One Piece: New Era
by 4fireking
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy, his crew, everyone they know, they were all killed by a powerful pirate. From his death many pirates went searching for his treasure. Join Razi and his crew as they search for that treasure.
1. The Start of a New Pirate Era

**Author's Note-** The characters in this story were made by someone else, he sent them to me, and I'm writing this story based on what he sent me.

_Prologue…_

_Monkey D. Luffy and all eight of his pirate crew were executed. Not a single member survived the wrath of the most prestigious pirate in the world. Luffy bravely defeated the pirate, but lost his life as both him and the prestigious pirate sank to the bottom of the ocean. _

_In his dying words…he said this: _

_" Looks like...I'm dead. Hee-hee! I may of failed, but I hope the next pirates can do a better job at being King of the Pirates. _

X_X_X_X

Daybreak was now—and it came only once in a day—Danial stared at a beautiful, multicolored, brilliant sunset in the sky. Daniel wasn't like anyone he's ever met. He was tall, 5'7, had spiky white hair, maroon blue eyes, and clean white teeth. He was wearing green jeans with a black zip up shirt. The one thing that separated Daniel from most kids was his heritage. He was the son of Captain Smoker, world renowned marine, now deceased and buried deep in the ground.

" _Sorry, dad, I wanted to be a marine, but I just don't think I want to be a marine_,"Daniel thought as his thoughts drifted to the sunset above. " _I wish I could've been there when you died. I could've helped you. But now I'm left wondering if there was something I could've done_."

X_X_X_X

Razi was exploring the town of Syrup Village. Razi believe there were fierce people in the town, or at least one mighty person, like a certain pirate member that was part of Monkey D. Luffy's crew; now deceased.

" I wonder if there's a restaurant around here?" Razi grumbled, he rubbed his stomach; hungry. " I haven't eaten in decades. Wait. Is that a restaurant over there? It better be. I'm starving."

X_X_X_X

The restaurant Daniel ate in was two-stories, had two vending machines, cushioned red tables, red cushioned barstools, black tiled floors, and other items behind the counter.

Daniel sat on a barstool, sitting near a kitchen counter; he finished _slurping _down his fifth glass of milk. Daniel helped himself to another glass of milk. He had to keep up his strength; he hoped one day he'd become strong—like his father was. Unlike his father however Daniel was at a disadvantage. For one: he wasn't as muscular. For two: he didn't have the special fruit that made his father strong. But he did have swords, not the ones his father used, but resembled his; two swords.

The doors to the restaurant soon opened, and Razi walked inside. Daniel spun around on his barstool and observed the person who walked in—not someone in his village and ominous. He had black hair, black eyes, white skin, and was tall also lean. He wore black baggy pants and a black t-shirt and a black jacket.

" Excuse me, barhop, could you pitch me up a glass of booze?" Razi said while waving his arms, while Daniel glared at him on his stool. As Razi was about to sit down, Daniel poked his index finger out, then poked Razi's left shoulder with it.

" Listen here, bud," Daniel said to Razi. " I don't know you, I've never heard of you, and I don't like you. Why don't you just leave this place and never come back?" Razi then spun his head left and looked at the person Daniel. Razi was bemused by Daniel's appearance, smiled.

" Hey, I've been looking for someone like you. Someone cool, assertive, not afraid to speak their mind. I could use someone like you."

" Someone like me? What are you talking about?"

Razi stood up, grabbed Daniel by his hands, said, " Would you be willing to join my pirate crew?"

Daniel was confused, surprised, then pulled his hands away from Razi. " What the fuck! Are you a pirate or something?"

" Not only am I a pirate, but I'm going to become the Pirate King, and you're going to be my first mate."

" What are you talking about? There's no way I'd join a pirate like you—especially when my dad was a marine who hunted down pirates and brought them to justice."

The barhop soon appeared with a bottle of booze—just as Razi wasn't feeling thirsty anymore. Razi grabbed Daniel's shoulders, squeezed them tightly, and then he shaked him around.

" Please be my firstmate! Please, pretty please, would you please by my firstmate?"

Daniel grunted as Razi continued to shake him around. However, he then grabbed Razi's arms and pushed him away. " Shaddup. There's no way I'd join a pirate. And even if I did, which I won't, why would I join an annoying man like you?"

" Please…"

Daniel was about to get off his barstool and walk out of the restaurant, but Razi soon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and stopped him from leaving. " Get your hands off of me, you pir—"

" I know you're the son of Captain Smoker!"

There was a long silence between Daniel and Razi. Neither Daniel nor Razi were able to say a word to each other. Daniel was too busy thinking about his father:

X_X_X_X

_The day of departure was near. Monkey D. Luffy, renowned King of the Pirates, and he was finally near enough for Captain Smoker to capture. However, before leaving to find Luffy on his military boat, Smoker first had to say his farewells to his beloved son. _

_Captain Smoker placed a hand on his sons right shoulder, leaned in closer to him, said, " I'm going to need you to be a big boy now, son." _

_A tear dripped from Daniel's right eye. Sad, depressed, said, " Will I ever see you again, daddy?"_

" _I don't know. Just promise me when thinks look bleak, you'll always stand up straight, and never give up." Smoker then kissed Daniel's forehead. Smoker spun around and began his departure, but stopped. " I have something for you." Smoker reached into his pocket, pulled out a fine brown cigar, and then he tossed it to Daniel as he caught it with both his arms. " That's a momentum of my journey. Promise me you'll never smoke it." _

_Five minutes later, Smoker was gone, and he left his son at Syrup Village. Daniel cried from his eyes while he watched Smoker's ship sail away." _

X_X_X_X_X

Returning to his senses, Daniel spun around, looked at Razi, frowned. " You want me to be a part of your pirate crew? Why don't you go ask someone else? There's no way a noblemen like me would ever associate with pirates."

Daniel walked towards the exit, but then another person walked inside. A large man with black hair that reached his shoulders, pale skin and green eyes, like the color of the leaves in the spring. He was wearing a black T-shirt, white pants, green shoes that matched his eyes, five piercings in his left ear and one on his lip.

The strange man walked up to the counter, sat on a barstool, and then he waited until the barhop came by him.

" What can I get you today, sir?" The barhop mused.

" I would like to open a tab." The man grabbed the barhop by his collar. He then banged the barhops head against the counter. Blood trickled from the barhop's head, but the man just laughed. " And I think I'll be taking everything."

The man helped himself to anything he could get his hands on. He started by opening the cash register and picking up all the money inside, then he headed for the vending machines and pulled them away from the walls, grabbed the barstools, and threw all the merchandises on the ground in one pile.

Daniel was freaked out by the main and his immense strength. His legs shaked, his lips quivered, his eyes darted red. Daniel bite his lip, trying to calm himself down, but to no avail it worked—worsened from the pain of his teeth.

" Stop!" Daniel exclaimed, while the man was too busy stealing to pay him much attention. " I order you to drop what you're doing and surrender quietly, or else!"

The man dropped his barstools, spun his head around, smiled snidely as he looked at Daniel, said, " Or 'else' what, shrimp?"

There was nothing Daniel could do. He was afraid, tremor and his legs weren't able to move. Daniel could only watch in fear as the big man walked up to him, raised his right fist up, as he was about to punch Daniel straight in his face. However, before he could punch son, Razi walked up to him.

"If I'm able to stop this guy…will you become a part of my crew?"

Daniel's mind searched for another solution, but he had no alternatives. He realized he had only one choice:

" Alright…if you can win…I'll become a part of your crew."

" Excellent." The man punched at Razi, but Razi caught his fist using both of his hands. He then pushed on the man's hand, heaved, and he soon raised the man above the ground.

" Oi!" The man shouted while he was above the ground. " Get me down!"

" You want down," Razi said nonchalantly, as he raised the big man's body. " Sure, I'll let you down. Or should I say up?" Razi spinned around in circles while holding onto the big man's big leg. Screaming was heard from the man, he and Razi were spinning, and soon Razi launched him into the sky as the big man broke through the ceiling. " Have a nice trip."

Daniel agaped watching such a big man defeated by the hands of someone like Razi. However, after a moment of confusion, Daniel started clapping his hands together. " That was awesome! You're super strong!"

Razi however was stiff from fighting. He spun around, looked at Daniel, and then walked up to him—he had something to say. " You're a part of my crew. Until you die, you will follow my orders and never question my commands." Razo then smiled, held a hand out for Daniel to shake, which he stiffly shaked. " Now follow me. I'm heading for the Grand Line."


	2. The Thievy Fishman Momo

**Author's Note**- Now, the characters may have been sent by my dear friend, but I'm doing a little tweaks on them.

X_X_X_X

Razi and Daniel were near the seas of Syrup Village. Daniel was expecting Razi to have a fancy crew and a luxurious ship, because he had just agreed to join Razi's pirate crew, but only found a small raft made of logs tied together with elastic bands.

" This ship looks a little…crappy," Daniel thought out loud while staring at Razi's ship. Daniel than felt someone pat him on his back he could only assume was Razi.

" Yeah, she's in bad shape, but she can at least get us to the next island."

"How many people are you talking about when you mean 'us'? Exactly how many people are on your pirate crew?"

" Well…there's me….there's you…there's…me."

" WHAT?! You mean it's only you and me? That's not a pirate crew!"

" But I couldn't say would you like to join my pirate 'person'." Razi blinked his eyes, then he smiled. " Besides, I'm sure we'll find more crewmates along the way. Maybe we can find a tailor."

" A tailor? Who would want a tailor on their pirate ship? I say we get a cook; we'll need someone who can cook us nutritious meals."

"Well I want a tailor," Razi pouted, crossed his arms and glared at Daniel.

" Cook!" " Tailor!" " Cook!" " Tailor!" " Cook!" " Tailor!" Both Razi and Daniel glared at each other and snarled. Both Razi and Daniel stopped glaring at each other, they calmed down, then both smirked.

" I have an idea," Daniel smirked at Razi. " Let's have a competition. Let's see which crewmate we can recruit. If I get us a cook first then I'll become the captain of your crew."

" Okay, but what if I'm the one who finds us a tailor?"

Razi walked up to Daniel and stared at him close up; he was expecting an answer from Daniel. " Er…" Daniel pondered what he was going to do, his attention then went to his arms, found his answer. "I'll give you a foot massage if you can find a tailor."

" Really?" Razi did a handstand, his bare feet up against Daniel's feet, he then noticed how much dirt was smudge on his feet. " Could you do me around my toes first? I can't seem to wiggle them."

" _Eww! This guy is so disgusting! Oh, keep it together, Daniel. It's not like you're actually going to be rubbing them. Might as well go through with it_. I accept your challenge." Razi jumped up and landed on his dirty feet. Daniel raised his hand out to be shaked, and Razi raised his hand out to be shaked as well. "Let's shake on it."

" Okay!"

Both Razi and Daniel shaked each other's hands. Daniel kept smirking at Razi, which was because he expected he was going to win. Razi had a smile on his face—he was thinking like Daniel.

Daniel then remembered something important, sighed, then spun around the other side of Razi. "Can you wait here for a second? I forgot something in my house."

X_X_X_X

It had been three minutes, Razi had gotten bored of waiting for Razi, he decided to entertain himself by doing a hand stand and moved towards a nearby palm tree and then went back to his raft; he had been doing it 100 times since Daniel left.

" One hundred and one," Razi said when he touched his raft. Razi spun around, moved to a nearby tree while doing a handstand, then moved back to the raft and touched it again. "One hundred and two."

" I'm back!" Daniel called. "I see you're doing something stupid. Did you miss me?"

Razi pushed himself back in the air, and spun around and stood back on his feet. Razi soon recognised two katana's in sheathes attached to Daniel's hips. " May I please see what the blades of your katana's look like?" " Certainly."

Daniel unsheathed both swords attached to his hips and allowed Razi to have a good close-up of them. One of the katana was made of purple metal and orated with a black crow on it. The other kantana was made of red metal with a yellow orated wolf on it.

" I like to call my katana's Aku and Tsuki." Daniel smirked, swayed both his swords side by side. " Try to guess which one is which."

" That's cool and all, but don't you think we should be departing? My rule is I can only recruit 'one' person on an island then leave that island; I've already found someone like you."

" Not yet. First you have to deal with my PUPPY FACE!" Daniel gave Razi his best puppy dog face, his eyes twinkled and his face pouted, but it appeared to have no effect on Razi. " Can we please stay here a little while longer?"

Razi blinked his eyes, said, " No."

" Guah! Then can we at least come back here someday? I have a brother and a little brother to think about."

" Okay. We'll come back when I become King of the Pirates."

X_X_X_X

After sailing on Razi's small, quaint ship for thirty minutes both Razi and Daniel were both hungry. Nathan was feeling sea-sick and rubbed his tummy trying to relieve his nausea, but his face was still green.

" I think I'm going to hurl!" exclaimed, he then vomited in the ocean. However, the same couldn't be said for Razi as he sat at behind Daniel and smiled as fish jumped out of the sea and dived back into the water.

"Hey, Daniel, have you seen the fish? I don't even think you're looking at them, huh?"

"Shut up!" Daniel shouted before he vomited from his mouth. " S-some of us are busy."

"Suit yourself. It's not my fault you're missing out."

Razi continued to watch as more fish jumped out of the sea and dived back into the ocean. However, the last fish Razi saw to jump out of the sea had landed on Razi's raft. Razi saw the creature as a fishman. He had shiny green scales, a long snout, blue dorsal fin sticking behind its head, sharp teeth, and maroon blue eyes. The fishman wore red shorts and a blue shirt, as a metal rod was behind its back.

" Hello there, little boy," The fishman smiled, reached his scaly hands out and pulled his metal rod out. " Hand over your goods, and things won't get ugly."

Razi walked nonchalantly towards Daniel, came up behind his back, then poked him with his finger. " Daniel, I know you're in great pain right now, but can I speak with you?"

" What is it now, Razi?" Daniel replied in a hoarse tone. " Can't you see that I'm busy?"

" But we are being invaded, Daniel. I could use a little assistance."

" Agh! Fine! Man, what have I gotten myself into?" Daniel spun around and looked at the eyes of the fishman. Daniel grimaced seeing the fishman, and then he pulled out his two katana's Aku and Tsuki. Still a little wobbly from being sea-sick, Daniel collapsed for a second, and then he got back on his feet and pointed both his katana's at the fishman. " I'm afraid I'll have to fight you, Mr.—"

" Momo," The fishman replied. " My name is Momo, I'm a fishman and a lowlife thief. But I'm good at sewing, and my dream is to one day see all of the human world."

" Very well, Momo, I'll be the one who'll be fighting you. And don't think I'll be holding back. Zan Style Boulder Slash!"

Daniel kept both his katana's by his hips as he dashed towards his enemy. As he was closing in on Momo, he slashed his katana blades towards Momo's chest, but Momo blocked the katana by swinging his metal rod.

" Don't think I'll be going down easily, human!" Momo said while grasping his metal rod tightly and attempting to push Daniel's swords back. " I am a fishman. A mere human can't outmatch my strength." Momo jumped back, and then his neck elongated out as his head stuck out. " Fishman Karate Style: Sea Torpedo!"

Momo ceased fighting Daniel, jumped back, and landed in the sea. "What was that?" Daniel said as he walked to the edge of the raft and peered into the sea. " Did he drow—"

A giant splash of water erupted from the sea and pushed Daniel down. Above the water, while Daniel was down, he noticed Momo high above them. Momo launched his body towards Daniel and torpedoed straight for his chest, but Daniel countered by crossing his katana's together. Momo's teeth crunched on Daniel's swords, but he was unable to break them."

" OW!"

Momo backed away from Daniel. Blood was bleeding from his mouth and he rubbed the blood away with his fingers. " What are those things made of?" Momo asked. " I've eaten rocks that weren't that hard."

" You like?" Daniel smirked showing his swords to Momo. "These swords are made of a special kind of sea-stone. They're unbreakable and are very efficient against Devil Fruit Users. I polish them for an hour every day."

" That's pretty neat," Razi said. " Hey, Daniel, can I talk to Momo for a second?"

" What?"

" I have something I want to ask him?"

" Really? Very well. But don't be long. I want to mop the floor with this bozo."

Razi walked up to Momo and stared him in the eyes; Razi thought he had very pretty eyes. Razi then smiled and raised his hand out to be shaked. " I have a proposition for you."

" Huh, what's that?" Momo said, then flinched and rubbed his gums with his fingers again. " God, it hurts to sp—OW!"

" I notice both you and Daniel use weapons. I was thinking, wondering if we can have a little contest."

" Razi, what are you trying to—"

" Sshhhh!" Razi hushed Daniel, and then turned his attention back on Momo. " Daniel is only allowed to use one sword. He only gets one try to knock that pole out of your hand. If he fails to knock that pole out: I'll let you eat me and him."

"Hey, no way am I letting myself be fish fo—"

" Sshhhhh!"

"That sounds like a challenge I'd enjoy," Momo smiled snidely when hearing Daniel. " But what's in it for you? What would happen if he does knock my pole out of my hand."

"If he does that, then you have to join our pirate crew."

" Hmmmm." Momo stroked his scaly chin, thinking, pondering, he finally stopped. "Okay. I accept your challenge." Momo held his metal rod out for Riza and Daniel to see. Momo then smirked as he spun his rod around in circles. "I should tell you, I wouldn't drop this staff unless you pried it from my cold, dead hands."

Daniel stared at Momo as he twirled his rod around in circles. Daniel then smirked and raised both his swords up. "That can easily be arranged."

Daniel took a moment to get into his fighting stance, dropping his purple sword and using both hands to grip the hilt of his red sword tightly, pushing his right foot back, and then he dashed towards Momo. In one foul swoop, with all his might, Daniel slashed his one sword against Momo's metal rod and collided against it.

" Heh!" Momo smirked after being hit by Daniel's katana blade. "You weren't able to knock my rod away. It looks like I—"

" Lose!" Razi shouted, which interrupted Momo and Daniel. Momo and Daniel looked at Razi and noticed how he was holding Momo's long, thin metal rod in his hands. Surprised, confused, Razi and Momo looked down and saw it was Momo's right hand Daniel cut. Blood was trickling from the cut Daniel inflicted on Momo, but the fishman was more surprised than worried."

" Hey, that's cheating!" Momo exclaimed.

" No it's not. I said if you 'lose' your rod from Daniel swinging 'once'. I never said Daniel's weapon had to be the thing that knocked your weapon away. Now, will you live up to your promise and be joining our crew?"

Momo cursed under his breath. He sat down, started mumbling something to himself, and then he sat back up with a wryly face. " Fine. I'll be your Tailor. But don't think I'll be forgiving you for deceiving me."

Razi smiled, looked at the sky, said," It looks like we got a tailor. And you know what that means, right, Daniel?"

" I don't. What does it mean?"

Razi sauntered up to Daniel, stood still, then he did a hand stand; he rubbed his dirty feet against Daniel's face. " You have to give me a foot massage."

Daniel grimaced at Razi's feet and how much they reeked. However, he nonetheless grabbed Razi's dirty feet and applied pressure on them. " _Oh man…I'm going to be washing my hands for hours after this." _


	3. Wolfang Razi Assassins Creak

Author's Note- Now, I may be a little late at updating, but I'm still thinking of finishing this story. Even or if I finish this story is of no concern.

X_X_X_X

Daniel and Razi's new Nakama Momo were close to having a heat stroke, and were drenched with sweat while they both were lying on the ground. Razi however was immune to the feet and just gazed off at the wondrous ocean, then looked back at his Nakamas lying down.

" _I wonder what's wrong with them_?" Razi thought. Razi turned his attention back to the ocean and smiled. " _It sure is taking a while to reach the port_. _I wonder if we'll ever find an island_."

" Razi…" Daniel groaned from the head circulating through his body. " I-I need…water."

" Water?" Momo smirked despite also suffering from a heat stroke. "There's water everywhere you turn, you big dummy. Why don't you two just go swimming?"

" Can't swim," Both Razi and Daniel said in unison.

" I'm terrified of the water," Daniel said. " It's not like I can't belly-flop in the sea, but I always hear the sound of my father every time my head sinks in."

" I just can't swim," Razi smiled. " It's been an inclination I've had ever since I was young."

"You two really are afraid of water? How can you two even call yourselves 'pirates'?" Momo chuckled to himself. He tried hiding his expression from Daniel and Razi, so he went to the back of the raft, dunked his head in the sea and laughed as bubbles blew out. Momo then pulled his head out of the sea, but still had a wide grin on his face. " You two are a riot! Hahahahaha!"

" Gee, you don't have to make it look like such a big deal; you being a fishman dwell in the seas and call it your 'home'."

" Yeah, but you humans should at least have some decent skills with the seas."

Daniel pouted and turned his attention away from Momo. Razi then showed up while doing a handstand on the raft and wiggling his toes. "Isn't this great, Daniel, Momo? Thanks too Daniel I can finally wiggle my toes."

" Yeah, yippee for you," Momo smirked. " _This 'crew' of theirs is actually fun to be on_. _Where would they be without a genius like me_?"

" God it's hot," Daniel groaned. " Maybe I should just cool off by dunking 'my' head in that water—I know what good it did too you, Momo—you once being dehydrated and all."

"Idiot. We're surrounded by water with toxins. You'd be hurting yourself more than you'd be helping yourselves. Besides, I've got a better solution. Just wait here." Momo leaned on the edge of the raft and dived into the ocean.

" What?" Daniel said raspy. " Momo's gone. OI! That sneaky bastards probably going to swim away and tell all his fishman brother's about us. God! We're all just a bunch of idi—"

However, Momo soon resurfaced from the depth of the ocean with sea white dusty miller and a leather blanket. Momo ripped the wet blanket in half with his amazing fishman strength, licked the dusty miller with his tongue, sticked the dusty miller on the blankets as they sticked, and munched his teeth on the dusty miller to stick it to the blankets. When he was done, the whole halves of the blankets were covered by dusty miller, and he placed on half over Daniel's head.

"Here. Here's something I heard: it's hard for the fabric of white clothing to absorb sunlight. As for black, it's easy to become hot wearing it. So, make sure to where something white when it's hot. And the dampness should keep you cool."

Daniels sheepishly rubbed the fabric Momo placed on his head. Momo then turned Razi's body as he was upside down, and placed the other half of the blanket on his head. " There, nice and cool. What would you two idiots do without me?"

"Thanks," Daniel said sheepishly while rubbing the fabric of his blanket. "I was wrong about you. I thought 'cause you're a fishman you'd be a bad person, but you really are considerate. Plus these blankets are well-trimmed and fabricated."

" Thanks. My dream is too one day make clothes so soft that it will feel like heaven."

" That sounds nice," Razi said while still doing a handstand. " What type of fishman are you anyways?"

"Well, the last family I stayed with said I was a sawshark fishman."

" Really? You look more like a carp or barracuda fishman to me."

" Yeah, people thought that too. But I'm one hundred percent a sawshark, and my father and mother were one hundred percent fishfolk. Sure, my mother was a barracuda mermaid, and my mother was the treacherous Arlong. Some say he was mischievous, but he had a lot of respect for his Nakama. So, I'm going to respect you two as my Nakama."

Momo extended both his arms out to be hugged. Daniel was skeptical of Momo—Razi was quick at trusting the fishman Momo and embraced him in a big hug. Daniel finally swallowed his pride of being the son of Captain Smoker, walked up to the sawshark pirate son of vicious pirate Arlong, and then embraced him also with a hug.

" Hey guys…"

" Yes," both Razi and Daniel said in unison.

"I see an island ahead."

" What?"

Both Razi and Daniel turned around and saw a small island ahead of them. Large smiles spread son their faces and they jumped joyfully up and down; they didn't care how ridged the raft they were on was.

" Island! Island! Island!"

X_X_X_X

Razi, Daniel, and Momo sauntered in the town of the island with a horde of people. They docked their raft at the harbor, and were just journeying through the street. However, Daniel soon stopped strolling and snapped his finger angrily.

" Dammit! I just remembered I don't have any money." Daniel then looked at Razi, and Razi looked back at him. Daniel feigned a smile." Well, do you have any money, Razi?"

"Nope."

" No? What the hell? How can you sail without even any money?" Daniel glared into Razi's eyes and beared his teeth. " I'm really hungry. Perhaps I'll have some Ra—"

" I have money. 10 000 beli to be precise." Both Razi and Daniel flinched and turned their attention on Momo. Momo reached behind his blue shirt and pulled out a wad of 100 bill beli. Daniel pushed Razi down and skipped to Momo. Daniel then embraced Momo with a second hug.

"You asshole. I love you."

However, as Momo and Daniel were kindling, a blur of an animal leaped up and snatched the pouch with its teeth. " Hey!" Daniel shouted after being nabbed. " Come back here, you furry bastard!"

" I'll catch him," Razi said. Razi then made a run for the animal as his footsteps rumbled against the pavement. " Wish me luck."

However, Daniel grabbed Razi behind his collar before he made a running start. Daniel then pulled Razi by his side and smacked his head. " What are you thinking? You'll never catch with something that fast."

" Yes I will. You'll see. I'll get us back all our money!"

Daniel was stunned by Razi's courage, but smiled snidely. " Okay. I'll give you two hours. If you can't get our money back in that time than you'll forfeit your position as captain to me."

" Okay. But what if I do get our money back in that time?"

" If you can…than we'll let you have seconds on the restaurant we visit."

" And I'll make you a nice hat." Momo inquired.

" Yay! Here I go!"

Razi futilely ran in the direction where the animal ran off too. Daniel smiled wickedly when he was lost in the crowd of people. " Sucker. C'mon, Momo, let's go get something to eat together."

" But what about Razi?"

" Don't worry. We'll let him have what's leftover. Hehehehe."

However, from above fell two shadows of men. Daniel and Momo both were paralysed by the men, and how they were both carrying two sharp katana's. They both wore brown rags wrapped around their heads, black tunics, and brown sketch pants.

" We're going to kill you, pirates of Wolf Fang Razi," both men said in unison.

" It's nothing personal."

" It's just good business."


	4. Daniel Vs Brittany

Author's Note- I'm going to try updating this story by the end of every week, but I can't guarantee it'll be any good. Now, let's get on with the fights. A fight with the son of Captain Smoker and the son of Arlong the pirate.

X_X_X_X

All the people in town scattered away from Daniel and Momo. Daniel and Momo were facing two shady figures with black camouflage. Daniel instinctively unsheathed his red katana, and then he unsheathed his purple metal katana. Daniel raised both katana blades up. Momo pulled his metal pipe out, spinned it in circles, and then made a pose where the tip was behind his body—he didn't want to hit himself with the tip.

" Who'd you want to hit?" Daniel smirked as he crossed his two katana blades.

" I want the one on the left," Momo smirked. "He seems to be tougher than the one on the right."

" Really? I wanted the one on the left. But I guess I'll give you the chance to fight him, buddy."

" Thanks, pal."

" What are these pirates bickering about?" The assassin on the left mumbled.

" Who knows," The assassin on the right mumbled. " They're both just plain weird. But they'll be useful to use when we bring back…" Both assassins had one katana drop from their right sleeve. The assassins then disappeared, reappeared besides Daniel and Momo and raised both their katana blades high up. " Their severed heads!"

" Duck!" Daniel shouted as he pushed Momo down and extended his two katana blades too block the pursuer's blades. However, the assassins pulled their blades back and prepared to strike again. " Dodge to your front," shouted Daniel as the heel of his feet kicked Momo forward and Daniel jumped the other way right before the katana blades struck either of them—another second of hesitation and their heads would've been decapitated. " Right. Right. Jump. Left." Momo did every command Daniel shouted too him and safely dodged the blades of the blades.

" How is he able to predict all our moves?" The slimmer assassin said.

" Hey, you there, how are you able to predict all our moves?" The more muscular assassin asked.

" What, that? It's easy to know where bozo's like you are going to strike. The way you move your swords are just too sloppy."

" Why you!" Both assassins brought their katana's towards Daniel in a fury of attacks. Daniel however blocked every attack with his two katana blades, and then he rolled backwards away from the assassins.

" Fishman Karate: Carp Cracker!" Momo charged at the more muscular assassin and jabbed the tip of his metal pipe in his back. Screams of agony were shouted from him, but it only lasted a second until he did a karate chop and flinged Momo away. " Guah!"

" Momo!" Daniel elbowed the slim assassin, and punched the other one in his face. Daniel then ran up to Momo while both assassins were aching and holding their faces in grievance. " Momo…please be alright."

" Daniel…" Momo pulled Daniel's head too his mouth as he prepared to whisper something in his ear. " Daniel…" However, it appeared Momo only faked being injured, then sticked his wet finger in Daniel's right ear. Daniel shuddered at the wetness of Momo's fingers of Momo's fingers and backed away—Momo was laughing loudly. " Hahahaha! I got you! I so got you!"

Daniel initially glared at Momo for deceiving him, but he too burst out laughing." You asshole! That was awesome!"

" Hahahahaha!"

" What is wrong with these guys?" The slim assassin asked.

" I don't know," said the bigger assassin " Must be a pirate thing. Anyways, we can't beat them when they're working together, so we'll have to fight them individually."

" If that's the case than I call dibs on the white-haired one. I just love killing cute boys." The slim assassin turned out to be a girl, she removed her clothes, and the feminine appearance of a woman came out. The woman then threw away the rest of her clothes so they could get a gander of her clothes. She wore a red tabard decorated with a blue-colored hem, white stretch pants, and open-toed sandals. Her hair was a long, luscious blue color and her eyes were azure blue, as her skin was a pinkish beige color. "Well, boys, who wants to fight me?"

" I think I'll do the honour," Daniel said. " I hate girls. And I'm especially going to enjoy fighting someone like you, girl."

" Bring it on, Mr. Tough Guy."

Daniel threw both his katana's in the air, caught them, and then he flashed their metal to the female assassin. The assassin merely smirked and took out a long chain with a croaked metal bird beak in the front.

Daniel and the girl dashed towards each other. The girl attempted to lash her chains at Daniel, but he caught the chain and pulled the girl towards him. As they were both falling down, about to hit the ground, Daniel and the female assassin repeatedly punched each other in all _sorts _of places.

Daniel and the girl soon were close to the ground, Daniel pushed her away, and both him and her landed on their feet, where the girl soon collapsed and hugged her chest while trembling. " You pervert! How dare you touch me like that!"

" What is she talking about?" Momo asked. "Why'd she call you a 'pervert'?"

" I'm sure you understand why, Momo. Think back."

" Think back? Oi! Daniel, you didn't happen to touch her…you know…starts with the letter B."

" Maybe I did, maybe I didn't; it shouldn't matter to you."

" B-but that seems a little vulgar. I know she's trying to kill you, but you could at least have the decency to act like a gentlemen."

" _Should I tell him what else I found out_? _No. I think that's meant for after I beat this creepy girl_."

"Names Brittany by the way. Just do me a favor, pervert, and just die!" Brittany spinned her long chain around in circles. She then lashed her chain towards Daniel as it then wrapped around his neck. Daniel seeped his hand behind the chain to break free, but he couldn't muster the strength to pry himself free. "Take this, buckwheat!" Brittany heaved Daniel up and slammed his body to the ground behind her. " And this!" Brittany heaved Daniel up a second time and slammed his body to the ground behind her once again.

" Hate to say it, but you're getting what you deserve, Daniel. Maybe next time you'll think twice about groping a woman."

" _Moron_! _Hasn't he figured it out yet_?"

" Take a little more of this!" Brittany spinned her chain in circles Daniel was attached to, and then she slammed his head against the ground." Now you die!" Blood was tricking from Daniel's forehead as the mysterious girl Brittany pulled another katana out of her sleeves.

" _I've had better days_," Daniel thought. " _Days like…_"

X_X_X_X

_Daniel and Smoker were fishing. Daniel tugged on the reel of his fishing rod as a fish tugged on it in the water, but the fist overpowered Daniel and pulled his fishing rod in the ocean. _

_Daniel sniffled, tears dripped from his eyes, he cried, " Waahhhhh!" _

_Smoker just couldn't stand seeing Daniel cry; he was tolerable to anyone other than his son. " Here." Marine Captain Smoker passed his fishing rod over to Daniel as his son took it from him. " There is no reason to cry. I'm here, and I'll always be there for you whether you can you see me or not. Remember: my memory shall not wither away." _

_After fishing for another two minutes, a fish tugged on the fishing rod, but Daniel surpassed the fish's strength and pulled an 8 ounce salmon from the lake. Smoker and Daniel both marvelled at the salmon until it died; there was no air left for it to breath._

" _Thank you, daddy."_

X_X_X_X

" Thank you, daddy. You just gave me an idea." Daniel grasped the chains Brittany used and tugged on them. Brittany was pulled by Daniel and fell on the ground. Daniel jumped up to get back on his feet and raised his red katana blade up. " Now too get these stupid chains off me." Daniel striked his red katana against the chains and sliced them in half. Daniel scraped the chains off and smiled. "Perfect."

" You!" Daniel looked where the noise was coming from, shivered by the coldness in the person's voice, and show it to be Brittany. Brittany's face was splattered with her own blood and she had a katana in her right hand. " Time to die! Yaaaaahhhh!"

Brittany charged with her katana blade over too Daniel. However, as Brittany closed in on him, Daniel turned his red katana around and smacked the hilt against her face. Brittany trembled from the force, then collapsed unconscious on the ground.

"Daniel's first fight: Daniel wins! Woohoo!" Momo cheered on the sidelines. Momo soon realized it was Daniel—Daniel was the one to blame for the battle—Momo was displeased with Daniel. " Daniel, why'd you have to hit a girl? Doesn't that go against a swordsman bushido code or some other crap like that?"

" First of all: I don't have a bushido code; I'm a swordsman that does whatever the hell he wants. Second of all: This girl isn't any ordinary kind of _girl_."

" W-what do you mean?"

" Well, remember when I…you know?"

" Yeah, how could I forget."

" Well…I checked something else while I was on it. And I can say…you might want to take a gander at her crotch."

" Her crotch?"

" She's a hermaphrodite."

" What? I beg your pardon?"

" If you don't believe me, just take a look for yourself."

Momo followed Daniel's advice and looked at Brittany's sleeping form. Momo strolled to her and looked at her lower region. With his hands Momo stretched for her crotch, he attempted to stroke what was believed to be sticking out, but Daniel bonked behind his head with the hilt of his katana.

" I said you could _look_. What do you know you're doing?"

" I know what I'm going to be doing, pirates of Wolf Fang Razi," the larger assassin said snidely. " I'm going to eliminate the both of you; I'll start with the piranha fishman."

" I'm a sawshark fishman. And I accept your challenge." Momo stood up, raised his metal rod, spinned it in circles, and then he thrusted it towards the shady, brawny character. "Take a good look at my fishman karate. You don't stand a chance."

" Fishman karate? Is that so? Well…" The shady figure removed his clothes and tossed them to the ground. The figures elegant, muscular body was shown. Momo recognised him as a stingray fishman, the same size as Momo, green scaly skin, brawny arms, two dorsal fins sticking from his arms, jagged teeth, long black hair, and sea-green turquoise trousers. " Let's see how you handle my fishman karate."


	5. Momo Vs Sato

Author's Note- Not all of Momo's fights are going to be against other fishman. Well, maybe he'll have a few more fights with fishman, but this is just to show his superiority. And like every crewmate, as the chapters go by, Momo will face stronger opponents and gain new skills along the way.

X_X_X_X

Momo was in the fight of his life—a battle between two different fishman who both knew fishman karate—Momo couldn't have been more excited for battle. The stingray fishman swayed his arms side by side to show off his two dorsal fins formed on his arms.

" Make sure you don't die on me, Momo," Daniel laughed as he sat on the ground. "I want a fishman Nakama on my crew."

" I thought it was Razi's crew?"

" It'll be mine when he loses our bet. And I plan to make some changes with it."

" Whatever. Any captain is fine by me as long as he's a good captain." Momo rotated his metal pipe around in circles, glared at the stingray fishman, then stopped spinning it and pointed the tip at him. " Now watch me Daniel as I prove my loyalty to you and to Razi. Fishman Karate: Surf 'n' Turk!"

Momo spinned his metal pipe around and threw it towards the stingray fishman. The stingray fishman effortlessly smacked the pipe away, but was clobbered by Momo when he was distracted, and he caught his metal pipe. Momo went into a furry of jabs to the fishman's torso which could not be seem by the naked eye.

The stingray fishman smiled snidely, he was unharmed by the jabs, said, "My name is Sato. Is this really the best you can do?" Sato kicked Momo and knocked his metal pipe off his hands. Sato then made a futile attempt to slash at Momo with his right dorsal fin and made a scratch on his right cheek. Blood soon trickled from Momo's right cheek as he was cut. " Aw, look at that cut on your precious skin. Not good for a fishman."

"Worry about your own skin." Momo jumped up, spinned around and slashed at Sato with the shark dorsal fin sticking from his back. A cut was on Sato's face larger than the one Sato inflicted and blood trickled out of it. Momo smiled at Sato's infliction." Things aren't looking good for you either."

" That's the way, Momo!" Daniel shouted. " Kick that fishman's ass! Everyone knows fishman are terrible fighters!"

Momo grimaced as he heard vulgar words from Daniel's mouth, then turned his head around to Daniel. "But Daniel, I'm a fishman."

" Oh…right. Well, you're a much handsomer fishman at least."

" Really? Thank you. I rub my scales with turtle wax every day to give it that extra sparkle. I don't mean to gloat, but I think it looks good on me."

" _That's right," _Daniel thought, smiled snidely. "_I'm going to butter you up. Let's just let bygones be bygones and be friends._"

Momo however was soon grabbed by Sato and tossed to the ground. Sato pinned Momo down by pushing his right foot on his torso, seeping his sharp nails in his skin, as blood seeped out.

Sato smiled as he continued to press his feet in Momo's skin. " You aren't very bright. Too busy associating yourself with your friends; you couldn't see me coming even when I was pressing up against you. It's such a pity I'll have to kill a fishmen brethren. But business is business and I can't let anything get in my way. I hope you understand, my platonic fishman brother."

" And I hope you understand how much of a prick you are, and how much you suck! Fishman Karate: Flying Fish!"

Momo shot up and rocketed into the sky with Sato's feet still in his skin. Momo brushed his foot with Sato's foot in it and Sato crashed on the ground. Momo crashed on Sato's body and crushed him under his massive weight.

" Oh yeah!" Daniel shouted. " That's our Momo! That's our fishman, not yours, but ours! Nobody's as tough as him!"

" Thank you very much for the compliment, Daniel," Momo said sheepishly, docilely as he rubbed his head. " That really means a lot to m—" Sato grappled Momo with his legs and turned him upside down. Sato then started to strangle Momo with his legs as he smiled broadly.

" That was a neat trick you had there, fishman Momo. It's a pity you weren't smart enough to finish me off when you had the chance. Now the only sympathy I'll give you is sending you too hell myself."

" I would hate to miss it," Momo retorted. " Too bad it's not today!" Momo gripped Sato under his elbows, raised him up, and then he slammed his body to the ground. Momo could hear Sato's bones cracking when he crashed on the ground. "How do you like that, fishman Sato?"

" N-not half bad." Sato's feet wrapped around Momo's feet. Sato tripped Momo and pounced on him. Momo tried to get up, but his arms and legs were pinned down by Sato's arms and legs. " Too bad you don't have any skills in judo. And I don't think there'll _be _something like that…" Sato reached behind Momo's back, clinged on, then squeezed him with all his might. " In Hell."

" _Dammit_," Daniel thought. " _Momo's a pretty nifty fighter, but he's nothing without his lead pipe. I wish I could help him, but I'm just too sore from fighting that wench. What am I going to do_?"

" I may not be good at judo, may do stupid things, and fight without thinking first-

" That's right. You're nothing but a worthless piranha fishman. And don't think you can—"

" Hold on. You interrupted me. I do have one thing most fishman don't have: I know how to set traps." Shark teeth fell down, fell on Sato, and chomped Sato's on his face. As Sato was blinded by the sharp teeth piercing his eyes, Momo kicked him off and rolled out of the way. Momo then stood off and smiled. " Bet you didn't see that coming."

Sato pulled Momo's teeth off and tossed them to the ground, then stomped on them with his feet. Dozens of teeth bits were scattered all throughout the ground from Sato's feet. Sato glanced at Momo and saw he still had his white teeth in his mouth.

" B-but how?"

" Didn't you know? We shark fishmen have the uncanny ability to regrow our teeth. And every time we do they become much sharper." Momo reached into his mouth and pulled his teeth out as they regrew. Momo reached into his mouth and pulled a second pair of teeth out and new teeth regrew in his mouth. Both of Momo's teeth glistened in the light. "The coolest thing is I don't need a dentist or an orthodontist. But let's just see how clean these one's are! Fishman Karate: Munch Fury!"

Momo charged towards Sato with the teeth in his hands chomping vigorously. Sato was frightened by the teeth closing in on him and felt cold winds dampening the back of his neck, tried to flee in an act of terror, but found he was pinned against a wall.

"Shit. I'm a goner. But if I'm gone I can at least let Brittany live; it's my fishman ultimatum." Sato punched his fist in the ground and pulled a wall of rubble up. Momo's sharp teeth merely teared through the rubble, but Sato countered by clobbering Momo in his face, then stabbed the tips of his dorsal fins in his chest. " It looks like it's the end of the line, my sawshark fishman."

Sato jumped up and boot kicked Momo in his face. Momo was then paralysed. Unable to move, having not even the slight energy to wiggle a muscle, Sato continued to brutally punch Sato in his chest and his face.

" Leave Momo alone!" Daniel shouted as adrenaline of anxiety was pumped into his brain and his face was blushed red. " Momo is a fishmen like you? Would you really kill your own species?"

" I'm sorry. This lug being a fishman is fundamentally impossible. Especially since he decided to join Wolf Fang Razi and a pitiful swordsman like you. You're all just a joke. A scam. A bunch of intolerable brats without any aptitude too defeat even a spec of danger. You're all—"

" LEAVE MY CAPTAIN AND FRIEND ALONE!"

Momos's eyes grew cold. They turned into the red eyes of a completely berserk man. Adrenaline not only fueled him, now a mixture of rage and hatred flowed through his veins. Momo pushed Sato off and quickly bit his right arm and ripped a chunk of meat off.

Sato glanced into Momo's eyes and trembled. " I know those eyes. Those are the eyes of an enraged fishman. Oh no. A fishmen's strength is nearly tripled when he does through it…but it can lead into a genocide as that fishman will kill anyone who gets in his path."

For a second time Sato tried fleeing from Momo. However, Momo pounced Sato and rendered him helpless. Momo then bite the part of Sato's legs where his tendons were and sank his teeth in that one region.

Momo soon noticed the rest of Sato's body, licked his lips, and prepared to gnaw on his skin, but stopped at an all familiar voice, "That's enough bloodshed, Momo. You're going to lead yourself into a genocide!"

The red colour in Momo's eyes returned to normal. He was shaky, clumsy, his head was woozy and he felt off balance. Momo collapsed in the midst of his confusion and stared at the world around him.

Momo saw Daniel and the sadness in him; his human friend was crying. " Daniel…what have I done?"

" It's okay now, you big lug. We won." Daniel clumsily arose from the ground and stood on both his hind legs. Daniel was shaky, spaced out, now could only glare at the injured Sato. " Come on, Momo. We're going to make these assassins tell us who hired them."


	6. Razi Vs Shinomori Part 1

Author's Note- Now, some of you may've guessed Razi didn't have any Devil Fruit abilities. Well, he does. Sorry for making you think he didn't, but he's actually very powerful. And now you can see what powerful Devil Fruit he has consumed.

X_X_X_X

Razi had never ran so far in his life—never wanted to run as long as he had—his devotion of catching the animal who stole his Nakama Momo's money was strong. After running for five minutes, Razi found the only to be a snake.

The snake slithered far, long. Razi thought he'd never be able to catch up with the snake in less than two hours, the given time his Nakama Daniel gave him, but corned it in an alleyway. Razi could still see the animal was holding the pouch in its mouth and rattled its tail.

" You're not a rattle snake, Mr. Snake," said Razi as he approached the snake. The snake seemed to be tropical; maybe it was even an eel, where it has slimy dark blue scales and was 4 feet long. " I know a snake like you can't be poisonous. But maybe you'll be kind enough to give me back the money you stole. It'll mean a lot to me."

The snake simply stared at Razi and slithered its tongue in and out. The snake stared at Razi, then miraculously leaped in the air and slithered while it was mysteriously levitating off the ground. " You say you need your money back?" A voice was heard from the snake. " You'll get your money when you pry it from the cold, dead hands of me, Shichibukai Shinomori."

The snake spun twirled around in circles so fast Razi mistaked it for a spinning top, then it stopped and a new person stood before Razi. The first thing Razi noticed about the man was his black goatee on his cihn. The man was particularly tall and lean with long limbs and a long face. His eyes were piercing and narrow and he had short black hair that was neatly slicked back with the exception of four forelock bangs. He man wore a black shinsengumi uniform with eight small silver buttons on them.

" It's good to see you again, Wolf Fang Razi," The tall man smiled. " I remember you when you were just a little boy. It's amazing how time flies when you're seeking revenge."

" I'm sorry, who are you?" Razi asked.

" You mean you don't recognise me? " Hmm. I guess that's to be expected from a boy seeing his father in a genocide." The man continued to smirk and rub his fingers together as he gently descended from the air. " I remember everything that happened between your father and the blood bath we shed. He didn't cry even when we tortured him till he was nothing but a puddle of blood. Your father was a very strong man, and compared to him…" The man's feet planted on the ground as he raised his left hand and pointed at Razi. " You're nothing but a peanut. A Zoan-type Devil Fruit consumer who couldn't even fight his way out of a plastic cup. Do you even have a crew?"

" I have a crew of two," Razi replied nonchalantly. " I have the son of some famous marine and a shark fishman that looks more like a barracuda fishman."

X_X_X_X

" Achoo!" Momo sneezed. Momo then sniffed his nose as he rubbed his nose hairs with his index finger.

" Hey, Momo, is everything alright with you?" Daniel asked.

" Yeah," Momo hoarsely replied as he continued to rub under his nose. " I just do this when someone says something about me behind my back. I just hope it's someone other than Razi."

X_X_X_X

" Two crewmates. Ha. That's just so pathetic. Even a mediocre pirate crew would have at least five pirates on their crew. But you just having two makes me sadist to whichever dimwits decided to join you."

X_X_X_X

" Achoo!" Daniel sneezed. Daniel then sniffed his nose as he too rubbed his nose hairs with his index finger.

" Are you okay, Daniel?" Momo asked.

" I'm alright. I just have this strange feeling someone's speaking ill about me behind my back."

" Do you think it too could be Razi?"

" I don't know. All I know is whoevers doing it better stay away from me."

X_X_X_X

" So you know my father?" Razi asked. " Where is he? I haven't seen him in years."

" Weren't you paying attention to anything that I said. Your father is dead. We ripped his body limbs from limb into seven separate pieces and kept one piece for ourselves as a momentum." Shinomori the Shichibukai reached under his shinsengumi and pulled a small stubby finger with blood still dripping from it out. " Everyone else got an arm or a leg, but me as I am wanted something small. The rest of his body we feed to our dogs."

Razi was initially confused till we saw Shinomori take out a finger, then he became angry and pointed a finger to him. " You monster! Don't you have any sense of mortality! That was my father!"

Razi without a second thought ran up to Shinomori. Razi then raised a fist up to punch Shinomori with, but stopped after a cold chill ran through his spine. As he was now standing, Razi lifted a small pebble off the ground, and then he threw it at Shinomori as it went right through him and dissolved to dust after going through his backside.

" I knew it!" Razi exclaimed. " My senses are never wrong about these things. You're a Devil Fruit user as well."

" Why yes," Shichibukai Shinomori smiled and stroked his goatee. " I've eaten the Mahou Mahou no Mi Fruit ( Acid-Acid Fruit) It's a rare kind of Logia Fruit that makes my entire body made out of acid. Now just watch as I show you what it can do."

A large gush of acid spewed from Shinomori's hands. The acid surrounded Shinomori's body, then piled up on him as tiles made out of acid covered his diaphragm, elbows, arms, legs, and made a helmet with spikes coming out the top on his head.

" That's really cool," Razi awed. " I almost wish I had eaten a Logia Devil Fruit."

" How sweet of you to say," Shinomori said with a smirk. " It's too bad I'm going to kill you. Acid Ball!"

Shinomori raised his right hand up and a ball of acid emerged from his palms. The ball was then fired at Razi, but Razi dodged the attack by dropping on the ground and rolling away to the left. Shinomori went into a cycle as more balls were fired from his arms, but Razi simply rolled away from them.

" Are you making a mockery of me? Your tendons should've dissolved by now!"

" It's not my fault you have lousy aim," Razi replied while rolling, then stood up on his hind legs. " You should probably just leave me alone. I don't want to turn into my Zoan body unless I feel threatened."

" Stupid! PREPARE TO MEET YOUR END! Acid Whip!" Shinomori stretched his right arm out. Toxic soon sloshed out of his arm as a whip made out of acid solidified. Shinomori thrashed his whip towards Razi, but Razi dodged it effortlessly as he sensed where the whip was going to hit and walked away from that spot. " This is getting irritating!"

" It's not my fault you've got bad aim," Razi retorted with a calm expression on his face. Razi then landed gracefully on his feet and glared at Shinomori. " What about my brother? Did you kill my brother Himura?"

" What, that annoying little twerp who carried two steel tonfas? Don't worry, we didn't dispose of him. He's happily sailing around the see with his merry band of incompetent pirates. But maybe I'll keep a memo to pay him a visit."

" You stay away from him!" Razi in his angry state ran towards Shinomori, jumped up, and then he scratched his face with his fingernails. Blood tricked from Shinomori's cheeks, but Razi noticed how his fingernails were dissolving as they touched Shinomori's acid body. " Guess I was a little too careless."

Razi reached into his pant pockets and pulled out two woolen black gloves with diamonds trimmed on the knuckles. Razi gracefully slipped the woolen gloves on his hands and wiggled his fingers to test their flexibility.

" Good, I was afraid these were getting rusty; I haven't used them in quite some time."

" Enough dilly-dallying!" Shinomori shouted. " Come over here and fight me like a man!"

" I'm no man! I'm an animal!"

" Well, Mr. Animal, in my trade they call me The Toxic Serpent! And they are especially afraid of my Toxic Slither Whip!"

Shinomori raised his right hand out and acid spewed out. The acid formed a long chain and solidified. As the acid solidified it formed a giant snake made out of acid. The snake imitated Shinomori and hissed as his alleged master hissed and stuck his tongue out.

" Good-bye!"

Shinomori laughed diabolically as he hit Razi with it. However, Razi caught the snake's head and struggled to keep it in place as it frantically attempted to break free. " _Soon…this things going to overpower me_. _I guess I have no other choice_."

The acid snake head was crushed under Razi's weight and splattered all throughout the area. The acid rained down on Razi as Shinomori waited for it to clear so he could see Razi's remains. A shadowy outline however was all he could see. An outline of a man with pointy ears.

" What the…"

A rumbling noise was heard as the person behind the rain was clapping his hands. The person behind the acid was grim, mysterious. The person's body was covered in black fur. The persons ears were sharp and pointy, sharp talons on his hands, long legs, and a long busy tail between his legs. Blood was trickling from the figures mouth as his eyes stared into Shinomori's and made him shudder.

" You hurt my father…" Razi's voice was heard from the ominous man's mouth. " I'll never forgive you." The figure raised both his claws towards his chest. " Wolf Fury!"

With lighting speed, Razi in his wolf hybrid form disappeared, reappeared behind Shinomori, and he scratched at his shoulder where his acid tiles were. Shinomori made a futile attempt to swipe at Razi while he was behind him, and paid by Razi ducking before Shinomori's arms touched him and scratched the other tile off his shoulder pad.

"Dammit_, how is he doing that_?" Shinomori thought as his second shoulder pad was scratched off. " _Him touching me should've melted his arm away, but for some reason he isn't getting hurt_."

In a flash, Razi scratched Shinomori's arms and legs and tiles fell from them. In the midst of his downfall, Shinomori took a closer look at the trimmed diamonds on Razi's arms and grimaced. " _Now I get it. Those stones are really made out of sea-stone. So his claws must for a second negate Devil Fruit powers, so he won't be caught off-guard_. _He truly is the Phoenix Fire's son_."

Razi came to a halt as he was too close to Shinomori, then backed up to a safe distance. Razi raised his right claw in the air and the talons shined in the light. " I ate the Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf Fruit (Wolf-Wolf Fruit) I have four forms. One is me. The second is a wolf. My third is my half-wolf, half-human form. And the fourth one is something I don't like to show very often."

" So what if you can transform?" Shinomori retorted. " You're still no match for me. I'm going to send you to Hell."

" Maybe so. But I'll sure as hell drag you along with me. Face the full power of my Devil Fruit."


	7. Razi Vs Shinomori Part 2

Author's Note- Well, the first fight between Razi and a powerful foe. And wouldn't you know it, that foe just so happens to be a Shichibukai. I find having to wait to show off Razi's Devil Fruit powers was very nostalgic. However, how you can all see him in action on the second battle against a Shichibukai.

X_X_X_X

Razi and Shinomori were both unnerving and staring into each other's eyes. Razi didn't move a muscle, Shinomori didn't move a muscle, both Razi and Shinomori were on mutual terms. Razi however was wiggling his glove with the sea-stones on it, and Shinomori was licking his lips as acid burned his chin hair.

" _There has to be some way for me to get past him_," Shinomori thought as he continued licking, burning his chin hair. " _I could always try to spray him with acid, but so far that shows to be completely useless_. _I could also try outrunning him and spraying him, but I say our agility are well enough the same._"

" My patience is growing thin," Razi growled in his wolf hybrid form. " Either you make a move, or I'll make mine. "

" _Who knew that little brat had a temper_?" Shinomori thought. " _Guess there's no helping his impatient attitude. Still, maybe I'll go for his tendons, then I'll slit his throat with my scalpel_? Acid Snake Garden!"

Shinomori punched his right fist into the ground. As he did, dozens of snakes made out of yellow acid slithered out of the burrow of the hole and slithered over to Razi. Each snake was hissing at Razi, showing their fangs, and rattled their tails.

"Honestly, is this the best you can do?" Razi said, and then he sighed. " I was hoping I'd get to have a little more fun with you."

" Stop your useless yammering!" Shinomori shouted at Razi. " You think you're so stuff, eh? Well, my platonic nephew Razi, you stand no chance against my names. A single touch or even being bitten will permanently damage you."

" Then I guess playing with them is a no-no?"

" SHUT UP! Snakes, attack!"

All of the acid snakes Shinomori made encircled Razi. Their hissing sound became more apparent, the sound of their tails rattling echoing in Razi's ears, and yet Razi continued to show no fear and had his arms crossed. One snake leaped up and tried biting Razi with its fangs, but Razi backslapped the snake and it exploded into nothing. More snakes leaped up to bite Razi, and Razi spinned around in circles and clobbered all the snakes in their faces as they all exploded.

All the snakes were gone, nothing was left of them, Razi crossed his arms and smiled. " I heard a Shichibukai was supposed to be tough. So where is this toughness of the Shichibukai?"

" Don't get so full of yourself, you dimwit. I'm probably the weakest of the new Shichibukai group. That old group of seven is now dead: Dracule Mihawk, Bartholomew Kuma, Boa Hancock, Trafalgar Law, and Buggy the the former Shichibukai were all eradicated by my Shichibukai brethren. And I swear they'll find you and gut you like a fish." Shinomori then took out the hilt of a sword without a blade. Shinomori swished the blade, then azure beige liquids oozed out of the hilt and solidified into a sword blade. " Acid Sword! One swish of this and your dead!"

Shinomori ran towards Razi. Shinomori jumped up and raised his sword over his head, but Razi simply walked to the right as Shinomori crashed down and hit the ground, and Razi countered by punching Shinomori with his sea-stone attached gloves. Shinomori was pushed back and struck his sword in the ground to stop himself from moving back any further.

" I hate you!" Shinomori shouted. "I hate you, I hate your family, and I hate being around you. The very scent of your skin makes me want to puke!"

" That seems a little harsh," Razi replied nonchalantly. " You don't even know me."

" Stupid! Just die already!" Shinomori ran towards Razi for a second time and raised his acid sword over his head. However, even though Shinomori swung with godlike speed, his efforts proved to be ineffective as Razi dodged each of his swings. Razi then jumped up and clobbered Shinomori in his face. "OI!"

Shinomori was once again pushed aback by Razi's iron-like fists and striked his acid filled sword in the ground to stop himself from moving any further. Shinomori spat on the ground as his spit was made of acid and burned a hole in the ground.

" Mister, are you alright?" Razi asked.

" Shut up!" Shinomori shouted. " I will burn you alive! I shall send you to the darkest parts of hell, so you will feel my pain! It's time I unveiled to you my most potent of attacks! Snake Charge Full Throttle!"

The color of Shinomori's eyes faded white. His tongue then stuck out, and a long serpentine hissed out. Small drops of saliva dripped from Shinomori's tongue and the spit dissolved the ground below him. Shinomori jumped in the air, his body dissolved in a puddle of acid, and morphed into a giant snake.

Razi wasn't scared, was happy in fact, he caught the head of the giant serpent before it could swallow him whole. The serpent tried its hardest to break through Razi's strong grip, but Razi stopped the serpent from going any further.

" _He's pretty strong," _Razi thought as his wolf hybrid body was pushing against Shinomori's snake body. "_Guess I'll have to take my skills up a notch_."

Shinomori dived below the snake of acid, barely able to avoid being burned in the process, then cleaved his claws under its chin and decapitated him. However, as the snake's body exploded, Razi noticed Shinomori was still alive and shouting as he swinged his arms up and down. Shinomori then crashed on the ground and rubbed his sore spots.

" Damn it! How could this possibly happen to me? Me, a Shichibukai?"

" I thought you were a pretty good fighter," Razi replied to Shinomori's shouting. " You were just too presumptuous about your moves. You never considered how I might be able to foresee them coming."

" What are you talking about, wolfboy?"

" Your moves were so snobbish that I could predict where they'd hit."

" Your lying! How could you possibly know my attacks?"

" I don't know. Ever since I was young, I've had this six sense of battle; there's no move I could not predict."

" Haki? Could it be possible you have the Haki Kenbunshoku?"

Razi then sheepishly scratched behind his head and stared at Shinomori, said, " I don't know."

" How can you not know? Fine, you don't want to tell me, I'll just have to see it for myself! Acid Balls!"

Shinomori for a second time raised his right hand up and fired numerous balls of acid at Razi, but each one was dodged by Razi tilting his body left and right. As he was tilting his body, Razi slowly tip-toed towards Shinomori as he kept firing his barrage of acid.

" _Dammit, this can't be Phoenix's Fire's son. Then again…Phoenix Fire once told me he merely adopted this twerp. But then who is his real father_?"

Razi had finally reached Shinomori. Razi then cleaved his claws at Shinomori and scratched his neck. Razi's claws negated Shinomori's Devil Fruit abilities, he could die, he was dying, and blood was dripping from his neck.

" I-I lost?" Shinomori groaned as blood trickled from his neck. " Impossible. Me, a Shichibukai lost to a mere human?" Shinomori's breath was hoarse. In his final moments alive, Shinomori turned his attention to Razi, got angry, and then pointed his finger at him. " You'll rue this day, Wolf Fang Razi! My comrades will learn of my absence and chase after you!"

" Really?" Razi said in his cool demeanor, then smiled. " That sounds like fun. I can't wait to see them." Razi soon remembered Daniel, Momo and the conditions of his crew, pouted. " But can they wait awhile? I want to upgrade my crew before I face anymore of you."

Shinomori was at first surprised by Razi's ignorance. However, hearing Razi in all his childlike prejudice, smiled. " Y-you really are a stupid kid. But I think I like you. Maybe, if we meet under different circumstances, in a different time, a different place, you and me may have been best friends. But it pains me to say…you may not have a crew anymore."

" Huh?"

" I hired two assassins to eradicate those two crewmates of yours when I heard you were in town. Don't be discouraged. Those two were the best assassins money could buy, and there was no way two crewmates could stop them."

" But my crewmates aren't dead."

" What?"

" It may be faint, but I can sense their life force in town. Uh, that reminds me…" Razi kneeled down and swiped the pouch Shinomori had stolen from him. " I better return with this, or I'll have to forfeit my position as captain to my firstmate Daniel. Good-bye, Shichibukai Shinomori."

Razi in his wolf hybrid form ran the other way from Shinomori, then transformed into a full grown wolf as he ran away. Shinomori watched as Razi was running away from him and smiled. " _That boy is such a naïve idiot. But it was so a thrill fighting him. Things turned out to be anticlimactic, but I still had fun while it lasted. Maybe if I'm ever reborn again…" _Shinomori's body dissolved, his legs and arms burning away as Shinomori continued to smile. " _Him and me could've been the best of friends…_"

All of Shinomori's body dissolved, withered away, every organic part of his body was dissolved and his last remaining tissue dissolved, dead. The sound of footsteps then walked up to the remains of Shinomori. A new man saw the puddle of acid burned on the ground and smiled. The person had short, spiky red hair and a bony face set with bulging eyes and serrated teeth, giving him the typical ferocious appearance of a criminal

" Too lose against a low bounty pirate, Shinomori, your death is of no concern to us. However, I understand that boy is the adoptive son of Phoenix Fire." The bony faced man's serrated teeth smiled as he pulled out a pair of scissors and slowly clipped them. " I think I'll the one who'll confront him next. Him and me should have a little TALK! Hahahaha!"

X_X_X_X

Meanwhile, Momo and Daniel became exhausted after fighting two assassins and patiently waited for Razi to return. Daniel however didn't care if Razi did return, as he wanted to become the captain of Razi's crew, and Razi not showing up would ensure he got the position. Momo unlike Daniel was worried about Razi as he growed fond of him in the short time they spent together and sat on the ground.

" That's not going to make time go faster," Daniel said with a smirk on his face as he stood over Momo.

" There's still two minutes left on the timer, Daniel," Momo said as he continued to sit on the ground. " If doing this makes time go slower, then I'll linger on to the feeling our captain will come by any second."

" I thought you wanted me to be the captain, Momo?"

" No, I think you're cool and all, but I think Razi deserves to be captain since he's more devoted to it than you."

" Really? You really think I'm cool. I never thought I'd hear it from anyone's mouth. Especially not from a fishman."

" Ta-da! Your beloved captain has returned to his trusted crewmates!" Razi shouted triumphantly as he appeared besides Daniel and Momo. Daniel took one look at Razi, then smiled deviously.

" _He must've come back scared because he couldn't find the pouch_," thought Daniel as he smiled. " So, Razi, did you get our money back?"

" Yep." Razi pulled their pouch out and showed it to Daniel. " I don't know how much money's still in it, but here's Momo's pouch safe and sound."

" OI! Than that means—"

Momo placed his right hand over Daniel's mouth to stop him from saying anything, said, " Congratulations, captain. You've passed the test with only one second to spare. I'll be sure to have your hat made by tomorrow, captain. But for now…" Momo quickly smacked his hands against Razi's cheeks as he turned his captains head to a restaurant ahead of them. " Why don't you have your victory meal. "

X_X_X_X

Daniel and Momo were both quiet while Razi was enjoying his victory meal. Razi was a ravenous animal to them, crouched over on the table, and gnawing meat away with his bare teeth. First Razi ordered a full roasted turkey, set it on the table, and then stared ripping the meat off with his teeth.

" I guess he never learned table manners where he grew up, eh, Momo old pal," Daniel said as he watched Razi eat the full grown turkey.

" I guess not, Daniel my human friend."

Razi stopped ripping the meat apart, in his ravenous state looked at Momo and Daniel with hungry eyes, shouting, " EAT OR YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING!"

However, before Daniel or Momo could even touch the turkey, Razi already ate every last piece of meat. All that was least of the turkey was the bones and endosteum that lined the bones. Razi then laid lazily on the table, his stomach and belly button bloated out, and Razi rubbed his stomach as he licked his lips. A waiter than appeared before Daniel and Momo and handed Daniel a piece of paper.

" Guess we're stuck with the bill?" Momo explicated.

Daniel took the bill, took a look at it, his eyes bulged out, shouted, " What? They want us to pay 200,000 beli for one turkey? That's way too overpriced!"

" But it was so good…" Razi mumbled as he rubbed his now bloated belly.

" Either way, there's no way we can pay for it," Momo said.

" Guess we're going to have to commit an eat-and-run. When I give the signal, we'll run as fast as we can out of this restaurant and make way for the docks. Who's with me?"

" I am," Momo said as he raised his right hand up.

"Count me in too," Razi said as he raised his right hand up.

Daniel and Momo grabbed their bloated captain and prepared to make a dash for the exit. Both Daniel and Momo were tip-toeing, not uttering a sound, as they managed to bypass dozens of customers without arousing any suspicions.

" Excuse me," The voice of a waiter said, but Daniel and Momo ignored him as they both kept walking towards the exit. " You two, hello." Picking up the pace, Daniel and Momo were already at the exit and kicked the door open by using both their feet. " Boss, those two are trying to run away!"

" Well catch them! No one gets a free meal from me!"

" _Aw great_," Daniel thought. " _Out of all the things that would get us wanted, it's are captains stupid appetite_."


	8. On A Ship to the Next Voyage

Author's Note- Looks like Razi's crew have just won their first real battle. Now they're off on their next adventure. What adventure awaits them? Well, keep reading and you might find out. Also, I probably should've mentioned this earlier, but if you see a person with Devil Fruit powers of a character in the One Piece Saga, it means that the person in the series is dead. I don't think I've shown any characters with similar Devil Fruit powers, but we can assume Captain Smoker and Arlong are dead. Or are they (evil grin)? :)

X_X_X_X

Daniel, Momo and Razi were all escaping from an angry group of chef's with butcher knives waved angrily in the air. Daniel couldn't believe his luck. He hardly had anything at the restaurant, Razi was the one who ate everything in sight, but he seemed to be the one who was getting blamed for Razi.

" By the way, your sake sucked!" Daniel yelled at the group of angry chefs. " It tasted like cat-litter and was way too small for 200 beli!"

" Not to mention the lack of customer cordial in there," Momo said. " I went to funeral homes that were more positive then the people there." Momo flapped the skin of his face and made a wrinkled face of an old man. Momo then stretched both his index and ring fingers out to look like he was smoking. " I'm a waiter. Either have money or get out. We don't take kindly to beggars."

" Hahahahaha!" Daniel laughed as he held his hand over his diaphragm. "You really are good at that, Momo. I'd give you a pat on the back…" Daniel nearly tripped over as he slanted to one side and nearly dropped Razi, but caught him at the last second and growled. " But I'm too busy taking care of this knucklehead."

Razi had awakened from his sleep. He yawned and smacked his lips as he had just awakened from his sleep. However, Razi then noticed the dozens of chefs with butcher knives chasing them from behind. " Hey guys, do those chefs want to kill us or something?"

" YES AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Both Daniel and Momo shouted in unison.

" What did I do this time?"

" There's no time to talk about that now!" Daniel shouted. " I have a feeling we'll be able to escape these rip-off chefs if we turn right on my command. Ready? One…" Daniel picked his pace up as Momo followed suit. " Two…" Daniel smacked his legs harder on the ground below as Momo did the same. "Three!"

Both Daniel and Momo jumped at the same time. The two jumped right at a low height, and then they sank into the burrow of a hidden shelter. They stayed inside the dark shelter as dozens of chefs with butcher knives ran past them.

"That takes care of that," Daniel said with a smile. "Now all we have to do is—"

A giant-bodied man stood where the entrance was. Daniel tried pushing the big man away, but his body was so bulky Daniel's feet only sank into the ground doing it. Daniel unsheathed his crimson red katana and poked its hilt against the bulky man's stomach, but the man just laughed as Daniel only tickled him.

" It seems we're stuck in here for the time being, Daniel," Momo stated the obvious as it was irritating for the son of Smoker to listen to. " We could still have some fun. Maybe we could play some hide-n-seek?"

" That sounds like fun," Razi said in a cool yet enthusiastic voice.

" We're going to play hide-n-seek," both Razi and Momo unison together. " We're going to play hide-n-seek.|

" _I'm surrounded by idiots_," Daniel thought as he watched Razi and Momo have fun together.

Daniel then felt a soft push behind him. Daniel looked back, then looked forward, as he saw there were people lined up between him. A row of people standing perfectly still and were each carrying an assortment of weapons: swords, knives, pistols, whips, and even wooden bats.

" Why are all these people here?" Razi asked as he sniffed the person ahead of them.

" Some of them look kinda freaky," Momo said as he poked the big belly of a man behind him and the man giggled.

" _This is not good_," Daniel thought. " _Some of these men look like mercenaries and bounty hunters. They must be after something_."

Daniel, Momo and Razi were then pushed to the front where everyone had walked to. Standing behind a table with papers was one of the most revolting looking man Daniel had ever encountered. The man was an old midget, his face and hands were clammy, and wore dirty brown robes. The man's skin was pale yellow and wrinkly, his nose was big and there was a mole on the tip of his nose, as his eyes were faded white.

" Are you going to sign or what?" The midget old man said in a hoarse voice.

" Sign up for what, sir?" Razi asked.

" You have to sign your names if you want to join our cause."

" What cause would that be, sir?"

" Are you stupid or something? Sign up to be bodyguards on the master's boat."

" Nah, I don't want to be a bodyguard. Ask someone else to do it."

" Fine, then I guess someone else will get 100,000 beli's in paid cash."

" Yeah, that person would—"

Daniel held his hands over Razi's mouth to stop him from saying another word. Daniel then pushed Razi to the ground, and grabbed a paper on the table. But Daniel remembered one thing:

" You wouldn't happen to have a pen on you, old man?"

X_X_X_X

Daniel, Momo and Razi were all sailing on a large galleon. Daniel was sleeping soundly by the ships railings, Momo practiced swinging his metal pipe, and Razi did a handstand using his two hands. There were also dozens of people on the boat doing their own things. Some were sleeping like Daniel, others were practicing swordplay or martial arts like Momo, and others were playing around like Razi.

One person juggled curved knives, caught them, then juggled them again. The man wore a classic Japanese style robe and short pants. His belly and ankle were tied up inside by a sarashi. He has long hair that was tied into a single topknot and had an unshaved mustache.

" _Things here just don't make any sense_," Daniel thought as he pretended to be sleeping. " _Why would anyone want to hire this many bodyguards_? _No ordinary shipping could be worth all these people. Just what is this ship carrying_?"

Momo awed the man juggling knives, tightening his grip on his metal pipe, said, "That guy sure is talented."

" He sure is," Razi said as he continued to do a handstand. " I want to talk to him."

Razi ignorantly moved towards the long haired man while still doing a handstand. Razi got close to him, but tripped and fell on top of him. The knives the man was juggling were launched in all directions. One knife struck the joint of a book one man was reading, another narrowly hitting a man climbing the ships mast, and one striking Momo's right arm. Two came towards Daniel's sleeping body, but he swayed his body side by side effortlessly and avoided both knives.

The man fell on the ground in all the conflict, got up, and then he raised Razi up behind his collar. " What do you think you're doing, kid? I outta gut you like a fish. You so much as sniff the air I breathe, and I'll—"

" Gentlemen," The hoarse voice of an elder man said.

The man dropped Razi on the ground and turned to where the voice was coming from. The tall haired man soon found the voice of reason. The person was a fairly elderly man with a short and stocky build. He has a beard which extends down and around his face with an integrated moustache. His eyebrows were shaggy. His nose was red, most likely attributed to the alcohol bottle in his hand. His attire consisted of a sea captain's hat adorned with a whale emblem, a jacket covering a V-neck top with belt, trousers and black rubber boots. His hair was white and the rest of his complexion was tanned.

Behind the elder man was a second person. A man with bushy eyebrows and a large crooked nose. He has gray hair that was kept in a ponytail. His outfit consisted of a blue cloak that covered his upper body and a blue dress beneath it.

The stocky built man looked at the man for a second, said, " Throw him overboard."

" W-what?"

However, the tall man wasn't given another chance to think. The gray haired man with the ponytail grabbed the tall man, then threw him over the railing of the ship. As the man splashed into the water, the gray haired man threw a life float into the water as the tall man clinged on desperately to it and sailed away.

" Serves him right, the weirdo," one of the people on the ship snickered.

" Maybe now I'll have the chance to get some shut eye," said another person on the ship.

" You and me both, partner."

" That wasn't very nice," Razi said. " They could've at least given him a raft."

" Like that raft we sailed in, and you attached it to this boat as a life reserve?" Daniel said. " Why'd you even need to bring that thing anyways?"

" It's part of our crew, right? We need to keep it as a momentum of all the times we were sailing."

" Keep it if you want. I don't really care." Daniel swayed his body to the right, then curled up in a ball as he snoozed soundly" _There's something here that feels fishy. "_

"Hey Captain," Momo said. " When do you think—"

Razi and Daniel both tackled Momo and pushed him to the ground. Daniel then hushed Momo by cupping his hands over his mouth. " Sssshhhh! Quiet! Don't ever call him—" Daniel could feel drool exude from Momo's mouth, so he took his hand off, waved it, said, " Ew!"

" But all I did was say cap—"

Daniel chuffed his hand over Momo's mouth. " Ssshhhh! You want us to get thrown overboard like that last guy?"

" But do you have to be so harsh on Momo, Daniel?" Razi said.

" Whatever." Daniel took his hand away from Momo and walked away from him. "I have better things to do anyways."

X_X_X_X

Daniel stooped around in the cargo hold of the ship. Crates and crates of boxes were aligned everywhere, tied together by long pieces of wood, and stacked on top of each other. Daniel stared at the crates and rubbed his chin.

" _Something still feels fishy about this_," Daniel unsheathed his purple hilted sword. He then slashed his sword at one crate with ropes around it. The ropes broke and Daniel caught the crate before it fell on the ground. " Phew. Talk about a close call."

Daniel set the crate in his hands down. He then used the hilt of his sword to break the lock holding it together. The crate was opened and white powder came out. " _This looks intriguing._" Daniel poked his fingers into the white powder, then stuck his finger with the white powder into his mouth. Daniel then winced and spat the white powder out. " Is this…opium? What shipment would possibly need opium? Unless—"

The shadowy outline of a man snuck up behind Daniel and struck him with a small log. Daniel collapsed from the force and collapsed on the ground, unconscious. A new man walked out of the shadows. The man was fairly tall and muscular. One of his distinguishing features was him having no eyebrows at all. He was wearing a jogging suit with green-red stripes and green sweatpants.

" It's too bad you were snooping around," the man smirked as he smacked his log against his right hand. "Now I won't let you leave."

X_X_X_X

Momo and Razi were sitting beside each other. It was lunch time on the ship, and Razi and Momo were both eating bento with chopsticks—actually, Razi was eating the bento with his chopsticks, but Momo ate the bento and the plastic container it came with just using his hands and his sharp teeth.

" You sure are a piggy eater, Momo," Razi said with bento in his mouth.

" What about you?" Momo retorted. " You ate that turkey carcass like some kind of ravenous animal."

Razi then looked at the entrance of the hull and tilted his head. " Daniel sure has been down there awhile, Momo."

" Yeah, he sure is taking his sweet, old time. But let's not forget Daniel is a trained swordsman and is a hard man to harm. Oh, and I have something for you." Momo took out a silk gray bandana out. Momo then threw it to Razi. " Remember that I said I would make a hat for you if you were able to get our money back, well, there it is."

Razi unfolded his grey bandana and examined it closely. The bandana was sleek, the flaps were sewed with woolen red flames, the top and bottom were sewed with blue bubbles, and a small human skull with cross-bones crossed and a crack on the forehead.

" I like it," Razi held the bandana to his head and wrapped it around his head. Razi then smiled as his sleek bandana sparkled in the light. " Thank you, Momo."

" Er, don't mention it. It's the least I could do for you showing me kindness." Momo smiled. " You're unlike any human I've ever encountered before, Razi. I feel like we can be great friends; you treat me with such concern."

" Aw, look at the cutesy couple, Dean," The voice of a man said snidely.

"They look so stupid, Dan," another man said snidely.

Razi and Momo looked up to see two twin pale skinned men. They both have an Afro puffy hairstyle and wear a heavy short-brimmed hat, sunglasses, and white ruffs. Razi and Momo just stared at the men, then Razi went back to eating his bento. Razi soon finished eating his bento and looked back at the two men.

" Who are these people, Momo?"

" I don't know, Razi. They look pretty stupid to me."

" Who're you calling stupid? Dean, can I hit'em?"

" I don't know if you should, Dan. You might get thrown overboard like the last idiot."

" But I can't just leave them alone. They made fun of me."

" No we didn't. We made fun of both of you."

" DIE!"

Both brothers pulled two cutlass katana out. The brothers then attempted to slash their cutlass katana's at Razi and Momo, but Razi and Momo simply kicked their legs out and pushed the two men back. As they were both injured, Razi and Momo then went back to looking at the entrance of the hull.

"_It's not like me to worry over the lives of humans,_" Momo thought. " _Guess spending time with these humans have really changed me_."

" _I know Daniel is a little lazy, but even he wouldn't dawdle like this" _Razi thought. "_ What could possibly be happening with h—"_

The rumbling sound of cannon fire rumbled across the sea as it made Razi and Momo shudder. Razi and Momo turned their heads around and saw a pirate ship chasing them from behind. The ship was a large ship; a galleon, constructed with rusty wood, and big. The most discriminating features of the pirate ship were the three circular platforms on the top, the skull of a cow on the bowsprit, and a handcrafted maiden on the front. Eight portholes were open and cannon tips stuck out from each of them.

" Looks like we got more than we bargained for, eh, Razi."

" Doesn't matter to me." Razi stood up and raised his fists as he smiled broadly. " I'm going to take them all down."


	9. Attack of the Night Claw Pirates

Author's Note- So the group are on a drug dealers ship with opium in the cargo hold, pirates are attacking the ship Razi and Momo are protecting, and Daniel was knocked unconscious by an unknown figure. Could Daniel be dead (evil grin)? Of course not. Wouldn't be a story if a Nakama was killed early in the series. But what awaits Razi and Momo? Well, you all are just going to have to sit back, read, and see for yourselves.

X_X_X_X

Pirates boarded the ship Razi and Momo were being paid to protect. The pirates all had an assortment of weapons: swords, axes, whips, guns, bo staffs, and even some used slingshots. The pirates were big in numbers, but the number of people protecting the ship was immense.

The pirates and the people onboard got into a clash. The pirates and the sailors weapons collided and sparks were rubbed off. Then the pirates and the sailors swash buckled their weapons. While most sailors were fighting, three pirates intended on sneaking to the cargo hold as they tip-toed quietly towards it. However, they bumped into Momo as he cracked his brawny, scaly knuckles!

" Who wants some? I've got a knuckle sandwich for each of you!"

" Ahhhhhh!" All three pirates shouted in unison. " A fishman!"

Momo pummeled his right fist squarely in the face of one of the pirates! Then he raised his two other fists up and smacked them together as they collided against the other two pirates, and the pirates were knocked out senselessly!

Meanwhile, Razi faced problems of his owns. As Razi was slightly a pacifist he was against using weapons in his battles, so he desperately tried to evade a giant axe being whacked at him by a burly pirate with a small beard.

" Hey, using weapons is cheating," said Razi as he narrowly avoided another swing from the burly man. " Fight fair!"

" Stupid!" The burly pirate exclaimed as he whacked his giant axe at Razi again, as Razi jumped over it. " Who cares whether I fight fair? It doesn't matter to me as long as I win!"

The burly pirate made an attempt to slash Razi with his giant axe, again. It was futile how the pirate fought, Razi simply ducked under the axe before it could chop him in half, and hit the pirate under his chin with his strongest uppercut! The pirate was dazed by the strength of Razi's arm, then collapsed on the floorboard of the ship as his massive weight made the whole boat shake!

" What's with all this racket?" The red-nosed captain of the ship walked in the center where the mast was of the ship, a cigar pipe in his mouth, smoking, and stared at the pirates with an unconcerned look at he took his cigar pipe out of his mouth. " I leave this ship alone for three minutes, and stuff like this starts to happen. I really should consider who I let on my boat."

A pirate tried to sneak behind the captain with a knife in his hand and a snide smile across his face, but the captain smacked the pirate with his backhand and he collapsed from the strength of his old arm!

While the captain was unharmed, his white haired crewmate leaped around the ship with godlike speed and slashed the pirates in their tendons. The pirates collapsed from the tendons in their legs being wounded, but no one had been fatally wounded in the ruckus.

And while the captain and his white haired crewmate were defeating pirates, a man in a jogging suit ran up to a pirate and slogged them in their faces with his steel-like fists. All pirates hit by his fists collapsed on impact!

" This is like taking candy from a bunch of babies, eh, captain," the man in the jogging suit smirked as he continued to beat up more pirates. " They should at least make this a challenge for me!"

" I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, Flinch," The white haired crewmate said while he sword slashed with one pirate, then jabbed the back of his hilt into his torso as the main was whipped out cold. " For all we know their captain has eaten a Devil Fruit. Do you really want to fight someone with powers the gods would have trouble facing, Flinch?"

" I don't care if they're god themselves! I'm going to take them all down!"

" Still as naïve as ever I see. Will you ever grow up?"

" You the two of you cease your useless yammering," the captain said in a calm voice as both Flinch the jogger and the white haired man turned their heads to him and bowed. " That's better. Now do any of you have any ideas?"

The door being locked to the cargo hold didn't stop Daniel from breaking out. As he was out, Daniel felt something serene against his neck; he never noticed before. Daniel shaked his head from being in the sunlight, then raised both his swords out and ran towards Momo to aid him.

" You sure took your long, sweet time, Daniel."

" Oh shut up! I could've just stayed where I was and let you guys do things on your own!"

" Then why didn't you, Daniel?"

" Because I have a score to settle! And I think spending time with you guys will help me resolve it! So give me everything you've got!"

" Now that's the type of pride a fishman such as me likes to hear! Heads up by the way."

" What?"

Daniel reacted too late, and would've had his head decapitated by a short sword nearly stabbing into him, but Momo pushed Daniel down with his left scaly arm, and then he whacked the pirate' neck with his metal rod as the pirate collapsed from the sheer pain of Momo's metal pipe.

" You sure can be stupid when you want to be, Daniel. Who knows what should've happened if I wasn't here."

" Shut up, you big lug! What did you grab me for?"

" How about a thank you, Mr. Toughguy."

" Thank you? For what?"

" Saving your life maybe. If it weren't for me then you'd be someone else's dinner."

" Shut UP! I could of handled it by myse—"

Another pirate with a sword snuck behind Daniel and stabbed him in his left shoulder pad! Blood squirted out of him as Daniel felt cold metal stab into his arteries! However, Momo pummeled the pirate with his right fist and the mighty fishman strength pushed the pirate into the ocean!

" Hmm. Still think you can handle things by yourself, Daniel?"

" Shut up!" Daniel rubbed blood from where he was stabbed off and grimaced at the grotesque image. _" _Thank god he didn't leave any wounds on my back. My father would never forgive me if that happened, god rest his soul."

" I just don't understand. What's with swordsmen and having scars on their backs?"

" It's demeaning having us take a bath and finding people see our scar—I don't know! It's just one of those crazy beliefs, okay."

More pirates jumped out of nowhere and attempted to ambush Daniel and Momo! Both Daniel and Momo first hit the ones attacking behind with Daniel hitting them with the back of his two swords and Momo whacking them with his metal pipe, then Daniel slashed his swords forward and made an X-shaped wound as Momo whacked his metal pipe into the side of one pirates face and pushed him to the ground.

A much more grody pirate then showed up. He was strong; massive biceps ripened from his arms and his legs. The pirate was deformed as his eyes boggled out and his serrated teeth were out of his jaw. There are dark pigmented areas on his arms, legs, chest, and head. He was always barefoot, with his only clothing being a pair of undergarments. The pirate looked down at Momo and Daniel and raised a spiky giant ball with metal spikes coming out!

" You want to take care of this guy or should I, Daniel?"

" I think you should take care of him, Momo. He's more up your alley, and the lights are fading from my eyes."

" Oh, don't be such a drama queen." Momo raised his metal pipe above his head and spinned it around in circles at an incredibly fast rate. "Fishman Karate: Surf 'n' Turk!"

Momo threw his metal pipe at the massive man! The man was caught off guard and felt the pipe go straight into his stomach! As he was caught off-guard, Momo caught his metal pipe before it touched the ground and went into a furry of jabs everywhere around the man's body. As he was injured, Momo smacked the man's left cheek and pushed him into the ground!

" See, that wasn't so hard, Daniel!"

Daniel scoffed and crossed his arms, said, "Show off."

Pirates continued to board, but Razi continued to defeat them with just his hands! Razi was unstoppable! All pirates cowered at the might of Razi's! However, there was one person who appealed to Razi as a fighter. This person was unlike most of the pirates and was in fact a female. The female was a tall woman. She was wearing a cloak and a purple turtle-neck. Her most noticeable trait was her long nose, which gave her a witch-like appearance. She has sandy blond hair, and was tied up into a large ponytail.

" You're the person that's been fighting my crew?" The tall sandy blond-haired woman said.

" You're the captain?" Razi asked. " But you're a girl."

" I may be a girl, but I'm the toughest GIRL you're ever going to meet! My name is Lucas by the way, not that it matters, because you'll be a dead man soon!" Lucas took out two guns and pointed them at Razi! " Scarlet Aim: Two-Barrel!"

Two bullets were fired from Lucas's two guns! The bullets were aimed at Razi's chest, but he blocked with his right arm. Razi then jumped up and dived down towards Lucas! Lucas with amazing deftness saw Razi's attacks and blocked with her elbows! Then, as Razi tried to roundhouse kick her in the face, she angled her head 37 degrees to the right and narrowly missed Razi's assault, then elbowed him with substantial amount of strength!

" OI!" Razi gasped from the after effects of Lucas elbowing him! Lucas spinned her body around and roundhouse kicked Razi in his face. Blood squirted from Razi's nose as he collapsed on the floor, then made his way back up. " That actually…hurt."

" I bet it hurt," Lucas smiled as she tapped her one of her guns against her right cheek. " I'm not the captain of this ship for nothing. I've successfully raided three ships, stole all the money from their vessels, and eluded from them without a trace."

" That is good," Razi smiled as he wiped his blood out of his nose. " Guess I'll have to go full force." Razi cracked both his knuckles with his hands then faced raised them up to Lucas. He was zealed! He was ready to fight! " Claw Fist!"

" Scarlet Aim: Cross-Fire!"

Lucas crossed her guns as she prepared to fire. Both the bullets were aimed at Razi, both directed at his head, but he cleaved through them as his left arm that was surrounded with black fur! The bullets shattered into tiny bits, and then Razi slugged him in his face with his right arm!

Lucas fell on the ground. Blood was squirting from her nose! Lucas reached for her two guns, but found them both destroyed. " _My guns_! _He beat me_! _He actually beat me_! _My first bullets were filled with toxins. Could I have missed him_?"

However, Lucas soon found how efficient her bullets were. Razi trembled clumsily and collapsed! Sweating, breathing heavily, Razi trembled and tried desperately to stay up.

" A-ah!" Razi gasped as he trembled.

" _What_? _Those are my toxins_! _Impossible_! _He was poisoned and he still managed to defeat me_? _A person with a caliber of fighting this strong cannot be overlooked._"

" Let me go!" Daniel shouted. " Let me go, you bastards!"

Razi and Lucas turned their heads to the noise; Razi rotating slower than Lucas. They both saw Daniel being held by one pirate while another pointed a sword at him! Both of Daniel's shoulders had bullet wounds as blood trickled from them—it indicated Daniel was caught off-guard and shot in his shoulders.

" D-Daniel!" Razi shouted weakly from the toxins in his blood. Razi couldn't run, walk with the toxins in his blood, so he was powerless to save Daniel. All Razi could do was beg, said, " P-please don't hurt my Nakama, please!"

" This weakling belongs to you?" The pirate holding a sword said snidely. " Then I want YOU to witness firsthand the wrath of our cre—"

" Enough!" Lucas shouted. " Let him go!"

" C-Captain?" Both pirates said in unison.

" Let that pirate be. He's of no use to us!" Lucas turned her head to Razi and smiled. " But that one is. How about an exchange. We will leave your friend alone, but you'll take his place. We'll take you to our island and formally execute you. Do you agree to our terms?"

" Don't do it, Razi! Just let them kill ME! Let ME have my honor as a swordsma—"

" I-I…accept."

" Do you truly accept our proposal. Are you willing to lay down your life for your friend?"

" Yes."

" Then it's settled. Welcome aboard to the Night Claw Pirates!" Two pirates appeared behind Razi and grabbed him around his waist! Both pirates dragged Razi across the floor of the captain's ship, then both hulled him on their ship. " Pirates, assemble! We disembark pronto!"

" C-Captain?" one of her pirates said.

"What, are you hard of hearing? I said we're leaving! We sail now!"

All pirates were muddled by their captains' sudden actions, but followed her orders and rushed towards her ship. As everyone was aboard Lucas's ship, Lucas then jumped on her ship and her ship took off.

" Razi!" Momo shouted. " Don't go!" Momo ran towards the railing of the merchants' ship, but Lucas's ship had already cast off and moved at an unexpectedly quick swiftness. Even though Momo being a fishman was faster than an ordinary human being, he couldn't keep up with the speed of Lucas's ship.

Momo grieved Razi's kidnapping. Momo couldn't cry, but his face was saddened over his departure. Daniel then walked up behind Momo and stared out into the horizon as Momo was teared up.

" I guess now we're going to have to save him, huh, Momo?" Daniel said nonchantly.

" Yes!" Momo cried without weeping a tear.

" Bring it on."

Daniel jumped over the railing, and grabbed Momo's hand and pulled him down while falling. Both Daniel and Momo fell on the raft Razi had tied up to the boat. Daniel untied the boat as Momo kicked his legs to get the raft moving.

" I guess we can thank Razi for keeping this old thing, eh, Momo?"

" Right. We'll thank him when we meet him again." Momo kicked his legs and both he and Daniel jetted away from the merchants whip. While kicking his legs, Momo thrusted his right arm into the air. " Razi, we're coming to save YOU!"


	10. After Razi, the father of Lucas

Author's Note- The last chapter didn't get as many views as I hoped for. Well, I guess it's partially my fault. I put too much fighting in it and not enough dialect. Plus, maybe I should've put more on how Daniel was no longer unconscious. Oh well:) Even the brightest of author's have their quirks:) And I am absolutely no exception:) But I will try harder this time;)

X_X_X_X

Razi wearily opened his eyes to broad daylight. Razi was poisoned, dizzy, but his vision returned after a few short seconds. As his vision returned, Razi saw dozens of pirates hard at work. Some were loading cargo, others were wrapping rope around the cargo and pulling on it tightly, and some just mopped the floor with a broom or mop.

" Wow," Razi thought outloud awing the pirates sturdy work. " I hope one day I'll have as many people working on my crew."

" Captain Lucas!" One of the pirates shouted. " Captain Lucas is coming! Everyone, be on your guard!"

All the pirates at work stopped what they were doing and moved to the railings of their ship. They then saluted the sandy blonde girl Razi met on the merchants' ship as she walked straight to Razi.

" At ease, men." All men placed their hands down. Lucas just reached Razi and had her hand rub against his chin. Lucas then squeezed Razi's chin and stared coldly into his eyes. " You made of mockery of me in front of my crew! That's something I'll never overlook! I assure you I'll send you to the Gallows soon enough!"

Razi was in deep trouble! Lucas's ship headed to an island where she hoarded all her stolen treasure. However, Lucas planned on executing Razi on that very same island! She would use her trusted guns and fire a bullet straight through his head!

" Can we get something to eat first?" Razi said, the sound of his stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. " I'm so famished. I really should get someone who'll cook on my ship after this."

" Stupid! There won't be a 'after this'! I'm going to execute you, your life will end, and I'll get back to mine! So prepare to DIE!"

X_X_X_X

Razi was tied to a post! His arms and legs were restrained by a large wooden pool sticking out of the sand! All the pirates watched as their captain Lucas took out a revolver and pointed it at Razi.

" Is there anything you'd like to say before I execute you, fool?" Lucas said as she pointed her revolver at Razi.

Razi was too stun for words. His arms restrained, the tightness of the ropes squeezing into his arms, the apprehension of him being dead at any given moment, smiled. " So this is what death feels like? Neato. Do as you wish, Lucas, I won't do a thing.."

Lucas continued to hold her gun and pointed it at Razi. Her fingers twitched as she reached for the trigger. Razi however was calm, his eyes were closed, and Lucas mistook him for sleeping. Lucas however couldn't pull her the trigger of her gun, dropped it as her face was tinted red.

Lucas then scoffed and turned her head away from Razi, said, " I'll do it tomorrow. Until then, enjoy your time left on this earth! Jen, watch him!"

What Razi thought to be the youngest pirate came out. What Razi thought was his most prominent feature was his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes and his body was toned and muscular. The pirate dressed casually, a white coat and blue pants, and a sword-shaped necklace dangling around his neck.

The pirate bowed at Lucas, said, " It would be my pleasure, Captain Lucas."

The spiky black-haired pirate walked over to Razi and sat cross-legged as he sat down and stared into Razi's eyes. The pirate seemed placid to Razi, and he seemed docile in Razi's eyes. As the black-haired pirate stared at Razi, Lucas and the rest of her pirates walked away.

" Now hurry up, men. There's still so much I'd like to do."

X_X_X_X

Momo and Daniel were sailing towards where Razi was taken too. They used Razi's raft where Daniel was standing on the raft and Momo was moving them with his feet at an incredible speed. Daniel made a stance while standing on the raft, two swords in his arms, and one in his mouth.

" What are you doing?" Momo asked.

" I'm practicing the sword style my father told me about: Santoryu."

" What's Santoryu?"

" It's a sword style this pirate named Roronoa Zoro used before he died. It's supposed to be so powerful that people feared Zoro and his three-sword style."

" Do you think you can master a skill such as that, Daniel?"

" Not a chance in hell. Zoro's technique is too sophisticated for me. But I like to think I could learn it if I tried. But maybe one day I could learn this style."

" Really?"

" Oh sure. But that won't be until years from now. My jawbones would have to adjust to the rigidness of a swords hilt, so it can be pliable for me to use. But right now my jaws don't have the strength for something so extensive."

" That's too bad. I'm pretty sure though you'll be able to master it, Daniel." Momo peered behind Daniel and saw an island closing in. Momo couldn't hide the excitement in his face as he nearly jumped for joy; his feet were paddling. " Daniel, I see an island! Maybe it's the one Razi's on."

" I hope so. I have a bone to pick with him."

X_X_X_X

Lucas had no idea how many seconds, minutes, or hours passed as she drew a map on a blank sheet of paper. She felt a soothing reaction from drawing. She sat on a desk planted on a wet meadow, surrounded by scrolls of rolled up maps, and used a falcon pen and a bottle with black ink. The words of her late father echoed in her mind:

" _Lucas, a girl must be noble and smart. Even if you become a pirate like me, never forget your charisma and glamour_."

Lucas then finished her map. She envisioned it, through sailing with her father and his crew, she drew a map to the Grand Line—the land of the treasure. Lucas smiled as she scrolled the map, then closed her eyes too sleep.

" Sorry if I'm brown-nosing you, captain, but I'm just wandering what you're doing with all those pieces of paper."

The man speaking was one of Lucas's crewmates, Yoh. Yoh was slim, yet a muscular and toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. His eyes were slanted dark eyes, and the right was a visible thin scar. Yoh wore a blue vest with golden outer edges and an inner edge covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top. He also wears loose, cream pants attached to the pants'loops by square-shaped rings.

" What do you want, Yoh?" Lucas asked in an ireful tone.

" I'm just wondering what a young girl like you would be doing all the way out here. Why not join the rest of the crew on your ship, captain?"

" That's none of your business. Now go away."

" ooh, feisty are we? I like that in a woman." Yoh without second thoughts reached his hands behind Lucas's waist and squeezed. Lucas felt uncomfortable as her cheeks tinted red, and she could feel Yoh's hot breath in her right ear. " Why don't you quit this 'kind' captain gig and I become the captain of your crew. You're a very smart lady, so you should know that crazy quack of a captain could never make his dreams come tru—"

SMACK!

Lucas squirmed out of Yoh's hands and smacked him across his right cheek. Lucas was frustrated. Her cheeks burned red from anger, her hands felt like iron, and the pain she inflicted on Yoh was fierce.

" DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT ME FATHER THAT WAY!" Lucas stormed off away from Yoh. Her mind was frustrated and was fixated on seeing someone else.

While she was walking away, Yoh rubbed the red spot Lucas had hit him, growled. " You'll rue the day you ever made a fool out of me, captain."


	11. Drinking with Lucas, Yoh's Exploits

Author's Note-Looks like there's more to Lucas then we think (evil grin). I bet you're all wondering who her father is? Of course, it may just be a character of the Strawhat Pirates, or maybe not:) Now, perhaps a bio should be sent of the characters in future chapters? Or maybe not:)

X_X_X_X

Lucas's brother Jen couldn't hold his laughter. Razi, his prisoner, was making him laugh by making silly faces. First Razi popped his eyes out, then he stuck his nose out and licked under his nostrils, and now he did his best impersonation of Daniel; jaw out and dopey eyes.

" I'm Daniel," Razi said in a hoarse tone. " I'll slice and dice you. Razi, I'll be the captain of your crew."

" Hahahahaha!"

Feeling very happy for himself, Razi was in very high spirits. He started laughing, grabbed his ribcage, then he rolled on the dirt and continued laughing. Shortly afterwards, his laughing died down and he stood up.

" Hehehehehe. Wow, kid, you're so funny."

" You really think so?"

" I know so. I haven't laughed like that in weeks."

" Ahem," the sound of Lucas was heard, she coughed.

Razi and Jen both turned to the left. Lucas was standing up and had her arms crossed as she stared grimly into Jen's eyes.

" Um, is everything alright with you, capt—"

Lucas ignored Jen as she took out a silver barrelled revolver and fired it at Jen. The bullet went into his torso and he was pushed aback on contact. Smoke blew out the barrel of the gun as Lucas stared grimly at Razi.

" Oops," Lucas said unemotionally. "It seems my fingers slipped." Lucas placed her gun in a holster around her waist, then she pushed Jen over and took his place sitting and staring at Razi. " I guess I'll have to watch you while he's taking a nap."

" Y-you…killed your—"

" Don't be retarded. I'm prohibited from using real bullets, so I made tranquilizer bullets instead." Lucas pushed on the back of her revolver. A bullet flew out and was caught by Lucas. Unlike an ordinary bullet, Lucas's was conically shaped, made of yellow alloy, but still the size of an ordinary bullet. " See."

" Wow," Razi awed. " How'd you find those?"

" Actually, I made this."

" Really?"

" Yes. And that's not all." Lucas pulled the flap of her cloak up and showed she had a brown satchel around her waist. Lucas opened the flap of the satchel and an array of bullets of different shapes and sizes. Lucas took one bullet out and loaded it into her revolver. `` Watch this. Blazing Shotgun!``

Lucas fired a sphere-shaped bullet from her gun. The bullet traveled to a tree nearby as it combusted on contact and set the tree ablaze with flames. The flames were enticing on Razi's eyes as he smiled.

`` Neat. Do it again.``

`` Really? You really want me to fire another bullet?"

" Yeah."

" Alright then. But only one more." Lucas reached into her satchel and pulled out a triangular shaped bullet made of red alloy and had a purple crest in the center. Lucas loaded the bullet into her revolver and drew a knife from her waist. " Pull!" Lucas threw the knife away with all her might and pointed her gun where the bullet was traveling. " Magnetic Blast!"

The bullet Lucas fired wasn't too big or too small; it was a single sized bullet, a fast moving one, unnoticeable to the naked eye. The bullet followed the knife Lucas threw, curving up and down, zigzagging left to right, then pinpointed on the knife and struck the blade. The knife fell down and a giant black mark was left on it.

" Neato. Could you use that on people if you wanted to?"

" Nada. The bullet only works on metal since it is filled with magnets. My fire bullets also have a downfall where if they come with contact with anything midair, the flames will get blown away by the wind."

" Are all your bullets complex?"

" Yes, but they work very efficiently. Like that bullet I hit you with. It was filled with lots of neurotoxins. It starts by entering through your bloodstream, then circulates through your brain and gives your brain a two hour paralysis."

" Cool. Tell me more secrets."

" Ehm, I'm really good at drinking contests." Lucas aimed her gun at the ropes where Razi's arms were and fired from her gun. The bullet ricocheted from the side of the ropes and made a large hole. Razi was able to wiggle his hand out of the rope, then Lucas threw him a bottle of sake. " Here. Oh, and move your hand one inch from that bottle, and I'll blow it off."

Lucas perturbed Razi. Razi was quiet. He didn't usher a word as he stared solemnly at the transparent bottle of sake. Lucas just smirked watching Razi stagger.

" Fu fu. I guess you can't handle such a meager bottle. Well, I guess you're afterall all talk and no—"

Razi without restraint raised the bottle of sake up and chugged it down. Lucas found it perplexing how Razi could swallow the bottle promptly and without haste. Razi soon finished swallowing the bottle of sake and tossed its empty bottle to the ground.

"Wow, that was pretty tasty," Razi clumsily said while his cheeks were tinted red. "Do you have any more?"

" _H-he…wants…more_?"

Lucas staggered and was dumbfounded by Razi's daringness. Lucas however then smirked and twirled her body around. She walked away and later came back with a carton of alcohol bottles. Lucas sneered at Razi and swinged his carton of alcohol side by side.

" Okay, you want some more, then I'll give you more. Let's have a drinking contest you and me."

X_X_X_X

"Uwah! Couldn't you have paddled a little more steadily, you stupid fishman!"

"Nada. I just lose myself when I'm in the water. It's so relaxing and lets me think."

" Not for me! I nearly fell into the ocean and drowned!"

"Ehm, I told you I was sorry. But you act aloof like a cat all the time; it's going to be a blunder and a fiasco when you get older."

" Whatever," Daniel reached in his pants and pulled out a small cigar. Daniel placed the cigar in his mouth and used his tongue to wiggle it around in his mouth. " Let's just get Razi and get out of here. All my matches are soaked because of you, and I could really go for a smoke."

" You smoke."

" Ironically yes. My families' names always been Smoker, so it's become a fiasco we get hooked on smoking."

" Don't you fear what it's going to do to your lungs."

" There was a time I was fearful of what this would do, the nicotine and other toxic crap in these little pixie sticks, but then I just remembered how I'll die anyways and decided to stop being a fucking wuss."

" That's not very pessimistic of you, however I oblige you wish to continue on with your father's stigma to smoke."

" Yeah, you said you had a father who was a pirate. Arlong, was it? What was your father like?"

" Honestly, he was overprotective and overbearing. I couldn't even take one step without him lecturing me for it. But I only had him until I was seven."

" That sounds fair. I was ten when my dad went awaille. We spent most of our time fishing and practicing swordplay. Then I spent the rest of my life until I met Razi living with my stepmother and my stepbrother—the brother from heaven and the bitch from hell."

Daniel felt a pang of guilt; the fact he reminisced about his relatives was irksome on him. Daniel however ignored it using his tongue to wiggle his unlit cigar around. Momo tried to grab and pry the cigar out of Daniel's mouth, but his stone-cold eyes glared at him and vexed Momo from grabbing his cigar.

" Wait…do you smell that?"

" Smell what?"

" I know this smell anywhere. It's the smell of sulfur and rotting corpses. My god, this isn't just any ordinary, quaint island."

" What do you mean by that, Daniel?"

Daniel didn't seem to want to talk—he had no comprehension of Momo at all. Daniel reached his hand out and raised his cigar out of his mouth.

" It means this place is a genocide. And if we don't find Razi soon, he might just wind up dead."

X_X_X_X

" Nobody beats me at a drinking contest!"

Razi and Lucas's faces were all tinted red from being woozy of the bottles of sake they consumed. Razi was the most tipsy from the alcohol, barely able to stand up after drinking five bottles of sake. Even though Razi had seven bottles of sake, one included before the game, he was more psyched than tipsy.

" Can we stop this now, Lucas?" Razi asked.

" Why? Are you giving up already?"

" No. I just really need to use the bathroom."

" Well that's too bad! I'm still rearing to…" Lucas collapsed anticlimactically on the ground. Razi felt her body pin him down as she was on his legs. Even though she was down, Razi could see she was still awake—she had a smile on her face. " Hey, could you do me a favor and scratch my head?"

" What?"

" I can't feel my arms, so it's hard for me to reach. Pretty please."

No sooner did Lucas finish talking, Razi obediently grew claws from his fingernails and scratched Lucas's blonde hair. Lucas twitched, giggled as Razi's claws thoroughly ran through her blonde hair and scratched her head.

" I'd be carefully doing that if I were you," Jen snickered as he was no longer unconscious. " She has a tendency of being frisky when being pet."

Razi jittered at the sound of Jen's voice. He however turned to Jen and saw a smiling face on his face, smiled.

" Your awake."

" I never really was asleep. I just hate to disrupt the captain when she's interrogating."

" You must really care about Miss Lucas."

" Indeed I do. I also care about all members on our crew. Except for Yoh. He's a lamebrain who can't think straight and never keeps his hands to himself. "

" Is he really that bad?"

" Yeah. Some say he's trying to rebel against us with a mutiny, but the little worm just seems to wiggle away under our noses." Jen then blinked his eyes. He smiled as he walked up to Razi and pried his hand away from Lucas's head. " There's no touching the captain. Now why don't you and me explore the island together? It's your last night here, so let's spend it having fun."

" Okay. I'm ready to have FUN!"

X_X_X_X

Yoh waited patiently at the docks of the island. Yoh clenched his fists together as he growled by the sea. His rage was prone on Lucas.

" _She'll rue this day_! _I thought the captain would follow my ideals, but she's nothing but an idiot just like her father_! _Well forget her_! _I'll send her ass to hell soon enough. My entire plan hinges on it."_

Thump-Thump-**Thump**-Thump

The sound of a paddle hitting the water was heard. The sound echoed through the lake under the dim light of the night sky. A small rowboat then appeared before Yoh, and he smiled as it soon reached the shore.

" It's nice to have you back, Flinch."

The devious smile of Flinch glistened in the moonlight, his eyes burning red, said, " It's good to be back, commander."


	12. Monsters in the Dark, Momo and Daniel

Author's Note- Maybe I should've added more fighting in the next chapter and less dialogue. The whole chapter was nothing but dialogue, a few antics that may've not been funny, and a curse set upon the Smoker family that makes than prone to smoke. Oh well. I can't stay there'll be more fighting in this scene, but it should be appreciated more.

X_X_X_X

The captain of the cargo and his trusted crewmate with white hair were heading back to the port of Cocoyasi Village where they first set sail. After nearly having his supplies pillaged by pirates, the captain needed to return to report it to the Marines.

The captain could only smoke a pipe and sit in a lawn chair as the boat skirred through the ocean. The captains' first mate then appeared behind his captain with a treatise in his hands. The captain however didn't do anything but smoke; he knew the first mate was behind him.

" Captain, I have to report."

" What seems to be the problem?"

" I looked in the cargo and found three crates missing."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, captain. Also, Flinch doesn't seem to be anywhere on this ship."

" I see." The captain stood up and continued to smoke on his pipe. " May I ask you to rally the troops. We're turning this boat around."

X_X_X_X

Razi could hardly keep up with Lucas's crewmate Jen. Despite Razi being athletic and having lots of agility, Jen was a lot faster. Jen was in fact like a gazelle running away from its hunter (Razi) and looking for a safe haven. Razi and Jen were journeying up a steep hill towards somewhere Jen wanted them to go.

" Hurry up, slowpoke!" Jen laughed making his way up the hill.

" Are you sure I should be here with you, Jen?" Razi asked dumbfounded about the coincidence. " Aren't I suppose to be some kind of prisoner? Your captains' prisoner?"

" Maybe so, but something about you tells me you've got enough audacity to not leave us."

" Hmmm." As he ran, Razi rubbed his chin and thought warily to himself; distracted from the trees on the hill and nearly smashing into one. " I guess you're right. Maybe I would listen to you."

" See, I know I can trust you. Now let's pick up the pace. I want to reach the top before I'm old and lazy."

Picking up the pace, running at a much more steady speed; Razi's legs covered in wolfs fur, Razi and Jen were able to reach the top in just two minutes. As they reached the top, Razi stared at the copse before him. Three trees nestled together, lustrous green bushes on the top, sylvan bark under the bushes, and a puddle of water surrounding the trees.

" This place is really neat, Jen. Do you come here often?"

" Yep. This is like my hideaway from my captain. I mostly come here when I have to do chores, the dishes or something." Seeing the turmoil in Razi's eyes, Jen chuckled to himself. His laugh was very rich and enlightening it warmed Razi's heart. " Don't get me wrong, I like doing errands for Captain Lucas, but sometimes I need to rest, you know. I feel I'll become obtuse if I work too long. Besides…" Jen signed as he looked at the copse and smiled. " I like being up here. It's soothing up here. It smells like dead corpses and burned blood. It's very odor calms me down whenever I've had a stressful day. "

" Really? If I ever smelled blood, I think I'd hide at the reek of the smell; I'd have to bury my face in the sand. "

" Ah, that is the difference between you and me, dear prisoner. I'm more of a sadist, I like smelling the corpses of dead things, but I think I like the smell of gun powder more. Is there anything you like that people would think is absurd, my young pirate friend."

" Well, I think I like burrowing my food inside a hole for a later basis and eating it when its raw. Most people wouldn't mind me eating it that way, except that dumb stiff Daniel."

X_X_X_X

" Achoo!" Daniel sneezed. Daniel then sniffed his nose as he too rubbed his nose hairs with his index finger.

" Are you okay, Daniel?" Momo asked. " Usually when you sneeze it's because someone's talking ill about you behind your back. So who do you suppose it is this time?"

" I don't know. All I know is it's someone I really don't like."

X_X_X_X

" So you're part of a pirate crew?"

" Yep. It's just me, a swordsman, and a tailor. Ooh, did I mention my tailor is a fishman."

" A fishman? Aren't they supposed to be cold towards humans and quarantine themselves from us?"

" Maybe, I don't know, but Momo's different than most of those icky fishman." Razi smiled as he pointed at the gray bandana with woolen flames wrapped around his forehead. " He's so caring. He made this for me."

" Really? A fishman who is caring to humans. If he's the caring creature you hope he is, then perhaps he'll come to rescue you, and I'll get the chance to meet him face-to-face. " Jen simpered walking over to the copse and kneeled down. In the water was a tulip floating above the surface. Jen kneeled down and took a whiff of the tulip. " Isn't the stench of nature beautiful, my dear boy? This tulip in particular smells like chestnuts that have been roasted under a roaring fire."

" Really?" Razi ran besides Jen and joined him smelling the tulip. Razi had the nose of a wolf, an enhanced small black nose that could whiff out stenches ten miles away, and could smell the chestnuts in the tulip, smiled. " You're right. It does smell like chestnuts. How do you think the tulips smell like that, Jen?"

" Some say it's the pollen as it changes over the seasons, but I really think it's the atmosphere that does it."

" Atmosphere?"

" Yes, can't you see? This whole place is quaint but has this exotic smell too it. It kinda smells like having a smorgasbord of food with those rich cuisines; the ones that languish and rot over time. But it's the possibility the food will _rot _that makes the best cuisine; ones that are finished quickly. "

" So, It's basically an it's good until the time runs out?"

" Wow, that's a nice way of interpreting it. And just like everything that's going to run out, Mr. Prisoner, it's best to savor it while it lasts." Jen dropped his tulip back into the water. Jen simpered as he dropped the tulip and turned around to walk back towards the shores of the beach. " Come along, prisoner. Don't want to keep my captain long."

"Okay. Wait for me, please."

X_X_X_X

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat?" Daniel exclaimed. Daniel was holding a small, strange looking cat statue—it first belonged to someone else, but Momo stole it from the cargo ship Razi, Daniel and Momo sailed in. " Stealing? How can you be stealing?"

" I thought you'd be happy to have something valuable with you, Daniel," Momo replied in a from the austere Daniel.

" Are you kidding me? How do I know you won't steal from ME when I'm sleeping; you stealing other people's things and all?"

" Umm, I'd never steal from a friend or a partner. My daddy once told me we should 'respect' our fellow 'friends' So I respect you and Razi, and will not steal from you."

" Right, and I'm supposed to take the word of some infamous fishman pirate who'd probably hit the gutter a very long time ago?"

" Really? Can I ask you something?" Daniel felt a jingling vibration from Momo's hands. Daniel turned his head to Momo to see how he had his two swords, red and purple, and they were jingling in his hands. " Are these yours?"

Daniel scoffed, pried the swords out of Momo's hands, said," Yoink." Daniel sheathed his two swords by his waist. Daniel chuckled to himself as he fiddled with the hilts of both swords. " That was classic, Momo. You should be very proud of yourself. But tell me, how were you able to steal my swords?"

" I used my webbed hands." Momo stretched his webbed hands out as they twitched. " My webbed hands are slippery and moist. I could rob you in a matter of seconds and you wouldn't know. But I promise I won't steal from a friend; you have my word."

" And I promise you I won't turn you into prairie dog meat; you have my word."

" Do you want to seal it with a hug?"

" Sure."

Daniel and Momo both gaily held each other close and hugged each other behind their back. Daniel and Momo were both smiling, hugging, and patting each other's back—they shared a strong affinity in friendship together.

Watching the two from afar was a mysterious figure watching Daniel and Momo with a pair of binoculars. The person hide behind a shrub of bushes, looking through with a pair of binoculars, and a blue slug known as a Den Den Mushi in his hands.

Beep-**Beep**-Beep

" Commander, I report two okama's close by."

" Are you sure they're okama's."

" I'm pretty sure. They sound girlish, they wear ghetto clothes, and they hug each other."

" Yep, that does sound like Okama's. Stay right where you are. I'll send some men to dispatch of them."

" Right away, sir."

**Beep**

X_X_X_X

Four figures sat by a roaring fire—their bodies covered by the darkness, so their body anatomies were hidden.

" I say we test this unstable NHC10 on these trespassers , commander. We didn't take it from that Punk Hazard place for nothing," Flinch the boxer said in the shadows.

" No, I say we try opium on them. It's the drug we've been hired to sell that we failed to sell today, so not using it would be pointless," Yoh the traitorous member of Lucas's crew said.

" Let's not forget one of us is a doctor, and I say we shouldn't waste such valuable drugs on two okama's," a stern voice said.

" What does it matter to you, doctor ?" The last person in the quadruple group said in the shadows said in a casual tone. " We've got plenty of vials from all those ships we've raided. But I agree. We can't waste NHC10 or any of the other drugs we've been salvaging, but I have another solution."

" What is your solution, Umbrage?"

" We still have those serums that we're examined to be extra potent." In the shadows, strong white fanged teeth glistened out. " I think our honoured guests should witness firsthand what our junkies can do."

X_X_X_X

Tied together by crosses, bleeding, hemorrhage from the drugs that were inhaled into their brain tissues, three weary souls were being treated as test subjects. From the shadows came the shadowy outline of a man with a sterilized needle in his hand. Two of the three souls were too haggard to move a muscle or feel fear from the needle, but one person still gawked in fear,

" No, please, not that! NO!"

X_X_X_X

" Okay, so I'm thinking of three women who are known to have seen Monkey D. Luffy that are still alive: Princess Vivi, Keimi the mermaid, and **Marguerite **an Amazon that once worked for the now deceased Boa Hancock. If you had to kiss one, hug one, marry one; which one would it be?"

Daniel was undecided. Daniel scoffed as he swayed his unlit cigar in his mouth with his tongue. " Gee, I don't know. I hate all girls entirely. But from what my aunt told me, Vivi has blue hair, Keimi has green hair, and Marguerite has blond hair; not that I care about them. I'd hug the blue hair, kiss the blond hair, and marry the green hair. Why are we even playing this game in the first place, Momo?"

" Just trying to make time go by faster. We've been searching this island for a whole hour and haven't found any traces of Razi."

" Can we at least play a different game. The idea of caressing a woman makes me want to vomit."

" Okay. How about Truth or Dare?"

" No."

" I Spy?"

" No."

" Ooh, how about we hop instead of walking?"

" Don't you have any games that don't involve walking?"

" But we need to keep moving. We still found no traces of Razi anywhere."

" It's nighttime and I'm tired. We've been looking for him for seven hours straight, and I really need to rest." Daniel's knees went limp as he fell on the ground. Daniel started panting and rubbed sweat off his face. Momo tried helping Daniel up, but the silver-haired swordsman pointed his red sword at Momo's neck and stopped him from moving. " Disturb me now and I'll slit your throat, Momo."

" Eeeeek! Please don't slit my throat, Daniel." Momo backed away from Daniel while he was in his dark state. Daniel noticed this, stared at him and smiled tranquilly.

" Hey." Daniel pulled out an unlit cigar and tossed it to Momo. Momo caught the small cigar and looked at it closely with his narrow eyes. " Keep that as a memo. No matter what, we're still part of a crew. And both you and me have all been doing it for a whole day, but I feel this is just the rocky start to a beautiful friendship."

" Really? We're really friends?" Momo giddily said with his mouth wide open.

" Sure. You, me, and Razi are brothers in arms. We're like some three…what do they call them…aw well, it doesn't really matter. All that matters is— " Daniel instantly shuddered. His mouth reeked of a foul stench he felt in the air. Sniffing the air, Daniel first smelled mothballs and dust, but then his nose whiffed in what he believed to be sulfur from a dead corpse. " Oh no…"

" Daniel, are you feeling o—"

Daniel jumped up and pushed Momo to the ground. Daniel wielding both his swords pulled them out as he stared in both directions. " Shush. Keep it low. Something's watching us."

" W-what?"

Daniel heard the sound of growling in the distance. Daniel and Momo both looked in the distance and saw three pairs of amber eyes stared right into their eyes—three different growling noises heard.

" What the—"

" Hell?"

Three monstrous beings lurked out of the darkness. Three pigmented, furry beasts with sharp claws and sharp teeth scowling at Daniel and Momo. The creatures were hungry, ravenous and saw Daniel and Momo mainly as food.

Daniel and Momo grabbed each other, held each other closed, and shouted, " AHHHHHHH!"

" Momo."

" Yeah."

" If I die, please tell Razi…" Daniel's head boiled red, growling his teeth, shouted, " I'M GOING TO COME BACK AND KILL HIM!"

X_X_X_X

Lucas had her own dilemma she had to face. Even though she was unconscious, lying on the sand, the giant head of a Sea King tried to eat her. But Lucas in her cheery state simply pushed on the Sea Kings jaw and stopped him from pushing through.

" Fellas, fellas, I know I'm beautiful, but one at a time please."


	13. Daniel and Momo's Escape

Author's Note- That last chapter may've been a little too confusing for some readers to understand. It was however fun to read, and it was the longest chapter I've read so far. I don't know what makes would make this story fun to read. Is it the humour, the battles, or is there some other kind of fundamental element even I don't understand. Maybe it's the thrill of blood people like. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter all the same.

X_X_X_X

Despite Razi and Jen being faster than most human beings they still had a long ways to go to reach the bottom—it was just like they were racing too their goals. Razi however wasn't as tired running as Jen was, even though Jen was ahead of him, Razi was having much more fun and simpered running.

" I feel like Monkey D. Luffy running to a fight."

Jen flinched at the name Monkey D. Luffy, and turned his head to Razi while still running, simpered as he smiled. " Ooh, are you a fan of the great pirate Monkey D. Luffy?"

" Yep. He's my idol. I base most of my ideals on Luffy's teachings except how goofy he was." Razi and Jen both chuckled together in unity as they both smiled. " I try to think things logically despite my own fanatics. But Monkey D. Luffy is the coolest pirate I've ever met. Did you know Roronoa Zoro was his first mate?"

" No. Tell me more."

" Really? Okay. Did you know he defeated a Shinobachi named Crocodile in the lost desert city of Alabasta? Sure, I too beat a Shinobachi, but from what I heard, Crocodile was so much stronger than the one I fac—" Razi nearly tripped on a wood stump protruding out of the ground. Razi however regained enough balance to continue moving at his own pace. " By the way, Jen, how much longer until we get back."

" Well you tell me. The time it takes to get to the copse was 15 minutes, we've been running for 7 minutes straight, how long do you think it'll take?"

" Let's see…" Razi raised both his fingers up and wiggled them around. " 7…15…minus…I'd say…6 minutes?"

" Eh, actually, no. It will take us eight minutes to get back. _Wow, he sure is bad at math. I guess that's one of his fallacy's. I better try something else._ Hey, Razi, what's 13 times 3?_"_

" 39."

" That's…correct. Now, if I had 100 beli, but I spend 40 beli, how many beli could I have?"

" Um…80?"

" No. What's 7 times 7?"

" 49?"

" Good. What's 13 times 9?"

" Eh…99?"

" No. It seems you have problems with over two digit numbers and don't understand the concepts of money. However, you certainly are no idiot, Razi."

"Really? Thanks for telling me, Jen. Hey Jen."

" Yes."

" I just want you to know, even though you and your crew are going to execute me, I'm glad I could have a friend like you."

" Yeah…me too."

X_X_X_X

Daniel and Momo were both in shambles. Three horrendous beasts with pigmented brown fur and sharp teeth were surrounding them and preparing to attack. Daniel and Momo tried to barricade by Daniel raising his swords up to cross-guard and Momo raising his metal pipe. Both Daniel and Momo leaned up to each other.

" It's going to be a helluva fight, Momo."

" That's what I've been hoping for."

From the shadows two of the three pigmented beings leaped up to Daniel and Momo and prepared to scratch them. Daniel however cross-guarded his swords as the claws came down and blocked the claws, sparks scraping out of his swords. Momo spinned his metal pipe in a spiral, spinning it around and around like it was a hypnosis spiral, it mystified the pigmented being and rendered it helpless too attack.

Daniel pushed the creature away, and then he slugged it in his face with his knuckles. His sword slipped in his hand and made a small gash on its head. Momo stopped spinning his metal pipe and whacked the other pigmented furry creature in its head, and leaving a small gash as well. Even  
though the creatures were hurt, small gashes with blood dripping from their heads, but the pain didn't last long. The wounds on their heads revitalized and resuscitated where the wounds sealed up on their own.

" Now that's just not fair, Momo."

" I agree. Is there any suggestions on how we can fight these things, Daniel?"

" Cut their fucking heads off!"

" My thoughts exactly."

Momo took his left hand off his metal pipe and reached into his mouth. A slight gurgling sound came from Momo as his hands moved in his mouth, touching his gums, but stopped after he reached his teeth. Daniel was squeamish at the sight of Momo squeezing his teeth, then gawked at Momo ripping his teeth out of his mouth.

" Momo, what the hell?"

" I'm going to use my omnipotent teeth. Just watch me tear their limbs out." One of the creatures slashed its claws at Momo's right arm. The claws in the creatures arms ripped through Momo's flesh and spilled blood out. The creature then dashed away from Momo as it licked the fishman's blood from its fingers.

" Okay, you asked for it!" Momo with great speed dashed towards the creature and prepared to whack him with his metal pipe, but the creature narrowly evaded Momo's metal pipe by jumping to the left. Momo however was just feigning the creature with his metal pipe and instead clenched its left arm with his discorded teeth.

The creature was ensnared—trapped by the ravenous teeth of the green-scaled sawshark fishman's teeth. The creature felt his teeth pierce through the carbon layers of his flesh and clasp around his arteries. Its brachial artery and radial artery were clenched, swollen by five of the 35,000 teeth; two on the brachial artery, three on the radial artery, and 34,995 on every other piece of flesh.

" Momo, take it easy!" Daniel shouted squeamish of Momo's brutality. " I wanted you to hurt them; not kill them."

" Oops. I guess you're right, Daniel." Momo removed his teeth clenching the beasts arm and pushed it to the ground. Momo then sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and weakly chuckled to himself. " I'm a fishman; not some kind of monster. Even I have my ethics. Hehehehe—"

One of the creatures came out from behind and gnawed Momo by his neck. It wasn't pain Momo felt feeling the sharp teeth of the beast piercing his neck but simple shock run cold in his veins. Momo tried pushing the creature off but his teeth were hooked on him like an anchor hitting the bottom of the sea.

" A-a-ah! Daniel…SAVE ME!"

" Hang on , buddy!" Daniel shouted running to Momo's aid. " I'm on my way!"

Daniel couldn't use the blade of his swords, the sharpness of them would cut through Momo's flesh, so Daniel sheathed his swords and prepared to fight the creature with his fists. Daniel lunged his fists at the creatures head after he came close to Momo, but the creature pulled Momo aside and made Daniel whop the fishman in his face.

In the aftermath, a red bruise mark was on his face, and Momo growled at Daniel," Watch where you're hitting!"

"Sorry," Daniel replied timidly and rubbing his head, chuckled. "My bad."

Momo had no choice but to ignore Daniel—he couldn't waste time if he wanted to get the horrendous creature out off of him. Momo continued to push and push on the creature, however its teeth were too plunged in his flesh for him to pry it out.

" You little MONSTER!"

" Momo, hold still." With quick reflexes, perfect precision, Daniel pulled both his swords up and poked them in the creatures eyes. The circumcision wasn't deep enough to reach its lens sack, but fainted scratched the pupils. The creature cried from the pain of Daniel's swords as he released Momo to wail his tears in his hands.

" Hey, hold it together, Momo. I'm sure it's not so bad you big ba—"

SMACK!

Momo smacked Daniel on the right side of his face. A giant red mark burned in his face as Daniel tried hiding his mark with his arms, crying.

" OI! What the hell was that for?"

" That's for acting too reckless. If you made even one little mistake, you could've made me blind!" Momo however soon forgot about Daniel and turned his attention on the pigmented creatures. They all were hunched over, moving on both their hands and legs, growling at Momo and Daniel.

" I think these may've once been humans."

" What makes you think that, Momo?"

" Well just look at their skins. You probably don't see it but there's a mixture of black in white in their pigmented skin."

" But they all look black."

" Not all. Only one of them is pure black, may've meant he was all black, but if you look closely at their arms then you'll see a dot that's pigmented pink, or white as you humans call it."

" You can see that?"

" Some of us fishmen have acute eyesight. I can see things 10 miles away as if it's right in my face. Anyways, now that we know these things are humans, what is your choice of action, Daniel."

Daniel smiled at Momo's choice of words, rubbed his chin, said, " Of course I have a plan, my fishman brother." Daniel however went into evasive answers, turned the other way and run away.

Daniel and Momo were in a rout. With the little options they had, Momo ran up to Daniel, grabbed him, and threw him over his shoulders as Daniel nested on his broad back. Momo ran with all his speed as Daniel smacked his head. "Run faster, you idiot! Their gaining on US!"

" Of course not, my young, naïve fishman brother. We're just doing a stellar tactful maneuver." The pigmented horrendous humans ran faster and faster as they were near Momo's backtail. Momo and Daniel couldn't help but scream from the creatures shrill breath. " But a stellar tactful maneuver at full speed!

" AHHHHHH!" Momo with Daniel on his back ran to the other end, but the creatures followed him. " AHHHHH!" Momo and Daniel on his back ran to the _other _end, but the creatures still followed them. " THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Momo with Daniel on his back ran to the center of both ends, turned right, then ran into the forest. But, like the last two times, the creatures followed them.

" Run you scaly bastard!"

Momo ran at an increased speed. Momo's speed wasn't as fast as it would be in the ocean, his own sub terrain paradise, but Momo outmatched the pigmented creatures in speed. As he was running, an idea popped inside of Momo's head.

" Daniel."

" Yeah?"

" I have an idea."

Momo was far ahead of both pigmented creatures—the pigmented creatures could only keep up with him by following smokes of dust. As they followed the dust, crunched over and their hunchbacks raised up high, they could smell the scent of carbon monoxide released from Daniel's breath.

Shortly after following the stench, the creatures found Momo and Daniel lean back on the trail of dirt as if they were leaning against a wall. Both Daniel and Momo stuck their tongues out and wiggled two fingers near his head as if they were cat ears.

"Phbbt!" Daniel spat at the creatures as they flinched. " Come and get us, you freaky tarps!"

" Phbbt!" Momo also spat at the creatures. " Yeah, what he said!"

Feeling very ticked off by Daniel and Momo's taunting, the creatures charged towards the two. The creatures were moving at a speed so fast and so agilely on their feet—Daniel and Momo figured they had five seconds at beast. Daniel and Momo then waited until they were close enough to them, then both of them moved aside, the creatures ran straight through the forest; it was actually a carpet sewed to look like a forest.

" Well…" Daniel said as sweat dripped down his head.

" That was…easy," Momo said also sweat dropping.

All three creatures fell off a cliff and plunged into the roaring waterfall below. As the creatures were gone, Momo grabbed the carpet and yanked it down. He then rolled the carpet up, folded it till it was the size of a baseball, and shoved it into his mouth as he swallowed it down.

" Ack!" Daniel grimaced at the sight of Momo swallowing the rug. " Are you sure you should be eating that, Momo?"

" Sure. Why shouldn't I eat it, Daniel?"

" It just doesn't seem very hygienic. It's been in your mouth, knowing it has mothballs and dust, I can only imagine how disgusting it takes."

" Eh, I'm used to it. I once digested a whole ton of carbon and had to stop my body from ingesting it for one week. After that I had to barf it all out. "

" Ew. Can we stop talking about this? Let's just go look for Razi. I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere."

X_X_X_X

Meanwhile, the dispute between the Sea King and the nearly unconscious Lucas took a turn for the worst. The Sea King had Lucas in his jaws, his jaws wide open and the only thing stopping Lucas from falling in was her legs spread out wide.

" Take it easy with me-_hic_-fellas," Lucas tipsily said as she was half-conscious. " If you spread me like that-_hic_-I think I'm going to faint."


	14. Scatter, Razi, Momo, Danie Reunite

Author's Note- Oh yeah:) I've been pondering what ideas to use, and I finally found ideas that would get all you viewers excited:) However, I may make lots of spelling mistakes since I'm so excited writing it:) You'll review to me where I made a spelling mistake, Right? :O Well, hold on to your high horses, because it's fighting time! :)

" Wow, your captain really knows how to spread her legs," Razi said overwhelmed seeing the giant Sea King having her in its clutches and nearly swallowing her with its giant jaw.

" Yeah, she is very eccentric," Jen said also befuddled about Lucas being in the Sea King's mouth. " I think it's because she has to entertain for the crew."

" Really? How exactly does she entertain them?"

" I'd rather not talk about it now, Razi. Do you think we can work together to free my captain?"

" Sure. But I can take care of this thing by myself. Just sit back and watch me work."

Razi sauntered over to Lucas and the Sea King like a heroic knight preparing for battle. Razi walked, not transforming into his wolf form, came over to the Sea King and slugged his fist into the Sea Beasts head. The impact was severe, fractured its cheeks and made a large bump in his face, then pushed him aback. As the Sea King was gone, Razi extended his hand in a friendly gesture to pull Lucas up.

" It's okay, Lucas," Razi said as he smiled. " I'm here to help y—"

" Darling!" Lucas's legs spread out and wrapped around Razi's back. Lucas pulled Razi towards her with her legs, giggling out loud, she pulled Razi towards her and stuffed his face between her cleavage. " Darling, darling, darling!"

" Reni, dzwt mee ou ofe hereer ( Jen, get me out of here)," Razi stuttered frantically as his face was suffocated into Lucas's chest.

" Er, sorry, Razi, but I'd rather not get involved with Captain Lucas. She can be quite dangerous when she's disturbed."

However, Razi was eventually able to pry himself free of Lucas's grip. As he was out, Razi walked over to Jen and joined him side by side staring at the delusional Lucas.

" She's really drunk on her rump, Jen. Is there any way to wake her up?"

" I don't know. Usually when she's drunk, it's best to wait until she's sober. Unless you have an idea on how we can wake her, Razi?"

" I think I might have an idea." Razi ran over to Lucas's ship that was ported by the beach and climbed up the plank. He disappeared into the cargo hull, came out, and was carrying a bag of rice cookies in his hands. Razi ran down the plank and ran back to Jen's side.

" Wow, you really went to get me rice cookies?" Jen said awing the rice cookies in Razi's hands. " Gimme. I want on—"

Razi slapped Jen's hands away as he stuffed one cookie into his mouth, then he swallowed the cookie. " Hands off," Razi said with some cookies in his mouth. " These cookies are only for me. Their fuel for my brain."

" Ow! Sheesh. Did you have to hit me so hard, Razi?"

Razi wasn't paying attention to anything Jen was saying to him—his mouth was too full of cookies to speak. Razi stuffed five to ten cookies into his mouth every chance that he had. Soon, Razi ate nearly every cookie in the bag and started thinking while making _crunch _noises from his mouth.

" _Hmm. I have to find a way to get her sober. Let's see…" _An idea popped in Razi's head, a light bulb literally turning on in his head, Razi walked over to Lucas as he obeyed his _own _mind.

Razi lifted Lucas up by her legs and head, carried her over to the coast of the ocean, then threw her into the water. Lucas made a giant _splash _as her body fell into the water. Jen feared Lucas had drowned, was willing to kill Razi if she did, but Lucas then stood up as she sobered up.

" Piddle-piddle, pot-pot, these water just won't flush," Lucas said still tipsy and her cheeks tinted red. Lucas wobbled out of the water, her legs numb and her body weak, she made way too shore and walked past Jen and Razi.

" Wait, captain," Jen said as he grasped Lucas's right arm. " You're still tipsy from the alcohol. Maybe you should wait a little lon—"

" Nonsense!" Lucas replied slapping Jen's arm away. " I'm perfectly fine to walk. Now don't disturb me when I do my business, Jen!" Razi couldn't hide his snickering face; his arms covered most of his mouth.

" _Well fork me_," Razi thought, he replaced one verb to something a little more puerile. " _Tis is just like a brother and sister arguing. It's so exciting_." Jen tried grasping Lucas's arm again, but Lucas in her tipsy state slapped Jen across his cheek. Jen then burnished the red mark by rubbing it.

" Son of a biscuit," Jen said through the turmoil of his captain, sounding a little puerile like Razi. " If the captain hits this hard, then it's best to stay far away from her as possible." Jen saw Razi snickering under his breath, but ignored him from the dilemma of watching Lucas walk into the forest. " _I hope none of the crew are in there. The captain has a side to her she didn't want anyone to know._"

X_X_X_X

Daniel and Momo were concerned over Razi's safety and ventured through the woods of the mysterious island. Daniel took the lead, he felt like the alpha over Momo, and the two passed a green shrub without a second thought.

" Are you sure he's somewhere around here, Daniel?" Momo asked as they passed the shrub.

" Of course. I know exactly where I'm going," Daniel scoffed.

" Really? You've been saying that three times already."

" Hey, don't rush me. I'm just taking my sweet time."

" But I'm just a little concerned. If Razi were hear, I'm sure he'd say something like ' did we really? Oops. My bad' or something like that. And I'm sure he'd…"

Both Daniel and Momo were both forlorn. Momo rubbed his head and Daniel also rubbed his head. Both Daniel and Momo missed Razi, didn't want to admit it at first, but they both couldn't hide t heir sorrow.

" Dammit, I miss that stringy guy."

" He really is fun to be around. Even though he's our captain, supposed to be a big mean pirate, I just can't imagine going around without him."

" Lalalalalala," a voice singed out in the distance.

" Well speak of the devil," Daniel said, smiled.

" Could that be him, Daniel?"

" Well I ain't waiting to find out. Let's go, Momo."

Daniel and Momo both dashed to where the sound was coming from. Daniel took the lead as Momo followed behind. As they got closer to the location, a place surrounded by a wall of shrubs, Daniel could make out the hint vibration of water dripping from a waterfall.

As Daniel and Momo peeked in through the shrubs and saw a waterfall dripping from the rocks. Under the waterfall, Daniel and Momo saw the naked back of what they thought to be Razi. The person had short curves, dimples on the back, creamy skin, and hair hidden under the transparent water. The figure of "Razi" was starked naked of all clothes.

" What's Razi doing taking a bath?" Momo asked confused at how clean "Razi's" skin was.

" What's he even doing all the way out here?" Daniel also asked confused about seeing "Razi" bathing. " _Something about Razi reminds me of…"_

The figure of "Razi" turned around—they didn't see "Razi"—but what they did see was…

" THAT'S NOT RAZI! IT'S THAT COLD, SADIST, PSYCHOTIC BITCH OF A CAPTAIN WITH THE CUTLASS GUNS!"

Daniel's voice was too loud. The stark naked captain Lucas heard Daniel, turned her body around and screamed at him and Momo; she was embarrassed to be seen.

" Eeeeeekkk! Peeping Toms!" Lucas ran to the side and pulled out her two cutlass guns hidden in bushes by the waterfall. Lucas glared at Daniel and Momo as she pointed her two cutlass guns at them. "Die!"

" MOMO, GET DOWN!"

Daniel and Momo both took shelter behind the trees. Loud _bang _sounds were heard from both of Lucas's guns as they hit the trees Daniel and Momo hide behind and bounced off. The sound of bullets echoed everywhere in the woods, was an earful for both Daniel and Momo, but they continued to hide behind the trees.

" How'd you drag me into this, Momo?" Daniel asked after a bullet narrowly scraped the side of his head.

" Me?" Momo said with a frown on his face. " You're the one who led me here, Daniel. If anything it's your fault"

" Now, now, fighting isn't going to do us any good. Let's just try to think of a way out of this, Momo."

After firing twenty more bullets, each one hitting the trees instead of Momo or Daniel, Lucas finally ran out of bullets to fire. Without bullets, Lucas put her clothes on, still pointing her guns at Daniel and Momo as she backed away from the water fall, then made way into the woods.

" Everyone, help! Crew, there's perverted strangers in the woods!"

" Great, now we'll never find Razi, Daniel."

" What are you looking at me for, fishman? You're the one who's big and scary. I'm pretty sure she was just spooked by you."

" Me? Why are you blaming me, snow hair? You're much scarier looking than me."

" Let's just follow her. If Razi's still alive, she'll lead us right to him."

X_X_X_X

Jen and Razi were both lounging around as they waited for Lucas too return. Jen and Razi both had two bottles of booze in their hands. Both silently slurped on their booze bottles while staring out at the forest.

" Doesn't it seem strange to leave your captain alone, Jen?" Razi asked having a small slurp of his bottle.

" I guess," Jen shrugged taking another sip from his bottle. " But our captain needs to be alone from time to time. She is a girl after all."

" How'd a girl get to be captain of your crew anyways?"

" She's the only child of Nightclaw's first captain. Ergo, she's the only one of us qualified to lead us." Jen soon dropped his bottle and stared gloomily off into the distance. " But to tell you the truth, it's really quite depressing being a pirate on her crew."

" Really? How so is that?"

" It's because Nightclaw follows the same route. We raid rich people's rich, rob them of their beli's, then sail back to this island to bury it. But I have my own goal I want to achieve. I want to do something with my life. You could almost say it's my…dream."

" Really? What's this dream you're trying to achieve, Jen?"

" No, no, please don't make me say it, Razi. Just thinking about this dream is a headache enough on me behalf." Jen took another sip from his bottle of booze. After taking a sip, Jen turned his head to Razi and smiled. " Is there anything that you've ever dreamed about, Razi?"

" Yep. Ever since I was young, I wanted to make a bucket list of all the things to do before I die. And I plan on following them in order." Razi leaned down and scribbled letters into the sand. Razi made a list with his fingers and labeled them from top to bottom: 1, 2, 3, 4,5. Razi pointed his finger at the 1. " First I want to get a pirate ship." Razi then pointed his finger at 2. " Then I'd like to get a powerful pet who'll stay by my side." Razi then pointed his finger at 3. " After I have a pet, I want to have a crew of up to 10 pirates." Razi then pointed his finger at 4. " Next I'll become King of the Pirates." Razi finally pointed his finger at 5. " Next I want an heir who'll become my successor and become King of the Pirates for me."

" Ooh, so you want a wife, eh?"

" Why would I need a wife?"

" Huh? Razi, do you know where babies come from?"

" Sure I do. When we turn into adults, in an island far away, birds swoop in and deliver babies from roots of branches,"

" Eh, who told you that? _That is not in the least bit true._"

" Phoenix Fire. He took care of me when I was young. He taught me how to read, talk, run, and even gave me my Devil Fruit."

" You've eaten a Devil Fruit?"

" Yep. Phoenix Fire told me I might need it in time, and told me it will protect me."

" Wow, he sounds like a very sincere father."

" Phoenix Fire's not my father; he told me he wasn't when I first met him. Phoenix Fire said my real father was an infamous pirate and he'd want me to become a King of the Pirates. But he never told me the name of my father."

" HELP!" Lucas shouted in the woods. " Men, Jen, help me!"

Lucas then emerged from the woods with her clothes covered in dirt, twigs and parts of her clothes teared away. Lucas had both her cutlasses in her hands, her face drenched with sweat, and panting hoarsely through her mouth.

" Captain!" Jen shouted, his face concerned over Lucas's safety. " Captain, come here!"

" Help me! There's perverted intruders in the forest!"

" What?" Both Razi and Jen shouted in unison.

" Hold on there, captain!" Jen stood up, raised both his fists up and jeered at the forest. " I'll kill those perverts!"

" Stop eating that much food. You'll get fat—oops, I'm sorry, it's fat-er," a voice of someone said in the forest.

" My weight happens to be appropriate for a fishman yet sexy," another, more jarring, voice said in the forest.

From the forest Daniel and Momo walked out. Daniel was laughing at Momo as the sawshark fishman was munching down on a handful of logs.

Razi couldn't believe his blunder, but he _actually _had to face his two crewmates. " _Oh no, what are they doing here_?_" _

" YOU!" Lucas shouted pointing a finger at Daniel. " You're trespassing on my fathers sacred island! You will leave immediately!"

" W-what?" Both Daniel and Momo said in unison as they turned to the infuriated face of Lucas.

" It's that she-devil who took Razi!" Momo shouted pointing a finger at Lucas.

" Somebody ought to teach this stupid captain girl a lesson!" Daniel also shouted.

Daniel, Momo, Lucas, Jen and Razi all walked together to fight in their turmoil states. Daniel unsheathed both his purple and red swords and spinned them around as if protecting his body. Momo pulled his metal rod out, then spinned it in a spiral covering his scaly body. Lucas snarled at them and pointed her two guns at both Daniel and Momo; one on Daniel and the other on Momo. Jen didn't pull out any weapons, but he bawled both his fists up like a boxer.

" I'll take solace watching you two fall," Lucas sneered gripping her fingers near the guns triggers.

" You're going down, you stupid girl," Daniel sneered pointing both his purple and red swords at Lucas and Jen; one at Lucas and the other on at Jen.

" I'd rather die than let you have your way with my captain, you filthy rookie pirates!" Jen growled with his fists bawled up.

" Please, please, let's not get violent just yet," Momo sneered holding the end of his pipe. " I still have a ton of moves I'd like to try."

All four walked towards each other, but were stopped when Razi stepped in between them. " Crew, Miss Lucas, stop."

" Razi!" Both Daniel and Momo shouted together, hugged Razi by his sides and sandwich hugged him. " Your alive!"

" A-a-ac-ack!" Razi groaned from being squished by both Daniel and Momo.

" Holy, Razi, tis the crew you've been telling me about?"

Razi pushed Daniel and Momo beside, smiled, said, "Yep, my trusty crew of three! Hee-hee."

Lucas still had her eyes fixated on Daniel and Momo, but Jen laughed it off. Jen joined in the embrace, walked over to Daniel and hugged him tightly. "That's great! Your crew actually came to rescue you!"

"Seems kinda sad too me!" The sound of Yoh laughed in a devious voice.

Razi, Daniel, Momo, Jen and Lucas turned their heads right and saw Yoh standing beside them under the moonlight. However, Yoh wasn't alone as three shadows lurked behind him. From behind, Flinch walked out and smiled snidely.

" Hey!" Daniel shouted pointing a finger at Flinch. " Your that guy that jacked me!"

" Hee-hee," Flinch laughed snidely. " So what if I am? What are you going to do about it, snowflake?"

" What else?" Daniel pulled both his swords up and pointed them at Flinch. " I'm going to chop you into mincemeat!"

Daniel dashed towards Flinch with both his swords raised up. Daniel was furious, his face was infuriated, he swinged his swords around his body. However, as Daniel was 20 feet from Flinch, blood spurted from his right arm.

" Gah!" Daniel shouted, small drops of blood gushed from his mouth. " _What is this_? _It feels like a sharp cut me_?" Daniel had a quick glimpse of the spot he was cut and saw a gash of a cut mark on his right shoulder. _" It even looks like a sword mark. But how can he hit me when he's so far from me_?"

" Daniel!" Razi shouted, he appeared behind Daniel and squeezed him around his waist. " Hang on, Daniel. I've got you."

Razi disappeared, reappeared back by Lucas, Jen and Momo with Daniel in his hands. Because he needed to use so much speed, Razi had his wolf ears sprouted out of his head and a tail out of his rump.

Daniel however pushed on Razi, pushed him on his face, shouted, " Get off me! I can take care of myself!"

"Sheesh," Razi pouted. " You can at least be thankful for me saving you, Daniel."

" This is the end for you, captain!" Yoh heckled. " For too long I've been suffering! First it was that quack of a captain, then it was you the heir to his lifeline, your all just a bunch of quacks!"

" Don't you dare say that about my father!" Lucas shouted back. " He may not have been a great pirate, but you're not even half the man he was! And as long as his blood is in me…" Lucas raised both her guns up at Yoh's heart, smiled. " I will fight you too the end."

" Ooh, it's not me you'll be fighting, captain! I'm afraid your real opponent is behind you!"

Razi's wolf ears then twitched at the sound of footsteps lurking behind them. Razi turned his head around and saw what looked like Lucas's entire crew lurking towards them. There was something odd with her crew, their skin were pale, their eyes were white, and they seemed soulless. Lucas however didn't notice the same calamity Razi felt as she just stared at them.

" Men, Yoh has betrayed us! If we all work together, we ca—"

Lucas was caught off. One of her crewmates, a big bulky one swished a cutlass at her and cut her right arm off. Lucas could only watch her arm; it flew before her eyes and landed motionlessly on the ground under her feet.

" OI!" Razi shouted.

" OI!" Daniel shouted.

" OI!" Momo shouted.

" OI!" Jen shouted.

" W-wh-why…" Lucas stuttered to say. Even though Lucas was tough, could stand the pain of having her arm cut off, a different kind of pain _went _through her that made her cry.

" Hahahahaha!" Flinch laughed out loud. " Man, what a riot! Can you see her face? She's like (making a pose that looks like he's crying) 'why did my crewmates attack little O me?' ( returning standing up, laughing) She's such a stupid girl! Hahahahah—"

BONK!

Out of nowhere came the fast, wolf-bodied pirate Razi. Razi with his hands, looking like wolf paws, bonked Flinch on his head. After bonking his head, Razi away from him and joined the group, growled.

" Don't you ever mock another pirate again! Lucas was crying, and you just laughed at her! You sicken me!"

" Ha, you really think I care what she feels, idiot?" Yoh retorted, heckling. " It doesn't matter what she feels. Soon she'll be dead, and I'll be the one who'll be in charge. Hahahaha—"

" I'm afraid your wrong about that, Yoh," Jen said in a stern voice. Everyone looked at Jen and saw how he had three bottles of beer and the gun Lucas dropped in his other hand.

Daniel noticed Jen, saw him carrying the three bottles of booze, gasped. " _Oh no. That alcohol's highly flammable_! _No, he wouldn't, would he. If he does_…"

" Captain, please forgive me!" Jen threw all three bottles of alcohol in the air. As the alcohol was falling down, Jen raised Lucas's cutlass gun up, shouted, "Blazing Shotgun!"

A bullet burning with flames was unleashed from Lucas's gun held by Jen. The flaming bullet collided against the three alcohol bullets, and with the little time they had to escape, the bottles exploded…

BOOM!


	15. Daniel Vs Flinch Part 1

Author's Note- I for one enjoyed writing the last chapter J It was so exciting J Now this is really where we do the battling. But which member is going to fight first (evil smile)? Well, just relax, I suggest you take a bite of that candy bar in your hands or take a slip of the beverage in your hand J It's time for some action.

X_X_X_X

" I've had it up too my kiester with Razi!" Daniel shouted out loud. " I've only know the bugger for one day, and already he's almost gotten me killed on multiple occasions! Now he strands me here while he and that traitorous fishman Momo go scampering off!"

**Flashback: **

" _Daniel, we must separate," Razi smiled as he, Daniel and Momo ran into the forest of the island with Razi and Jen carrying an injured Lucas with her arm cut off with them. _

_" Huh_? _What for_? _Why would you want to disband us when there's people trying to kill us_?"

" _I just have a feeling. And when I have a feeling about something, it's best I follow it." Razi then removed his bandana and wrapped it around his mouth. Mimicking a ninja, he then made hand signs with his arms. " We have to be fast and stealth. We have to be like a ninja." _

_" Ooh, aye, ninja, ooh," Momo said repeating Razi; he clapped both his hands together and made hand signs. " Follow Razi-sensei; we must. We go our separate paths; we must." _

_" Ooh, so says the great fish-ninja, ooh. We leave you on your own, ooh, Daniel." _

**Flashback End**

" Ninja, ninja, ninja. What a bunch of idiots! I'll kill them the next time I see them!"

"Ehem," the sound of a voice coughed. Daniel turned his head to the sound and saw the obscene face of Flinch cackling at him. For some reason Flinch had his hands behind his back. " So, it's you who I'll be facing, eh, snowflake?"

" You! Your one of those bastards that attacked me!"

" That's where you're wrong!" Flinch cackled smugly as he kept his hands behind his back. " It was just me that cut you! And I must tell you, it was exhilarating. The sound of my blade going through your appendages and your arteries was such a joy. Now all I'm missing is some carnage."

" You fiend! I'm going to cut you in half!" Daniel unsheathed both his swords, took them out, then twirled them around his body as he glared his eyes at Flinch. Flinch however just tittered at the sight of Daniel. " What's so funny, you damn punk?"

" Oh, it's nothing. I just enjoy watching rookie swordsman try their hardest to win, even though they're just going to die. Come at me, you pathetic swordsman!"

" You can just die! Zan Style Boulder Slash!"

Daniel kept both his katana's by his hips as he dashed towards Flinch. However, just as Daniel was closing in on Flinch, Daniel was cut in his right arm as blood gushed out of him. The pain Daniel felt was severe and caused him to cringe his body back as to stop himself from moving.

" Damn! How does he do that? Did he eat some kind of Devil Fruit or something?" But as Daniel got a closer gander at Flinch, noticing where his arm was holding, he saw a strange type of sword behind his back. The sword was nearly two metres large, the size of an ordinary human being, and had dozens of tiles lodged inside of it. " No, it's just your sword!"

" Ha, correct." Flinch removed his sword and held it out for Daniel to see. The sword was made of a gold-like metal, its double edge was symmetry; two curve patterns that looked like serpents, but lodged in it were different laminas of black metal. " This swords unlike ordinary swords. It can curve, bend, and even stretch. And unlike most swords, it's made of the tips of 30 other swords."

" That goes sound pretty cool," Daniel smirked, he still shuddered as blood continued to gush out of his scabbed right arm, but stood up and raised both his twin swords. " Maybe I'll let you keep it." Daniel posed for his attack pulling both his swords back. " As your tombstone! Ahhhhh!"

Daniel once again dashed towards Flinch. Flinch just smirked and swished his sword as his sword would attack. Unlike Daniel's previous encounters, Daniel could foresee the swords attack as thirty tips of swords separated and curved as it almost resembled a snake's tail lashing at him.

" That's not going to work on me this time, idiot!" Daniel lurched his body back and narrowly dodged the thirty sword tips. A small gash however was scabbed on Daniel's left cheek, not deep enough to permanently wound him, as small drops of blood just dripped out.

" Zan Style Rotating Hurricane Blades!"

Daniel spinned his body around as both his swords clashed towards Flinch, but Flinch blocked him by bringing his sword back to him and using it as a shield. Small sparks scraped from Daniel's sword, and then he quickly pushed himself back when Flinch nearly sliced into his body.

Flinch smirked after Daniel blocked his attack. " I beseech to you, you rookie swordsman. You're not as clueless as I once thought. But I'd suggest you surrender before you get too hurt. You wouldn't want to have an accident, would you?"

" Fuck you."

With great movement, great swiftness of his arms, Daniel parried his twin swords at Flinch. But as he did, his blades were ricocheted from Flinch blocking with the tiles of his sword. Daniel's veins popped out of his head and his cheeks were tinted red from anger. Flinch continued to be calm, assertive, small tiles of his sword effortlessly blocked all of Daniel's homecoming attacks.

" This is a fun game! Hahahahaha!"

Daniel fruitlessly tried to leg sweep Flinch from under his feet, but Flinch's feat of curving his blade ricocheted all of Daniel's attacks. " _This is ridiculous. How can I even land a blow on this guy_?" Then Daniel jumped back right before the swords could slice into him.

" Ooh, look at the little swordsman squirm." In a flash, Flinch sliced Daniel in his left shoulder as blood gushed out of him. " It's almost a pity watching you go." Daniel groveled from the pain inflicted to him, then he _gasp _as he applied pressure to his cut arm. " I just love seeing the sight of blood from an open wound. Makes me feel so alive."

Tiny drops of blood were dripping from the right side of Flinch's sword. Leaning down, Flinch looked at the blood and licked it with his tongue. Daniel grimaced at Flinch as he found it disgusting how he thoughtlessly licked the blood clean.

" _This guy's some kind of demented psycho," _Daniel thought watching Flinch wiggle his tongue while his lips were smothered in blood. "_ Just what does he think he's doing_?"

" Mmmmmmm." Flinch muttered licking the blood off his lips. " I just love the taste of blood. It's so invigorating. I can almost feel it circulating through veins, and my own drool get swallowed by my pores." Flinch then jeered at Daniel. Using only his right arm, Flinch vibrated his sword. The appearance was resembled a cyclone as only the rim of gold-like metal was seen. " Your swordsmanship is too sloppy. The problem with you ordinary swordsman is you can only do short-range attacks. But my sword can cut through three yards of practically anything! Cyclone Slash!"

Flinch slashed his sword in the air. As he did, the sword stretched, detached, where thirty tiles of vibrating blades throttled straight for Daniel. Daniel rolled out of the way before the sword could slice him, but the tips curved and headed back for Daniel.

" Like I'm going to die from a man in a jogging suit."

Daniel cross-guarded his two swords and ricocheted Flinch's sword away. Daniel then crawled backwards to escape from Flinch's curving sword. As he was escaping, Flinch jeered at him; he licked his blood free metal sword.

" Fu fu, look at the little swordsman shake. I almost feel sorry for you. It's not your fault you just happened to stumble on our shipment of drugs. But now you've become too much of a nuisance to stay alive."

" Y-you monster!" Daniel shouted, tears dripped from his eyes.

" That's right. Fear me. Fear me, you mauling swordsman. You are responsible for your own inescapable death." Flinch spinned his sword in circle. As he spinned his sword, all thirty tiles spread out. After Daniel braced for cover, hide behind a nearby tree, Flinch pulled his sword back, smirked. "Cyclone Chop!"

Flinch finally pulled his sword all the way back and lashed it towards where Daniel was hiding. The vibrating tiles of Daniel's sword ripped through the trees like breakable glass. However, none of the trees Flinch shred apart was the one Daniel hide behind. Flinch could almost make out the sound of Daniel laughing in the aftermath of his attack.

" That was quite some shortcoming for you, Mr. Jogger. So tell me, what business do you and your friends have trying to contraband ships in other people's ships?"

" Oh, I could tell you…" Flinch vibrated his sword incredible speed and precision, then pulled it back, smiled. " When your dead! Cyclone Slash! "

Flinch slashed his sword in the air. As he did, the sword stretched, detached, where thirty tiles of vibrating blades throttled straight for Daniel. However, instead of running away from the attack, Daniel leaped out from behind the trees and ran straight into the swords path.

" Here I go!"

Daniel jumped in the direction of where the sword was headed and let it pierce through his chest. A bloodcurdling sound was heard, blood dripping out of Daniel's mouth, as he then was plowed into the tree he once hide behind. Daniel's body then grew limp, motionless, as his limbs grew weak and eventually collapsed.

" Ha, moron!" Flinch laughed. " Guess you're too stupid to even keep yourself alive. But I am a man of my word, so I'll live up to your expectations. As you probably already know, I am not a pirate. I was once a sailor on a merchants ship, living a carefree life, and having a meddle pension. But then after everything looked swell for me, I fell off the railings of the ship and nearly drowned."

Flinch, reminiscing about his past, walked up to Daniel and clasped his hands on his _dead _skin, laughed. " But out of nowhere, this man in a red suit swoops in, literally swoops in; it was the strangest thing I've ever seen, and saves me. Saves me—something that red nose, drunkard captains never done before. And after he saved me, he gave me the tools to finish my life's work. He didn't ask me to help him sell drugs, oh no, he was just too fond of himself for that. But that idiot doctor promised him he'd give him something most precious to him."

Flinch, in spite of his anger, he then slapped Daniel multiple times across his face. After slapping him twenty times in his face, stopped, smiled." He never told me what, but he made me return to my miserable post as a sailor on a cargo ship. The only difference was the Doctor would give him the drugs, he'd give them to me, then I'd inform Yoh where we're taking them too. But Yoh got too careless because of that bitch-captain, trying to kill her, so now our whole operation is a bus. But it doesn't matter to me now, since your dead!"

" So…your nothing but a pawn in this whole operation?" Daniel said, made Flinch _flinch _in surprise. Daniel then smiled triumphantly after he grasped his arms around Flinch's neck. "Thanks for the info, dummy. Now it's time for you to die!"

Daniel stuck both his swords out and jabbed them into Flinch's chest. Blood squirted out of Flinch's chest after being stabbed. Daniel sighed in relief after he triumphantly stabbed his swords into Flinch's chest, smiled.

" Glad that's over. Now I can look for Momo and Ra—"

To Daniel's shock, Flinch was still alive and he grasped Daniel by his hair. Flinch tugged Daniel's hair as Daniel gawked. Flinch's eyes mysteriously turned an eerie red color and he grinned wickedly.

" Too bad. But I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you, you rookie swordsman."


	16. Daniel Vs Flinch Part 2

Author's Note- I wonder if that last chapter was a cliff-hanger for some of you? It sure was bloody, but you have to admit it was exciting J I have this habit, when I'm writing; I'm either watching an anime or a movie J The one's I watched were Hansel&Gretel Witch Hunters and A Fantastic Fear of Everything. Hansel&Gretel may seem dull to some people's eyes, but I enjoyed the gore scenes (evil smile). Thanks for reading.

X_X_X_X

Flinch choked Daniel. Daniel gasped, he had his swords lodged in Flinch's chest, but for some strange reason Flinch was unharmed and smiling wickedly. Vein's popped out of Flinch's head, he growled, but couldn't escape Flinch's grasp.

" It's amazing how squeamish you are," Flinch smirked squeezing Daniel's neck. " I enjoy seeing the pain in others. It's such a relaxing sedating feeling on me."

" Damn you…" Daniel raised both his legs up and pushed off. He pushed Flinch off of him, freeing his swords lodged in his chest, then roundhouse kicked him in the face. But as Daniel kicked Flinch, he felt the bones in his legs crack up instead.

" Ahhhhhh!" Daniel cried as he held his leg that was cracked.

" Ha, didn't expect that, did you?" Flinch laughed watching Daniel grieve in pain. " But I must admit, you were an admirable opponent. Anyone who can survive more than one strike from my swords has some amazing feats. Perhaps they should mention your nobility in your tombstone!"

" Fuck you!"

Daniel grasped the hilt of his red katana tightly. With one swish throw, Daniel threw his sword at Flinch and it impelled straight into Flinch's head. Daniel believed Flinch was now dead, the tip of his sword was impelled into his head, but then he saw Flinch smirk at him.

" I don't know what's worse," Flinch callously smirked, the blade was still embedded in his head. " Your skills with your sword or how your brain works. Both of them are insignificant in my eyes, you sorry excuse for a swordsman."

" B-bu-but…how? You should be dead! That should've pierced straight through your brain!"

" Maybe, if it had touched my skull. But you weren't even able to break through my first layer."

" What…?"

" If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not like an ordinary human being!"

" So…you've eaten a Devil Fruit?"

" Pffffft! No. Why would I want the disgusting taste of those putrid fruits in my mouth? Besides, I have made a much greater discovery." Flinch pried Daniel's sword out of his head, leaving a hole wound in his forehead, then stabbed his sword directly into his stomach. As he did, the sword bounced off Flinch's body like he was made of metal.

" B-but that's impossible!" Daniel gasped seeing Flinch unharmed. " My swords are unbreakable! Is your body made of metal or something?"

" Wrong. My body is made entirely out of bones. So, do you know that the human body has over 206 bones embedded inside their bodies, well, I have over 3000 bones inside of me."

" What? But how can that be possible?

" It's really quite simple to understand, snowflake. Remember that work I've been working towards? I've actually been working towards dissection. I've been dissecting the bones of humans and rodents alike, and mending the bones so they join with mine."

" But how is that possible? Wouldn't you have to replace organs and flesh to do something as atrocious as that?"

" Normally, yes. But unlike some surgeons, the ones that get paid the big beli, I've learned how to join my bones so they'll just cover my vital organs: my heart, my brain, my lungs, glands, thorax, arteries, -they're all covered by over 200 bones." Flinch reached his hand out and pulled Daniel's katana blade out of his head. He then threw it at Daniel as the white haired swordsman caught it with his hands. " Here. I think even a rookie like you deserves' to wield his sword before he dies."

" Yeah…" Daniel paused spinning his sword, checking it's weight, smiled. " Like that's going to happen. Let's just see if you really are all bite and less bark."

Daniel dashed towards Flinch with both his katana's raised out. Daniel reached Flinch, jabbed his swords directly into his chest as he impelled him, but couldn't get past the armor of his bones as he lodged both his swords directly into his chest.

" Your attacks are so…:" Flinch reacted by grabbing Daniel's right arm and squeezing him. " Pointless."

Flinch pushed Daniel back. As the white haired swordsman was pushed back, Flinch twirled his golden sword. " Cyclone Pierre!"

Half of the tiles in Flinch's sword separated as they spinned like drills towards Daniel. Daniel ironically couldn't move a muscle. All fifteen drills impelled into Daniel—five in the legs, five in the arms, and five in the chest.

" Gah!" Daniel cried from being drilled through his chest. Blood dripped out his body as he was jabbed. " _Damn this guy. I keep trying to get close to him, but he keeps hitting me with that damn sword. If only I could…wait, he said they were made of thirty separate tiles, but maybe their interconnected together. So, I know how to stop the sword, but how can I deal with his hard body_?"

" What's the matter? Trying to figure out how you're going to get past my armor?" Flinch laughed wickedly as if he read the mind of Daniel. "Well you might as well forget about it. There are no flaws in my perfect design. Hahahahahaha!"

" _I know he's lying. He's got to have just one kind of weakness. But what can it be_?"

" Cyclone Slash!"

Flinch lashed his sword in the air. For the third time, the sword stretched, detached, and the thirty tiles of vibrating blades throttled straight towards Daniel. Daniel's leg were limp, he couldn't move, and payed for it by being slashed across his chest.

" Acccccck!" Daniel gawked at the feeling of sharp metal slicing his skin. " _I feel so…cold. I feel like I'm going to die. Daddy_?_ Daddy, can you hear me_? _Daddy, I tried my best, but I'm not as strong as you." _

" Hahahahahah! I love this! Bleed through your pores! Bleed, die! Give me the thrill of watching you die!"

" _If I'm going to die…why does it have to be from this moron_? _Why does everything have to be so…hard_?"

Flinch raised his sword over his head and lashed it around. It was the final strike—Daniel too limp and bleeding to move, and Flinch had his sword slinked above his head.

" _I want power. I want it so badly. Even if this is my last moment alive, I want the power to stay alive." _

" Prepare to die, rookie swordsman!"

Flinch lashed his sword directly towards Daniel as it throttled towards him. Daniel hoarsely panted from his mouth, watching the sword slither towards him, smiled.

" It's now or never." Daniel skidded out of the way and raised his two katana's over his head. Just as the sword was about to slice Daniel in half, Daniel struck both his swords in the center of the swords tiles and stopped it from moving, smirked. " You almost had me there. It's a good thing your brain isn't as big as your mouth."

" What? How were you able to stop my sword from moving? You should be able to do that!"

" Let me be the first to say how ingenious and redundant your 'weapon' is. It's true your sword can stretch far, but didn't it ever cross your mind how that may also be its weakness? Since it's made of tiles, it's easy to stick something inside of it. In which case I used my lucky red."

Flinch then growled as he shaked his fists at Daniel. " I hate YOU! So what if you've stopped my sword; it's not like you can hold it in forever. Soon I'll get my weapon free. And since you can't harm me, there's nothing you can do about it."

" That's where your wrong, _you _rookie swordsman. It's true your bodies strong, but I just have a feeling your whole infrastructure isn't all it's cracked up to be."

" Ha. So I have some kind of weakness, do I? Well, what a cliché that would be, Mr. Swordsman. Too bad there's no way you can prove it."

" Sure there is," Daniel smirked pulling his purple katana sword out. " I'm going to show it too you personally. And to settle the deal, I'll even use my trump move. White Tiger-Silver Fang Slash!"

Flinch was surprised—he could almost make out the sound of a tiger roaring—it emitted from his purple blade. Daniel held the blade with both his hands, then disappeared, reappeared alongside Flinch's right side. In an instant, white light glowed from Daniel's sword and sliced Flinch on his right waist.

" Ack!" It was then a small skull popped out of Flinch's right waist. " No!" Flinch reached for the skull, but it was caught by Daniel by having the skull land on his katana's back blade.

" I'm sorry, but is this really so important to you?" Daniel smiled snidely.

" No, my sacrum!" Flinch shouted.

" Ooh, the sacrum. I had my suspicions. Usually the sacrum is a bone used to hold the pelvis together, but by the way you walked, I didn't see you moving it much. Guess it's the bone that joined them all together."

" Give it back!"

Daniel however didn't listen to him. He threw the bone in the air and sliced it in half with his sword. After slicing the sword in half, Flinch collapsed from his dislocated bone. Scared, cowering, Flinch couldn't move a bone as Daniel limply, still bleeding through his body, walked up towards Flinch.

" This is the_-ack_-end for you-_ack_-you rookie pirate."

" Wait!" Flinch cried, waving his hands. " This is just all just a misunderstanding. That whole 'killing' you thing was just a big joke. You understand jokes, don't you, big guy?"

Daniel frowned, quickly replied, said, " No." Daniel turned his sword around and banged its hilt at Flinch's head. After jabbing him, Daniel walked back, picked his red katana up, and then collapsed on the ground. " _Since he's made out of impenetrable bones, I can't kill him. Oh well. I'm too tired from that fighting anyways." _

Daniel yawned while he rubbed his eyes. After blinking his eyes four times, he closed them and snored soundly. " _I just hope Razi and Momo are still safe in this exotic jungle. I may need them once again._"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ…."


	17. Mendle an Arm, Yoh takes Jen

Author's Note- There goes Daniel for the count (evil grin). Congratulations on him for winning his first fight against an actual _male _swordsmanJ I originally wanted to make this chapter a fight one, but I'm sure some of you are worried about Lucas's safety. And I'd like to point out when I wrote this, I was watching a little bit of Toriko J I'd also like to acknowledge Death General, azab, 15sok, sofi Cullen, arianaD**, **Sarah12312, and Drexbann15. Thanks for reading:)

X_X_X_X

" Woohoo!" Razi laughed as he ran through the forest. Then while running, he moved his hands around like a ninja while he was still wearing his bandana like a ninja mask. " Ooh, I am a ninja. Thee who face's me will feel my ninja fury. I am Razi, and I'm the captain of the Ninja Pira—"

" Shut up!" Jen shouted with a look of pure evil on his face, then he dashed towards Razi and slapped him across his face. A red hand print appeared on the right side of Razi's face.

" Ow!" Razi groaned while he rubbed his head. " Jen, why'd you slap me?"

" I'm sorry, Razi, but I just can't go along with your antics right now. My poor captain just lost an arm and is losing a lot of blood."

Razi who was dumbfounded rubbed his head. Razi didn't understand Jen or what went through his mind, but he was seldom to understand what other's thought; he couldn't even understand what went through his own crewmates. Jen then stopped running and Razi stopped as well. Jen sat his captain Lucas down, who until they stopped was being carried behind his back, and laid her gently on the ground.

" It's a good thing you were able to save her arm, Jen." Razi said as he stared down at Lucas.

" No, you're the one who needs to be thanked," Jen replied as he thoroughly checked Lucas's hands for a pulse. " If you didn't charge in when you did, using that Devil Fruit power and all, her arm would've burned into ashes. For that I thank you, Razi."

" Aw shucks," Razi smiled while rubbing his head. "You don't have to call me a genius or anything."

" Don't worry," Jen smirked still checking Lucas's pulse. " There's literally no chance of that ever happening."

After checking all of Lucas's vital parts, Jen leaned his head close to her heart to check for a heartbeat, then he pressed his sweaty palms against her cheeks as he swayed his arm left and right.

" Wow, you're really into this, Jen," Razi said while awing Jen's medical techniques. " Are you the doctor of her crew?"

" Nope. My skills are solely on navigation. I just studied a little from books and healing my own wounds." After talking, Jen raised Lucas's severed arm and dropped it near her cut off spot. " Now all I need to do is stich this back together."

Jen took off his white shirt. While his shirt was off, he pulled through his cotton shirt, pulling away strings from the fabric, then took a needle from his pants and looped it inside his knotted hole.

" Will you be able to mend her arm back together, Jen?"

" I don't know. It's not really about muscles but more on her nerves. If I do reattach her arm, as ridiculous as that sounds, I have to make sure her peripheral nervous system will have the stimulus to still move it. Guess I have no other choice."

Jen took out one of Lucas's guns and pointed it at her arm. A clicking sound was heard as he prepared to fire, but steadied himself and ceased his fire after Razi appeared in front of him.

" No, Jen, don't do it!"

" What, don't shot her with these painkillers so she doesn't feel any pain when I operate? Really, Razi, you can be such a nuisance."

" So you're not trying to end the life of your captain because you can't help her?"

" Of course not. Why'd you ever think I'd do that?"

" Phew. That's a relief. "

Razi walked away from Jen. As he did, Jen fired a bullet directly into her arm. White smoke puffed out of the gun as it flew overhead Lucas. As if on instincts, Lucas in her nearly unconscious state whiffed in the powdery smoke.

" Is there anything you'd need from me, Jen?" Razi asked out of concern for Jen.

" Yes. Can you give me a bucket with water in it?"

" Are you going to wipe the sweat off her body?"

" Something like that."

Wolf ears sprouted from Razi's head as he ran into the forest. He returned awhile later with a heavy bucket with water inside. Razi set the bucket down and wiped his head from the sweat on his face. As he did, Jen collapsed out of nowhere.

" Ah!" Razi gasped seeing Jen fall. " Jen!" Razi lifted Jen's limp less body up and shaked him with both his hands. " Please don't die on me, Jen! Jen!"

" Auggghhhh!" Jen groaned waking up from his unconscious. " L-L-Lucas?" Jen then got a closer look at Razi as he awakened. Jen got a closer look at Razi and smiled weakly. " Oh, it's you, Razi."

" Jen, what just happened to you?"

" Oh, it was nothing. I was just using my powers."

" Your powers?" As Razi looked at Jen he then took a closer look at the bucket of water. The water was boiling, bubbles popping out of the surface, as Razi could smell the transparent smoke in the air, pondered. " _I know Jen did this somehow. Maybe he has a Devil Fruit that allows him to control fire_? _If he does, that would explain how he was able to survive the explosion he caused. Then again, every one of us made it out alive. Maybe…" _Razi wretched as he headaches inside his mind. After feeling the pain, Razi raised his hands up and clutched them near his head. " Gah! Thinking is making my brain hurt! Make it go away!"

Jen ignored Razi bickering to himself and stuck his needle inside the boiling water. The metal of Jen's needle was boiling red, then he took the needle out of the water and examined it closely, smiled.

" Perfect. I was able to sterilize it."

" What are you going to do now, Jen?" Razi asked as his brain no longer hurt.

" There's only one thing left for me to do, Razi." Jen held both his hands out and smacked them into the water. Razi shuddered at the sight of watching Jen placing his hands in the boiling water, but Jen just smiled broadly. " There. Now I just have to wait a little longer."

" You idiot!" Razi shouted as he raised both his arms up and leered at Jen. " You're going to burn your arms off! Take them out now!"

" No, not yet. I have to make sure my hands are completely bacteria free before I start the operation. If I goof up, then I'll be risking Lucas's life more than I'll be saving hers."

Razi then became quiet. He took a closer look at Jen and saw how he was grinning at the strange predicament, even hearing the sound of laughing from Jen's mouth. Razi looked at Jen's arms, looked at his own arms, smiled.

" _He's got guts. I need guts. When he's done with this…I'm going to ask him to join my crew." _

Jen finally took his hands out of the boiling water. His hands were burned red, the scalding hot water burned through his skin, but Jen wiggled them around like he'd normally did, smiled. " Time to perform."

Lucas was listening in at the time. Her ears were deafened from the painkillers and she felt drowsy. She could however hear one sentence from her crewmember Jen before he completely drifted off into sleep:

" **Relax, everything will be over soon. I promise you, Lucas."**

-Lucas's Dream—

In Lucas's dream, she was a young girl again; 10 yrs old and not yet fully ripened. She was standing on the edge of a cliff with her father and staring at the bright blue sea below. Lucas's father was well-toned, tanned, wore white stretch pants, belts around his chest, a tall hat, and curly black hair. One of her father's most prominent feature was his long nose.

" We're pirates, Lucas," Lucas's father said staring out into the sea. " We steal, we take, and we never give back."

" Huh?" Young Lucas said in a surprised voice.

" We may steal, but we only steal from the rich. We too are poor and that's why stealing from people poor would be insulting for us. And be sure to never tell a lie, Lucas."

" But daddy, people always tell me you tell lies all the time."

" Er, that's not important. What matters is how you live your life. You and your brother. Remember you're both my pirate offspring's. You are not meant to be liked, you are not meant to be hated, you are simply to be understood. Promise me you'll follow in my footsteps and become a proud pirate like me."

" I promise, daddy."

" Good. Now, if your were to say ever to get married…" Lucas's father pulled out a dark purple kimomo bedazzled with small sparkles, smiled. " You are to wear this. It was worn by your mother, your grandmother who you've not had the privilege to meet, and I'd like you to wear it."

" Ewwww! Who wants to dress like a girl?" Little Lucas stormed off while her father laughed merrily behind her back. " Stupid father!"

X_X_X_X

" There," Jen said triumphantly as he finished stitching and mended Lucas's severed arm back into her elbow. " That should do it."

" Is she really fixed, Jen?" Razi asked while he awed watching Jen finish.

" Not yet. The bones are realigned, but the nerves are another thing. She'll need some time before she can adjust. It's best we keep her as far away from action as possible."

" …big brother…" Lucas said while she was still sleeping, both Jen and Razi flinched.

" Oh dear, it looks like she's waking up. She still needs time to recover, so she'll have to lay off stress for a while" Jen then turned to Razi and pat his back with his right shoulder. " Razi, I'll need you to scout out and look for some water. She's going to need something to keep her body cool."

" But are you sure you can rely on me to leave you, Jen?" Razi said dumbfounded. " Aren't I suppose to be executed by you?"

" Now don't you worry about a thing, Razi. As far as I'm concerned, you're now a free man. Now why don't you be a dear and get me some water, please."

"Okae dokey," Razi saluted Jen by placing a hand on his head. " I'll be back. And I'll get you the best water on this island. Just you wait and see, Jen."

Wolf ears sprouted out of Razi's head as he ran away. Jen, who found it humorous how naïve Razi was, smiled. " _He sure is a lively one. Maybe if we were under different circumstances, he could've been my captain. Maybe… we could have our own adventures together." _

Jen turned around to check up on his captain Lucas. But as he turned around, he was chopped in his chest by a giant axe.

" Gah!" Jen cried after being struck. " W-what?"

Jen then looked up to see the shady figure of the man who struck him. Adjusting his eyes, the shadows of the figure faded and the devious smile of Yoh the traitorous pirate stood above him, smirking. In his left hand was the unconscious body of Lucas and in his right hand was a giant axe stained with his blood.

" Well, hello there, Jen," Yoh smirked as he pointed his giant axe at Jen. " Before I kill you, decapitate your head, I'll give you the chance to lick my feet."

" Lucas!" Lucas was too deep in her subconscious to hear what Jen was saying. " Lucas, captain , please wake up!" Yoh simply scoffed as he then raised his giant axe above his head, steadying his grip, then chopped it down. " LUCAS!"


	18. Momo Vs Doctor Part 1

Author's Note- Don't worry (evil grin) Jen's not dead. But how can he still be alive? (evil grin) you'll just have to wait too find out :) I'd like to thank azab. Even though she's responsible for me making this story, I really like how she reviews all my chapters. Don't get me wrong, I like how lots of you reviewed, but she and I are both working on stories we've agreed upon: ) Thanks for reading : )

X_X_X_X

Momo was a happy fishman. Skipping through the forest, in the tree tops, and jumping forward one branch at a time, and laughing while he had a red cloth wrapped around his face; he like Razi pretended to be a ninja.

" I'm Momo the ninja fishman!" Momo laughed as he jumped from branch to branch. " I'm not a kid fishman, I'm not some felon who steals, and I'm certainly not a bad guy. I'm just Momo. A ninja fishman of…sheesh, what was the name of Razi's pirate crew?"

Momo continued to skip merrily from branch to branch. With every branch, Momo yelped out a joyous tune. Some of them almost sounding like he was singing, but most sounding " Aye, aye" like he was a ninja. However, his singing ended after he heard a sound…

WHOOSH!

A blurry object zoomed from behind and nearly sliced through Momo's stomach, but the fishman ducked before it came into contact with him. As he ducked, Momo's legs hooked onto the top of his branch and he hanged himself upside down as he stared at what was behind him.

" _What the hell_? _First there's that trying to rescue Razi fiasco, now I'm nearly killed. Being a pirate is harder than I thought." _

Behind Momo was another blurry object moving. The object looked like a human, sidestepping swiftly from tree branch to tree branch and moved himself closer to Momo. As the object grew closer, Razi distanced himself further and further from it.

" _I've got to get out of here_! _I've got to get to_ _find Daniel, Razi, and get out of here right away_!"

Momo dashed through the tree branches and jumped from tree to tree. But behind him there was still the blurry object chasing him from behind. Out of nowhere came another blurry object that too would've cut Momo in half, but he somersaulted out of the way.

After jumping from branch to branch, Momo finally found an open glade in the forest. Momo leaped off the branches of the trees and landed on the ground. No sooner did he land however, he felt a strange vibe where someone else was landing with him.

" _Oh great. I bet who's ever following me looks like a freak." _

Momo turned his head around looked into the eyes of the person following him. The person had his face concealed behind long bandages. Both the person's eyes however were seen through the bandages. He looked like a doctor, weared white pants and a long white lab coat, a purple vest with gold trims underneath the coat, and a long red sash tied around his waist. The man's beady looked like they were staring into Momo's eyes.

Added by Yorichu

" Your probably wondering what business I have with a confrontation with you, fishman," the man said as his voice was electronically distorted; a charade masculine voice.

" Not really," Momo shrugged.

" As you probably already know, my naïve fishman, I am the Doctor." The man placed both his hands on his hips and laughed through his bandages. " I'm the greatest doctor in the world!"

" I'm sorry, but nothing about you rings a bell."

" Of course it doesn't, you sea urchin eating fishman!" The doctor scoffed at Momo, then he rubbed his head filled with bandages. " Tsk. You have to be kidding me. Why am I stuck with the fishman? I was hoping to get the chance to dissect an actual human, but I'm stuck with a disgusting specimen like you. Ugh!"

Momo sweat dropped feeling the cold breath of the Doctor against his scaly neck. " Look, I'm kind of in a rush here, so it would be great if you just turned around and walked away."

" Stupid!" The Doctor laughed holding his hands against his bandages and feeling the rough surface. " So what if your fishman body is inadequate! I'll just make the best of what I can with your tainted meat and move onto different sapid materials. So says I, the Doctor."

The Doctor took out a small ring knife from his bandages. The Doctor moved his ring blade around, swayed it, then to Momo's surprise he cut his own left arm off. The arm fell on the ground as no blood oozed out of him.

" W-what?" Momo said as he was nauseous seeing the arm on the ground. " How could you just chop your own arm off? Are you vulgar or something."

" Not in the least, my stupid fishman. Just sit back and watch."

Doctor's severed limbs then started to twitch. From the hole of the severed area sprouted a giant claw connected to an arm. The claw and arm were grotesque, tanned dark brown, hairy, with multiple scars on the arm and black nails on the claw. Doctor swiped his claw at Momo who was speechless.

" W-what? How can you do that?"

" It's because I've eaten a Devil Fruit. The name of that fruit was the Yōkai Yōkai no Mi (Demon Demon Fruit). My blood is infested with tiny eggs nestled inside. All it takes is a little air and the eggs will grow and merged to make hideous, useful human parts. The anatomy of it goes to wherever I'm cut. And if I'm not mistaken, this happens to be a dragons arm." The doctor held his arm out as it faced Momo, smiled. " So take this! Yōkai Yōkai Burning Palm!"

Doctor's entire arm burned red with flames. A giant fireball was formed between the Doctor's arm and it was fired at Momo. However, just before the fireball made contact, Momo took out his metal pipe and spinned it around in circles. The flames dispelled against the surface of Momo's pipe as the sawshark fishman smirked.

" Looks like your fruit isn't as good as you thought, eh, Doctor?"

" Ha! You think I care that you stopped one measly attack? Just watch this!"

Doctor raised his ring shaped blade up, then he cut off his own legs. Instead of falling, new feet sprouted out of the wounds of his legs. The legs were hock-jointed—a cross between a horse and Pterosaur with spikes protruding out the fibula. Doctor smirked at his new legs and snidely raised the right one up.

" How can you keep doing that?" Momo asked as he was frightened by Doctor's new feet.

" Very simple, my naïve fishman. In case you haven't noticed, body parts wouldn't just grow if I put a cut in my arm. The fruit feeds on stimuli created from my pain. The best kind of pain for me is the ones that are quick!"

Instead of being afraid, Momo then smirked at the doctor. " Pretty cool. But I'm sure even something like that has to have some kind of weakness."

" It does," Doctor smirked. As he kept talking, he spinned his human wrist around in circles and continued to smirk. " When I fall asleep, my demon parts will fade and I'll grow back a replacement for my cut part."

" Isn't it strange how you can grow back something when you cut it off?"

" Hm, maybe. But it works well for me because the parts that come out get stronger and stronger each time. Soon I'll have the body of the strongest animals on the planet."

" Or you'll die. That power you have is dangerous. If you keep using it, it'll eventually consume you."

" Oh, and what makes you think that's going to happen, you fishman. You and your brethren are nothing but urchin eating sea dwellers that feed on humans."

" That's a lie! We fishmen don't eat humans! We just don't like to associate ourselves form them."

" So you fishmen are seldom to face human interaction?" Doctor's face then grew more wicked and more malevolent as he stared into Momo's eyes and chuckled to himself. That's rich. And here you are travelling with humans? Ha. Your not a fishman. Your nothing but a beggar."'

" What?" Momo retorted while snarling his sharp teeth.

" You heard me. People should all learn to take care of yourselves. And you, a fishman who are bred to hate humans shouldn't have the right to travel with them. You and those two stupid pirates."

" Grrrrrrrrrr." Momo ran towards Doctor at his top speed while carrying his metal pipe in his hand. Momo then jumped up and prepared to strike the Doctor. " DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY CAPTAIN AND FRIEND LIKE THAT! Haaaaaaaaaaa!"

Momo swung his pipe down and nearly whacked it into Doctor's face, but he moved with lightning speed and moved up behind Momo before his pipe smashed the ground. Momo tried turning his body around, but Doctor's cold dragons' claw already touched his back. Momo could only shudder at the hot touch of the dragon claws heat.

" Nice try, fishman."

BOOM!

A small yet powerful fireball was fired from Doctor's palm as it scorched into Momo's back. Momo collapsed from the force, but couldn't touch the ground as the dragon claw replacing Doctor's hand smacked him into the air and pushed him into the troposphere.

" Don't worry, fishman, I'm not going to let you fall by yourself!" Doctor with lightning speed disappeared, reappeared being Momo in the troposphere and placed his hand on Momo's back. " I'm going to push you down myself! Yōkai Yōkai Burning Palm!"

A small fireball was shot out from Doctor's hand as it scorched Momo's back and made him plummet faster towards the ground. When Momo finally touched the ground, he made the ground shake and created a small crater in the ground.

" Piece of cake," Doctor smiled as he disappeared from the air and reappeared in the crater next to Momo. Doctor could see Momo was having difficulty breathing, but spat at Momo kicked him with the chafe of his new legs. " Such pathetic creatures. I wonder why my sister would sacrifice her life for such weak-minded bei—"

With quick reflexes, Momo grabbed Doctor's bandages around his neck and pulled him down to him. Momo then snarled as his eyes were now bright red. Momo was in his berserk mode.

" Banzaai, you shit doctor!"

Momo snapped his head up and chomped on Doctor's right arm—the arm that wasn't a dragon's. But as he bite the arm, he felt his teeth bite into metal and flinched. After flinching, he saw Doctor's arm replaced with a metal one, a gauge on it, with three spikes protruding out of both sides, and was made of a silver type of metal.

Doctor smirked as Momo continued trying to bite his hand. " Nice try, you stupid fishman. I'll admit, it was a great feat recovering from my attack so quickly, but does you nothing facing m—"

Momo went into a frenzy, took his mouth out of Doctor's arm and bite all parts of his body: legs and arms. Momo then pushed away as he still snarled his teeth with his red eyes glaring at Doctor.

" What was that?" Doctor said nonchantly. " All that effort and I don't even feel a thing?" Doctor felt a twinge in his knees. Doctor looked at his knees and his hands to see four small teeth biting down on him. The teeth were obviously from Momo, and sharp teeth glistened from his mouth as Doctor looked at him, scoffed. " Trying to handicap me with these things? I'm afraid that's not going to wo—"

Momo chomped his teeth together. As he did, the teeth also chomped into Doctor's demon parts. His dragon claw, metal arm, and hybrid feet were all immobilized by the teeth and Doctor shuddered.

Momo raised his fist up, pulled it back ,yelled, " THE ONLY ONE WHO'S STUPID IS YOU!"

Momo punched Doctor in his face. Doctor was pushed aback by the force of Momo's fist, flew into the air, and then he crashed against a tree. Doctor's eyes looked closed, but his demon parts were still around; he indicated they'd only go when he _sleeped_.

" Take that, you shit of a doctor! Nobody makes fun of me or my friends! Capeesh!"

" Hahahahahaha!" Doctor laughed. Out of nowhere, the Doctor's bandages slithered out and pried all four of Momo's teeth from his body. " That was an interesting trick you did there, fishy. Ooh, I'm getting goosebumps just thinking about that punch. It makes me so happy."

" _Great, a masochist." _Momo thought as he sweatdropped. " _This is going to be a pain." _

" I was thinking of avoiding doing this. You should've just played dead, but now it's too late for that. With this new form, there's no way you can survive!" Doctor raised his metal arm and stabbed two holes in his back.

"Ooooiiii. This ought to be good."

From Doctor's back sprouted two crimson red bat-like wings. Doctor flapped his two wings and flew into the sky. First he flew into the troposphere, then into the stratosphere, and finally flew over the ozone layer. Momo could no longer see his bandaged body, but could hear him laugh:

" Hahahahaha! How are you supposed to fight me…if you can't touch me?


	19. Momo Vs Doctor Part 2

Author's Note- And thus we continue to the second part of Momo VS Doctor :) As you already know, things aren't looking good for our fishman hero :O He could die if somebody doesn't help him soon O: But you know I, 4fireking, wouldn't let my partners character die. Not yet anyways (evil grin). So let's all enjoy the battle : ) Thanks for reading.

X_X_X_X

Momo was a troubled fishman. Due to Doctor being in the air, having wings on his back, it was nearly impossible for Momo to touch him. Momo could think of three things stopping him from fighting back—height, speed, and willpower—but he continued to fight against Doctor.

" _There's got to be some way I can reach him," _Momo thought as he strided through the glades to avoid Doctor's fire attacks. " _Maybe…" _

Momo noticed a patch of pebbles piled on top of each other. Momo ran, and ran, and ran as fast as he could to avoid small balls of flames hurtled from above and nearly scorched his scaly skin, but Momo rolled out of the way before the flames burned his skin.

Momo strided closer to the pebbles. He finally reached the pebbles as he ran up beside the pile and took one pebble out of it. Momo then spun his hand round and round while steadying his grip and focused his attention at the ozone above.

" _Let's just see how far I can throw." _

Momo finished spinning his hand around and flunged his small pebble where he thought Doctor was. But the pebble barely touched the clouds in the ozone layer as it stopped in the air and fell down into the ground. Momo braced himself for impact by hiding under a tree, but the rock hit a tree branch above where he was hiding and the branch's limb in spontaneously broke off and crashed on Momo's head.

" Ow," Momo mumbled nonchantly as he rubbed his head. " That hurt."

" Hahahahaha!" Doctor's heinous voice echoed from the sky above. " Is that the best you can do, fishy?"

" _This guy is really starting to irate me." _

A barrage of fireballs then hurtled from the sky and headed straight for Momo. Momo acted on instincts, which was a keener than most humans, nimbly tried dodging the hurtling fireballs. He started by somersaulting out of the way, followed by him ducking on the ground, rolling away, and raised his chest up as a fireball just rocketed through his back.

" _This feels strange. It's like playing one of those dodgy games with those balls. But what did the kids call those_?"

" Muwahahahahaha! It's time for you to die, fishy!"

Momo couldn't dodge the Doctor's next attack, primary because he was too busy leaning his body up, and was sliced through his chest as blood gushed out of his chest.

" OW!" Momo grieved as a small wound was cut open in his chest and blood was oozing out. " What was THAT? That really HURT!"

" I knew your primitive mind could not understand the vigor of pure genius, fishy!" Doctor snidely laughed while his body was hidden in the clouds. " My wings don't just let me fly. In case you didn't know, all bats have one sharp tooth used as a finger in their wings. Mine happen to be sharper than any kitchen knife in any household cabinet you are ever going to see, fishy."

Momo quickly examined his shirt, which was stained with blood from his wound, and ripped through the cloth of the shirt to find nothing more than a mere cut mark, sighed. " _It's a good thing my exterior's more durable than a humans. I'd probably be dead meat right now if it wasn't." _

" Hmmmm," Doctor muttered as his voice still echoed in the air. " Why don't I just initial my names on your chest? It will let people know who the genius was that killed a soon to be prostrate creature like you."

Doctor once again came out of nowhere and slashed his bat claws into Momo's skin. The claws made an open wound on Momo's right arm as the fishman wretched in agony. Then Doctor came again and scratched Momo's legs.

" Guah!" Momo cried after being cut in his legs by Doctor. " _This guys too fast_!

" Hahahahahaha! Take that, you wretched fishman! This is my domain! You and all your fishmen brethren should just serve under me!"

" _Those words…that voice…_" Momo was nearly sliced in half by Doctor's razor sharp wings, but he ducked under them just in time to save himself. " _Mother…I'm sorry, but…I can't keep my promise to you…" _

X_X_X_X_X

_Young Momo swam merrily in the sea next to the mermaid clove with his mother and all the other mermaids and fishmen. Momo was searching for clams deep in the ocean, but could only find four pieces of litter—beer bottles, wet cigars, a wet towel, and a woman's bra—but nothing as valuable as clams._

_" Momo, time to come back," Momo's mother called out to her son. " Let mommy see what you have there, Momo."_

_Momo kicked his webbed fishman feet and swam over to his mother who was standing on dry land. His mother wasn't the typical mermaid, which was fine by him since all the other mermaids were saucy, where she wore a shirt that read Joy rather than the clam shells and seaweed kelp all the other mermaids wore. _

_" I didn't find any clams or pearls for you, mommy."_

_" That's alright. I'm more interested in what you have in your hands."_

_" But it's all nothing but junk, mommy."_

_" Nonsense. Nothing is junk in my eyes. Just give me what you have and I'll make something nice for you, Momo." Momo gave his trash too his mother, and she shuddered at the sight of the pink bra. " Eh, this is kind of a jumbo bra. Eh, Momo, if you ever do grow up and make clothes for everyone, promise me you won't use this in your materials." _

_Momo's mother worked on the four pieces of trash—beer bottle, cigar, wet towel, and jumbo bra—and Momo observed how she worked. She started by ripping pieces of the cigar off. She then smashed the beer bottle into dozens of small pieces. Using scissors, which were encrusted with the shell of a crab, Momo's mother tore into the jumbo bra and took small pieces out. She ended her warmup by twisting the towel and letting water drip out of it. Everything was now in place; Momo's mother could work. _

_Momo sat idly by as his mother tailored something for him. Momo's mother was being indirect to Momo as he couldn't see what she was making, mostly because he could only see her back, but saw how happy his mother was. She giggled every second that she worked and it made Momo giggle too. _

_Momo's mother finally finished working on her art piece and showed it to Momo—it came to much surprise that piece of art was a small doll that looked exactly like Momo. The doll had needles making the dolls body, broken pieces of glass made to look like a crown, ripped pieces of the bra making up its clothes, and his eyes filled with the paper of the cigar. Momo trembled as he was athrilled with happiness and his mother gave the doll over to him. _

_Momo was crying tears of joy holding the doll and he made a sniveling face." Mommy…" _

_" Most humans don't have a monopoly on how precious every little trash is. Some might call us filthy, hording fish folk, but no matter what they say, we're just as precious to the world as anyone else. Never forget how important you can be, Momo."_

_Momo felt tranquil and happy. Momo's mother hugged Momo so tightly, her soft hands warming his cold blood, and it made the young fishman smile. But all the blood in his veins ran cold at the sound of another person: _

_" It's time for you to die, fishy_!"

_Momo was too shocked by the cold voice of the person to move as it had been his mother who saved him—she losing her life in the process. Momo's mother pushed Momo away. As Momo was falling back, a giant pair of metal claws ripped through her chest. _

_" Mommy_!"

_Momo fell in the sea. Momo's mother rolled over and fell on the dry land. Using what little strength she had after receiving her fatal wound, she rolled up next to Momo by the sea. It saddened Momo to see his mother, her intestines showing and bleeding from her open wound in her chest, still alive, crying. _

_" Momo…"_

_" Hahahahahaha! Take that, you wretched fish!" A sharp heinous voice laughed. This is now my domain! You and all your fishes should just serve under me!" _

_Momo had a glimpse of the man who fatally wounded his mother and gasped. The person in charge was neither a human nor a fish folk but a monster. The monster's entire body had razors protruding out of it, tall where his back had a slanted curve, and skin clammy and pale. Momo shuddered as he had a tail sticking out his tailbone with a giant razor on the tip, sharp razors for claws and feet, three razor blades protruding out his head, and ghostly white eyes. _

_The monster callously killed each and every fishman/mermaid that confronted him by lashing his sharp tail through their heads and decapitating them or firing razors from his body that fired into their heads. Every time Momo watched a fellow fishman villager fall, the monster's blades became stained with their blood, and he put his blood stained razors close to his face and licked them with his tongue. _

_"Mmmmmmm,"the razor bodied monster tittered as he licked the blood from his razors. There's nothing more delectable than the blood of a dumb animal race." The monsters face became elated with a wicked smile as he raised both his hands up as if to scare the fishmen—and it scared Momo looking at him." Fear ME! I am the Shichibukai_ _Razor _! _I'm here to kill EACH and every ONE of you fishes_! _Your all nothing but dinner to me_!"

" _You—" _

_Momo tried jumping out of the water and facing Razor, but Momo's mother clenched her arms on Momo before he could move. " Momo, you have to live. I've already chose how I'd live my life, but you still have a chance to get strong. But your not strong enough now. You have to run." _

_" Mothe—"_

_" Run, Momo, run! Promise me…promise me you'll live on to get stronger."_

_" Mother…" A single tear drop dripped from Momo's eyes as he sniffed through his nostrils. " I promise, mother. I'll get stronger so I can avenge you and everyone here. I'll make the name of our clan live on." _

_" Good…" Momo's mother kissed her sons forward as her life was draining. Momo was warmed by her lips, but it couldn't get rid of his turmoil. " Good-bye, Momo, my son." _

_The last thing Momo saw of her mother was her smiling face, then she was gone. His clove turned into a genocide. Momo could only hide his tears weeping from his eyes as he dove under the water. Momo kicked his webbed feet faster and faster to escape the gruesome Razor while he could still hear his fish folk screaming above him. _

_" I'll become strong. I'll become the strongest fishman and avenge everyone by killing that monster. I'll cherish your memory as I use it to help me train to become strong, mother."_

X_X_X_X_X

Momo was thinking about his next moves. Trees around him burned into bark by flames from the fireballs or were sliced in half by Doctor's sharp wings as he swooped down and sliced them in half. Stress was building up on Momo's head as he thought of his next move.

" _If I can't bring the doctor to me…maybe I can bring me to the doctor."_

X_X_X_X_X

Meanwhile, Doctor soared high in the ozone layer and snidely laughed. "Things are goin' just smoothly. I can kill him right now and nobody'll give a damn. Looks like you have no ordeals for this, fishy— what?"

From clouds emerged Momo. Momo was infuriated, he was growling his sharp sawshark teeth, and growled.

" Check me out, you bastard!" Momo shouted while soaring towards Doctor. " I'm a flying fish!"

" NO! How is this possible!"

" Why don't you come down and see for yourself! Fishman Karate: Flying Fish Kick!"

Doctor could only brace himself as Momo raised his right leg up and prepared to kick him. Momo rocketed towards Doctor, but he went too fast and traveled past him. Doctor looked up and saw Momo falling down; still above him. Momo without wings would fall over fifty feet from the sky and fall too his death!

" Hahahahahaha!" Doctor laughed as Momo was falling to his death. " This is the end for you, you stupid fish—WHAT!"

Momo spinned his legs around. His legs gave Momo control of where he was going; he could move to where Doctor was. Doctor was too shocked by Momo's berserk eyes to move, staggered, and then Momo fell on top of him.

" B-but how? Your just a stupid fishman!"

" My name—" Momo kicked Doctor in his head. " Is—" Momo then punched both his arms into Doctor as they hurtled towards the ground. " Momo!"

Momo and Doctor were both falling too their deaths. While falling, Momo bite his sharp teeth into Doctor's wings and ripped them off. Momo then squeezed Doctor tight while they continued to fall.

Doctor soon could see the terrine of the island below the clouds, falling down there to their deaths, screamed, " NOT POSSIBLE!"

Doctor used both his legs to kick Momo off of him. Doctor soon fell on the top of a tree and Momo too fell on the top of a tree. Doctor and Momo both fell on tree branches, breaking them in the process, both breaking their backs in the process.

" Ack!" Momo moaned in agony. " That was rougher than I thought. But it was still worth it."

In the ground was Momo's metal pipe. Momo could still move his hands, crawled to the pipe, and was still smiling. Momo's body ached all over, he could feel his bones aching all over, but soon he reached his trusty metal pipe and pulled it out of the ground.

" Your more flexible than you look, dearest pipe," Momo said while stroking the side of his metal pipe. " Imaging something like you was able to launch me so high. Ma." Momo kissed the steel of his pipe and giggled.

" Sister!" Doctor cried in the woods besides Momo. " Sister…why'd you have to die? Sister…"

" Huh? Hey, are you okay?"

" Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Momo heard the sound of fists hitting the soil. " Stupid! Forget about your stupid sister! She was an idiot! Wasting her life for a stupid fishman! Dammit! It's all his fault she died! That stupid razor horned Shichibukai!"

" Huh? Razor horned Shichibukai? He can't possibly mean—"

" Fuck her!" Doctor took three needles out. " Fuck fishmen!" Doctor jabbed the three needles in his head. " Fuck everyone!" The last thing Doctor took out was his ring-shaped blade. Doctor held the blade over his head while he continued to yell, " FUCK THEM ALL!"

Momo didn't believe it—the crying, the sudden change of attitude, the needles, and the blade—but he witnessed Doctor as he cut through his own body. Both his halves fell on the ground as Momo gawked at them.

" What the? Why'd he do that? Why would he kill himself like that?"

Momo however felt slightly apathetic about Doctor. But as Momo stared at the corpse of Momo, he felt a strange vibe tingling inside his head. Then, while still feeling that vibe, limbs of a green tentacle monster popped out of both halves. The halves mended together, molded, then two giant crab claws ripped out the skin.

" This can't be—what is going on?" Momo continued to shudder as he watched Doctor become more monstrous every second. Then Momo remembered the needles. " _It must be something he induced in his bloodstream. But what did he use_?"

All of Momo's thoughts were stalled by the hideous form of the new Doctor—what looked like an abomination—but was really Doctor. The creature had the legs of a crab with two giant pinchers on his front. The upper half of his body had the chest of a gorilla, short purple fur around him, two giant octopus tentacles for arms, and the face of a lion with a purple mane around his head and small, beady yellow eyes. The new Doctor was relaxed, looking his head back as his eyes stared off into the clouds, and he was smiling.

" **I don't know why I was sad before**," A dark voice said from the mouth of the grotesque creature. " **I never knew I could feel so good. And I'm hungry. But what should I eat**?" The two beady yellow eyes then noticed Momo who was still crippled from the fall; he smiled. " **I know. I think I'll help myself to some fishman.**"


	20. Regression, A Look at Momo's Past

Author's Note- Now for the third but not last part of Momo VS Doctor : ) I would like to thank all the people who've reviewed my story so far, and thus you've each been given my gratitude. But I would mostly like to thank azab, not because she's my partner, but because she reviews the most. And if you don't like what I write on top, then please scroll down underneath the X_X_X_X. Thanks for reading :)

X_X_X_X

Momo was in deep trouble. Doctor, who went through a metamorphosis into a monster cross-gene, was trying to squeeze Momo to death with his giant crab claws. Momo was able to agilely jump out of the way from the first claw, but had to hold his hands up to block the second claw from crushing him.

" **Why are you trying to fight me, fishy**?" Doctor said in a tone that would chill any man's blood. " **I thought you and I had become good friends**. **So why don't you be a good friend and let me eat you."**

Momo was too busy trying not to be crushed under the weight of the giant crab claw. Just when he finally managed to keep his composure, the second claw struck him in his chest and pushed him towards the trees. Momo, whose body ached from his previous fall, made a loud, blood wrenching cry of pain.

" Guahhhhhhhh!" Momo couldn't because all bones in his body were broken. He could only wail tears from his eyes as Doctor's crab feet walked up to him. " You monster!"

" **A monster?" **Doctor said while he looked around the terrine. "** Where? I don't see any monsters. All I see is a helpless little fishman like you. Now I could just kill you now**." Doctor raised both his crab legs up and pressed them into Momo's chest as the fishman wrenched in pain. " **But I'd rather see you suffer first.**"

Doctor raised his crab hind legs up as he then jabbed them straight into Momo's chest. Doctor then smacked Momo with his crab legs. Momo was sent flying back by the legs, smashing through trees in the process, as he landed on the cold, wet ground

" Whyyyyyyyy? This pain...it hurts so much."

" **C'mere, you filthy fishman. I haven't finished with you just yet." **

Doctor walked up to Momo once again as he jabbed his crab legs straight into Momo's chest, again. All the pain in Momo's chest became numb, so he didn't moan as Doctor continued crushing him.

" Youuuuuuuuu…." Momo growled through his teeth while being crushed. " You monster."

" **I'm not a monster; you're a monster**," Doctor retorted while he still pressed his legs against Momo's chest. " **You and all your fishmen brethren impoverishing this perfect world." **Doctor heinously smiled through his lion mouth as he pressed his legs deeper into Momo's chest. Blood trickled out from Momo's body as the legs ripped through his skin. " **Just do us all a favor, and just die, fishy."**

Doctor smacked Momo once again with his crab legs. Momo was sent flying back by the legs, smashing through trees in the process, as he landed on the cold, wet ground, again. Doctor walked closer to Momo with the same odious look on his face.

" _Is this how I'm going to die_?" Momo thought while his bones were broken and blood trickled from his chest. " _It's funny. I always thought I'd die eating the most sugary food. " _With what little strength he had, Momo chuckled at his own twisted humor_" Guess I'll have to settle for the extracts of my own blood instead._"

**" I heard fishmen were a very proud race?**" Doctor sneered while he moved to Momo When Doctor finally reached Momo, he picked him up by his neck and choked him by the neck. " **It's almost a pity seeing one sooooooo—what's the word?—insignificant." " You're all nothing but paltry that belong in a gutter because your not worthy enough to be eaten." **

" But I'm…I'm…" Momo tried to speak, but Doctor's arms were squeezing through his neck and crushed his windpipe.

**" Huh? Are you trying to say something, fishy?" **Doctor released his grip around Momo's neck, but kept him above the ground. " **I'm all ears, fishy.**"

Doctor peered into Momo's eyes; saw the cold anger in them as he was intrigued. " I'm a living being just like you!

" The same as me? Ha. Don't even think we have the same authenticity, fishy."

" I understand. " Even though Doctor saw Momo's eyes still filled with hatred, Momo laughed to himself, then he stopped. "Your sense of reasoning has been clouded. You've become the very thing you've despised. A monster."

**" What did you call me, fishy?" **

Momo's cold eyes became more intimidating as his red pupils flared like flames. **" **I called you a monster! You're just blaming us fishmen to get rid of your own anguish of losing your sister. But you, her brother, should've been there to help her."

" **Youuuuuuuuu!**" Doctor opened his mouth up wide. Momo shuddered at the sight of his serrated teeth and his cold breath rubbing against him. " **YOU ARE THE PROBLEM! YOU AND ALL YOUR SPECIES CAN GO TO HELL!"**

For the third time, Doctor smashed his crab claws against Momo's body and pushed him backwards. Momo soared through the air and soared backwards, but instead of falling on the ground he fell over a ledge. Momo made a big splash as he fell into the same waterfall Lucas was bathing in.

Momo was under the water. With all his bones in his body broken, Momo couldn't get out of the water. The water burned under Momo's skin like flames as it burned throughout his body.

" _Am I going to die here_?" Momo thought while he was under the water. Momo's blood gushed out his wounds while it floated above his head. Momo shuddered seeing light through his transparent red blood, but cracked a smile. " _I'd much rather die here than anywhere else. I am a fishman after all. And where would a fish be without water?_"

" ** I see you, you filthy fishman**!" Doctor's nightmarish voice echoed in the water. " **It's lucky for you I can't swim 'cause of my Devil Fruit. But I yearn to see you drown in the abyss of hell, fishy. "**

" _Even though he's a creep, everything he's done is because of me_." Momo closed his eyes as air was unleashed from his gills and he sighed. " _I'm the one who killed his sister." _

**Flashback: **

_Young Momo washed up on the shores of an odd island. Tired, gasping, young Momo crawled through the sands of the shore. _

_" I must…" Momo staggered at the sharp pains in his back. But Momo tried shaking them away as adrenaline went through his veins "Survive."_

_Momo finally rose off the sandy grounds and stood on his feet. The young fishman tried walking past the sand and into the forest, but stopped when he saw someone standing between him and the forest. The man wore a white robe with black trimming. A small white mustache was on his lip and flat-top white hair, and he wore sandals. Momo, who was still traumatized seeing his mother die, bared his sharp teeth at the stranger. _

_ " Calm down," the man said. " I'm not here to hurt you."_

_" Liar_!" _Momo shouted. " Your working for him, aren't you_? _Your working for that beast_! _You helped him kill my mother_! Ahhhhhhhhh!"

_Momo ran up towards the white haired man. But as Momo was about to punch the man, he sidestepped out of the way. The man than kicked Momo behind his bottom and pushed him away from him. The elderly man than shaked his head while he scraped sand on his sandals. _

_" Tsk. I can't fight a child. That would make me look too uncool. " _

_" Shut up!" _

_Momo turned around and ran back towards the elderly man. Momo went into a frenzy where he rapidly punched his scaly fists towards the elderly man. But even though Momo moved fast, snapping his teeth at him, the man just used his pinky finger to block Momo's fists, and flicked his index finger to push his head back from biting him. _

_" You must be famished to be hitting with such slow moves." _

_" Shut-your-mouth!" _

_Momo jumped on the man's fingers, then he used it to jump higher into the air. As Momo was falling back down, he rapidly tried punching the man in his face, but just tilted his head away from his fist. After blocking the one-hundredth punch, the man chopped his hands behind Momo's head. _

_" I understand you must've been through much carnage to be like this." The man caught Momo with both his arms as he carried him in his arms. " But I'm here to help you. And I promise you I'll take you in as my pupil, my young trainee."_

X_X_X_X

_Momo felt water splashed in his face. Momo awakened from his sleep to find himself in a tub surrounded by soap and bubbles. Momo also felt warm hands wrapped around his chest. _

_" Where…where am I_?" _Momo mumbled while he was being cleaned. _

_" Oh, so your finally awake, youngling_?"

_" Ahhhhhh_!"

_Momo covered his chest and he swam to the other end of the tub. Momo growled at the men, him being shirtless and having inverted man nipples with chest hair covering him, and smiling down at Momo. _

_" You sure took your sweet time," the white haired man smiled. " I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." _

_" Stay away from me_! _I'm a monster_!"

" _You're not a monster. You're just a child. "_

_" Stand back_! _I'll eat you if you get any closer."_

_" Really? You are really going to eat me? What a cliché that would be. I guess you could eat me. I am filled with lots of protein and nutrients that could make your body strong, but eating me would only last you a few days before you'll starve to death. Or maybe you could be a good boy, do everything that I tell you, and I'll give you something that will fill your stomach."_

_Momo started to tremble staring into the old man's eyes. Momo was so hungry, so famished, he wanted to go against his moral code and sink his teeth into the old man's skin. Momo started to shake, growl, then he gave in and swam back by the man's lap where the man scrubbed his back. _

_" Ah! Hey, stop rubbing me_!"

_" Stop moving your arms around and I won't be so rough. What, you've never taken a bath before? Geez, your even worse than a wet cat. "_

_After cleaning Momo with soapy water, he took the young fishman out and washed him with a towel. Momo squirmed while being rubbed. He screamed while being scrubbed, pushed his scaly arms on the old mans' face, but couldn't stop him. _

_The man finally finished rubbing Momo. Momo became wiped clean of the sand and dirty, cried, then covered his chest." There you are; nice and clean. "_

_" Your some kind of sick old man!" _

_" Sick old man? Is that the thanks for taking care of you? Maybe I won't give you your meal. Maybe I'll just eat it while you watch so you'll be much more thankful to me, fishy."_

_" No, no!" Momo let go of his flat, scaly male chest and stood up. Momo tried bargaining with the man by grabbing his arms and shaking him. " Please give me food, old man! I'll be a good boy." _

_" Well, if you promise to be a good boy, than okay. But from now on you should call me Leopol. Try to remember the name of your new teacher. "_

_" Teacher? What do you teach, old man…I mean, Leopol." _

_" You can just call me Master. I happen to know a lot about martial arts that I do. But I'm afraid it's late and you should be going off to bed."_

_X_X_X_X_

_Leopol took Momo into a small room with nothing but a fireplace, a futon, and a window to view out of. Leopol carried Momo to the futon and laid him on the futon. Leopol then tucked Momo under the sheets and rubbed his head. _

_" But I'm not tired, miste—Leopol." _

_" Nonsense. You have a busy day tomorrow." The door opened as a young girl walked inside. __The girl had long, wavy, red hair that reaches down to her feet with a single strand pointing upward. She had large black eyes that appear to have no irises and a child build. She was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in bow around her neck. Around the chest were three blue diamond patterns with 2 blue triangles above. Each series of them were outlined in a hot pink. She also was wearing wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings._ _The girl carried a tray that had short bread, a glass of milk, and slices of cheese. " Emily, please give our esteemed trainee his meal." _

_" Yes sir, Mr. Leopol sir," The girl said cheerfully. She cheerfully placed the tray on Momo's futon as she smiled on him. " Enjoy your meal." _

_Momo blinked seeing the tray of food laid out for him. After much hesitation, Momo finally took one slice of cheese and shoved it in his mouth. " Mmmmmm. This is delicious. Did you make this, Master?"_

_" Nope. It was Emily who cooked it."_

_" The master couldn't cook to save his life," Emily said with a smile on her face. _

_" WHAT?" Leopol gawked hearing what Emily said. " That's…that's not true." _

_" Well it's delicious. I'm just glad it was made by someone so cute." _

_"Thanks. You look kind of gross." _

_" What? But my people would tell me I'm cute. " _

_" Well, you are, but in a gross kind of way. " _

_" Hey, where is everyone?" a boy yelled on the other side of the door. _"_I'm in a state of limbo here_!"

_The door was pushed open as a young boy walked inside. __He was a slim young boy with straight dark hair. The bangs of his hair are particularly prominent, covering part of his forehead, with some smaller strands jutting outwards from the top of his head. He has large eyes and a small, mildly round was wearing a long, dark, sleeveless open jacket with lighter-colored edges, revealing part of his muscular chest and held closed around his waist by a light sash, tied by a knot on his left hip. His legs are covered by loose, light-colored pants reaching down below his knees, paired with low, dark laced boots. Around his neck is a light scarf adorned by a wavy motif_._ The boy angrily walked to Leopol as he stared Momo's master in his face, and glared at him. _

_" Can I help you, __Giru_?"

_" Master, why's there a fishman with sleeping in your futon_?"

_" That fishman happens to be my new apprentice. He'll be living with us until he's strong enough to live on his own."_

_" Master, I can't allow that_! _First you bring that girl in here, now you bring in that…that…thing."_

_" You do realize I can still hear you_?" _Momo barked back. _

_" I can't allow him to stay here, Master."_

_" Adam, try to look into the goodness of your heart. This creature—no, this person has nowhere else to go and needs our help or he'll die."_

_" I know what your really trying to do, Master. This is all just to make up for you and your son. Your using me, Emily, and this fish to help you with your failure—" _

_Leopol slapped Giru across his face. Adam collapsed on the ground as he rubbed the part of his cheek where he was hit. Giru sniffed, cried, and sheepishly rubbed the part of his cheek where his bruise was. Leopol grabbed Giru's neck and lifted him off the ground. _

_" Don't you ever say anything like that again_! _I'm not trying to replace her with any of you!" Leopol then gently placed Giru back on the ground and rubbed his head. "You're my child. That's how I found you, and that's how I think of you." Leopol walked up to Emily and Momo and picked both of them up. Leopol hugged Giru, Emily, and Momo in one big hug. " There, one big happy family." _

_" Family…?" Momo brushed his head against Leopol's warm hands and smiled. " Family." _

X_X_X_X

" Being with that old man made me so…happy." Momo closed his eyes even harder. " I just wish it could have stayed that way. But because of me…I cost Emily, Giru, and Master their lives."


	21. Momo's Past Part 1

Author's Note- I'll have to put Momo and Doctor's battle on hold : ) Now, because the rest of Momo's past will be over one chapter long, I'm going to not put it in italic. Now, thanks Samhan ,thanks azab, and thank you everyone else who reviewed my first twenty chapters : ) Now let's take a lesson in Momo : ) Hehehehe. I can be so funny sometimes. Note: this chapter is longer than any other chapter I've written before.

X_X_X_X

It was a bright and pleasant for Momo as he woke up in his new home. Momo felt relaxed, refreshed, stretched his arms out and smiled.

" Ah, it's good to be alive," young Momo said while he was bathed in sunlight. " The only thing that's missing is some breakfast. Oh, I know, I'll go have some breakfast."

" Good morning," Emily said. She was standing by the door to Momo's room. " Did you have nice dreams, sleepyhead? Maybe some about me?"

" Huh? How long have you been standing there, Emily?"

" Just long enough to admire your sleeping face. By the way, you sure snore loud."

" Huh? I don't snore."

" Oh really?" Emily took out her very own pink Den Mushi snail. She slapped the back of the Den Mushi as it gaped its mouth open. " Zzzzzzzzzzz." " See that? That's you, snorey."

" Hmf! I still don't believe you. Now when are we having breakfast?"

" Sorry, apprentice, but breakfast isn't until after training."

" What? That sucks. Where is this training room anyways?"

Emily tittered while she held her hand over her mouth. " Follow me. I'll lead the way."

X_X_X_X

Giru was already in the training room dojo, and he was training. Giru grasped a long bo staff in his hands and thrusted it as he also thrusted his pelvis bone. Giru was grouchy and angry. He spinned his bo staff around as he kept thinking about his dilemma.

" _How could the master allow an outsider in_? _I was suppose to be his number one pupil, so why does he trifle me with that fishman_?"

Giru stopped thrusting his bo staff as he heard the sound of footsteps. Giru flit his eyes as he moue seeing Momo and Emily walking together.

" So this is really where you guys go to train?" Momo asked as he walked beside Emily.

" Well, Giru is the one who trains," Emily replied as she tittered. " I mostly just cook and help around with the house work." Emily smacked Momo's scaly, moist back as she was giggling out loud. " So I'm basically the maid around here, master."

" Well, well, if it isn't the fishman," Giru scoffed as he stopped practicing with his bo staff and jeered at Momo. " What's the matter, fishy? Did the poor net brain get lost looking for water?"

" Hey, watch who you call net brain, you dunderhead!"

Both Giru and Momo leaned in next to each other and growled in unison. " Grrrrrrrrrrr."

" Now now, let's not fuss while we're in the dojo, you two," Emily tittered at Momo and Giru.

" Don't talk sweet to us when we're fighting!"

" (speaking in a western accent) What if I talk like this, y'all?"

" Stupid!"—Giru

" Shut up!"—Momo

" (normal) Now now, if you two keep fighting about such dreary matters, you'll never finds yourselves a girlfriend." Emily held her hands behind her head and winked at Giru and Momo. Both their cheeks tinted red seeing her wink at them. " Let's not forget you have a beautiful girl like me to think about."

" Eww!" Giru and Momo unified in disgust.

" Don't be stupid, Emily!"—Giru

" Who would ever want to date a girl?"-Momo

" Tee-hee."

" Sorry I'm late," _Leopol said as he just entered the dojo. " I was up late reading Acrostic poems. _"

" You were really up late reading poems again, master?" Emily asked as she tittered. " You really should stop. Reading late isn't really good for the eyes."

" Ah, Emily. Blight is everyday night. Day is bright.. We—gosh, I can't think of any more words. "

" Honestly, master, what's the point of you trying to tell us poems?"

" Ooh, just you wait, Giru. One day I'll tell you a poem so gratifying, everyone will like it. Now let's get down to our training." _Leopol threw a bo staff at Momo who caught it. " In this dojo, your allowed to use weapons. So go kill yourselves with your bo staff."_

_" Are you sure it's okay to be using weapons?" Momo asked as he studied his bo staff. _

_" Of course." Leopol smiled and rubbed his chin. " You wouldn't be a great martial artist like me if you can't use weapons." _

_" Uh, okay." A trickle of sweat dripped from Momo's head. " __What a weird sensei." _

_Momo studied the bo staff where he squeezed it tightly. As he squeezed it, the bo staff soon broke in Momo's hands. _

_" Guah!" Leopol gawked seeing Momo with smashed pieces of bo staff in his hands. " That thing is expensive!" _

_" Haha!" Giru sneered seeing Momo nearly crying holding the smashed bo staff pieces. "Looks like the fishman can't do anything but smash things! Hahah—"_

_BONK! _

" This is no time to be laughing, chuckles." Leopol snuck behind Giru and bonked him on his head. A large bump came out of Giru's head as he fell down. Leopol then comforted the weeping Momo. Leopol rubbed Momo's head and smiled. " There's nothing to be glum about. There's nothing wrong with being too strong. Just remember your gentle side."

" But I-I broke your stick."

" It's a bo staff. And I do admit it is expensive and not up your alley. But I think I have something that could benefit you."

Leopol walked out, walked back in, and then he came back carrying a metal pipe. Leopol swayed his metal pipe back and forth, smiling, as he walked back to Momo and gave him the metal pipe.

" What is this, master?"

" It's a very special weapon. Here. I found this lying on the ground. I picked it up because I thought something like this might happen. You can't break it no matter how hard you squeezed it."

" Wow, thanks, master."

" Blah, blah, blah, that's all well and done, master," Giru said in a cold tone. " Now get ready to be trifled, you fishman."

" Tsk. As impatient as always I see, Giru. Your demeanor will never change if you always act so egotistic about everything." Leopol walked back and stood between Giru and Momo. The master of the dojo raised both his hands up. " Let the battle between Giru and Momo begin." Leopol swished both his hands.

" It's on, fishy! Hyaaaaaaaah!"

Giru spun his bo staff around as he then thrusted it into Momo's metal pipe. Sparks came out of Momo's staff on contact. After the first strike, Giru bombarded rapidly thrusted multiple more jabs with his bo staff, but they all were reflected by Momo's metal pipe.

" Grrrraaaaaa! This isn't fair! This stupid pipes made out of metal! It won't break!"

" Wow, you sure are weak, Giru," Momo blurted out as he continued blocking Giru's bo staff.

" I-am-not-weak!"

Giru continued thrusting his bo staff at Momo with much more fury, and Momo still retained his balance as he blocked Giru's attacks with his metal pipe. As Giru jabbed for the hundredth time, jabbing into Momo's metal pipe, his bo staff broke.

" Guah!" Leopol gawked again. " Those things are expensive!"

" Wow, it actually broke," Momo said in bewilderment. He then examined his metal pipe and didn't see a single dent on him. " This thing is really durable."

" This isn't over yet, fishy! I still have one more trick up my sleeve!"

Momo watched in amazement as Giru's body started glowing white. He was sparkling, glossy, and his whole body became covered in white—

BONK!

Leopol snuck up behind Giru and bonked him on his head, again. A large bump popped out of Giru's head as his eyes twirled around. " Giru, didn't I say you were prohibited from using your Devil Fruit powers until you finished your training?"

" Yes…(groaning, aching in his mouth) master…"

" Then why were you trying to use it? Don't you remember what would happen if you did it without any forethought? You need to restrain yourself better." Leopol dropped Giru and kneeled down in front of Momo . Leopol smiled and rubbed Momo's head. " Hey, Momo, are you hungry? I know a great ramen shop we can go to."

" Tee-hee," Emily tittered. Emily now had an apron wrapped around her with a strawberry on it. " But be back soon. I'll have dinner ready for the two of you."

" Owwwwwwww."

" Oops. Make that the three of you."

X_X_X_X

" Mmmmmmmmm," Momo mumbled smoothly while he enjoyed a bowl of ramen. " This is the best soup I've ever eaten. Thanks for taking me here, master."

" Yep, it is an exquisite dish," Leopol said as he slurped his bowl of ramen. " It helps relieve tension from stress. It can also be purchased for a nominal fee. It's the perfect cup to a perfect day."

" Pardon me, sir," the owner of the ramen store interrupted. " I hate to interrupt you, but could you pay the bill, please."

" Um…." Leopol stammered. " Right…your bill…Eieeeeeeeeee."

A trickle of sweat dripped from Momo's face. " You did bring money, didn't you, master?"

A trickle of sweat dripped from the ramen owner's face. " Yes, you did bring money for your meal, didn't you?"

" Errrrrrrrrrr." Leopol grabbed Momo's hand and ran away from the shop. " RUN!"

" Hey, nobody eats from my shop for free!"

X_X_X_X

" AHHHHHHHHH!" Both Leopol and Momo yelled as they ran through the streets being chased by a mob of angry citizens.

" This is all your fault, Momo!"

" My fault? This is all your fault! You're the one who kept taking stealing fruit from every cart we passed by, master!"

" Well, whatever the case, we'll never outrun them like this. " Leopol grabbed Momo's head and threw him to the crowd. " Sorry, Momo. I'll make it up to you; I swear!"

" AHHHHHH!" Momo fell on the ground near the mob of angry citizens. The mob surrounded him as they all surrounded the small fishman and thrashed their pitchforks at him. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, MASTER!"

X_X_X_X

" Master, you jerk! You nearly killed me!" Momo yelled as he rapidly punched his fists at Leopol who was also rapidly punching his fists.

" Don't get snippy with me, pupil!" Leopol shouted as he too was rapidly punching his fists. " I was doing what felt right!"

Giru and Emily were both watching Momo and Leopol bombarding each other in the dojo. Emily tittered as Giru shrugged.

" They sure are lively today, Giru."

" It's only been the first day and already he's fighting against master." Giru clenched his fists as he glared at Momo. " That stupid fish."

Leopol then fell back and bended his legs. A small cracking noise was heard as Leopol grabbed his cracked leg. "Ah, my tibia! "

" Come on, master, stop kidding yourself," Momo said as sweat trickled from his head. " Stop trying to fake me out."

" Waaaaaaaaah!" Leopol cried holding his leg. " Waaaaaaah!"

" Geez, master, when did you become so sensitive?"

Leopol stopped crying and stared at Momo with a stern face." Acting class."

" YOU BIG PHONY!"

" But that's not important right now. I believe it's time for dinner. Emily, start cooking."

X_X_X_X

Leopol, Giru and Emily were all surprised. Leopol and Giru both gawked with their mouths both agape, but Emily only tittered seeing the young, bullheaded fishman. Momo already consumed twenty rich dishes, was already on his twenty first dish, and gulped it down in an instant.

Momo held his empty rice out, smiled, said, " More please."

" Guah!" Leopol and Giru both gawked as they comically fell down. Leopol was the first one to stand back up.

" Don't you think you had enough, youngling?"

" cuse me, but I'm still tired from all that running you made me do, master. "

" Fu fu, you need to slow down if you expect to savor the taste, husband," Emily tittered.

" Husband?"

" That's right. When you and me grow up, we're going to get married together."

" Ew! Who wants to be married to a girl? That is so creepy."

" That's not the words you should be saying to your future wife, husband."

" What's most bizarre is that I have to listen to this rubbish!" Giru shouted as he stood back up and slammed his hands on the table. He gawked at Momo, still eating another bowl of white rice, growled. " Don't you think you've eaten enough, fishboy!"

" Hmf. Whatever. I'll just go take a nap—"

" Hold it!" Leopol shouted. " You're not going anywhere!" Leopol pulled out a steel bucket with water and a sponge. " Now that you've eaten, you need to burn off some CALORIES! I want every nook and cranny to be cleaned! SCRUB THIS WHOLE DOJO!"

" Huh? Why do I have to clean?"

" We all have to do chores around here, fishboy," Giru said snidely as he laughed to himself. " Does the clueless fish know nothing about cleaning?"

" Give me that!" Momo swiped the bucket and scrub away from Leopol. " I'll clean this place better than you ever could! Just watch me!"

X_X_X_X

" Boy, all this cleaning is really exhausting," Momo said while he was running with his back bent and scrubbing the floors at the same time. " I'm just glad it's almost over."

Three minutes later, Momo finally finished scrubbing the entire floor, and he collapsed from being exhausted. His buns were sore, his arms ached, and he had a headache. Just then Emily walked up to him and tittered.

" Sleeping on the job? You sure are lazy." Emily took out a small plate with sardines on it. " Would you like some fish?"

" Certainly. I would love some—wait a minute. You're not trying to fool me into looking like a fish cannibal, are you?

" Heheheheh," Emily giggled as she threw the plate away. " Guilty. Everyone knows I have a sick sense of humour." Emily stopped giggling and took out a piece of loincloth with flowers sewed on it. " Say, do you know what would really help you relax?"

" No, what would help me relax?"

" Sewing. You should try it."

"Me, a fishman, sewing? Hmmmmmmm. Okay."

" That's great. And maybe while we're sewing, we could talk about how we'll be betrothed."

" I'M NOT GOING TO MARRY YOU!"

" Hhehehehehehe."

X_X_X_X

Momo and Emily both sat in the same room as they were sewing together. Momo was clumsy with his fingers, pricked his fingers a few times, but still tried sewing his tiny needle through the silk of a loincloth.

" Is this your first time sewing, Momo?" Emily said as she smiled.

" Not really," Momo retorted still clumsily sewing his needle through his loincloth. " My mother used to show me how to sew whenever she wanted to teach me something; she must've taught me thirty lessons already. But this is the first time I've ever done it with my own hands."

" Well you are doing alright for your first time. Make sure to tie your thread in a knot and pierce through the right side of the fabric. Precision should be easier the more you practice."

" Okay…precision…right side of fabric…and…" Done pierced his needle through the fabric of his loincloth, pulled it out, and ripped the thread out of his needle, then showed what he stitched on the cloth: MOM. " Done."

" Wow," Emily awed looking at what Momo stitched on the loincloth. " That's pretty good for your first time, husband. I would say you're a natural at it."

" Thanks. Please stop calling me your husband."

" Momo!" Leopol shouted as he grabbed Momo behind his neck. " What are you doing here? You should be working."

" What are you talking about, master. I finished my chores, so can't I—"

" Chores? Chores was only the warm up." Leopol dropped Momo's metal pipe in his hands, then he reached his hands behind his neck and pulled him away. " Now that you've been secreted with the painkillers known as chores, training for you won't be so tiring."

" Make sure not to rough him up too much, master," Emily tittered watching Momo getting dragged away. " We have a sewing practice tomorrow as well."

" Somebody please help ME!"

Leopol dragged Momo out of Emily's room and closed the door behind her. She was still giggling behind her arm as she heard the screams of Momo behind her door.

" Ooh, that Momo. He's still got a lot of training to do."

X_X_X_X

" Ooof! I'm so tired!" Momo exclaimed as he collapsed on the futon known as his bed. "That Giru and master sure are ruthless. They made me run 100 suicides, 200 push-ups, and whacked that stupid metal pipe 1000 times. I think I might've broken my pelvis bone if I had one."

Momo rubbed the sheets of his futon. The sheets were leathery soft, rubbed against Momo's scaly face, and relaxed his tired body. Momo faintly smiled while rubbing his head against the sheets as he rested his head on the pillow.

" I guess things here aren't so bad. Being here is like living with a real family. That Giru is like that prick brother I've never had, but that Emily is like the annoying little sister I've also never had. Maybe if I'm lucky… I can live with them forever 'n' ever."

X_X_X_X

Months went by in Leopol's dojo. Momo learned different types of new skills—martial arts, skills with his metal pipe, sewing, and even learning to slow down and enjoying his food a little more.

Momo was in the training dojo with Giru, both of them carrying long poles; Giru holding a bo staff and Momo holding a metal pipe, and Leopol allowing the fighting to take place.

" May the rematch between Giru and Momo begin."

" Let's do this, fishboy!" Giru sneered as he leaped up and thrusted his bo staff at Momo.

" Yeah, let's get it on, Giru!"

Giru and Momo both clashed their weapons together. Giru was thrusting his bo staff at Momo, but Momo quickly spinned his metal pipe around and stopped Giru's attack. While Giru was thrusting his bo staff, he used only one hand to jab, and tried punching Momo was his free hand.

" Didn't expect that, did you, fishboy!"

Momo countered Giru's hands by jumping back and lashing his loincloth at him. The loincloth wrapped around Giru's free arm and around Momo's free hand.

Momo pulled his metal pipe back, smiled, said, " This makes us even now, Giru."

Momo continued swinging his metal pipe at Giru. Giru however blocked it with his bo staff. Both Momo and Giru were rapidly thrashing their weapons around, clashing into each other, but just reflected off. Giru then tugged on his loincloth as it spinned both him and Momo around.

" How about we add a little excitement!"—Giru

" That's fine by me, Giru!"—Momo

Giru and Momo continued thrashing their poles around. Momo spinned them right, left, and continued thrashing his metal pipe. Giru spinned them left, right, and continued thrashing his bo staff. Both Giru and Momo pushed their weapons together at the same time and tried pushing the other back.

" You know you can't stop me, Momo! I'm the greatest martial artist in the world! No one can stop me! No one!"

It seemed like Giru was about to prevail. He was strong, he pushed his bo staff down and managed to collide it against Momo's metal pipe. Momo's loincloth started to rip apart as Giru continued pushed down on him. Just when Giru was about to crush Momo under his weight, Momo simpered and closed his eyes.

" You may become the greatest martial artist, Giru, but nothing will stop me from reaching my goals. Fishman Karate—"

Momo threw his metal pipe behind his back. But Momo grabbed the hilt while it was flying and soared away with it. As Giru was still wrapped around by Momo's loincloth, he soared away with him.

" Whaaaaaaaaaa!" Giru yelled while he was flying away with Momo.

Momo got on top of his metal pipe, ran to the other end, then kicked his feet on the end, yelled " Surf 'n' Turf!"

Momo's metal pipe was pushed to the ground with Giru pushed along with it as Momo's loincloth ripped in half. Giru hurtled towards the ground and crashed with the metal pipe pushed in his chest. Momo then landed on his feet and raised his metal pipe up.

" Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" Leopol yelled as he also clapped his hands together. " That was an excellent performance, Momo."

" Master!" Giru shouted getting back on his feet. Giru then pointed at Momo. " Momo cheated!"

" Giru, there is no cheating in a life or death battle. Momo just made great use of his essentials. Now why don't you two make up and enjoy a nice bottle of prune juice."

" I don't want prune juice," Giru pouted.

" Okay. Than why don't we go out for some ramen ?"

" I don't want ramen."

" I want ramen!" Momo cheered waving his hands.

" I want ramen too!" Emily cheered waving her hands and standing by the entrance to the dojo

" Ooh, three against one; I win. We're going out for ramen!"

" Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

X_X_X_X

" Momo, how could you do this to me?" Leopol shouted while he carried Momo away from the ramen shop. Momo had a mouthful of vegetables in his mouth. " How could you steal?"

" Brarahoublaou," Momo mumbled with food lodged in his mouth.

" What?"

Momo swallowed all the food in his mouth. Momo could now speak clearly, said, " It's not my fault, sensei. You're the one who's always taken things from people."

" What, so now it's my fault you were stealing? It's one thing to steal from someone, but it's another thing to be caught in the act. "

" He shouldn't be stealing in the first place," Giru grunted walking beside Momo and Leopol. " But he does have a point. What kind of teacher steals in front of his kids."

" Sensei's been naughty," Emily tittered walking on the left of Leopol. " Hahahahhaha."

" Grrrrrrrrr! It's not my fault! You guys don't give me any money!"

" That's still no excuse to be stealing." Leopol dropped Momo. Momo rubbed his head and scampered away from Leopol. " Now let this be a lesson to you, Momo. The next time I catch you stealing, your going to get a spanking on your behind." Leopol held his hand over his mouth as he tittered behind it. " I sure showed him. I'm so macho."

Momo kept running and bumped into a casket. The people carrying the casket dropped the casket and the body slipped out. Momo stammered seeing the corpse in the coffin, his arms and legs severed from his body, clammy white skin, and his own disembowelled.

" A-a-a-a-a-a-ah." Momo stammered seeing the disembodied corpse of what looked like a dead marine. "He's…he's…"

" Hey, is that a fishman?" One of the people who was carrying a coffin said. Momo looked at that person and saw him to be a marine.

" Aren't fishman suppose to be quarantined from this island?" Another one of the marine's carrying the coffin said as he stared at Momo.

" Wherever it came from, we need to take it into custody before it—"

" Hey, stop, leave that young boy alone!" Leopol shouted while he was running to where Momo was standing. "That young boy there is my pupil!"

"Huh?" All marines said in unison.

" This young fishman really belongs to you, Leopol?"

" It's a good thing you caught up with him when you did. If you showed up a single second later, we don't know what we would have done to him."

" Hehehehehe. Guess it's a good thing I showed up when I did. By the way, what happened to your friend?"

" Him? We don't really know. We were sent to explore a massacre in an island not too far from here. Our jobs were to collect the bodies and bring them back to our captain who was going to incinerate them. But while we were looking, we noticed one of them had a tattoo of a blue crab with a small golden heart."

" The person who died was our buddy Roco. I don't know why anyone would want to kill him. He's the most gentile and considerate member of our elite. "

" This is how we found him. All scratched up and torn apart. I mean…just look at this…" One of the marines took out his small cutlass blade and ripped it through the marines' cloth. As his chest was exposed, there were multiple scars along his body with blood still dripping out his pores. " See this? This was all caused by just one man."

" _One man_?" Momo thought studying the injured marines chest. " _Could it possibly be…"_

" What we found was a carnage of dead friends. It was a genocide."

" But one of our friends, Lex, was still alive. You should've seen him. The poor bastard had his right arm cut off and he looked at us like we were some kind of ghouls."

" That does sound pretty awful," Emily said with her most concerned of faces. " Did he tell you who wiped out your squadron?"

" Yeah," Giru said smacking his hands together. " Whoever he is, I want a piece of hi—"

" Giru, that's enough! Now, was there any information on who this person's name was?"

" He never said. The poor guy was so scared he could hardly keep his frickin' eyes straight. But he did say one thing to us."

" What?" Momo said out loud while his whole body was shaking. " What was it he said?"

" He said..." All the marines' throats gulped something in their mouths down. " Razor. He saw something with a razor sharp body."

Momo's body became cold. Hearing what the marines said, remembering his past, Momo also gulped from his throat while he was sweating. " _Razor_? _Is it really him_?" Momo clenched his scaly hands while his eyes turned red from his berserk. " _I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him. I will avenge you, mother." _


	22. Momo's Past Part 2

Author's Note- I'm so happy : ) Because of everyone's support, I have over 100 reviews. I don't mean to gloat, but this is the most reviews I've ever had in one story. But there is a price to having this many reviews. With so many people reviewing, they expect each chapter to be well detailed, action packed, humorous, and makes you want to shout " YEAH!" But only one anime so far has made me gasp like that so far; it wasn't One Piece.

X_X_X_X

Young Momo couldn't stand living under the roof of his master Leopol anymore. Momo wanted to chase after Razor, the vile creature who killed his mother, and his only choice in the matter was too leave Leopol, Emily, and Giru no matter how much it hurt the young, timorous fishman.

Momo had no choice but to load his duffel bag with everything he'd need—clothes, snacks, books, clothes, needles and thread—he couldn't burden Leopol, Emily and Giru any longer.

Momo finally finished packing his duffel bag and walked towards the entrance/exit door of Leopol's home. But as Momo was just about to leave, he heard the sound of footsteps echoing behind him. Momo turned around and saw his sewing friend Emily standing behind him. She was wearing pyjamas, pink with yellow ducks on them, and her eyes shimmered in the light.

" Momo, what are you doing up so late?" Emily said as she had morose eyes.

" Er, I just had problem sleeping and decided to take a walk outside to help me sleep," Momo lied clenching his teeth together. " Sorry if I disturbed your sleeping, Emily."

" Momo."

" Yes?"

" Why are you lying too me? In all this time I've known you, you've never liked the dark. You said it gives you nightmares. So why are you really going outside, Momo?"

" (sigh) I guess I can't fool you, Emily. Promise me you won't tell Master Leopol or Giru, but I'm actually trying to find a man I met before. I promise you I'll be back by morning."

" Oh really," Leopol retorted in the shadows behind Emily. Leopol and Giru then walked out of the shadows behind Emily. Both Leopol and Giru had their arms crossed, their faces were rigid, and glared into Momo's eyes. " And just who is this person you're looking for, Momo?"

" Uh, just someone I meet fishing," Momo lied as he sweat dropped looking at Master Leopol's glaring eyes. " He promised me he would teach me night fishing."

" Fishing, eh? I find that pretty hard to believe, Momo, since you yourself are a fish. So why would you even want to go fishing?"

" Uh…uh…." Momo stuttered and nearly bit his lips with his razor sharp teeth trying to come up with a lie for Master Leopol, but as he ran out of ideas, Momo just became enraged. " Just leave me alone!"

Momo turned around and tried opening the door. But just as Momo was about to open the door, Leopol appeared in his way. Master Leopol towered over Momo, his arms crossed and his eyes glaring down at him.

" You're not going anywhere, Momo. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's really bothering you."

Momo walked backwards trying to elude himself from Leopol's watchful eyes. But as he was walking back, he bumped into Emily. Unlike Leopol, her eyes were more concerned than angry, and hers twinkled under the light and froze Momo.

" Momo, please answer Master Leopol. And please tell us the truth."

No matter where Momo looked, there was nowhere to go; he was surrounded by Leopol, Emily and even Giru who had his eyes fixated on him. Momo felt scared, gulped, then sighed.

" Alright, I'll tell you. I'm looking for the beast that killed my mother and everyone in my village. He's around here somewhere. I want to find him and kill him."

Leopol seemed no longer angry with Momo. Leopol comforted Momo in his grief, rubbed his head gently, then he slapped him across his right cheek. A red hand mark appeared on Momo's face where he had been slapped.

" Yeow!" Momo cried and held his hands over where he'd been slapped. "Why'd you slap me? It really hurt!"

"Too get some sense in your thick skull. What was the first lesson I taught you about karate, Momo? It must always be used defensively; never for vengeance. The reason it's like that is no matter how much power you have, you'll never be able to toughen your body looking for violence. Only by protecting someone will you ever master the true art. I understand your pain, but you just can't—"

" No you don't! You don't have any idea what type of pain I'm in! Have you ever watched someone you lose, the people you care about die or even see your own home go into ruin? No, you have no idea what I'm feeling! The only way I'll find be happy is if I get my revenge!"

" Happiness? In the way you are, you wouldn't know the first thing about happiness. You're an irrational, angry, naïve little fishman. I know I shouldn't be saying this, I'm not your father and all, but I—"

" Then stop trying to act like you're my father! You're not my real father! You're just a lazy, old, weak man! Why would I ever want to be a child of yours?"

The room became quiet for Momo, Emily and Giru as Leopol tilted his head down and had a grim look of anguish on his face. Leopol staggered, shuddered, then he raised his head and glared at Momo with cold eyes.

" You're right. I'm not your father. If I was your father, I'd raise you to be a good, respectable man. But all I see in you is a young fishman just waiting to become a monster. If you really want to leave so badly, Momo, then just leave. But if you leave now, you'll no longer be a pupil of mine."

" Fine! I'm sick of you! I'm done with listening too you! Have fun living the rest of your life without me, old man!"

Momo stomped towards the door. Just as he reached the door, Leopol walked away from the door and let Momo through. Momo's hands shaked with anger twisting the doorknob. He soon opened the door and stomped out into the dark, cold outdoors leaving Emily, Giru and Leopol behind.

" Good riddance," Giru scoffed watching Momo stomp away from Leopol's home. " We don't need that fishman anyways. "

" Momo!" Emily shouted. She tried running outside to talk to Momo, but Leopol stopped her with his hands. " Master, let me go! Momo needs me!"

" I'm it's no use trying to talk to him in the state he's in now, Emily. The only thing we can do is watch him choose his own path."

" Master, he won't be able to stop this creature, will he?"

" I'm afraid it is as it's been writing, Emily. I see the shadow of death on him."

Seeing Momo stomp away, Leopol began to remember all the times he spent with the young fishman. (A/N: When you see the letters bold, like **this**, it indicates a flashback in someone's mind; just like in the One Piece series)

" **You're the first fishman who's ever become my pupil. My trains pretty tough. Are you sure you can handle it, kid."**

**" I can! I'll do whatever it takes too become strong! Just you wait! I'll be stronger than you and everyone that tries to fight with m—"**

**BONK!**

**" Ow! Why'd you hit me?"**

**" Tee-hee. Just seeing if your brains as big as your tedious mouth. You have to be aware of your surroundings, fishy, if you ever expect to get through with me. Hehehehehe." **

Momo kicked dirt off the ground. The dirt flew back and went into Momo's eyes, but he only growled too relinquish his pain. But while he was growling, Momo thought about a similar event that happened between him and Leopol.

" **Okay. I'm almost done sweeping the floors. Once I'm done sweeping the floor, I can finally get back to sewing with Emi—" Momo stopped sweeping the floors and saw a pile of dirt on the ground. " Huh? Where'd that come from." **

**" Hey, there's dirt on the ground, Momo." Leopol said in a more sarcastic than angry tone. " Why don't you clean it up. Hehehehehee."**

**" Grrrrrrrr. I know you're responsible for this, master. But I'll play along with your game." Momo dragged his feet over to the pile of dirt and sweeped it away by spinning his brush in circles. When the dirt was swept away, Momo sneered at Leopol. " There. How do you live that, mas—" Momo gawked seeing more dirt spread across the ground. Leopol was standing in front of Momo with a bowl of dirt. " Y-you've got to be kidding me." **

**" Hahahahaha. Look at all this dirt, Momo. Just try to clean it up. Hehehehehehe." **

**" Your on!" **

**Momo ran while dragging his feet. While running, he wiped the floor and walls clean of dirt; he had to stop to change from floor to wall. But no matter how much dirt Momo wiped, Leopol just tossed more dirt and laughed. Leopol could move faster as he had two brushes strapped to his feet. **

**" Your going to have to move faster if you ever expect to beat me, Momo. Hahahahaha."**

**" Oh yeah. Watch this." Momo took a piece of loincloth out and wrapped it around his right foot with a brush under it. Because both his feet didn't have brushes, Momo had to stand on one foot when sliding. " I'm coming to get ya, master. Hahahahaha!" **

**Momo slide through the halls on his one brush. Momo soon caught up with Leopol, chuckled, then they started racing to the dojo. **

**" I'm going to win!" Momo laughed while he overlapped Leopol.**

**" Oh no your not!" Leopol laughed overlapping Momo.**

**It became a stalemate where neither Momo nor Leopol could out race the other. The race soon ended after Momo and Leopol both slipped and flew into the dojo. Giru and Emily were both already in the dojo, Giru training with his bo staff and Emily knitting, soon Leopol landed on the ground and Momo crashed on top of him. **

**" Oof!" Leopol groaned after Momo crashed on him. **

**" Hehehehehehehe," Momo laughed sheepishly while rubbing his head. " Sorry 'bout that, master. Hehehehehe." **

**" Oh, don't worry about it, Momo." Leopol stood up and got on top of Momo. Momo then started tickling Momo in his scaly armpits and the young fishman started laughing. " I'm just going to tickle you. Tickle, tickle, tickle." **

**" Hahahahahaha!" Momo laughed trying to smack Leopol's hands away. " Stop it, master, that tickles! Hahahahahaha!" **

**" What a bunch of nitwits," Giru shrugged watching Leopol tickling Momo, then scoffed when Momo changed positions and started tickling Leopol. " Their all just a bunch of shrubs." **

**" But that Momo is such a rowdy little fishman," Emily tittered watching Momo tickling Leopol, then giggled when Leopol stood up and both he and Momo tickled the other. " I hope we never split apart."**

**" Hahahahahahha!" Both Momo and Leopol laughed together. " Hahahahaha."**

Momo was gone. Leopol, Emily and even Giru watched the young fishman jump into the water and swim towards the next island. The only thing Leopol did was stare at the water with his hands behind his back and pondered to himself.

" _My predictions are usually wrong one out of ninety-nine percent, but I don't want to leave everything on chance. If Momo doesn't forget the turmoil of his past and think about his future, he is going to die. And there's nothing me I can do to stop him."_

X_X_X_X

In an island not too far away from Leopol's house, the neighbour island too the one the marines found their dead friends body, the monster Razor was having a man slaughter. Through his carnage, Razor killed most villagers—men, women, children—he didn't stop until his thirst for blood was lavished.

Razor stood on a pile of dead bodies surrounded in a pool of blood. Razor, who was splattered with blood all over the blades protruding out of his body, stuck his tongue out and licked the blood clean off.

" Mmmmmmmmm." Razor mumbled licking the blood off his body. " This is quite an exquisite meal. It's almost enticing too me. Oh how I live for more."

" There he is!" A man shouted near Razor.

Razor lifted his head away from his razor body and saw five marines standing before him. Two of the marines carried pistols and three carried katana's. Most people would run seeing five marines, but Razor, the vicious monster that he was, he laughed seeing them.

" It's about time you boys showed up. I was starting to think you'd never come."

" Lieutenant , we need to use a buster call and fast!" One of the marines holding a gun shouted to a marine who was holding a sword. " It might no our only chance of winn—"

" Nonsense, cadet!" The lieutenant shouted at the marine holding a gun. " We don't need them to stop this thing. We can just blast him away with our guns. Men—" All three marines obeyed their lieutenant and raised their guns up and pointed them at Razor. " Open FIRE!"

Bullets discharged from all three marine pistols. The bullets hit Razor, bouncing off of his skin, and landing on the ground. Not a wound or dent was seen in Razor's skin or even the metal out of his body. Razor smiled snidely as he swayed his tail side by side.

" Is that really all you can muster? Honestly, marines are just so pathetic."'

" Quiet! Men, unsheathe!" All the marines who used guns previously unsheathed their katana's and pulled them all out. The metal of the marines' katana's glistened in the moonlight. Razor's blades and the puddle of blood glowed bright red from the moonlight—Razor's blades splattered with blood. " Men—" All five marines raised their katana's up and charged at Razor, shouting, " Charge!"

" Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

All five marines charged towards Razor. Razor however just stood still and smiled snidely watching the marines running for him. Just when the marines were about to come close to reaching Razor, he whipped his tail at them. The blade on his tail killed four of the marines—the lieutenant still alive—and both Razor and the lieutenant saw the marines being cut in half.

" You marines are such foolish creatures," Razor scoffed as all the marines he cut in half fell down in eight pieces and piled on top of each other. " Didn't you know? My entire body is made out of weapons. Everything from knifes to axes are what made up my body. Only one percent of my body is still human, and that's my vulnerable area. But do you think for one second you can find it on your own, lieutenant?"

" Ahhhhhhhh!" The lieutenant shouted as he charged towards Razor again.

Razor didn't even want to fight back against the lieutenant. The lieutenant reached Razor and tried jabbing his katana into Razor's chest, but the weapon bodied monster just stood still and watched the lieutenant's katana bounce off his metal bodied. While he was attacking, a small vein popped out of the marines head and his face tinted red from anger.

" Ooh, I just love seeing the face of someone seeking revenge," Razor retorted profanely. " It reminds me of me when I was just as weak as you. Oh how I miss those days." Razor moved his arms and grabbed the lieutenant by his neck and held him up high. " Now this has been fun and all, but my mother, god rest her soul, told me never to play with my food. So I guess this is good-bye."

" Agghhhhhhh!" The lieutenant cried while he felt his neck by crushed by grinders from Razor's fingertips. " Y-you monster."

Razor just ignored the lieutenant and stuck his tail out to the marine. Razor soon slit the marines' throat and splattered the blade from his tail with his blood. The blade was strong enough to enter the marine's trachea, he squirmed in his last moments alive, then his body went limp, dead.

" I tried to warn you. But you stupid marines are too reckless." Razor dropped the marine lieutenants' dead corpse and raised the blade of his tail to his mouth and lick the blood clean. " Mmmmmmmm. Tasty. But I probably should've been a little more moderate. Now that I've killed every single villager, there's no one left for me to play with. Tsk. What a cliché."

" Hey!" A young boy shouted behind Razor. Razor noticed the young boy too be Momo as he spun his body around. Momo took out his metal pipe and pointed it at Razor, growled. " I'm going to kill YOU!"

" Goody, goody!" Razor giggled clapping his steel hands together. " A survivor! Someone for me to play with!"

" You fiend!" Momo growled clenching his hands on the back of his metal pipe. " You'll pay! You'll pay for your crimes! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Momo ran towards the heinous monster Razor. Momo's thoughts were transpiring. Momo reached Razor and thrusted the tip of his metal pipe against Razor. Momo's pipe banged against Razor's body, bouncing off, but Momo continued to jab at him. As he was jabbing, Momo's eyes turned red from him being berserk.

" Ha, nice try, fishy," Razor retorted snidely while Momo was thrusting his pipe at him. " My body's made entirely out of weapons. Do you want to see how?" Razor slashed his tail into his chest. A large wound opened up but Razor didn't even flinch. Razor reached into the hole of his large wound and pulled a metal axe out. " See? I ate a very rare Devil Fruit. My weapons like an alveoli cell inside a honeycomb that grows from the tiniest feeling of air. First they start off small, then they become big."

" I-_jab_-don't_-jab-_care!" Momo exclaimed still jabbing his metal pipe at Razor. After he realized his attempts were futile, Momo repositioned himself, hunched over, and raised his pipe under Razor's eyes. " If I can't hurt your chest, then maybe I'll jab you in your eyes. Yahhhhhhh!"

Momo thrusted his metal pipe towards Razor's eyes, but his weapon just bounced off just like his last attacks. " W-what?"

" Ha. You didn't really think I'd leave myself vulnerable in my eyes, did you? Whether you see it or not, there's a prism shaped piece of glass around my eyes. You could use a chainsaw if you wanted to cut through the glass, but you'll just break it because my glass is virtually indestructible. In fact, you could use a chainsaw on any parts and you wouldn't even sever a limb. Every part of my body is indestructible! Muwahahahahaha!"

" N-no…this can't be true—"

Momo was confused, shocked, he could then sense an incoming attack coming from Razor. Momo somersaulted backwards just before he was nearly sliced by Razor's tail.

" Hmf." Razor moaned seeing his attack miss. Razor then smiled with the same snide look he gave too the marines. " I'm impressed. Not many people are able to avoid my attacks. And the only ones who've done that are my fellow Shichibukai brothers, and one sister."

" You bastard!" Momo exclaimed standing up again. Momo's eyes were red, his teeth were growling and he spinned his metal pipe around." Bastard! Bastard! Bastard! BASTARD!" Even though Momo's eyes were berserk, tears dripped from his eyes. "You took my mother away from me. My beautiful mother was kind to everyone and wouldn't hurt a fly. And you just slaughtered her like she was nothing, you monster!"

" I don't know who you're referring too," Razor smirked. "I've killed so many people in my life; it's hard to keep track of all of them. But there are times I dream about when I killed them. And when I do dream about killing them, it's always a gentle lullaby that helps me sleep. Ooh, how I love watching people die."

Momo couldn't stand seeing Razor toy with him any longer. Momo raised his pipe like a javelin and charged too him faster than a horse. While running, Momo shouted, " Monster! Monster! Monster! MONSTE—"

Just when Momo was about to reach Razor, where he'd be sliced in half by Razor's fast, stealth tail, someone in the shadows dashed in, grabbed Momo, and dashed away from Razor with Momo in his hands. Razor, who had no one to face, frowned.

" Hmph. It really grinds my gears seeing people ignore me. Now just where would you be hiding, fishboy?" Razor heard a creaking sound in a rickety, old, huge wooden store. He thought it was held together by tooth picks and glue. Razor whipped his tail at the store and sliced it in half. The structure of the store collapsed, but he didn't see anyone. " So, you're not in there? What a pity. I might have to tear down every building if I don't find you soon, fishboy."

X_X_X_X

Momo couldn't speak as an ominous person's cold hands' rubbed the back of his scaly neck. Momo saw Leopol as the one who saved him—at least, he thought so, until he got a closer look at the person and saw him wearing a ninja attire—his whole body covered in silk black sheets, an obi sash around his waist, and pieces of paper and hawk feathers with black ink on the tip.

" M-master?" Momo stuttered looking into the same eyes of his master; the only part not covered in black sheets. " Master, is that you?"

The man didn't usher a word. He took out a piece of paper and hawk feather from his obi sash and used the feather to write on the paper. The man then stopped writing on the paper and showed it too Momo: ( A/N: The letter will be **bold** just like the flashback and will follow a letter format)

**It's me, Momo **

**I'm wearing this too help me blend in with the shadows. And, it's not good for you to keep talking. The creature you're facing, he can hear you through the vibrations of your voice on his metal. **

**Now if you'll follow me, I'll lead you back home.**

Momo wanted to yell, became fidgety, but couldn't as he'd make Razor aware of his position, said slowly, " (whispering) W-why are you even here? ( I'm not your pupil anymore. So just go home."

Leopol turned his head down to Momo, staring at him as if to say, " I'm here to help, so just shush"; then he slipped his head forward to get a better view of Razor. While he was watching Razor; he was also writing on another piece of paper. Leopol then showed the letter too Momo:

**There is something you don't know, Momo. You're not destined to survive this fight. If we don't leave now, I'm certain you're going to die. **

" Me…(pause) dead?"

" That's right," Giru said quietly as he appeared out of the shadows behind Leopol. Giru was angry, his arms were crossed, and he was glaring at Momo. " We had to have a vote on whether we were going to risk saving you or not. Master vouched for you, I of course wanted to just leave you, but Emily also vouched we go. She also wouldn't stop pestering the master too go. So why don't you just do us all a favor and come with us."

Momo had only two options: live or die. We could go back to Leopol's—live the rest of his life training and being happy—but would eventually forget the calm, peaceful face of his mother. But he could fight—no matter how slim it looked he would survive—no longer having a family or a home.

" You guys..." Momo's body was fidgety. Momo's hands become sweaty and he was trembling. He clenched his metal pipe in his, then growled through his sharp, jagged teeth. " You guys should just leave me alone! I don't care what you feel! I chose revenge over everything!"

Razor was just standing behind Momo. With great speed, Momo dashed away from Leopol and Giru and jumped towards Razor. Razor saw Momo too late, the fishman was already on his ground level, he pulled his metal pipe back and whacked it straight into Razor's right shin.

" Oh no!" Giru shouted seeing Momo hit Razor's shin with his metal pipe.

Leopol too was startled, took out another piece of paper, and wrote on it:

**Oh no**

" He saw us!" Giru shouted at his master Leopol with devil-like eyes and serrated teeth. " Stop writing!"

Razor was shocked. Unlike the previous attacks Momo did on him, blood dripped out of Razor's shin. Razor, who was once shocked by Momo's attack, smiled snidely.

" Congratulations, fishman. You've found my Achilles' heel. "

Razor fell over from the pain he felt in his shin. While he fell over, vulnerable too be attacked, Momo glared at Razor and raised his metal pipe over the monsters head, growled.

" You'll (pause) pay. Yaahhhhhhh!" Momo whacked his pipe down towards Razor. But before the pipe could touch him, Razor's tail whipped out and stabbed Momo straight through his chest. "Agh!" The blade soon lunged out of Momo and the fishman fell towards the ground. " Nooooooooo!"

Momo fell and crashed on the ground. Momo was stabbed in one of his bone narrows right beside his spleen. An ordinary human would've died instantly being struck there, but Momo's anatomy was constructed differently, though it didn't stop how he was immobilized and bleeding from his chest.

" It's a shame," Razor said snidely. " If you used a sword instead of that weak pipe, you could've sliced my foot off and I'd surely bleed to death. But I guess that doesn't matter to me now that you're about to die." Razor, who stood limply up because his right shin was injured, moved his tail up as he prepared to finish Momo with it, smiled. " Don't get me wrong, fishman. I had a lot of fun playing with you. I wish we could've played just a little longer, but I've got other things to do. Farewell then, fishman."

Momo wanted to run—he wanted to fight back against the merciless, villainous Razor—but the wound in his chest near his spleen left him incapacitated. The only thing could do was remorse while Razor laughed heinously from his mouth.

" **You're my family—Giru, Emily and Momo. As long as you stay with me, I won't let anything bad happen to you. And I'll do it again and again because I love you all the same. So until the day you become strong, smart adults, please stay by my side. " **

" _Master was _(pause) _right." _Momo thought while reminiscing. _I-I was just so angry. Master, I'm sorry—"_

" Momo! Nooooooooo!"

Emily jumped out from beside Momo and pushed him out of Razor's way. But as Momo was out of Razor's way, Emily was in the path of his tail. In just one second—one second where Momo was staring into Emily's eyes, her waist was cut in half by Razor's sharp tail.

" Emily!"


	23. Momo's Past Part 3, Doctor Part 3

Author's Note- Some of the people who've usually reviewed my story say the last chapter was sad. I admit, writing this chapter made me want to cry in sadness too, but what was most sad too me was leaving it at such a cliff hanger. Now I hope I can finish Momo's flashback and battle with the doctor (who isn't Giru) in this chapter. Enjoy : )

X_X_X_X

" Emily!"

Seeing Emily fall with her body cut in half nearly brought tears to Momo's eyes. Without a second of hesitation, Momo quickly ran towards Emily and kneeled down as he held her top half in his arms—the saddest part was she was still alive.

" M-Momo?" Emily calmly said. Despite having her body cut off, she had a smile on her face and small tears dripping from her eyes. " You didn't get hurt, did you, Momo?"

" Forget about me!" Momo shouted. As he held Emily in his arms, tears dripped from his eyes. " What the hell were you thinking? I-I mean… just look at you."

" Momo."

" (crying) What?"

" I'm sorry I made you cry, Momo. Please don't be sad. Try to be happy."

" H-how can you say that? It should have been me! I-I should've been the one he cut, so why did you try to protect me? I'm just a monster! I'm nothing but a big, scary, scaly monster! Why would you do this for me?"

Emily at first didn't answer Momo. In her last moments of breath—last moments she got to stare, smile at Momo—Emily raised her fragile arms up and rubbed Momo's face. His face of course felt rough because of his scales, but Emily didn't seem to care.

" Your eyes…their so gentle. You have the same kind eyes my brother always had. Just like you, he always felt like he was different, but just like you he'd seek comfort being near me. In all the time I've been sewing with you like I would with my brother, Momo, it made me so happy." Emily slowly raised her head up and kissed Momo's left cheek. Momo may've been a fishman, may've had rough scales instead of smooth skin, but his cheeks tinted red from embarrassment and he blushed. " Thank you for everything you've done, Momo."

In an instant—Momo couldn't stop, change, but could only watch—Emily's spirit left her body and she died in Momo's arms. Momo may've been a fishman who couldn't feel the warmth of skin, but he could feel her skin become frigid, and the coldness made Momo cry.

" Emily…no. Emily, please…please don't leave me. Emily…" Momo raised Emily up as he hugged her tightly. " I'm sorry."

" Aww isn't that sweet." Razor said in a wicked voice. Momo could almost hear his tail swaying in his sadistic joy. " The fishman loves the human. But I guess it doesn't mean anything now. That girl is dead, and you trying to be the hero got her killed by me. But don't be so sad. It's not truly good-bye." Momo turned his head back, and then he saw Razor with his teeth clenched. " You can join her in the afterlife!"

Razor pulled his tail back and prepared stinging him with his long tail. Momo, even though he was about to be stabbed, he was too sad too move. While he was immobilized, crying, a shadow scurried behind Momo and stood between the sad fishman and the vile Razor.

" Flicker-Flicker Push!"

The person hiding behind the shadows flicked his fingers at Razor's most vital area; his shin. Razor was pushed far away by the man hiding behind the shadows. Razor was pushed into the air, flying high into the sky, but didn't scream.

" M-master?" Momo turned his body around, where he was still holding Emily's body, and he saw Master Leopol and Giru standing before him. " Master, it really is you. "

" That's right, it is me, Momo. Even though you might be said, it's that feat of bravery that helped me. By hitting his vital spot, I managed to use my Flicker-Flicker technique. It's a special kind of Rokushiki marital art that I've learned to master."

" That's right!" Giru shouted optimistically while raising both his arms up. " You're the best, master! You can stop this thing, right?"

Leopol however looked grim as he tilted his head down. " No, Giru, I can't."

" Huh? What do you mean?"

" I mean I'm not strong enough to stop him. I-I just don't have the strength too. I'm sorry, Giru."

" Hahaha. You're joking, right? You can actually stop this thing, right? You're supposed to be the greatest martial art fighter in the world. If you're not the strongest, then why am I taking lessons from you?"

" I'm sorry, Giru, but I just don't have the strength to win."

" You liar! You told me you could make me strong! I went under your wing just for the sake of becoming strong, then I was suppose to beat you and become the greatest martial artist in the world! But you failed me, you liar!"

Momo, Giru and Leopol then heard the sound of rustling off in the distance. Without a moment too lose, Giru dashed from away from Momo and Leopol and ran to where the noise was coming from. As he ran, Giru's body glowed bright white just like he did the first time he faced Momo. But then Leopol appeared in front of Giru and held his hand out too stop him from moving.

" Just what are you trying to do, Giru?"

" What does it look like? I'm going to beat this thing where you failed. I'm going to use my Devil Fruit power on it."

" You can't. The power of your Devil Fruit is stilly massively unstable. And you still haven't finished your training."

" Forget that! When I beat this thing, I'll be known forever as the greatest warrior in history. How do you like that, Leopo— " Leopol stopped Giru by holding his hands out and hugging the small, callow student." W-what are you doing?"

" I'm just showing you the love and affection your family spurned from you. You're my very first student—you've always been like a son to me—and yet I've never once hugged you like a father should. But I'm afraid I need you to do something for me, Giru."

" Huh? What could you possibly want me to do for you?"

Leopol raised his right hand up and prepared to karate chop Giru behind his neck. " I need you to be strong. I need you to live on. In time, you'll need to fight. But that is not today." Leopol chopped Giru behind his neck, and Giru was unconscious on contact.

" Master!" Momo shouted seeing Leopol knock Giru out. " Why did you do that?"

" I had to do it, Momo. If he used his Devil Fruit Powers, things would turn into a genocide. Now…" Leopol switched Giru's unconscious body with Emily's dead body; he made Momo hold Giru while he held Emily's top half. " I need you to get out of here, Momo."

" What? I'm not leaving you. You said so yourself that I'm no longer your pu—"

Leopol raised his hand in defense. Leopol shushed Momo, walked up to Momo, then he rubbed the young fishman's head. " No matter whether I'm your master or not, you'll always be my pupil. But you need to think things for yourself, Momo. "

" Master…"

" And as for you going…" Leopol prepared to flick his fingers; he pressed his index finger against his pinky and walked up to Momo, smiled. " I wasn't 'asking' you. Flicker-Flicker Push!"

Just like with Razor, Leopol flicked his fingers, but this time he did it on Momo's chest. And just like before but with different people, Momo with Giru were both pushed far away by Leopol. Leopol took sympathy on them and smiled watching them fly.

" Good-bye, you young child's. I wish I could've been with you just a little bit longer."

" It's time for you to die, old man!" Razor shouted from behind. Leopol turned his head around and saw the villainous Razor sauntering towards Leopol with a snide smile on his face. " I enjoy the scent of blood; really I do. And killing someone as old as you will give quite the scent. But are there any last words you'd like to say, oldy?"

Leopol took off his top clothes and exposed his chest. Leopol then clapped his hands together as his body glowed bright white. As he was glowing, Leopol smirked.

" I have something I'd like to tell you." Leopol held his hands out and small white balls glowed bright white. " Before I trained in the art of martial arts, I ate a Devil Fruit. The name of the Devil Fruit was Bomu Bomu no Mi Fruit ( Boom Boom Fruit). My entire body is a massive dynamite that's set to blow. "

" Ha. That's not going to scare me, oldy! Even if you do manage to blow up this entire village, it won't do anything against me. I'm not only made out of weapons but I'm also larva too them. I'll just grow back."

" I know I'm not strong enough to defeat you. But that doesn't mean I can't lesion you." Leopol slowly ran towards Razor. While he was running, he stretched both his arms out. " By the time you recover, I know two strong, noble fighters will come and put a stop to your rein of terror. And I know this because—" Leopol finally reached Razor, jumped up while his body was still glowing, smiled." Those fighters are my sons."

Leopol's eyes glowed with a red ultraviolet light. Red ultraviolet light glowed everywhere out of Leopol's skin. Leopol's body wasn't a dynamite, it was a bomb, about to explode, it went…

BOOM!

X_X_X_X

Back in the present, Momo of whom had been badly wounded and was bleeding blood everywhere from his body, finally returned to the reality of his dilemma.

" _He called me his son_. _A human actually called a fishman like me his son. I-I made a vow after that fateful day. I promised myself I would never let anyone else close to me get hurt—Daniel and Razi. I promise the two of you, Razi, Daniel, I will get strong so I can protect both of you."_

Through the turmoil of Momo's past and the pain of having water gushing against his blood, Momo felt something swelling up inside of him. Momo felt energized—he felt like his rage was giving him power—but with it he started going berserk.

" _I WILL BECOME STRONG!" _

X_X_X_X

Doctor in his obscene beast body had moved to the water where Momo was pushed into. Doctor had a deviant smile on his face as he thought about the five stages of grief—denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance—all of which he had but no longer felt content too after seeing Momo drown.

" **And that takes care of you, fishy. Now I can finally get on with—what**?" Doctor couldn't see himself as he was blinded by his rage, so he was surprised seeing the hideous, animalistic face of a purple-furred lion reflection in the water. " **No! That can't be me**! **What happened to my face? Where is my beautiful face?"**

Doctor trembled seeing his own reflection in the water; he found himself to be morbid and grotesque. But remembering his sister Emily and remembering her untimely death, Doctor growled from his jagged, serrated lion teeth.

" **Damn them all! They're nothing but disgusting creatures anyways! They did this to me! And I'll make them all pa—"**

Small bubbles soon floated out of the water. Dozens of bubbles were floating out, flying into the sky, then popping. Then underneath the water came the cold, scary eyes of the fishman Momo. His eyes were in full berserk—red, wide, glaring—and they seemed to be glaring at Doctor.

" **I don't want to hurt you," **A loud voice growled out from Momo's vocal chords. " **But this senseless violence must end.**" A small whirlpool started to spin around Momo in the center of the water. As the water was spinning, small water droplets splashed out of the water and drizzled on Doctor. " **Fishman Karate: Crasher Lake!" **

Momo slammed his left arm on the surface of the water. As he did, the water at the other end was pushed up and a giant tidal wave roared towards Doctor. Doctor didn't' move. He was too shocked, angry, and was sucked in by the tidal wave, and then he was pushed by the massive wave underwater.

" _Shit, my Devil Fruit weakness is catching up_! _I can't even move a muscle_! _Am I going to drown like this_?"

Momo however had other plans for Doctor. The berserk fishman kicked his webbed feet into the water and pushed Doctor into the rocks below the waterfall. Doctor smashed into the rocks as he was weak, fell off the rock's surface and fell straight into the water. He made a giant splash while he falled.

Meanwhile, under the water Doctor was no longer angry. The water felt so peaceful and relaxed the once angry doctor. As he sank to the bottom of the water, where his body felt like it weighed 500 tons, he smiled thinking back to his sister.

" I am defeated. I now understand it wasn't the fishman's fault. Sister, though you are kind, your kindness was your undoing. I guess it's just up to you, Yoh and Umbrage. I know you'll fight your hardest. And for you, sister, I just want you to know…" Doctor closed his eyes and kept them shut to get a vivid image of his sister Emily smiling in his mind. " _I'll be joining you soon enough. I want us to play together…just like we used too." _

X_X_X_X

Lucas finally woke up after being out for so long. The first thing she felt was the pain of her recently stitched arm. Wrenching, gasping, Lucas applied pressure too her hand to stop any more pain.

" W-where am I?" Lucas thought out loud turning her head both ways too get a better view of the forest. " Jen? Jen, are you around here, Jen? Jen?"

" I'm afraid it's no use calling out for his help, captain," the snide voice of Yoh said somewhere nearby.

Lucas turned her head around. Behind her was the devious, ruthless smile of the traitorous pirate Yoh. He had both his hands behind his back, had his left leg over his right leg, and chuckled while clenching his teeth together.

" Yo-ack!" Lucas shouted after the pain in her arm started acting again. " _Damn. If he tries to attack me, I'm a sitting duck. Stupid, useless arm." _Lucas looked everywhere for Jen as he was the only member of her crew not being controlled. " Hey, where is Jen."

" Ooh, he's around her, captain. Or should I say ex-captain?" Yoh finally raised his arms out from behind his back and showed Lucas what was in his hands—she gasped in horror. Yoh had the severed, decapitated head of Jen in his arms. " Take a good look at this, Lucas. This is what will become of you. Muwahahahahaha!"


	24. Jen Vs Yoh

Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed the battle with Momo and the Doctor : ) And I'm sure some of you were sad when you heard Jen was killed by Yoh. I'm just here to soothe you by saying there-there and everything's going to be alright. And you'll see how this chapter. Enjoy : )

X_X_X_X

Lucas's fear outweighed her pain. Seeing her beloved Nakama Jen's head, which was being held by the snide, ruthless Yoh, the trims of Lucas's eyes turned red as she mourned him and cried.

" J-Jen."

" Ha!" Yoh laughed snidely. " It's a funny thing with this one. Even when he was on the peak of death, he never stopped believing you'd come and rescue him. In fact, before he died, he kept yelling—" Yoh raised Jen's decapitated head beside his face and made a worried face like he was impersonating Jen. " Captain! Captain Lucas please save me!" Yoh's face returned to the snide, wicked smile and he raised Jen's head over his head. " Then, when he died, he said—" Yoh closed his eyes, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. " Cappppptttttaiinnnnn—Ugggggghhhhhhh!"

" Y-you bastard!" Lucas exclaimed, though when she did she winced from the pain in her arms.

Lucas's mind couldn't overcome the feelings of grief in her mind—sorrow, loneliness, broken heart, forlorn suffering, desolation—and she couldn't stand seeing Yoh laugh at her Nakama's death and touching his head up and down like a basketball.

" Haha! That was such a riot!" Yoh caught Jen's head and stuffed it between his right arm under his elbows. Yoh sneered his teeth at Lucas as he walked slowly towards her. " You can continue sulking if you want, Lucas, but it's not going to bring him back. But what you can do is sit still for me. I finally understood why you rejected me." Yoh reached down and clamped his hands on Lucas's hair. With a small tug, Yoh pulled her head up. " It was because I was treating you like a lady. Apparently you're too tomboyish you've forgotten how a woman is treated. Well now I'm going to treat you like a man."

" B-bastard—"

Yoh ignored Lucas and kicked her in her stomach. Silhouette of the tree branches shadowed the misery in her face, but Lucas was coughing up blood every time Yoh kicked her. Lucas wanted to run, she just wanted to get away from Yoh with the severed head of her Nakama, but her debilitated injured arm wouldn't let her move. She could only bleed and cry about her sorrow.

" You're my bitch! (kick) And I'm going to train you to act just like a bitch should! (kick) I'll rectify you of everything you have with spunk (kick) , pugnacity (kick), and your own free thoughts so you'll be obedient too me—"

BANG!

A bullet was shot from behind and charged straight into Yoh's back. When the bullet made contact, a small shock of electricity hit his back. Yoh was more confused than shocked. As Yoh turned his head around, he saw the body of Jen. What he saw wasn't the real Jen, but Jen without his head and holding one of Lucas's revolvers.

" Impossible!" Jen exclaimed seeing headless Jen with Lucas's guns. "You should be dead!"

" J-Jen…?" Lucas moaned while she was still on the ground, but smiled weakly seeing her Nakama's headless body. " Jen."

Yoh was less than pleased, reached down his back and pulled out a giant axe with a giant blade, shouted, " If cutting of your head won't kill you than I'll slice you into mincemeat!" Yoh ran slowly while stomping his feet on the ground and making loud echoing sounds. When Yoh was near Jen's body, he raised his axe over his head and then he chopped his axe down. " Die!"

Yoh missed his swing. Just before his axe could slice through the skin of Jen's body, an orange ball of light flew out of the hole on Jen's neck and Jen's body fell on the ground. Yoh didn't like missing. He huffed, puffed, and he swinged his axe around and yelling like a baboon while swinging it.

" Come on!" Yoh shouted swinging his axe around. " Show yourself! You can't hide yourself from me, whoever you are! I am going to slice you up—"

Out of nowhere, behind Yoh's back, a giant piece of bark flew out from behind and smacked him in his back. Yoh was ticked off as his head was red and his eyes became white. Turning around, Yoh sliced his giant axe at the bark, but a small orange ball of light flew out before his axe made contact.

Yoh blinked seeing the orange light, his lips became lisp, he muttered, " What the—"

Another piece of bark then flew out from behind and smacked into Yoh's back. Yoh sliced the bark in half, but another log flew out and smacked Yoh behind his back, again. A multitude of giant pieces of bark soon came out of different directions and smacked into Yoh in all sides.

" This is just—" A piece of bark smacked into Yoh's face and then fell down. " Getting—" A piece of bark smacked into Yoh's face and then fell down. " Ridiculous!"

Yoh was being bombarded by a barrage of bark. Yoh continued swinging his axe around, he was trying to find the source responsible for his vexation, but every time he sliced one piece of bark a small orange ball of light just flew out of the bark before he made contact.

" _I know someone's responsible for this_," Yoh thought as he was bombarded by bark. " _But who can it be_? _Lucas is crying like a dog below my feet, all of her crew are under Doctors' drug, and Flinch, Doctor and Umbrage should've taken care of those pests she was with. The only one left is…Jen."_

Everything became silent as pieces of bark stopped firing at Yoh. But as the bark finally stopped hitting him, Yoh could hear the sound of something rolling towards him. Below his feet, seen by the twilight of the moon, Yoh saw the head of Jen rolling towards him.

" No…it can't be…"

The head of Jen rolled too Yoh's feet. Yoh picked up Jen's head and raised it too his head. Jen's face looked pale, his hair seemed to be sparkling, but otherwise Jen seemed the same as when Yoh saw him with his head attached.

" This is just too spooky—"

" Boo!"

Even though he was just a head, Jen's eyes popped open and he laughed in Yoh's face. Yoh dropped the head and let it fall to the ground. While Jen's head was on the ground, he rolled backwards to his decapitated body and laughed from his mouth.

" J-Jen?" Lucas mumbled as she was confused. Jen then saw Lucas and the small puddle of blood she coughed up. Jen's head rolled to Lucas, stopped in her puddle of blood, and he smiled. " Is that really you, Jen?"

" Yep. And let me just point out it's nice to be on your blood, captain, but I'd appreciate it more if you could stand up."

" Impossible!" Yoh shouted behind Jen. " I cut your head off! You should be dead."

" Silly Yoh. You can't kill me. " All the animation in Jen's head went away and he closed his eyes as a small ball of orange light seeped out. Jen's headless body then walked in, grabbed Jen's head by its hair, and pulled him up as he placed it over his hole. A coating of orange light glowed from Jen's body, then Jen's head smirked. " You can't kill me because—" Jen ripped his shirt off. Under his shirt, two large holes were on his upper left and far right parts of his body. " I'm already dead."

" W-what?" Yoh and Lucas both stammered together.

" That's right. See, before I died, I ate a Devil Fruit. I believe the locals where I found it called it the Tamashii Tamashii no Mi Fruit ( Soul Soul Fruit). They also called me a Fukkatsu Ningen ( Reviving Human). Unlike Soul King, who you probably know as Brook from the Straw Hat Pirates, my soul isn't just something that lies in a persons' body; it's me entirely. My whole mind is really in that green, small smoke we call our souls."

" Y-you mean too tell me you're…immortal?" Yoh gawked as he stuttered in fear.

" Not really. Since my soul is me, if what I'm putting it in is destroyed before I can leave or my soul is destroyed when it leaves that vessel, I too will die."

" Heh. Too bad for you."

Yoh heard the sound of moaning off in the distance—almost like zombies were stepping towards him—but he smiled hearing their noises. From behind him Lucas's possessed crew walked in. They all avoided Yoh as they walked past him and headed towards Jen.

" Are you scared now, Jen?"

" Meh." Jen scoffed and smirked while he moved his head down. " I have no reason to be afraid of my own crew." Jen then clutched his hands together as he glared into Yoh's eyes. " But I hate you with every essence of my soul. I will fight you for Captain Lucas and everyone in her crew you hurt, you monster!"

" What a cliché. You're about to be killed by your own Nakama's, and yet you feel resentment towards me; a traitor. I can understand what your ordeal is, but I just don't understand you, Jen." Yoh smiled snidely while every member took out their weapons—axes, katana's, swords, taito's, chains, knives—and they all glared at Jen with their cold eyes. " And I don't have too. These men are going to end your miserable, soulless life. Men, attack!"

All of Lucas's crew charged at Jen with their weapons held up high. Jen however didn't try running forward or running back as his body was covered in an orange glow. A small orange ball of light seeped out of Jen's mouth, zoomed on the closet member who carried an axe, then the orange ball entered the axe-wielding members' mouth.

" Gulp."

The man's body then started to glow bright orange. Jen possessed the pirate inside his body. The man spun around, turned his face to the nearest member, and he whacked the dull side of his axe into his face. The axe-wielding pirate soon went into a frenzy where he continued whacking his axe in the sides of the pirates' faces.

" Your enemy has taking over his mind!" Yoh shouted to his group of pirates. " Get the one with the axe!"

The pirates did as Yoh told them and attacked Jen while he his soul was possessing the pirate wielding an axe. But while they were attacking the axe-wielding pirates, Jen's orange soul seeped out of the pirates mouth and entered through the mouth of a pirate holding a knife.

There was soon a brawl between Jen's soul and all of the pirates. One pirate punched the pirate with Jen's soul harboring inside of him, but Jen's soul seeped out and entered through the other pirates' soul. These actions were recapped, pirates attacked Jen but he controlled them, then a stronger pirate would fight him. But with every body Jen switched too, the previous one lost consciousness.

Lucas watched while in great pain, saw her Nakama Jen taking down the hordes of her own pirates, smiled. " _You're really something, Jen. I'm surprised by how much you've grown. Not only can you win, but maybe one day you'll be stronger than me."_ It was then she noticed one of her revolvers lying on the ground, smiled. " _But that days not today."_

Jen finally switched to the pirate with a chain and giant rock attached to the end. Jen spinned his chain in circles, stretched the rock out around his body, and slamming it into other pirates' faces. The pirates all collapsed—they were unconscious; not dead—but Jen still had to get out of the other pirates body and move back to his original pale body—which he did.

All of Lucas's pirates were knocked out. Jen could hear the sound of their breath while they were silently breathing. But while all of Lucas's pirates were down, Jen, who had a knife cleaned from blood in his hands, walked up to the vile, traitorous pirate Yoh.

" H-hey…you're not still mad about me cutting off your head and all?" Yoh murmured staring at the red-trims of Jens' glaring eyes. "I-I was just kidding with you is all. I know you would survive, Jen. You seem like a good, docile, gentle boy." Jen stood in front of Yoh with his head impeding what he'd do with his knife. " So why don't we let bygones be bygones and just move on—"

Yoh quickly swinged his axe out and tried slicing it through Jen's body. His axe went to a stop, blood trickling out covering the axe, and Yoh laughed snidely. " Jokes on you, Jen. Haha! I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to kill that daughter of a liar and a tramp!"

Yoh pushed his axe down too add pressure and deepen the wound he inflicted on Jen. As he was pressing down, making gushes of blood ooze out, Yoh was smiling wickedly and chuckled to himself. It wasn't until he pushed as far as he could—losing all the numbness in his arms—he saw the blade of the axe turning around and actually cutting through Yoh's hands.

" **You're small brain hampers your ability to actually swing a weapon, Yoh,"** Jen said inside of Yoh's giant axe. The axe pulled out and a small blood bleeding with blood was seen. **" My soul allows me to control anything that's inanimate or that doesn't have a will of its own. With this axe you've been holding onto for so long, I'm the one who's going to slice you into mincemeat**."

The wood in Yoh's axe turned around and nearly sliced through Yoh's head, but Yoh dropped his axe and jumped back before his axe could touch him. It wasn't over yet as the axe stood up, the metal head bending up and looking at Yoh, and the wood jumping towards him.

Irk and itch at Jen like a mouse when he sees a big cat. Yoh was scared, his mouth was lisp, and he crawled back while his own axe was jumping towards him. While it was jumping, Yoh started to sweat drop.

"" Stay back!" Yoh shouted . The axe spinned around and prepared to hack into Yoh. " Noooooooooo!"

"Blazing Shotgun!"

One of Lucas's bullets fired into Yoh's chest and a small explosion came out. The explosion scorched Yoh's chest, he yammered in pain, then he fell on the ground. Jen turned his head around and saw Lucas as she was holding one of her revolvers in her unstitched arm.

" Captain?" Jen asked while he was looking down at Lucas. " Why didn't you let me have my way with Yoh, captain? He committed treason and mutiny against our crew. He deserves to die—"

Lucas fired a warning shot besides Jen to shush him up. Lucas then dropped her gun. She used her free arm to push herself up and limply moved towards Jen. While walking, she breathed raspy and was sweating.

" Even-_ack_-scum like him_-ack_-doesn't deserve to die-_ack_-Jen." Lucas walked besides Jen's right side. Jen turned his head to the right and saw Lucas's smiling face. " You're-_ack_-different from_-ack_-him, Jen. You're strong, kind and noble."

" Umm, thank you, captain. That was really amazing shooting you did back there, captain."

" Well of course." Lucas stood triumphantly as she placed her unstitched hand on her waist and started laughing out loud. " I am the daughter of the greatest sharpshooter in all of the blue seas. I am the daughter of the great Sogeking. But I will remember him of the man my mother mentioned, who both looking out for me even when they're dead, Ussop the pirate."

" That's great to hear, captain. Now please excuse me." Jen stomped up to Yoh as he grabbed his scorched body by the collar and pulled him up. " Yoh, you're charged with mutiny and have committed treason against your captain. What do you have to say for yourself?"

But while Jen was squeezing Yoh by his neck, Yoh started laughing snidely. " I say you and your bitch of a captain is dead. You may've defeated me, and if by some miracle you're able to defeat Flinch and Doctor, you'll never be able to defeat Umbrage. His lust for blood is strong! You'll never be able to stop hi—"

" Shut up!" Lucas raised her revolver up and raised it at Yoh. She fired a small bullet from her gun and it went straight into Yoh's chest. When he was hit, Yoh felt tired, lethargic and closed his eyes as he snored soundly. " My tranquilizer bullets work like a charm. He should be out for a few hours. But while he's asleep, Jen, I need you to get a branch or a piece of rope and tie him out."

" Aye aye, captain."

Jen ran away from Lucas to look for a tree with a friable branch. As he looked for a branch, looking both ways, he noticed a pair of footsteps he believed were Razi's.

" _Razi sure has been gone for a while. I hope he's alright. Could he actually have met—""_

" Jen, over here!"

Jen flinched at the sound of Lucas's voice. Jen then ran too where Lucas was lying. Lucas was scared, she was sweating, and her fingers twitched at something ahead of her.

" What is it, captain?"

" Jen…l-lo-look…"

Jen looked down at where Lucas was pointing. It was his great horror and mystery that he saw the shadow of a tree. Only when he was looking at the shadow, gasping in the process, he saw what looked like knife marks on the shadow of the tree—the real tree itself was perfectly fine.

" Could this be…Umbrage?"

X_X_X_X

Razi was running around frantically. He was lost, worried, and didn't know where to go. Not too his prior knowledge, Razi was running around a tree over, and over, and over again.

" Which way too water?" Razi shouted frantically while running around the tree over, and over, and over again. "" East, West, South, No—Which way is North? Which way, which way?

While Razi was too busy frantically running around the tree frantically and squeezing his head, Umbrage, the last of the four, he was watching Razi in the shadows—his head poked out under the ground as the rest of his body was in the shadows.

" I think I just found my target."

" North! North! Nobody taught me which way is North!"

" Beating him shall be a cinch."


	25. Razi Vs Umbrage Part 1

Author's Note- Sorry that last battle wasn't as long as Momo VS Doctor : ) Or am I—evil smile—no, I think one to three chapters is enough for an intense battle. I hope after the next five chapters, my partner, azab, will have created the cover art for this story. But until then, let's enjoy the chapter where Razi is against Umbrage. Thanks for reading : )

X_X_X_X

" Crap!" Razi shouted while he was scratching through the bark of a tree in his wolf form. " Which way is North?" Razi then went into a frenzy scratching the bark of the tree like it was his scratching post. " North (scratch)! North ( scratch)! North ( scratch)!"

Razi was having trouble finding the nearest stream. After searching under rocks, around trees, and even under the ground, Razi couldn't find even the smallest drop of water. Being the irrational, thick-headed person that he was, Razi felt comfort using his claws against something, but it eventually became tiring for him.

" I-_ack_-must-_ack_-get that water for-_ack_-Jen. I made a-_ack_-promise to-_ack_-him."

Razi leaned his body against the bark of the tree. Razi damaged the tree more than he thought so, and as he applied pressure to it, he pushed the tree down.

It was by coincidence—no, a miracle was the word Razi would use—behind the large stump of a tree was a small pond of water seeing at the end of the woods. Razi's eyes sparkled like stars seeing the pond of water, then without thought he sprinted through the trees and headed for the pond.

" Water here I come—"

Razi was ambushed by a strong, furry creature. Razi was pushed to the ground by the strange creature and he saw how the creature was pigmented. The creature was also ravenous, he was snarling his fangs and sticked his pitchfork of a tongue out, and he was choking Razi around his neck.

Razi however was just as ravenous as the creature. His mouth was the only part of his body that wasn't restrained, so Razi bit the creature on his neck. The creature howled in pain feeling Razi's serrated sharp teeth squeezing through his neck. While the pain of sharp metal was piercing through his body, Razi let go and ran for the pond of water.

" Got to get that water back to Jen. Got to get that water back to Jen."

Everything looked to be in the clear as Jen finally reached the pond of water. But as he was close to the pool, two of the same pigmented creatures jumped out of the woods and growled at Jen.

" Gorowrrr!" The two creatures shouted together in perfect sync

Razi was undaunted by the scary, razor sharp teethed creatures. Remembering how he promised himself he'd get Jen the water for his captain, living up to the bushido code a friend of his stepfather Phoenix Fire taught him, Razi jumped over the wolves using his strong, agile wolf legs and scurried towards the pond.

" Water here I come!" Razi shouted triumphantly as he unfolded the bandana Momo gave him around his head, dipped it into the water, then used his bandana as a sac to carry the water with. " Now all I have to do is get this back to Je—"

Both creatures jumped up behind Razi and pushed him into the pond. Though the water wasn't that deep, Razi's head plunged into the small depths of the water, and he couldn't move from his weakness in the sea. All Razi could do was hear the deranged, remorseless growls of the creatures above him.

" _Wolf Wolf_…" Razi thought about his attack because words couldn't come out of his mouth undersea. Above the surface, Razi's long, furry wolf tail was wrapped around one of the creature's legs. Razi's tail theoretically had a mind of its own, squeezed the creatures' leg, then it springed up. As the tail swinged up, Razi surfaced out of the water like a catapult, shouted, " Tail Whip!"

Razi whipped himself to the two creatures and crashed on top of both of them. They were both crushed by Razi's weight—actually, Razi wasn't that heavy—but his feet, with toenails as sharp as razors, scratched right through their eyes; that pushed them down.

Razi then found his bandana filled with water lying beside the two creatures. Razi pulled his toenails out of their eye sockets, ran up to his sac, then he grabbed his sac and made way back too Jen.

"Gorowrrr!" One of the creatures growled.

Razi turned around and saw the third and last creature growling at him. The creature's mouth dripped with drool salivating from Razi's sapid odor, it scraped its hind-legs against the dirt, and chomped in the air around Razi. Razi was still undaunted by the creature, blinked, then felt his sac in his arms and thought the creature was looking at it.

" My water!" Razi turned his back on the creature trying to hide the water in his arms. " This water is not for yo—"

"Gorowrrr!"

The creature ignored Razi and ran towards him. The creature furiously slashed his claws at the hybrid wolf captain, but Razi ducked his body down and avoided being slashed at the last second. Razi with his keen senses could prophesize every move the creatures made—kick, claw, slash, kick—Razi dodged each of its attacks by jumping up, moved his right hand to stop the creatures right claw, moved his left hand to stop the creatures left paw, and leaned back to evade a spinning kick. But just when Razi thought he was safe, the creature grabbed Razi and bit his teeth right through his neck.

" A-ack!" Razi cried after the pigmented creature sank his razor sharp teeth into his neck.

Razi mewled like a little of wolf cubs when their parents leave them to go hunting. Razi could feel his blood going to his head, the sound of glee purring from the creatures' throat, but Razi continued holding his sac of water in his hands.

" Wolf-_ack_-Wolf…" Razi used his left hand to reach behind the creature's neck while he used his other hand to hold onto his sac of water. Razi's claws pushed deeper into the back of the creature's lurid, clammy head. Razi then used his profound strength to raise the creature above his head and growled like a demon holding him. " Reaver Claws!

Razi let go of the creature, turned around, and then he savagely slashed its body with his small, razor sharp claws. Everywhere around the creature besides his vital parts small slash wounds appeared. Blood gushed out of the wounds. The creature then fell on the ground and made a large thud when he hit the ground.

Razi was more concerned about his bandana with his sac of water than he was worried about the wounded creature. Razi checked his bandana to make sure water wasn't leaking out, then sighed in relief.

" What a relief. I can still give this water to Jen. I'm sure he's going to be so happy—"

Lights flashed on Razi from above. The light was so bright it made Razi's eyes squint as he held his arm over his eyes. Even though it was suppose to be dark under his arm, Razi could see the light gleaming in his eyes.

" How'd it get so—" Razi shuddered when he felt the wound from the teeth marks. " Ow!" Just out of curiosity, Razi touched the marks of the teeth marks again, flinched. " Ow!" Razi without thinking poked the wound multiple times his fingers. " Ow (poke)! Ow (poke)! Ow (poke)!"

" The teeth of the condemned hurt, don't they?" A person who was obscure said. " I'm surprised you were able to handle all of them by yourself. But now that you've been bitten, you've become weak. If your strong you live. If your weak you die. That's the very entity of life. "

Razi's eyes finally adjusted to the light. He took his hand off his face and looked for whoever was speaking to him. Though Razi's eyes could see even in the bright light, he couldn't find the person anywhere.

" Huh?" Razi tried blinking his eyes, but the light only made him squint his eyes. Razi had to move his left hand over his eyes to stop himself from squinting." I-I thought I heard someone. Guess It just might have been my imagination."

" Heard someone; yes. Your imagination; no."

Razi felt something cut into his back. Though it was only a small cut in his back, the pain made Razi shudder. There was three things Razi was feeling—pain, fear, bewilderment—all vanished quickly when he turned around and saw no one behind him.

" What the..."

Razi's confusion tampered with his acute senses. Because of that, he was weak to being stabbed behind his back again. Just like last time, the wound wasn't too deep, but Razi still felt fear lingering inside of him.

" What's going on…"

What appeared to be shadows of scythes emerged from the ground. The scythes towered over Razi, surrounding him, and they spinned around and all tried bisecting Razi in half. Razi however was quick with his mind and legs, moved left, right, back again and again avoiding being sliced in half by the scythes.

Razi still had problems. Because of the bright light overhead, Razi had a hard time predicting where the shadows were going. One of the scythes sliced through Razi's right arm, one slashed through his left arm, then his knees were sliced by two shadows. Blood trickled out of Razi's arms and legs and he collapsed from his spasm.

" It hurts…" Razi held his hands over his open wounds and mewled just like a baby wolf would. " The pain… it hurts so much."

" Funny," the voice of the concealed man said close by. " That's the exact same thing I thought when I first felt the sting of my own attack. But I had to learn from it so I could get stronger. If you're strong you live. If you're weak you die. There's no justice in this abject world."

The scythes turned around and were slicing at Razi. Even though Razi was handicapped, blood was trickling from his knees and tendons; Razi still had the strength to get up and move around, but had to hold his arms on his stomach in order to move. Even though he was bleeding, Razi still held his sac of water in his arms.

" _I have to get this water back to Jen." _Razi jumped over the shadow scythes and ran away from them. The scythes fell down and nearly sliced Razi, but as Razi had his head down, seeing the scythes from the way their shadows moved, he jumped out of harms' way. " _I have to be there for my friends." _

" Heh. So you're just going to run away?" The voice of the unseen man said. " That's alright by me, you mangy wolf. I know that you have two friends. Yes, a snowy-haired swordsman and a fishman holding a metal pipe. "

" _Daniel….Momo…?" _Razi stopped running, still holding his chest, and turned back to the shadows of scythes behind him. "_Is he talking about my friends_?"

" If you won't fight me, then I'll fight them.

Two dead bodies, a wannabe swordsman and a pipe holding fishman, I will kill them and take their weapons to put on my mantels."

" _Daniel…Momo…" _Razi clenched his fists and growled under his breath. Razi then raised his head up, his eyes swelled with tears, and his teeth glistening in the bright light. " Nobody talks like that about my Nakama's!"

Razi charged towards the shadows of scythes. Razi stopped for a second, the pain from his wounds made him shudder, but then he continued running towards the scythes with his claws extended. While he was running, Razi growled through his mouth.

" Wolf Wolf…" Razi's claws became sharper, thinner and extended even further out of his fingertips. Razi then jumped into the air and crossed both his claws together. While he was falling down, Razi slashed both his claws at the scythes. " X-Slash!"

Razi fell towards the ground and slashed through the shadows of the scythes. The shadows vanished as they were slashed, and the injured Razi continued to run. While he was running, Razi sniffed the air with his strong wolf nose for the scent of the hidden man, but to no avail was he able to find him.

" Come out and fight me, you coward!" Razi shouted, and then he shuddered from him exerting himself too much.

Razi knew about three talents of his Devil Fruit—able to transform into a wolf or a wolf hybrid, able to smell things 10 yards away or smell different odours normal people wouldn't smell, but his favourite was his ability to heal quickly—his wounds didn't bother him anymore and he stood perfectly still as he looked for the man hidden in the shadows.

" Where's your sense of honor? Come out and fight me like a man."

" Honor?" The man said far away. " What are you babbling about; honor?" As he was speaking, Razi's wolf ears perked up and throbbed. " Honor is nothing but a loaf ideal. There is no honor in this washed up little world."

Behind Razi his shadow started to move. His shadow protruded out of the ground, wolf ears, claws, and his face without eyes or mouth, and it grabbed Razi by his arms. Razi was stuck, tried shaking his arms to get him off, but was trapped by his own shadow.

" Grrrrrrrr." Razi growled while he was pinned down. " Let me go!" Razi pulled on the arms but he couldn't get himself free. The shadowy arms tightened around his arms and Razi gasped weakly out. " I-I have to protect Daniel and Momo. They're my only Nakama's."

" You do have unwavering eyes. Indeed your heart is full of lots of righteousness. But you're living in a fairy tale. There is no justice in this meddle world, there's no honor when it comes to fighting, and the only person who you can rely on is yourself. " Out of the ground came a large solidified shadow of a giant cleaver. The cleaver was floating over Razi and aimed directly for his chest. " Enjoy your last moments still breathing before I skewer you."

" Nooooo….please…"

" It's time for you to…" The sword fell from above and was about to fall right into Razi's heart. With his last moments seeing the sword, Razi heard the loud voice of the man screaming far away. " DIE!"


	26. Razi Vs Umbrage Part 2

Author's Note- Some of you are probably wondering what's the deal with Umbrage. Why is he so anti-humane about society? That will probably be shown to you in the next chapter. But first, how is Razi going to get out of his own dilemma? Well, just sit back, enjoy the beverage or plate of food in your lap, and just wait to find out. Thanks for reading : )

X_X_X_X

" It's time for you to…" The sword fell from above and was about to fall right into Razi's heart. With his last moments seeing the sword, Razi heard the loud voice of the man screaming far away. " DIE!"

Razi only had seconds to live. A sword was about to fall and plunge into his chest. Razi's minds racked for a possible solution—running and fighting wouldn't help because he was being held by his own shadow and shouting for help wouldn't work because he was in a dark, isolate area.

" _Think…think…_" Razi finally found the solution to his problems, shouted, " I got it!"

X_X_X_X

Umbrage watched the battle on the top of the trees. His body blended in with the shadows. Because he was using his Devil Fruit powers to control the shadows around him, Umbrage couldn't be seen below while the whole forest was ignited with lights. Umbrage felt a small beat in his heart as he felt his sword fall and hit a target.

" It seems that's the end of my little nuisance," Umbrage said to himself. " Now that the little twerp is out of the way I can finally proceed to the next stage—"

" Yeah!" Razi shouted below.

" W-what? How can this be?"

Jumping out from below came Razi. He launched into the air like a rocket and soared above the trees and into the sky. Umbrage, even though he was surprised seeing Razi come out from below, he still had his cold, expressionless look on his face.

" Wolf Wolf…" Razi moved both his fingers together and made a small ball with his hands. As he fell towards the ground, he spread his fingers up like butterfly wings and ten long, sharp claws protruded out of his fingertips. " Claw Dive!"

Umbrage didn't move a muscle. Growing from below the ground was a giant clay man made out of shadows. The clay man was big; he had a bulky body, a black body, a large mouth with sharp teeth, and two small beady red eyes on his head.

" I don't know how you survived my last attack, but there's no way you're going to get past this one."

The giant clay man raised his arm out to stop Razi from falling right into Umbrage and push Razi away, but the big, bulky clay solider was no match for Razi. Razi's claws drilled through the clay mans' skin, tunneled through his hand, and Razi was falling straight towards Umbrage.

" Here I come!" Razi shouted still spinning around. " I'm coming to get you!"

" Tsk. Talk about an annoying creature. Shadow Shadow Wall of Darkness!"

A large, flat wall made out of shadows raised up from underneath the ground and came in between Razi and Umbrage. Razi's claws were touch, but Razi bounced off the wall the moment his claws came into contact with it.

" Ah!" Razi screamed on the other side of the wall. Judging by the way he screamed, Umbrage could tell it wasn't the wall that hurt him. " Oi! All that spinning has made me dizzy!"

" _What an idiotic buffoon. Fighting him has been nothing but a disappointme—"_

A large lump then grew out of the surface of the wall. The lump stretched out, then the surface broke as a pair of small yet fierce grey eyes jumped out of the hole created in the wall. An angry, ravenous wolf with black fur that was hidden in the shadows. The wolf jumped on Umbrage and pushed him to the ground.

The wolf and Umbrage fell into the bright, ignite light. Umbrage crashed into the ground while the wolf was on top of him. Umbrage felt the blow and the wolf jumped off Umbrage's body. Umbrage didn't feel any pain, didn't even wince, he was just puzzled.

" Tell me, you, how are you still alive? My last attack should've killed you."

A shadow covered Umbrage raised his head off the ground and looked at the black furred wolf. The wolf didn't stay that way for long, its body transformed into Razi in his hybrid form, and Razi was chuckling.

" It wasn't easy. Once I realized that you could control shadows, I started to think. I realized by transforming into my wolf body, my shadow you were controlling changed, and then by transforming into my other wolf form, I was able to get away."

" That explained how you were able to stop my first attack. But I just don't know how you were able to find me."

The sound of Razi laughing got even louder, Razi smiled, said, " It's because of your heartbeat. Every mammal, human or animals, they all have a heartbeat. My super powerful ears were able to hear your heartbeat after the vibration of your attack. Hehehehehe."

Razi did nothing but chuckle under his breath. Umbrage knew Razi wasn't mocking him with his laughter. But listening to Razi laugh and seeing the joy on his face…Umbrage was disgusted.

" _I think out of all the kinds of people that I know, I hate his kind the most." _Umbrage got off the ground as he found his moment of good fortune. Umbrage could see Razi's shadow lingering under the headlights he set up. Raising his foot up, Umbrage prepared to step on Razi's shadow. " Take this! Shadow Shadow Night Step!"

Umbrage stepped on Razi's shadow. As he did, Razi's body became as still as a statue. Razi couldn't move his legs or his arms and couldn't even wiggle his fingers. He could only stare with his eyes as they were the only part of his body that could still move.

" I-I c-can't move…" Razi mumbled from his closed mouth. " W-what's going on?"

"As you already know, I ate the Kage Kage no Mi fruit ( Shadow Shadow fruit). I can do more than just control the shadows around me. I can stop you from moving so long as I have my foot on your shadow. "

" _That fruit sounds familiar_," Razi thought while he was too paralyzed to move. " _Phoenix Fire would tell me about someone with that kind of fruit. But who was that person."_

Razi finally got a good look at the man who was hidden in the shadows and was paralyzing him. Too most, he was the scariest looking man in the world. He was a person who was the same height as Razi but with devil-like features. He stood at 8' 7 in height, he looked like a gecko, his appearance and the collar of his shirt bearing a resemblance to a lizard's frilled neck.

He had a horn protruding from his forehead and stitches running horizontally from the top of his face down to his neck, but not a single stitch was in his eyes. His ears and teeth were both pointed, and his body was thin and muscular just like Razi's.

Umbrage's hair was black and his skin was a pale blue of which his lips, armbands and gloves he was wearing were the same color. He was wearing a red coat with a shirt underneath whilst his pants were black. He also was wearing a cravat, necklace and a blue crucifix-like ornament with claw-like appendages sprouting out from three of the cross' points, and a red Tyrolean hat with a white feather.

"As you know, that fruit was eaten by the former Shichibukai Gekko Moriah. But the person who gave me this fruit is my father Gekko Moriah. It's a fruit that's been lingering inside my body ever since I was only two years old. Because of my fruit, I was censured by everyone in my town. But over those years of being hated by everyone, I was able to master the true powers of my Devil Fruit."

Two shadows of trees protruded out of the ground. The shadows then started to change into they turned into two giant axes. Umbrage used his shadow fruit to raise the axes above Razi's body and prepared to chop him in half with them.

" _Any minute now…" _Razi thought while he tried moving any parts of his body. " _Just one more minute…" _

" My father left me after he gave me my Devil Fruit," said Umbrage while he raised both axes above Razi's head. " He left me. He left me too be hated by everyone. They all hated me because I was the bastard son of that monster. Kids can't choice who their fathers are. You are just conceived and brought into this world; who your parents are shouldn't make any difference. "

Umbrage couldn't hide his anguish anymore. The man had been buried inside him for too long, and he started weeping from his eyes thinking about all the pain, torture he felt as a child. Razi took notice of this, but didn't understand why Umbrage's eyes were leaking.

" _Which is his eyes crying_?" Razi thought moving his eyes to look at Umbrage. " _I just need one more second." _

Umbrage raised his hands over his eyes and wiped away his tears with his hands. Umbrage's soul was like a fishnet, it was trapped inside and suffocating without air, then it turned into something evil. Umbrage glared at Razi with big, red scary looking eyes.

" I want you to die! I can't stand looking at your face anymore! DIE!"

Both axes fell down and prepared to chop Razi. Like before Umbrage couldn't see anything behind his shadow attacks. But he felt a vibration in his legs as both axes smashed on the ground. Umbrage felt joy feeling like Razi was gone, but he didn't even crack a smile.

" _Serves him right. Out of all the humans I hate, it's the happy ones that make my blood boil." _A large smokescreen of dirt and bark covered the spot where Umbrage's attack hit. Umbrage couldn't see anything and felt a strange sensation ringing in his head. " _No, he can't still be alive. Even if he transformed his body like he did before, I would have stepped on it and still stopped him from moving. He still can't be aliv—"_

" Rowf!"

Razi in his four-legged wolf form jumped out from behind the smokescreen and leaped towards Umbrage. While in the air, he transformed into his human form. Razi punched Umbrage in his face when his feet first touched the ground, then he roundhouse kicked Umbrage on the left side of his head.

" Guoh!" Umbrage moaned after he spat blood from his mouth. Razi ignored Umbrage's pain and gave him his strongest head-butt. " Guah!" Umbrage fell down and crashed on the ground. As he did, Razi grabbed his head and cried in pain." Yeow! That hurt! I went too far with the head-butt. "

" _Impossible. How could he have escaped my attack_? _It was flawless." _Umbrage's neck nearly snapped trying to lift it off the ground. In the wreckage where Umbrage attacked, he saw a giant tree that had fallen down and was in the path of where Razi's shadow was. " _This can't be. " _

**Flashback: **

_" I want you to die! I can't stand looking at your face anymore! DIE!" _

_Both axes fell down and prepared to chop Razi._

_Little did Umbrage know, Razi could still move his tail. Razi saw a giant tree standing firm beside him. With no time left to lose, Razi's tail wrapped around Razi's fingernails and broke them in half. Razi pulled his tail back and prepared to use his attack…_

_" Wolf Wolf…" All five of the fingernails Razi teared off stuck out of his tail like spikes. Razi stretched his tail out, wrapped it around the tree, and cut a ring into the tree. " Sunder!" _

_Razi pulled his tail  
back as the giant axes were about to crash on him. The tree made a large squeaking when it fell down and shook the ground landing on Razi's shadow. _

_" Timber!" Razi shouted even though his voice was not heard by the vibration. Razi used his momentum and jumped off the ground. He jumped back just when both the shadow axes chopped the ground. Razi rubbed his head looking at the fallen tree and chuckled to himself. _

_" Hahahaha." _

**Flashback End: **

" _I see. So that last attack was nothing but a dub._ _Fool me once; shame on you. Fool me twice; you won't live to tell the tale." _Umbrage got back on his feet and held both his hands out. Underneath his feet, a shadow protruded out. " Shadow Shadow Giant Fist!"

A giant fist made out of shadows shot out and punched Razi in his face. Razi was pushed into the air and fell into the woods.

" Ahhhhhhh!"

Razi landed on the bush of a tree but continued falling towards the ground below. Umbrage vaguely smiled in the bright light of his head lights hearing the sound of Razi crying.

" Ha. Serves him right. He was just too annoying. But now I can get back to my plan to make the entire world just like me. I'll use the drugs Doctor created and make everyone a mindless zombie." Umbrage growled under the bright light and clenched his right hand. Doctor remembered everything he went through as a child and felt his blood begin to boil. " Soon everyone will become a monster like me. No one will ever think they are superior to me ever agai—"

" Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Umbrage heard Razi's annoying voice shouting above his head. " I'm coming to get you! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Umbrage looked up and saw Razi in his wolf hybrid form falling towards him. His five claws he ripped out in his last attack managed to grow back as ten claws glimmered under the moon. Razi pulled his left claw back, raised it above his head and prepared to scratch Umbrage's face.

" Moron. Shadow Shadow Giant Fist!"

Another shadow that looked like a giant fist shot out of the ground and hit Razi right in his face. Razi was sent flying back; he was pushed into the woods and was crying in pain while he smashed through trees.

" That ought to keep him down. Now I can—"

Razi's fighting didn't end just there. Razi was like a steam train that ran on his fuel—running, growling, and scratching his claws at Umbrage—but he was just punched back with Umbrage using his giant fist made out of shadows.

" You never learn, do you?" Umbrage said while he had his face down. " There's no way you can beat me. I'm just too—"

" Shut up!"

Razi was falling too Umbrage above his head. Umbrage just sighed and raised his hand up to use conjuror his giant fist made out of shadows. However, unlike his past attacks, no shadows came out.

" W-what?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Razi fell down and kicked Umbrage under his chin. Umbrage was pushed back and soared above the ground. While he was soaring in the sky he realized the area was dark, lightless. Umbrage couldn't understand what happened to his headlights, but then he noticed a smashed headlight beside Razi's leg.

" _I see. I was too careless. All those times I was punching him I never would have thought he was letting me punch him on purpose. He tried to get away from me so he could look for my headlights, then he destroyed them. Clever boy." _

Umbrage smashed into a tree behind him. Umbrage wasn't hurt by the tree. Looking at Razi's smiling face, he feared he didn't have long to live.

After five minutes of just staring into each other's eyes, Umbrage got mad. " Hey! What are you doing? Aren't you going to attack me?"

" Huh?" Razi replied while he stared into Umbrage's eyes and blinked. " Why would I do that? Aren't you at a disadvantage? It wouldn't be fair if I attacked you when you can't use your powers."

" _Disadvantage_? _What is he talking about_? _He's just trying to trick me. Just like everyone I know, he's a liar. Everyone hates me. And everyone hates me because…" _Umbrage started to think about his past. He raised his head down and covered his face in the night. While his face was in the darkness, Umbrage remembered everyone about his childhood—and how much he was hated. " _I'm a demon." _

**Flashback:**

_Young Umbrage was hated by everyone in his hometown Mock Town. Umbrage was crying as three angry kids were throwing rocks at him. Umbrage couldn't move, he was just too afraid, and cried while all the kids angrily threw rocks at him. _

_" Stop it!" Young Umbrage cried having rocks thrown at him. " Leave me alone!" _

_" Stop crying you faker!" One of the kids yelled throwing a rock at Umbrage. _

_" Monsters can't cry!" Another one of the kids yelled. _

_" Get out of our town! Nobody wants you here!" _

_" Stop (crying)! Stop!" Umbrage lost control of his powers. His hands glowed bright black and a lump growled out of it. " Leave me alone!" A pair of beady red eyes popped out of the lumps head. Sharp teeth came out and the lump growled at the kids. _

_" Ahhhhhhhh!' The three kids screamed seeing the ugly, scary face of the grotesque shadow monster. _

_" Mommy!" One of the kids ran behind a woman in her early twenties and hid behind her leg. " Mommy, save me from that monster!" _

_" Huh? What monster?" The woman looked up and saw the weeping Umbrage before her. The woman glared at Umbrage, grabbed her child and walked away with her child in her hands. " What did I tell you about being around him? You know you're not suppose to be near a monster like him. It's dangerous." _

_The shadow monster Umbrage created finally sank back into the shadows. Umbrage watched in sorrow watching everyone walk away from him. Just like all the other times, he was alone, and had nowhere else to go but the orphanage where he lived._

_" I-I am a…monster?" _

X_X_X_X

_The director of the orphanage Umbrage lived in, an elderly man with a pudgy stomach, sat idly by his desk while three towns man were arguing about banishing Umbrage from their town._

_" Director, you have to get rid of Umbrage_!" _One of the townsfolk shouted to the director of the orphanage. _

_" Yeah! Just today he attacked our children!" Another villager shouted. _

_" If he continues to stay here who knows what he'll do us!" _

_Little did the director or anyone else in the room know that Umbrage was listening to them on the other side of the door. He was scared. Scared of everything that the villagers were saying. Trying his hardest to keep quiet, Umbrage held his hands over his mouth. _

_" Tell me, did any of you actually see Umbrage attack children for yourself?" The director asked. _

_" Huh?" All the towns' men said in union. _

_" Huh?" Umbrage said silently on the other side of the door. _

_" I don't think Umbrage is any way at fault. It doesn't matter who his father is. Umbrage is a small, smart, and respectable boy. Give him a chance. I'm sure one day he might surprise you." _

_Umbrage cried ears from his eyes listening to the voice of the director, said, " Director…"_


	27. Umbrage's Past Part 1

Author's Note- And now we get into Umbrage's past. I should roughly point out all troubled pasts may look the same, but it's what we think of their past that make the characters so special. I would like to know what you think of Umbrage pasts and tell me your inner thoughts when you review. Thanks for reading : )

X_X_X_X

Umbrage lived in an orphanage of six kids with him, his blond haired friend Lyra top hat friend Wyatt, shaven bald with martial art tunic Roy, pigtail friend Georgia, and his smart, cool friend Dash with a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek ,as well as the director who took care of each of them.

The director had errands to run and didn't have time to get food for the orphans. Umbrage however insisted that he, Lyra, Wyatt, Roy, Georgia, and Dash would get the food for him. All six stood outside the front door of the orphanage while the director stood at the door.

" Now are you sure you're going to be alright by yourselves?" The director asked in his usual merry tone.

" We'll be alright, director," Umbrage said to the director. " We'll get the food for you. You just hurry up and finish that paperwork."

" Alright. Just be sure to be careful. You never know what might happen around here."

The director closed the door to the orphanage. He was gentle doing it and hardly made a sound. While the door was closed, Umbrage and everyone else in the orphanage set out to buy some food. Just like all the other times they've explored, Dash made sure he was in the lead.

" Do you think we'll be able to buy some meat, Umbrage?" Lyra asked while she stood beside Umbrage.

" I hope we can," Wyatt replied for Lyra. " I'm getting tired of eating just soy beans and lima beans every single day."

" You guys are stupid," Roy laughed while he held his hands behind his head. " It's obvious the food we need is candy. Little kids can't go wrong when they have candy, right?"

" I just hope we'll be able to afford any of it," Georgia said while she fiddled with her fingers. " The director's budget went bankrupt not too long ago. Everyone that worked with us left, and it was because they were all afraid of U—"

" Boy this breeze feels good," Dash interrupted Georgia from mentioning Umbrage's name. Dash walked besides Georgia and continued to walk down the road to the market. " Can't any of you feel it? Hahaha." All the happiness in Dash's voice went away as he leaned against Georgia's left ear and whispered into it. "Hush, moron. Do you want to hurt Umbrage's feelings?" Georgia panicked and shaked her head. " Good. So hush up."

" I'm just glad we can all walk together," Umbrage said while he walked with his five orphan friends. " I like being around all of you. Unlike everyone else, you and the director are always nice to me. You're all my friends."

Umbrage made everyone in the orphanage were quiet. Lyra, Wyatt, Roy, Georgia, and Dash were quiet seeing Umbrage smiling at them. Each of them rubbed their heads as they thought about everything they went through with Umbrage. Dash was the only one who had the courage to smile back at Umbrage and touched his right shoulder.

" Yeah, you're our friend too. We're glad you think that too, Umbrage. Now let's go get some food. "

X_X_X_X

Buying food at the market wasn't as easy as it seemed. In the market place behind the counters were people who were staring at Umbrage with cold, hateful eyes. The eyes bothered every one of the orphans, but neither of them were as scared as Umbrage.

Umbrage was terrified. The very sight of their eyes gave a chill down Umbrage's spine. Umbrage didn't like the market, didn't like how people looked at him, but couldn't help how they saw him. He was a monster too them and there was nothing he could do about it.

" A shiny red apple," said Lyra as she ran up to a stand filled with apples and grabbed the brightest red one. " Pretty little apple."

" Get your hands off of that!" The shop owner shouted. He swiped the apple out of her hand and started rubbing it with his apron. " The last thing I need is my apples getting contaminated from that monster! Unless you can pay for each of these apples for you and your monster friend, go away!"

" Huh?" Lyra said blinking her eyes from all the confusion she felt. " What monster?"

" You should know! It's that freaky son of a Shichibukai friend of yours. The one who's damned too hell Umbr—"

" C'mere, Lyra,"said Dash. He grabbed Lyra's left hand and pulled her away from the stand. " We don't need this guy's crummy apples. We'll just get food somewhere else."

Dash was the leader of six orphans and everyone knew it. Umbrage knew it especially. He was strong, brave, and looked out for everyone in the orphanage. Umbrage knew he could probably couldn't be friends with anyone in the orphanage. In his eyes, he was nothing but a damned creature.

Everyone moved to the next stand. The next shop owner, a farmer that should cut pieces of lamb and cow, brushed them off just like the last one.

" Beat it! I don't sell anything to people who don't have any money."

" But we have money," Dash shouted. Dash reached into his pockets and pulled out five 1000 beli bills held together by a paperclip. " We have over 5000 beli. That should be enough to buy anything in this shop."

" I don't want it. If your monster friend Umbrage has been touching it then I know it's no good. I'll probably die of the plague if I touch anything of his." The owner looked at Umbrage eyes. All Umbrage did was stare with large, frightful eyes. The very sight of his eyes was creepy to the owner and he just got mad looking at him. " What are you looking at, monster? Get lost!"

" Hey!" Dash ran ahead of Umbrage and stared into the shop owners' eyes with his angry, burning eyes. " What do you have against Umbrage? What did he ever do too you?"

" Everything! Ever since he showed up, there has been nothing but trouble after trouble in this town! We don't want him around!"

" We don't need you! I don't want to hear you saying those things to my friend anymore!"

" D-Dash…"

X_X_X_X

The six orphans had no luck finding any place that were willing to give them food. They wandered through the streets away from the market and looked for another place that would sell them food. They were all hungry, tired, and were all moping through their mouths.

" I'm so hungry," Georgia cried. She walked and held her stomach at the same time. She could also hear the sound of her own stomach grumbling and squeezed it trying to stop the pain of her hunger.

" I can't even remember when I last had food," Roy moped while his hands were swinging sluggishly down. " Beans don't taste like anything.

" I feel like my hat weighs more than me," Wyatt said as he was holding his hands on his hat. " It's like my hat is going to crush me."

" We're going to get through this, right, Dash?" Lyra asked clinging onto Dash's arms and squeezing it. " We'll manage to get food, won't we, Dash?"

Dash was too spaced out to answer anything Lyra was asking him. Dash stared at Umbrage. He thought about what he said back then, but was starting to have doubts. Even though he still considered Umbrage to be his friend, he was starting to have his doubts about him.

" _Can I really be his friend_? _What will people think of me if I was_?"

" Ah!" Roy screamed.

" What?" Dash asked as he turned around and turned to Roy. Roy was panicked, he kept checking inside his martial arts clothes for something, but whatever he was looking for wasn't there. " What's wrong, Roy?"

" The money!"

" What? The money I gave to you for safe keeping? What about it?"

" I can't find the money for our food! I lost it!"

X_X_X_X

Everyone searched everywhere for the money: the market, the streets, even by the ocean. They couldn't find the money anywhere. They were frantic, ran around the streets checking every spec of space and looking through every cornerstone asking people questions along the way, but they couldn't find the money anywhere.

All six—Umbrage, Lyra, Wyatt, Roy, Georgia, and even Dash gave up in searching for the money—they could only give up and sat defeated by a fountain in the middle of town. Everyone but Umbrage sighed thinking about how hungry they were and how much they needed the money.

" That money was suppose to last us for three days," Lyra said depressingly banging her feet together.

" How we suppose to go without food for three days?" Georgia asked. She started to cry thinking about the rumbling noise inside her stomach.

" I'm so hungry," Wyatt moaned. Just like Georgia, he also rubbed his stomach.

" Yeah, I'm hungry too," Dash said while his stomach growled. " But unless we can get the townspeople to understand our problem, they aren't going to give us any food."

Umbrage couldn't stand listening to everyone's crying anymore. He felt like his stomach was churning and his eyes were dripping like they were being rubbed by a sour odor. With every word he heard from them, he felt more and more pain building up inside of him.

" The townspeople will never listen to us," said Roy who couldn't even stand looking at any one. " They think we're nothing but a plague. It's bad enough they look down on Umbrage because he's the son of that Shichibukai Gekko Moriah, but now they look down on us because we live with hi—"

Umbrage couldn't stand listening to a word of what anyone was saying anymore. Trying to hide the tears he sobbed from his eyes, Umbrage stood up and ran away.

" Umbrage, don't go!" Lyra shouted. She raised her left hand out trying to reach him. " He didn't mean any of that!"

" But it's all strange to me. Was Umbrage's father even human? Umbrage doesn't look human, and I'm wondering if maybe he is a monste—"

" Shut up!" Dash yelled at Roy. Dash then stood up. As he did, Umbrage stopped running. " Umbrage, we don't care what others say about you. You're our friend and we don't want you to leave us!"

" Friend?" Umbrage said while his back was turned on Dash and everyone else from the orphanage. " Am I really your friend?"

" Duh, of course we're your friends. We can't imagine what we'd do without you."

" Friend…" Umbrage turned his head and looked at Dash. He was crying tears of joy that dripped through his mouth while he stared at Dash. " Thank you, Dash. I'm heading home to tell the director you're staying out late. Don't wait up for me."

Umbrage turned his head around and ran off. Lyra , Wyatt, Roy, Georgia, and Dash all smiled watching Dash run off without them. But after he left, the smile on Dash's face left and it became a worried look.

" _I hope we can get food soon. Who knows what might happen to us if we don't get any soon."_

X_X_X_X

It was dark out as the clock tower struck 7. The moonlight shined down on every home of every resident as clouds shifted away from the moon.

Dash, Lyra, Wyatt, Roy, and Georgia couldn't find any way to get food. They were all desperate. With little hope, they all believed they'd surely starve to death. No amount of liquids could fill their bellies. The only thing they could think of was stealing.

There was a pastry shop near Dash's, Lyra's, Wyatt's, Roy's and Georgia's orphanage. The shop was solely run by a tall, lazy chef who worked behind the counter. One of the biggest mistakes of the chef was leaving his bread all over his store. The chef slept soundly behind his counter, unbeknownst to him he was about to be robbed.

" Okay, Georgia, you're the shortest one of us; he won't be able to see you," Dash said to the scared, frail looking Georgia. " We need you to sneak up to him and steal a loaf of bread. That should last us at least one day if we split it together."

" I-I don't know about this," Georgia said nervously fiddling with her fingers. " Isn't this stealing? It just doesn't feel right."

" Look, do you want food or not? Or would you rather we starve to death?"

" No, please, Dash, I don't want that! I'll do it. I'll steal the bread."

" But what about Umbrage?" Lyra asked. " That goody-two-shoes is going to tattle on us if he finds out we were stealing."

" Don't worry. We'll just tell him we found the money and spent it on bread. And one of us is going to have to wait outside until morning so if the director or Umbrage asks where the change is we can just say they have it."

" But which one of us is going to wait outside?" Wyatt asked.

" We'll think about that after we get the bread. Right now all we can just do is hope Georgia can get us some bread."

" I hope she can," Roy said. He rubbed his stomach while he was talking. " I'm so hungry."

" Okay, Georgia, you heard him. Get going."

" Yes, Dash."

Georgia got on both her hands and knees and crawled through the front door of the bakery. She was both scared and excited at the same time. She was excited that she'd be getting food for everyone to eat, but scared because what she did was a crime and she didn't like being a part of the crime.

Georgia stopped for a second. She thought the owner had finally woken up from his nap because he stopped snoring, only when she looked at him again she saw he just stopped to rub his nose and went back to sleep.

" Phew." Georgia raised her hand to her head. She wiped away the sweat that was dripping from her head. " That was close. I have to be more careful next time."

Georgia could see a giant loaf of bread in the front of the counter. Georgia didn't know what was going on any longer. She knew the bread in the back were safer to snatch, only in her eyes the bread in the front seemed more tasty and crunchy. Without thinking, Georgia crawled up to counter, raised her hand to the bread and prepared to grab it.

" Finally," Dash shouted excitedly. It was too his excitement Georgia was about to grab a loaf of bread. You have the bread right where you want it, Georgia—"

Georgia's hand was stopped by another hand. The hand that grabbed her had the white sleeves of the chef. Georgia was raised off the ground and pulled up to the angry face of the chef. As she looked at him, she saw how his thin mustache resembled a pitchfork.

" And what did you think you were doing trying to grab my bread without permission?" The baker-chef squeezed Georgia's grasped arm. Georgia felt his fingernails scratching her veins. While the man squeezed her, he had the same angry look in his eyes. " TELL ME!"


	28. Umbrage's Past Part 2

Author's Note- Well now we get to the second part of Umbrage's past. I don't count the chapter where they're throwing rocks at him because half of it was the battle between Umbrage and Razi. I really don't know whether Umbrage should be a member of Razi's crew or not. But we'll see. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

The clock struck 7: 30 in the orphanage where Umbrage lived. Umbrage was sitting by a table, had a book over 300 pages long, and just finished reading it. After finishing the book, Umbrage looked at the clock. He was worried about Dash, Lyra, Wyatt, Roy, and Georgia.

" They sure have been gone a long time," Umbrage thought out loud looking at the clock. " I wonder if they're alright."

Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock

Umbrage heard someone knocking on the front door. Umbrage was happy hearing the sound of knocking as he presumed it was his orphan friends.

" They're here!" Umbrage pushed his chair back and ran out the door to his room. Umbrage had a happy look on his face watching the doorknob turn. " You're back. Why were you out so lat—huh?"

The person standing on the other side of the door wasn't any of Umbrage's orphan friends. What he saw instead was three angry villagers. The market store owner with an apron wrapped around his waist, the farmer, and a chef who Umbrage had never met before. Each one glared down at Umbrage making angry grunting noises.

" We knew one day you'd do something like this to us, monster!" The farmer shouted at Umbrage. " It was only a matter of time!"

" Huh? W-what are you talking about?"

" Don't try to act coy with us! There's no way you can hide the proof! Bring them in!"

More angry townspeople walked into the orphanage. Too Umbrage's great horror, they carried all five of his orphan friends: Dash, Lyra, Wyatt, Roy, Georgia. All five had silent looks on their faces as they couldn't even look Umbrage in his face.

" Guys!" Umbrage shouted. He tried running to them, but the chef pushed him down. After being shoved, Umbrage quickly stood up and rubbed his head. " Guys, what happened?"

" I think you know full well what happened, monster. We caught your friends trying to steal bread from our towns' bakery."

" What? Guys, is that true?" All five just remained silent and looked away from Umbrage. " Guys, what happened to you?"

" That's not all. Do you know what else happened?" All the anger in the farmer's angry face turned into a large, wicked smile. " They said that you forced them to do it. They said they had to steal otherwise you would use your powers on them."

" W-what? That's a lie. Tell them, guys; tell them it's a lie." None of the orphans said anything to Umbrage. Every one avoided looking at him in his eyes and made small moaning noises. " Guys…tell them you're lying. Why would you say something like that about me, guys?"

" Umbrage did it," Dash said. Not even having the courage to look Umbrage in his face, Dash looked at the floor. " He planned on using us since the moment he got here. We may of looked like friends but really he was the one taking control of us."

" No…" Umbrage became speechless. He didn't know what to say to any of them. All he did was gasp, stare, and tried to speak despite all his confusion. " That's a lie. I never did anything like that." Umbrage's blood raced too his head. After hiding all the anger in his mind, Umbrage shouted with all he had " THAT'S A LIE!"

" Sorry, monster, but there's no use trying to hide it. We have a confessing from all these kids. Every one of them tells us it was you who committed this act of treason against your fellow townsfolk."

" You impetuous son of a bitch!" The chef shouted. " After all we've done you give us this? I hope you burn in hell, you lowlife bastard. After you use your own friends, I don't know how you can look yourself in the face. Even though your face is nothing but a plague on all of us."

_" They don't care what I have to say_," Umbrage thought while all the townspeople were staring at him with hateful, scornful eyes. " _They just want a reason to get rid of me. But why would Dash lie to them and tell them I was the one who sent them?"_

" Here," the chef said to Dash. The chef gave Dash a long loaf of bread. " Sorry we were so mean to you. We didn't know you weren't really friends with that monster. Then again, who would ever want to be friends with a monster like him."

" You're coming with us, young man!" The farmer, chef, and man wearing an apron stepped aside and a dozen more townspeople with rope walked inside. " You're going straight to prison. There, you will be hanged. It's the most merciful death for a monster like you."

" NO! I WILL NOT DIE FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO!"

Umbrage ran away. He ran to the door on the other end of the room. By opening the door, he ran out into the darkness to escape the angry mob behind him. The mob then chased Umbrage as they all ran to the door. But as they tried opening the door, it wouldn't open because it was locked.

" Somebody break this door down!"

All the townspeople worked together trying to break down the door. They all tackled at it one at a time. But when that didn't work, they started tackling it two at a time. They were desperate to break the door down and to get their hands on Umbrage.

Dash was suffering too much deep down to move or even hold the loaf of bread properly. Lyra, Wyatt, Roy, and Georgia all ripped small pieces out of the bread and pulled them into their mouths. Dash couldn't eat. His mind was preoccupied with the events that took place.

**Flashback: **

" _Duh, of course we're your friends.__We can't imagine what we'd do without you."_

**Flashback End: **

" Umbrage_…"_

**Flashback: **

"_ Umbrage did it. We may of looked like friends but really he was the one taking control of us."_

**Flashback End: **

A single tear dripped down both of Dash's eyes. He was prepared the prolong suffering of his betrayal to his one true friend. " I'm sorry_…" _

X_X_X_X

Umbrage ran with all his might. Even though he knew that his legs were smaller than the adults chasing him that he wasn't as fast as them and they would soon figure out where he was, he desperately ran to get away. He was in a harbor in the middle of night and was looking for a boat to sail away in.

Umbrage's mind couldn't hurt his orphan friends—Dash, Lyra, Wyatt, Roy, Georgia—how they all lied about him to get a loaf of bread.

" Why would they do that?" Umbrage cried but still ran with everything that he had. " Why would they say that about me? I thought I was their friend?"

" Umbrage!" The sound of the director shouting was heard up ahead. Umbrage looked up and saw the director standing by a storage house. The director raised both of his hands and waved them up and down. " Over here."

" Director!" Umbrage ran to the director. He frantically tried to talk to him. " Director, the villagers are saying I told everyone to steal, but I didn't do anyth—"

" I know about that, Umbrage." The director used his beefy hands to open the door of the storage house. " Get in. You can hide in here."

" Really? Oh thank you, director."

Umbrage diligently, obediently did as the director asked and ran into the storage house. The director closed the door behind Umbrage. No sooner did he close the door however did he take out a brass padlock and a key. It was the director's intentions too…lock Umbrage inside the storage house.

X_X_X_X

The inside of the storage house was dark. It felt eerie too Umbrage and made his blood cold. The inside also felt cold as a cold breeze blew on Umbrage's skin and made him shiver. Umbrage walked around the storage house, looked for a source of light, but couldn't find any.

" Er, director, it's awfully dark in here. Do you know where the light switches are? Director?" Umbrage tried opening the door. But no matter hard Umbrage pulled, the door behind him was locked. And it made Umbrage frightened thinking he was trapped inside. " Director, why did you lock the door? Director?"

" I'll be honest with you, Umbrage," the director said on the other side of the door. " I'm planning on handing you over to the townspeople."

" What? Why would you do something like that?"

" Because you're a bad kid. And just like you, all bad kids should be punished. And you're scary. Just looking at your frightful face makes me distraught. Not only me, but it daunts everyone you come across. No one will ever love you and no one will ever want to be your friend."

" What? No, that's a lie. If I'm so scary, then why did you try so hard to keep me?"

" Isn't it obvious? It's for the money. Everything is about money. Ever since you first showed up on my doorstep, someone has been paying me lots of money every week that I keep you. If I were to kick you out I would no longer get a coin of that money. But if something were to happen that was against my powers to stop, I'd still get paid that money. The most I would get is one final paycheck."

" B-but they're going to kill me. They're going to have me hang."

" Yes, but not right away. They're going to first make sure you're starving to death so you won't feel any pain. Too me it's the perfect anesthetic for someone like you. By the time you are hanged, it will be past the end of the month. And once I get my final pay, I'm going to sell out the orphanage and move to a life of much more luxury."

" B-but what would happen to everyone?"

" Well, since they'll no longer have a home to go too, they'll probably live out in the streets. But oh well. I never wanted to run this rundown orphanage in the first place. I only took it over from my father on his death bed because I felt sympathy for what he did. But after today, I'd rather just live the rest of my life without having to do anymore work."

" I-I don't believe what you're telling me, director. "

" Believe it or not, Umbrage, it's true. No one ever cared about you and nobody ever will."

Umbrage nearly fell over hearing what the director—the man he's known for most of his childhood—had to say. Umbrage fell against the wall. He felt his cold hands rub the surface of the wall. It was smooth, had a rocky surface, and gave Umbrage comfort rubbing it. Then an idea popped into Umbrage's head in his final moments of desperation.

" _I have to break through this wall. It's my only way out. I just have to try." _

Umbrage couldn't find anything inside the storage. He resorted to the only tool he could find: his own two hands. Umbrage turned around, clenched his hands, and he started punching the wall. Umbrage could feel his brittle bones cracking; felt the strongest pain of agony he ever felt before, but all his pain was drowned by his memory's.

**Flashback: **

_" Stop crying you faker!"_

_" Monsters can't cry!"_

_" Get out of our town! Nobody wants you here!" _

**Flashback End: **

" (crying) They were right! Nobody wants me to live in this town. But I'm not a monster. I'm just different."

**Flashback:**

" _What do you have against Umbrage? What did he ever do to you_?"

"_Everything! Ever since he showed up, there has been nothing but trouble after trouble in this town! We don't want him around_!"

**Flashback End: **

" B-but I never did anything! Everyone just blames me because I always just happen to be around when anything bad happens to them!"

**Flashback: **

_" You impetuous son of a bitch! After all we've done you give us this? I hope you burn in hell, you lowlife bastard." _

_" You're coming with us, young man! You're going straight to prison. There you will be hanged. It's the most merciful death for a monster like you." _

**Flashback End: **

" No…NO!" Umbrage stopped punching the wall. His hands were all bloody, a small crack was made in the wall, and moonlight shined over Umbrage's bloody hands that glistened in the moonlight. " I-I always thought there were some who actually cared about me. But…"

**Flashback:**

" _I'll be honest with you, Umbrage. I'm planning on handing you over to the townspeople. Just looking at your frightful face makes me distraught. Not only me, but it daunts everyone you come across. No one will ever love you and no one will ever want to be your friend_."

**Flashback End: **

" They hate me. They all hate me." Umbrage squeezed his fists even tighter. His hands felt cold. He could feel his knuckles bleeding with blood. Umbrage couldn't hide his anger anymore. " And you know, I hate them. They're all against me. They're nothing but lying, deceiving, hypocrites with no feelings." Umbrage only had time for one more punch. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming from the villagers. Umbrage, whose anger overcame his mind, pulled his bloody knuckles that glistened in the small cracks of moonlight, shouted, " THEY SHOULD ALL JUST DIE!"

X_X_X_X

The villagers finally caught up with where the director was holding Umbrage. The director signaled them by running in front of them and waving his hands. All the villagers took it as a signal and ran towards the director.

" Director, is that you?" One of the villagers shouted.

" Over here. I'm keeping him over here." The director pointed to the storage house where he kept Umbrage. " He's powerless inside that dark, quaint room. If you put a black bag over his head, he won't be able to use his powers."

" Right." The farmer ran to the entrance while he carried a small black bag. The director turned the key on the padlock and opened the door for the farmer to run into. " Good work on you, director. I'm glad you've seen the truth and are now on our side."

" Yes…I'm happy too…"

The farmer ran into the room alone with the black bag in his hands. As soon as he ran into the door, the director closed the door behind him and locked it.

It was only the small, scared Umbrage and the angry, corrupt farmer in the small room. And only one of them was going to walk out alive.

X_X_X_X

" Where are you, you monster?" The farmer said while his body and his bag were shrouded by darkness. The dark outline of his hair could still be seen in the darkness. " I'm going to find you. You can't hide from me." The farmer turned around and saw Umbrage. He saw him under the moonlight, his head down, and blood dripping from his knuckles. " There you are. You're coming with me—what?"

Something in the darkness spooked the farmer. It moved. The hair on the farmer's neck stood on ends seeing something in the shadows move. Then something crept behind him. Even though the farmer was scared, his eyes wouldn't stop looking at Umbrage. Then behind Umbrage, he could see the blood soaked kid's shadow moving. Too him, his shadow almost looked like a pair of octopus tentacles.

" What is going on—"

X_X_X_X

The rest of the villagers waited outside the storage house. The director was in the back of the group of angry villagers and waited just like them for the door to open. All of the villager's hearts leaped with joy at the sound of knocking on the other side of the door:

Knock-Knock-Knock-Knock

" Does he have the monster?" A female villager asked.

" What took him so long?" A male villager asked.

" Who cares," the man wearing an apron said. " All that matters is he has the monster. Let's open the door and let them both out."

The director took away the padlock after he let the first villager in. A male villager ran up to the front door and slowly opened the door. As he did, he could see more and more drops of blood on the ground. The door soon opened up wide and Umbrage was standing under the moonlight with the severed head of the farmer held in both his hands.

" What the—"

From the door a long conically shaped shadow came out and pierced the villager in his neck. Umbrage walked out of the door and stepped underneath the shadow of the moonlight. The man fell and landed on the ground with a large hold inside his neck.

" Ah!" All the villagers shouted in unison.

" He's a monster!" A female villager shouted. " Kill him!"

Every villager ran towards Umbrage and prepared to attack him with knives, brooms, and even pitchforks. Only a wall of shadows that looked like a pair of crab legs appeared from the shadows and stopped the villagers from getting any closer.

One villager got to see through a gap in the shadow of crab legs. He saw Umbrage. Umbrage's face had blood splattered all over it, he stroked the severed head of the farmer as if it was a kitten and laughed manically under his breath.

" Die!" Two of the shadows of crab legs clashed together and sliced the villagers head off. " Die!" Clay figures of shadows jumped out behind most of the villagers' shadows, took their knives and pitchforks away, and stabbed them in their chests. " DIE!" The shadows of crab legs sunk back into the shadows. A large black clay man came out of the shadows and stood behind Umbrage. " EVERYONE CAN JUST DIE!"

Things became a carnage for Umbrage. Everywhere he looked, people were killed by his shadows. The first one he saw was the chef. He tried using a large machete he carried with him to stop the shadows from touching him, but one shadow sliced through his neck and he fell down, dead.

The man wearing an apron ran for his life. He was so far away from everyone—he didn't care what happened to everyone else as long as he himself could survive—but he lost his life instead. He stopped because he was out of breath, then a giant axe out of shadow came flying towards him and cut him in half.

Near the end, the director was the only one left standing. Umbrage did that on purpose. He wanted the director to see what he was capable of. He wanted him to suffer! With every person he killed, the director was distraught and squinched uncontrollably!

"Umbrage, stop! I don't want to hurt you, Umbrage!" It was a lie of course. Sheathed in the director's pants was a cutlass dagger. The director squeezed the hilt of his dagger, lifted it out of his pants, and he prepared to slash it at Umbrage. " All I just want to do is tal—"

" SHUT UP!" Four conically shaped shadows came out of nowhere and struck the director. Two pierced right into his arms and two more pierced into his legs. The director was immobilized by the drills and could only gasp as Umbrage stood on a giant clay man standing over him. "You're nothing but a wolf in sheep's clothing. I've had just enough of your lies! Don't worry. I'm going to give you a death merciful for a lying, foul man like you. Goodbye…director."

A fifth conically shaped shadow appeared in front of the director. The director sweat heavily staring at the sharp point of the conically shaped shadow. And as he opened his mouth to gag at the shadow, it thrusted at him and struck him in his mouth. The sound of him screaming was gagged by the drill stuffed inside his mouth.

As the director was suffering a slow, painful death, Umbrage started to smile. A small lobe inside Umbrage's brain became tampered with his anger hidden inside of him. For the first time in his life he took pleasure in sadism and chuckled taking his shadow out and watching the director fall beneath his feet, dead.

" Haha," Umbrage's eyes widened as he laughed wickedly. " Hahahahahahahaha!"

" Umbrage!" Dash shouted besides Umbrage. " Umbrage, what have you done?"

Umbrage turned right and looked at Dash. Out of all the faces of the villagers he slaughtered, Dash had the most fear-stricken one of them all. Every pore of his body was drenched in sweat from fear. What made him even more fearful was how Umbrage levitated above his shadow and moved over to Dash. Dash feared Umbrage was going to seek his revenge on him, but instead he felt a warm, gentle hand touch him.

" I should be thanking you, Dash. You taught me this world is filled with nothing but injustice and only the strong will survive. If it weren't for you I would still be the small, weak boy I was before. So for unleashing my true self, I will thank thee by letting you live."

" Umbrage…"

" But I must warm you, Dash, the next time I see you, I will kill you. Until then, I bid you farewell."

Before Dash's very eyes Umbrage sank into the shadows. He soon vanished in the shadows and left Dash all alone. Dash stood over the dead corpses of the dead villager's, scraped his feet on a pool of blood, and he was crying from his eyes.

" Umbrage…what happened to you?"

X_X_X_X

Everything about Umbrage's past went away. He returned to the present where he was lying against a tree, sitting in a shadow less woods, and looking at the cheerful, peppy face of Razi the wolf-eared boy.

" _This is my life. I am, was, and will always be a monster. The only thing is…" _Umbrage reached into his clothes and pulled out three needles with serums inside of them. He raised the needles over his left arm, closed his eyes, and prepared to jab the needles into his arm. " _As I am I am just a shell of my true monster form. But with these…" _Umbrage jabbed his needles into his arm. " _I will finally awaken." _


	29. Razi and Jen Vs Umbrage Part 1

Author's Note- And tis we're done with Umbrage's past. Perhaps the carnage was a little overbearing. Thusly I could have made it where he just scares the villagers, but mercy to me is for the meek. Now we have Umbrage. Just like the doctor he's injected a serum into his bloodstream that will make him animalistic like the Doctor. I'm sure some of you can see the vulgarity in that. But let's see whether Umbrage will perish at the hands of Razi or end up becoming his friend. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

" _As I am I am just a shell of my true monster form. But with these…" _Umbrage jabbed his needles into his arm. " _I will finally awaken."_

Razi didn't know what was happening with Umbrage. For the past ten minutes, Umbrage did nothing but stare off while Razi did nothing but blink and stare back at him. Though Razi was a pirate captain, he was indeed naïve, incoherent, and his head was filled with much idiotism.

Then something's started happening to Umbrage. First two horns like those from an ox protruded out of his head. The next thing that happened was his arms grew bigger. But what bothered Razi the most was how his teeth turned into shark-like teeth that were razor sharp and looked almost bone-like.

" What's happening to you…" The events that were happening finally went through Razi's head. He shuddered, stood up and gaped at the sight of Umbrage's body going through a strange transfiguration. " No…you have to stop…stop whatever it is you're doing."

" I'm afraid it's too late for me now, wolfboy," Umbrage said while his voice sounded like crooked old nails. " I've already injected myself with the serum I've worked so hard to make go viral. As I am, the only way to get rid of this serum is by either killing me or making me calm down. But as I am…"

Umbrage's eyes turned into a deep celadon and his iris and pupils also turned celadon. Umbrage's clothes were ripped clean off his body with his new gigantic brawny arms, his face grew eight small eyes instead of his normal two, his nose became infrared like a ghost vanishing in the woods, and a large busy tail grew out of his rear end. What was once a monster became a different breed of a monster; a troll of a monster with shark teeth, giant white furred body, eight small celadon eyes, and two horns like the devil's sticking out his head.

" **MY RAGE WILL REMAIN RELENTLESS**!"

Umbrage felt serene yet berserk in his new form. He wanted to feel bones being crushed and smell the scent of blood from people's open wounds. Umbrage charged towards Razi and prepared to crush him with his giant arms. Razi, who was more surprised than scared, just stood there and let the great beast swat him with his big, strong arms. Razi was smacked by the hand and was pushed into a tree.

" Ouch," Razi moaned nonchalantly after being smacked away. " That kinda hurt."

" **Rowwwrrrrr!" **

Umbrage charged up to Razi and grabbed him by his legs. Umbrage raised Razi up, raised him over his head, and he smacked Razi to the ground. Umbrage continued raising Razi up, raised him over his head, and he smacked him furiously on the ground. But while he was doing it, Razi didn't even react to being hurt.

" **What's wrong with you?!" **Umbrage growled like a bear while he tossed Razi to the ground. " **Why don't you fight back**? **Don't you care what happens to you**?"

" Of course I do. I'm trying to become King of the Pirates one day." Razi was hanging upside down while he was in Umbrage hands. Apparently the blood went into Razi's head as his face was red. " But I don't really want to hurt you. Something tells me you're actually a good guy."

" **What? Don't give me that!" **Umbrage raised Razi over his head and threw him towards the trees. Razi smacked into the trees and a small cracking noise was heard from his back. Umbrage rushed towards Razi and pushed his hands into Razi's neck. The wolf pirate cringed from the force of Umbrage's arms crushing him. " **I'm nothing but a monster! Just look at me! Always have and always will be a monster." **

Razi was too cringed too usher a word. His larynx and pharynx were both clamped by his hands and he was temporarily mute. Only after enduring the pain and finally having the moment to speak, Razi raised his blood soaked face up and looked into Umbrage's eyes, and he smiled.

" I don't see you as a monster. Monsters are suppose to be scary and give me nightmares. But you are not scary."

" **You lie! Just like everyone you lie! Nothing a mangy wolf like you says is going to convince me otherwise!"**

" I'm not trying to convince you about anything. I just want to tell you you're not scary, you're not a monster, and you don't scare me. I think if we met under different circumstances, you and me could actually have become friends."

" **F-friends?"**

" Uh-huh. The best of friends until the end."

" **Friends…"**

**Flashback: **

_" I don't want to hear you saying those things to my friend anymore!"_

X_X_X_X

_" Duh, of course we're your friends. We can't imagine what we'd do without you."_

X_X_X_X

" _Umbrage did it. He planned on using us since the moment he got here. We may of looked like friends but really he was the one taking control of us._ "

**Flashback End:**

**" I don't need friends! I just want to be left ALONE!" **Umbrage tightened his grip on both Razi's larynx and pharynx. Umbrage raised Razi above his head, squeezed him, then he threw him towards the tree behind him. " **DIE!"**

Talking, even though he was able to endure it before, Umbrage's hands weakened Razi's strength and made him brittle. For the time being he couldn't move, couldn't jump, and wouldn't survive crashing into the bark of the tree.

Razi looked at the tree as if it was a sanctum and smiled weakly. He didn't know why he was smiling, but seeing the tree just lightened his spirit. Then from the left a blur of a figure ran up and grabbed Razi before he crashed into the tree. Umbrage could make out a fringe from jeans before the figure completely disappeared.

The figure stopped under the light. It was Jen who was holding Razi under the moonlight. He held Razi in both his hands, holding him like baby, and glared into the eyes of the beastly, ghastly beast Umbrage. Jen then placed Razi down and pulled out one of his revolvers.

" You're with him, aren't you? You're part of the same group Yoh is in, aren't? You three are all friends trying to hurt me and my captain."

" **Friends? What are you condescending about? I was never friends with any of those idiots. I just need them to help me make my drug go viral. Than after it was done, I was going to leave them and head back to my one and true master." **

**" **True master? Who is this true master of yours?"

" **That's for me to know and for you to find out. I'll kill you before I ever reveal the name of my saint of a master."**

" Well…" A clicking noise was heard from Jen's revolver as he pointed his revolver at Umbrage's head. " If you want to kill me, you'll have to get through my cold, dead hand."

" **Well…" **Darkness arose from the ground and surrounded Umbrage. As it did, the eyes of the beast illuminated in the darkness. " **That can be arranged."**

"Blazing Shotgun!"

Like back in the beach when Lucas was demonstrating her guns to Razi, sphere-shaped bullets fired from Jen's gun, hit Umbrage's fur, and exploded on contact. The bullets combusted and set Umbrage on fire. But darkness covered the flames and dosed them out. And with every other bullet Jen fired solidified tentacles that were made of shadows came out and the bullets bounced off of them.

" No, this can't be possible!" Jen shouted. Even though things seemed pointless he continued firing sphere shaped bullets from his gun. " How are you able to deflect my bullets?"

" **I'll tell you**. **See, the serum I injected into myself may be hazardous to normal people like the ones we tested it on, but to Devil Fruit users such as myself it acts as a stimulus. But it also has a feral state where our bloods become more animal and barbaric. Normally I could only control the shadows, but now I can also control the darkness itself. I am invincible!"**

" I see." Jen smirked and ceased his fire. " Maybe I should have some of that drug. Then maybe I'll grow fangs and horns just like you."

" **I'm afraid that's not probable. See, I used up the last of the drug. I was planning to replicate the drug, but that pointy-eared friend of yours made me use up the last of it. But now…" **A solid piece of shadows that looked like a tidal wave emerged and knocked Jen's guns out of his hand. Umbrage then grabbed Jen by his neck and lifted him up. " **I'll kill you! Ahhhh—" **

" Wolf Claw!"

Razi jumped out from behind Jen and scratched Umbrage on his face. Three scratch wounds were ripped through the beasts' cheeks. Umbrage growled from the sting of Razi's claws.

" **You little…" **

Umbrage smashed his fists into the ground. A wall of shadows arose from the ground and tumbled down towards Razi. Razi ran his razor-sharp claws along the shadow wall, slivers of night raining down and were lost in the shadows at Umbrages' feet.

Razi then dashed back, grabbed Jen under his legs, disappeared, and reappeared standing on top of a tree branch.

" I better let you down, Jen." Razi gently leg Jen down from his hands as Jen stood up and shaked his legs.

" Thanks," said Jen sheepishly as he turned his head away from Razi trying to not show his shame. " You really came for me, pal."

" Hehe." Razi smiled as he closed his eyes and showed off his sharp wolf fangs. " So now I'm your pal, right, Jen? When this is over, do you think we can go fishing together? I want to catch a big fish."

" Yeah, we can do that, pal." Jen turned his head back to Razi. He was smiling, crying a little from his eyes, as both shinned under the moonlight. " Nothing would make me happier."

" **W-who are you two?" **Umbrage growled through his animal body.

" Who are we?" Both Razi and Jen said together. Both Razi and Jen turned their heads to Umbrage, smiled, and made peace signs with their fingers.

" My name is Jen. I'm a loyal member of my captain Lucas. She is determined to be a strong, noble pirate like her father no matter what hardships she must face."

" And my name is Razi. Me, my brother, we're both children of the great Marco the Phoenix. But now we know him as Phoenix Fire. I'm going to become King of the Pirates."

**" Very well, you mediocre pirates. Since you chose to fight me, a monster who condescends from his power…" **Umbrage slammed both his fists and stomped his feet on the ground. Tentacles of shadows arose from the shadows and slithered everywhere. " **I'll have to use the full extent of my power. Prepare to be sucked into the shadows!" **


	30. Razi and Jen Vs Umbrage Part 2

Author's Note- I guess Umbrage will never forgive humans for how they treated him. Or will he? I at first wanted to make him a plain evil man who hated everything, but I think he would be better off having a sad past. I can't say all my villains will have bad pasts like him, otherwise you would want them all to join Razi's crew. So we draw to the conclusion against Umbrage. I've milked his battle so long, but all great things must come to an end. Please Review : )

X_X_X_X

Razi and Jen worked as a tag team. They started by jumping off the branch and falling towards the ground. As they were falling, three giant shadows that looked like octopus tentacles thrashed towards them. Jen, who had the power to control inanimate objects, released his small orange soul and let it penetrate one of the three tentacles.

The tentacle in the middle was the one he had complete control over. It glowed orange from Jen's soul being inside of it, then it lashed at the other two tentacles and crushed them. They crumbled like they were cookies. Jen's soul then exited the tentacle and returned inside Jen. Before the tentacle could react however Razi slashed it in half with his wolf claws.

" Now that's what I call team work!" Razi laughed after slashing through the tentacle.

" Yes, but are battle's still not over yet, Razi," Jen said while he and Razi both fell towards the ground. " If only I still had my gun. I think I found a way we can stop him, but I'll need my gun to do so."

" I think I see your gun, Jen."

" Really? Where?"

" Under the big bear's feet."

" Uh-huh. Well, Razi, we're not getting my gun back. Are there other options you can think of—"

Razi and Jen were nearly eaten by a pair of giant shadowy teeth. Razi caught a vine hanging down the tree before they fell in and swinged himself away from the giant pairs of teeth. However, a shadowy creature that looked like a bat swopped down and tried to attack them.

" Razi, let go!"

" Let's go? Okay, let's go to the flying rat. Weeeee."

" Nooooooo!"

Razi and Jen both slammed into shadow-bat. The vine they were swinging on snapped and both Razi and Jen had to hold onto the creature in order to stop themselves from falling on the ground. Jen was holding onto its legs and Razi had his arms wrapped behind its neck.

The first thing Razi saw was the crimson red color of blood from the bats eyes, smiled, said, " You have beautiful eyes."

" Reeeeekkk!" The bat shrieked at Razi.

There were different things Razi and Jen did when they were falling—scream; laugh, kick legs; wag tail, curse; curse; Jen shouting " I'm too young to die!" and Razi laughing " hooray, we're going to hell together. Hahaha." But at the last second, Jen grabbed another vine hanging out. He grabbed Razi's wolf tail with his other hand, used his feet to push the shadow bat off, then they hang above the ground while the bat felling and crumbled hitting the ground.

" Hahahaha!" Razi laughed while he was hanging upside down. " That was fun! Let's do it again. Let's do it again."

" Razi, shut up."

" **You little bastards!" **Umbrage growled while he was on the ground looking for Razi and Jen. " **How dare you make me play this tedious game of charades! Show yourselves to me now!" **

" _Wait, this could be our chance." _ Jen kicked his legs to swing both him and Razi on top of a nearby tree. No sooner did they touch leaves did Jen touch Razi's head and pushed his head down. " Okay, here's what we're going to do. I need my gun. I'll distract him and you take my gun. Then when you get my gun you throw it to me so I can use my ace in the hole."

" No, wait, I want to do the distraction."

" Okay. I guess it doesn't matter who does the distraction."

It was set in motion. Razi crawled down the front of the tree while Jen crawled down the back of the tree. Both looked like a caterpillar moving down the tree, then they both let go and their feet touched the ground. Razi kept walking forward until he reached the barbaric, berserk monster Umbrage who growled through his teeth looking at the trees for Razi or Jen.

" Ahem. May I have your attention." Umbrage flinched at the sound of Razi's voice as if electricity ran down his back, then he turned around and snarled his teeth at him. To everyone's surprise and to Jen's horror Razi pointed at Jen sneaking in the trees. " Hey, yo, Jen's trying to grab the gun under your feet."

" MORON!" Jen shouted, his eyes turned eye and his teeth became sharp like knives. " Why would you tell him that?"

" But you are. I wouldn't feel right if I told someone a lie."

" Dammit, Razi, I'm going to kill you when this is over."

" **You dare try to attack me when my back is turned? I'm going to kill you!" **

More lumps of shadows protruded out. The lumps soon surfaced and morphed into a pack of angry hyenas. Their voices chorused in an aria of laughter that started Jen. He shuddered at the sight of their teeth and nervously sweated through his head. Afraid that they would attack, Jen smiled.

" Good boys. You wouldn't want to eat me. I'm all dead meat."

" **Dead meat is better than no meat. Boys, attack!" **

All of the hyena's jumped at Jen. Jen screamed comically at the sight of their teeth and ran straight into the woods. But Jen soon circled back, screamed, " Ahhhhh!" Jen ran back into the woods again, but just like last time he circulated back, screamed , " Ahhhhh!"

" **Is your friend just running around in circles? He sure is pathetic." **

" Hehehehe," Razi laughed watching Jen run around for the third time. " This is fun. Haha."

" **Should of known. If he's a pirate just like you he must be as moronic as you. Humans truly are pathetic." **

" Razi, save me!"

Jen ran straight towards Razi and quivered behind his back as a pack of shadow formed hyena's charged towards him. However, instead of the hyena's attacking Razi like they were attacking Jen, each of the hyenas stopped running and licked Razi's wolf-like face.

" Hahaha!" Razi laughed while he was being licked by the hyenas. " Cut it out! That tickles! Hahaha!"

Razi transformed into his wolf form and played with each hyena—licking, running, and even licking each other's—sorry, got off topic. Anyways, Jen and Umbrage were both surprised with the strange predicament. Jen used the momentum to sneak away from Umbrage. Umbrage squeezed both his hands and raised them over his head…

" **Enough of this!" **

Umbrage smashed both his fists into the shadows where his hyenas were being controlled. The hyenas vanquished. Razi ,who was starting to like being around the hyenas, he whimpered like a wolf mopping seeing the hyenas vanquish, then he transformed back into his wolf hybrid form.

" Aww, I really liked them. Why would you go that to them, mister?"

" **Because you liked them. How does it feel finding something you like only for them to betray you? I wish our feelings could be mutual, but you don't even have half the pain I've been suffering. But telling you won't do anything. I'll have to show you my pain."**

Umbrage stretched his hands down and reached into the shadows. Umbrage fiddled his hands inside the shadows. Then Umbrage pulled out a giant metal object with a plastic handle that looked like scissors. Umbrage pulled on both the handles and snipped them in the air.

" Those look nice," Razi said. " What are they?"

" **Their scissors, you dimwit. You're probably wondering where I got these." **

**" **No. Where did you get them?"

" **From my father. Just like my powers, these were giving to me from him. I keep them in a shadow storage space I like to call the Duat. Not only do I keep my scissors in it but every other thing I hold dear to me. Sadly, I'm going to use these to kill you." **

Umbrage pulled his scissors out and snipped through the shadows under his feet. Umbrage wasn't like his father. He was slow snipping the shadows, but even though he was slow Razi was still standing beside him. Apparently, he was waiting to see what Umbrage was going to do.

" Razi!" Jen shouted as he ran towards the wolf hybrid. " Razi, get out of here! You have to run before he—"

" **Shut up**! **Shadow Rise of the Quadruped Gecko!" **

Umbrage slammed his scissor into the shadows. Just like each and every one of his shadow creations, a lump protruded out of the ground. But unlike all his earlier creations, two creations came out. They were giant gecko's, with four-webbed feet, manes that looked like they had fur but were the color of shadows, and three red eyes in a triangle formation. Each one snarled at Jen and Razi.

" Ah!" Jen screamed at the horrid sight of the gecko standing before him. " What the hell is that thing?"

" **I wouldn't speak to loudly if I were you. My pets don't like it when people scream. So here's how we're going to play. I can only control one shadow creature at a time. One of these will attack you will the other one won't. But which one is it? If any of you make a sudden movement, that one will attack you, unless you find out which one's the fabled one and attack me. As I am, I'm pretty much incapable of moving. So, are you going to kill me, or let your friends die? What would you do against a monster like me?"**

" Jen, what are we going to do?" Razi asked as he stared at the snarling face of the shadow gecko and was cautious not to move a muscle.

" The only thing we can do, Razi. I'll take the fall. I'll try to touch mine. If it's the fake it won't attack me. Then I'll handle Umbrage when I find out it's the fake."

" But what if yours is the real one, Jen? Can you survive being attacked by it?"

" Of course not. Though my body may be dead, my soul is still alive. It still harbors somewhere in my body. And if this thing attacks like he says, I'm as good as dead. But for you, Razi, I don't care if I live or die."

" No, Jen, you can't do that! How could you say something like that to me?"

" There's no reason for you to cry over me, Razi. I've lived a long and fulfilling life. If you were to ask, I'd say I'm over one hundred years old. But I still look handsome. Not that bad of an end, wouldn't you agree."

" Jen!"

" Razi…thank you. Thank you for playing with me when I needed you." Something wet rolled down Jen's eyes. It couldn't have been water since Jen's eye ducts were all destroyed when he died. Whatever it was, Jen wiped it away with his fingers. " Well…here I go."

Jen raised his right hand up and prepared to lodge it into the big gecko's mouth. Jen closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and his hand headed straight for the mouth. Little did Jen know, the gecko opened its mouth and prepared to sink its teeth into his hand.

" _Fool," _Umbrage thought watching Jen about to stick his hand into the gecko's mouth. " _It's obvious I made yours the carnivorous one. And the moment your hands touch that lizards' tongue, it's going to be the end of you—" _

Umbrage felt a gust of wind making a scratch on the left side of his face as something dashed past him. It was too his surprise that the person who made the cut was Razi. He ran straight behind the gecko, jumped up, and fell down as claws extended from his fingertips.

" Wolf Wolf…" All of Razi's claws broke off his fingers and sticked to his knuckles as if they had glue on the bottom of them. Ten more claws grew out of Razi's hands giving him a total of twenty. Using his twenty claws, Razi quickly swiped at the gecko. " Twenty Nail Swipe!"

The gecko was ripped to shreds. All that remained of it were small pieces that was once its body. Jen and Umbrage both gawked and sweated at the sight of Razi's performance, and Jen nearly fell down, but he was caught by Razi. All the fury from his attack quickly went away as Razi returned to his happy, cheerful smile.

" Are you alright, Jen?"

" Y-yeah…" Jen stuttered. " T-that was really something you did there, Razi. You really are impressive."

" Hee-hee. What kind of captain would I be if I couldn't protect my Nakama?"

" N-Nakama?"

" That's right. I want you to be a member of my crew."

" _No…how could he have known his wasn't the carnivorous one_?" Umbrage thought. " _There were no sighs, so how could he have known—what?" _Just like the other gecko, Umbrage's shadow was ripped into shreds. Apparently, it was done before he dashed to save Jen. " _No. It's not that he knew, but he was willing to sacrifice himself for his friend. But why would he risk his life for someone else?" _

" Hey, you!" Jen shouted at Umbrage in a demanding voice.

Umbrage shuddered at the sound of Jen's voice, then he turned around and pointed a finger at his chest. " **Who, me?" **

" Yes, you." Jen pulled out his gun he dropped earlier up and pointed it at Umbrage. " Trick or Treat. Here's your final gift. Now say goodnight!" Jen pressed the trigger on his gun, and said " Bang" before the gun fired anything.

Instead of a bullet a cylindrical container was unleashed from Jen's gun. The cylinder fell on the ground under Umbrage's feet. Smoke then seeped out of the cylinder and surrounded Umbrage. The smoke at first didn't bother Umbrage. Soon however he felt tired, but could still think for himself.

" _No, how was he able to get that gun back? I thought I knocked it out of his hands. Don't tell me while his idiot friend was playing with my hyenas he actually sneaked by me and picked his gun up? Just exactly who are these guys? Could they possibly be what I'm lacking? Could they possibly be…"_ Umbrage fell knee first, then fell face forward. While he was falling, he continued thinking about the incidence with Razi and Jen. _" Friends?" _

Finally, Umbrage was defeated. When his eyes closed from the effects of the gas, he lost all power he had to fight.

Umbrage finally calmed down. His body changed from the berserk animal form into its normal, scary looking self. As he was knocked out, Razi couldn't hear him breathing, gasped.

" Jen, don't tell me he's—"

" He's not. The gas I used was part of a narcotic known as narcosis. He should be relaxed and should wake up in a few hours." Jen stared down at the sleeping form of Umbrage, and then he stared back up at Razi, smiled. " I must say, you surprised me. I thought for sure you were going to kill him when he said he was defenceless using his attack."

" But if I attacked him, you might have been eaten, Jen. And I didn't want to hurt him either. "

" Huh? Why is that?"

" It's because he just seems so sad and desolate. Looking at him reminded me of my childhood, and I just couldn't hurt him."

" You and him having a same childhood. Honestly, Razi, you're just full of surprises. Well, now that everything's cleared up, I should probably report back to Captain Lucas. She's going to want to hear this…"

Jen stopped speaking at the sight of Umbrage. It was much to Jen's shock, horror that Umbrage was up once again and was crawling towards the nearest shadow of a tree he could find with his giant scissors in his hands. Umbrage then collapsed on top of the shadow.

Jen pulled out his gun trying to shot Umbrage. However, Umbrage then sank into the shadows with his scissors in his hands as if the shadows were quick sand. Umbrage soon vanished from both Razi and Jen's sight, and they returned to silence.

" Hey Razi."

" Yes. What is it, Jen?"

" Remember when I said I was going to kill you when this fight with him was over."

" Yeah, so?"

" I think your lifespan has just extended because he's alive somewhere. And something tells me we're going to face him again, not today, but sometime in the future. And when we do… I fear he's going to be much more barbarous."


	31. Doctor's Confession

Author's Note- Well, that's the end of the battles. And I'm sure some of you are curious about what Flinch's, Doctor's, Yoh's, and Umbrage's fates are. So please, try to enjoy this chapter. I wrote it while riding in my mother's car. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

Daniel finally regained consciousness. Light seeped into his eyes as it was now morning. He was lying on a futon, his head was rested on a pillow, and for covers there were leaves on his stomach. Daniel pushed the leaves off his chest. Too his horror he saw bandages wrapped around his torso. Daniel tried getting out of the futon, but he fell down from pain burning inside his chest.

"Fuck," Daniel gritted his teeth at the pain from his chest. " I feel like shit. What the hell happened to me?"

" Hey there, sleepyhead," a man's voice said above Daniel. Daniel looked to where the voice was coming from and saw an old man smiling above him. The man was lanky, slightly hunched, had wrinkles all over his face, small glasses, and was bald. He wore a dark gray tunic and red shorts. The old man smiled at Daniel as the son of Smoker stared at him." How are you feeling today?"

" What happened?"

" You lost consciousness."

" No shit. Where is everyone else? Where's Razi, and Momo, and everyone else I'm forced to be acquainted with?"

" Well, Captain Lucas and the rest of us are loading the ship. Last night we were being controlled against our better judgement, but Captain Lucas got an antidote for us and brought us back to normal. She even restored three poor souls who were experimented on. Right now this Razi you mentioned is playing with Jen."

" What about Momo? Where is Momo?"

" If you are referring to the fishman who carries a metal pipe he's right next to you." Daniel looked left and saw Momo lying on a futon. He was lying next to Doctor who was sleeping on his own futon. " Poor lad. When we found him he was nearly dead. He was bleeding to death, so we patched him up. Now he just needs his rest"

"Bleeding? Was he in a fight or something? How could he be bleeding to death?"

" We have reason to believe he was against the man next to him. We also believe that other man fell in the water and your friend tried to rescue him while he was bleeding. Either he's a Devil Fruit user or he's just a bad swimmer. Your friend tried rescuing him while he was bleeding from the water pressure."

Daniel stood in silence thinking about Momo and staring at the unconscious fishman. While staring at him, Daniel had a visual image of what he thought happened show up in his mind:

**Flashback **

" _No, I will not let you die! I already let my friend and master die! I'm not letting anyone else around me die!" _

_Momo took a leap of faith. Being the only member of Razi's crew that could swim and being a fishman, he jumped into the water and swam to the bottom. While he kicked his legs faster and faster, more pressure pushed against his skin, and blood dripped out from out his arms out of his appendages. _

_Momo could see Doctor. He couldn't swim; his Devil Fruit made him lose the power over the sea. Doctor just floated in the water while Momo swam towards him. Momo grabbed Doctor and swam to the surface, and more blood gushed out of his arms. _

_" **I know you're still out there, Giru. I know you still hate me and don't want to see me, but I want to see you. No matter what it takes I will find you.**" _

_Momo finally surfaced with Doctor. He swam to the dirt and moved Doctor on shore. After helping Doctor he got out of the water. Momo panted, breathed, and laughed as he stood over Doctor, smiled._

_" There. I did well. At least now I can rest easy knowing Emily's legacy will live on. When you wake up, promise me you'll always remember your sister, Doctor." _

_The lack of blood flowing inside Momo was too much for the fishman to handle. He collapsed next to Doctor. After lying on the ground for a whole hour, unconscious, a member of Lucas's crew showed up. _

_" Hey, get Mr. Murray our ships doctor. These two are still alive. They need help." _

**Flashback End**

" Stupid Momo," Daniel said after thinking about the incident. " Risking your life for someone who tried to kill you. Heh. And you call yourself a pirate and a thief? I love ya, ya big lug. You're like a brother to me. "

" Ack," Doctor grunted in his sleep as he regained consciousness. " Emily? Emily, is that you?"

"Well speak of the devil. Someone's finally waking up."

The first thing Doctor saw when he opened his eyes was Daniel's face. Doctor jumped at the sight of Daniel as he was afraid of him. After jumping at the sight of Daniel, Doctor regained some of his senses and looked all over his body.  
" What's this? I'm still alive? But how? I fell into water. I should've drowned."

" You can thank Momo, ya idiot," Daniel retorted. " That dumb fishman of a pirate jumped in and saved you."

" The fishman saved me? This cannot be. Fishmen are suppose to be vile, ravenous, and hateful creatures who like to do nothing but heckle humans"

" Yeah, well, this guy is different. I may not have known him for very long, but I could tell he was a kind, big-hearted person. And I'm not calling him a fishman. He is a man who just does what he thinks is right."

" Kind? Big-hearted? Extraordinary. When my sister was young, she suffered from leukemia. Master Leopol, who specialized in healing techniques most sought to be magic, he took her under his wing. Ever since she left, my parents would spend less and less time with me."

" You think you had it bad? When I was six, I saw more dead bodies in caskets in the sea than I saw people in my village. When I was eight, my foster mother hit me with a frying pan every time I looked at her. And when I was eleven, I was shot at nearly three times every single day."

" My sister wrote me letters at least once every day."

" Yeah, don't commit. Why would you care?"

" Every letter she'd talk about her time with Master Leopol, this kid named Giru, and a fishman named Momo whom she adored. Oh, she told the wildest stories. "

**Flashback: **

_" I'm going to become the greatest martial artist in the world! Just you wait, fishy! I'll hunt down pirates and take them all down!" _

_" Pffffffft! In your dreams, Giru. It's obvious I'll become the greatest martial artist. And when Leopol accepts me of being great, I'll be the one who'll hunt down pirates much like the one who killed my mother."_

_" I'll become the greatest!" _

_" No, I'll become the greatest!"_

_" Stop fighting over me!" Emily shouted at Momo and Giru. _

_" Huh?" Momo and Giru both said in unison. _

_" Stop fighting over which one will marry me, please."_

_" We're not fighting over you," Momo retorted. _

_" Get over yourself, Emily," Giru retorted. _

_" Hahahahah. _

**Flashback End: **

" Whenever I would have to read mountains of books, study the endoplasmic reticulum, the brain, or every other part of the human anatomy, her letters would always cheer my spirits. But then one day…"

**Flashback:**

" _I did it! I've got to call my father. I got to call him on my Den Den Mushi and tell him I'm not stupid; I'm now officially a doctor!" _

_" Umm, we have a letter for the brother of a little girl named Emily." _

_" Emily? Oh, that would be me. Thank you. Now let's see…" _

**_Dear Brother of Emily _**

**_My name is Giru. I'm sure Emily mentioned me in her letters. I'm sorry to have to give the burden of bad news, but your sister is dead. I'm sure you don't believe me, but it's true. She died protecting a fishman named Momo. I'm sure hearing this will probably tear you apart, but just know that she always loved you. _**

**_Sincerely Giru_**

_" Emily…No. No! No, you can't be dead! Emily!" _

**Flashback End **

" After that I went into a rut. I couldn't eat , I couldn't sleep, I didn't seem to care about anything anymore. All I wanted to do was lie in my bed and one day dye. But the pain of losing my sister became too overwhelming. I just wanted to end my life as quick as possible."

" Really? And how did that workout, doc?"

" I tried killing myself with a knife. I was ready to die. I pointed it right at my chest. Then out of the darkness he showed up. His name was Umbrage. He told me he had a way to relieve me of my pain. He gave me a Devil Fruit and I banded with him creating a serum we wanted to go viral."

"Yeah, that Flinch guy mentioned something about a serum. So there was you, Flinch, and this Umbrage guy. Were there any more of you?"

" Umbrage once told me he was following orders of a man who he looked up too, but the only other person who helped us was Yoh. Umbrage's master could sense his dark hunger for power. We needed someone who had a ship so that we could steal from Flinch with our drugs to make our plan look inconspicuous, but then you guys showed up and foiled everything. "

"You're welcome. Now enough with the chit-chat. Who the hell is this leader this Umbrage guy looked up too?"

" I don't know. I never saw his face. But whatever you do stay as far away from him as possible. If what Umbrage kept telling me is even remotely true about him, he is not someone you would want to meet."

" Ah," Momo grunted in his sleep. Since both Daniel and Doctor were both injured, they could only watch as Momo lifted his head off his pillow. " Ow, my head. What the heck happened to me?"

" Does it hurt, Momo?" Daniel said with a smirk on his face. " I hope it does. What the hell were you thinking jumping into water when you were just in a serious battle? You're a complete and total idiot."

" Is that you, Daniel? I can't see you. I'm partially blind right now." Momo rubbed his fingers over his eyes, and he blinked after he rubbed them. Momo turned his to where Daniel was lying and he smiled. " Oh, it really is you, Daniel. Where are we? Are we dead? Where is Razi—"

" Hey, hey, calm down. We're not dead; we're safe. And I'm sure Razi's off doing hoodlum things like lighting trees on fire, chasing tails, and peeing on other people's clothes. Right now all that matters is that we're both safe."

" Your right, Daniel. I'm glad we both made it out okay. I just—"

" Okay, stop talking, you're starting to sound gay. I'm not gay. Are you gay?"

" No."

" Good, so we're both not gay. Now why don't you talk to the guy beside you? I'm sure you and him have so much you need to talk about. And while you're doing that, I'll be taking a nap."

Daniel closed his eyes and took his nap. He snored loudly while he lied on the pillow. Even though his snoring was loud and annoying, Momo ignored him and turned his head to Doctor. After two minutes of clearing things up between them, they hugged each other. It was the end of them being enemies and the start of them being friends.

X_X_X_X

Deep in the woods was Yoh. Yoh was in a panic. He failed. He failed to secure the drugs and lost against Lucas and her crewmate Jen. He ran as fast as he could to the lifeboats hoping to escape the threat that was coming his way.

" I got to get out of here! He's coming for me! I have to get somewhere far away. I'll be safe if I can make it to Logue Town."

Just when Yoh thought he was in the clear, smoke flashed in front of him. Out of the smoke came the one man he feared most in the world. He was a man who had six ears to adapt to his sightless existence. He has long, black hair and two prominent horns that jut down from his forehead but frame his head. He was a tyrant with two horns on both sides, and one jutting from the back of his head, giving him a total of seven horns. He wears light garment underneath red robes and has a defined musculature.

" Logue Town you say," the tyrant said while Yoh quivered in his presence. " That would be pretty safe. But I can lead you somewhere safer. The place I'm leading you is…" In just an instant Yoh was killed. A sharp object sliced through him through the center of his body. He split in half and both his halves fell on the floor. "Hell. Rest easy in Hell, you worthless pirate."

The tyrant was about to leave the island. However, just when he was about to leave Umbrage's naked body raised from the man's very own shadow. The man was upset with Umbrage—failing to follow orders and losing against a pirate—but unlike Yoh he could never stay mad at him for long.

" They roughed you up, didn't they? It's so nice to see you're still alive though."

The man picked Umbrage off the ground and threw him over his right shoulder. The man carried Umbrage a few spaces forward. Standing on top of a shadow, he sinked into the ground. He and Umbrage were heading towards their next destination.

" Don't worry about today, Umbrage. When we reach the city of Alabasta, nothing will stand in our way. I, the fourth ranked Shichibukai, will kill anyone who gets in our way."


	32. Razi and Jen's Fun Time

Author's Note- That was fun writing. Of course, it wasn't as sad as Umbrage's past, but it was sad hearing how your sister died in a letter. And I feel sorry for Doctor. But now, it's time to have the chapter that makes us all feel better. Razi playing with Jen. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

While Daniel and Momo were still sleeping, Razi was playing catch with Jen. Because they didn't have any rubber balls they had to use coconuts as balls. It was Razi's turn throwing the coconut. He stretched his hang back and threw the coconut at Jen. Jen caught the coconut, but his right arm fell off.

" Ah!" Razi screamed seeing Jen's arm fell off. " Jen, your arm fell off!"

" Hahaha," Jen laughed as he rubbed his head with his left arm. " Yeah, that happens to me sometimes. See, my arms, legs, and even my head are put together by stitches that are nearly invisible. Before I ate my Devil Fruit, my arms and my legs were cut off."

" That's awful!"

" It is. But as you might already know I have a sick sense of humor. Whenever I think about my past, I start laughing. Hahaha." Jen pulled out a needle and thread from his jacket. With great speed and precision he sewed his arm back. After it was sewed together he wiggled his hands. " See. Good as new. "

" That is cool. Hey, throw the coconut with your right hand. Throw me the coconut with your right hand."

" Okay. Fetch!"

Jen threw the coconut like it was a rugby ball. The ball spinned towards Razi as it was about to fall on him. However, before it did, Razi transformed into his wolf form, jumped using all four paws, and caught it using his mouth. When Razi landed back on the ground, he transformed into his wolf hybrid.

" Ran Re Ro Romething Rlse, Ren? ( Can we do something else, Jen?)" Jen mumbled with the rugby ball in his mouth.

" Sure. Do you want to go fishing?"

X_X_X_X

After a quick trip of getting a fishing rod from Lucas's boat, Razi and Jen travelled to the other side of the island and went fishing together. Jen was the one who was holding the fishing rod, and Razi sat next to him in his wolf hybrid form and wagged his tail watching the sea.

" When do we eat? When do we eat?" Razi said impatiently while he looked at the sea.

" Calm down, wolf boy," Jen said as he pushed on Razi's face trying to stop him from breathing on him. " Fishing takes time. And if keep being this loud, you're just going to scare the fish away."

" Aw, but I want to eat something." Razi got into his pouting face. He folded his ears, puckered his lips together so they looked like a fishes, and his eyes bulged up as they were shaking. " Can't I have something to eat, Jen?"

" Man your good. How do you know how to do that?"

Razi stopped making his face, his ears perked up, his eyes stopped shaking, said, " Years of practice. My brother Himura and Marco wouldn't give me a snack unless I made a cute enough face. Marco always told me he wasn't my real father and found me. But now he's dead, and it was the Shichibukai that killed him."

" You poor boy. Losing your father is horrible. Believe me, I know. And just like you, I was raised by a pirate but never knew my real father."

" You know. You and I are like brothers. I like spending time with you, Jen. You're not just like a brother to me, but you're also a very special friend to me."

"Friend? Nobody's ever called me that before. I spent most of my life before I met Lucas inside a cage. I never got to see the sunlight, and the only things I could call friends back then were the birds that flew into my window and another inmate of mine who left the asylum.. Then one day…I escaped."

**Flashback: **

_Young Jen was running for his life. Behind him was a man wearing a lab coat with a scalpel in his right hand. Every second that Jen ran the man would slice his scalpel at him. _

_" Come back, precious boy!" The man shouted behind Jen's back. " Can't you see I'm just trying to help you? You have powers you've yet to understand, and I can unlock them for you." _

_" Leave me alone!" Young Jen shouted at the man. " I want my daddy! Daddy, where are you?" _

_Young Jen ran straight into a deserted village where most of the houses were burned and some of the original villagers' bodies were lying on the ground. Jen escaped by running into a destroyed building and crawled through a small door inside the building. _

_After leaving the village, he just continued to run. He ran, and ran, and ran as fast as he could. He ran so fast his lungs were swollen with sweat and he felt like he was going to explode. But no matter what pain he felt while running, nothing stopped him from trying to escape the madhouse he was trapped in. _

_Jen then tripped on something lying on the ground. Jen fell in a mud puddle and his face became covered in dirt. After falling down, he looked back to see what he tripped on, and it was too his great horror to see his former inmate lying face-up on the ground. His dark-skinned friend, his eyes were widened, and his mouth was open. _

_" Austin? Austin, is that you?" Austin didn't answer Jen at first. Jen grabbed Austin and held him up. He then shaked Austin trying to wake him up. " Austin. Austin, say something!" It appeared to Jen that Austin was dead. After realizing the sad truth, a single drop of tears rolled down both his eyes. " No! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! Please, speak to me!" _

**Flashback End: **

" I guess you could say I was lonely before I met Lucas. I was one of your crewmates that knew her the longest. Even though she seems a little hard to deal with at first, she's actually very nice. I guess that's one of her good quotes."

" She sounds great," Razi smiled at Jen. " I wish I could make her on my crew, but I don't feel comfortable making other pirate captains my crew. And I would feel bad stealing their crewmates too."

" That's a good thing. I like people who consider other people's feelings. It makes them more admirabl—"

Jen's fishing rod started to shake. The line started to shake while whatever was under the water was pulling on the string. Jen pulled as hard as he could to get whatever was under the water out, but he wasn't strong enough for it.

" This thing is heavy! I don't think I can lift it!"

" I'll help you, Jen." Razi transformed into his human form and wrapped his arms around Jen's waist. Razi tugged on Jen's waist as he helped him. " I'm helping. I'm helping."

" Razi, I can do this myself. You don't have to help me."

" Nonsense. What kind of captain would I be if I didn't have a Nakama?"

" But I'm not part of your crew, Razi."

" That's okay. I still consider you too be one of my Nakama. And like all my Nakama, I will help you."

" R-Razi?"

With the combined strength of Razi and Jen they were able to pull out the creature that lurked in the ocean. It was a giant green scaled fish with two giant lobster claws. The fish was a Pincer Fish. The hook slipped out of the fishes mouth and he fell towards Jen and Razi.

" Oh no, I left my gun on the ship. And my powers don't work on living creatures. What am I going to d—"

" I'll take care of this, Jen!" Razi shouted triumphantly. Wolf ears perked out of his head, claws replaced his hands, and a tail came out of his rear end. Razi jumped in the air and slashed his claws at the fish. " Wolf Claw!"

Razi quickly scratched the Pincer Fish everywhere around its body. Jen couldn't even see Razi touch the fish. He was too fast. And when Razi touched the ground, he snapped his fingers, and the fish exploded into dozens of meat pieces. Razi got hyper at the sight of the meat and pranced around.

" Food! Food! Food!"

Razi may've been a human, but he was also a ravenous animal. He jumped back in the air, licked his lips, and swallowed the fish meat whole through his mouth. Jen's mouth dropped at the sight of Razi swallowing the meat. But instead of eating all of it, he landed back on the ground, and handed the meat too him.

" Do you want some, Jen? We both worked hard for it; we should both have some."

" Really? Are you sure you really want me to have some, Razi?"

" Uh-huh. Please have some. It will make me so happy."

" Well, if you say so. I guess I'll have some."

Jen grabbed the piece of meat and took a bite from it. As the meat touched his uvula, he salivated from his mouth. The taste was plentiful. It tasted like a firecracker exploded in his mouth, with buttermilk dripping out instead, and churned in his gulch like sugar.

" _This tastes so good. I thought my taste bud were dead, but I can still taste it. It's delicious_." Tasting the fish nearly brought tears to Jen's eyes, but he managed to hide them through his smile. " Hey Razi."

" Yes."

" Can we go back to Captain Lucas's ship? There's something I want to say to her."

X_X_X_X

Jen and Razi finally reached the beach. But when they got too Lucas's ship, they saw her talking with the ship captain with the red nose. The site of him was unsettling for both Razi and Jen. Then the captain turned his head to Jen and Razi, looked into their eyes, and pointed his finger at Razi.

" You. You with the bandana on your head. There's something I want to say to you."


	33. Set Sail, New Crewmate Jen

Author's Note- And thus my arc finally comes to a foreclose. I had fun writing about Yoh, Flinch, Doctor, and Umbrage. But now their reign of terror is over. Now I head towards my next arc. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

Daniel and Momo were finally able to get out of bed. However, they still didn't have the strength to move on their own. Lucas's doctor had to carry them to her ship while they had their arms around his head.

" This is so humiliating," Daniel grunted while he moved with the doctor. " I'm a swordsman. How degrading is this?"

" It could be worse," Momo grunted while he was being carried with Daniel.

" How?"

" At least it's a stranger carrying us. If Razi saw us this weak, he'd never let it go."

" Okay, here we are," the doctor said as he dropped Daniel and Momo on the sand of the beach. " I'd like to carry you further, but you boys seem like you need to keep your pride. So I'll just give you this." The doctor threw a walking stick at Daniel, and Daniel gave out a weak " Ow". " Here. That should help you walk."

" You only gave us one," Daniel grumbled. " How are two people suppose to use one walking stick?"

" I don't know. I'm a doctor not a philamprothist. Our crew are on a very strict budget. "

" Fine. Momo, you grab the right and I'll grab the left. We'll help each other up."

" Hey, I want to grab the left."

" It doesn't matter. Just grab a something!"

"Fine, meanie."

Both Daniel and Momo's quadruped leg bones were both badly injured from the last battles they had. Without being able to use their legs, both Daniel and Momo grabbed the walking stick. As it turned out, Momo's hands were very slippery. Daniel slipped touching Momo's hands and crashed on his tendons. The pain Daniel felt…it was too invidiously unpleasant.

" I should've stayed in bed."

Instead of grabbing the walking stick, Daniel grabbed Momo's clothes. Momo moved with his walking stick towards Lucas's boat with Daniel dragging behind him. Only when they reached the shore, they did not see Lucas's boat, but a new kind of boat.

What they saw was a small clipper ship. Its size was 161. 3 ft 22.7 ft x 21 ft. The ship was made out of ordinary wood boards, the mast was seen in the center, no gun ports, the keel was seen in the shallow water, and in the front was a giant wolfs head. Razi sat on the wolf's head and smiled at both Daniel and Momo.

" Hey guys. Like the ship? It's our first pirate vessel. I think I'll call it the Golden Hope"

" Razi, where did you get that?" Daniel asked.

" Yeah, how'd you get something like that here? Did Lucas give it to you or something?"

" Not Lucas. The nice old man gave it to me. He says it's a present for me helping him find his crewmate Flinch. That's pretty nice of him, wouldn't you say? So what do you think?"

" It's small. And there are no guns on it. It's a piece of junk."

" I don't know about that, Daniel," Momo said. " Sure, the most it can carry is five people, but it's better than that raft we sailed on. So are we finally going to finally get off this island?"

" Please don't leave just yet," Lucas said. Daniel and Momo both turned around and saw Lucas and her whole crew standing behind them. " I haven't thanked you for saving me and my crew. Please let us thank you by letting you party with us."

" Your right," Razi said. "Tomorrow we leave. So tonight, we party."

" Hooray!"

X_X_X_X

Razi, Daniel, and Momo were having their very first party. At least Razi was the one having a party. Daniel and Momo were still heavily injured and couldn't even move their legs. They could only watch as Razi made a clown of himself.

Lucas's crew were able to get Razi to drink. After having five bottles, Razi was tipsy from the alcohol. However, he then started juggling the bottles. After thirty seconds of juggling empty bottles, he threw them in the air, and did a handstand. As the bottles fell on his feet he was able to juggle with them.

" This kid is so cool," one member of Lucas's crew said as he watched Razi juggle.

" He's so talented," another member of Lucas's crew said.

" How does he do that?"

" Wait, I'm not done yet. I'm taking things up a notch."

Razi jumped up, caught the bottles of alcohol, and then he threw them higher into the air. Razi jumped higher of the ground and transformed into his wolf hybrid form. Using only his tail, he wrapped around the bottles of alcohol, swinged his body around, and stepped on the bottles.

" What's he doing?" Daniel asked.

" I don't know," Momo said. " I've never seen him do anything like this before. "

" _This is going to be good," _Jen thought while he watched Razi. " _I just know it." _

After stepping on the bottles, Razi wrapped his wolf tail around each of the empty bottles. He shaked the bottles around, then he threw them higher into the air. While they were up above and Razi was falling down, he ripped his fingernails out.

" Wolf Wolf…" Razi blew the fingernails at the bottles. Surprisingly they moved as fast as a bullet, hit the bottles, and they all shattered on contact. " Nail Cannon!"

Small pieces of glass fell down from the sky above. The glasses were too small to scratch anyone and shinned beautifully in the sky. Everyone who watched the glass fall were speechless. Razi finally hit the ground, but used his tail as a trampoline to bounce up and landed on his feet.

" Tada!"

Everyone in Lucas's crew gave thundering applause after the glass landed on the ground. Even Daniel and Momo clapped, though it hurt them doing so. While Lucas was clapping for Razi, Jen walked behind her and tapped her shoulder.

" Captain Lucas."

Lucas turned around and smiled facing Jen, said, " Yes."

" Lucas, I'd like to resign from being a member of your crew."

" Huh? Whatever are you talking about, Jen?"

" After fighting with Razi, I realize I'm not meant to be on your crew. I just wanted to tell you I plan on using your life boats to leave, go to the nearest town, which is Logue Town, and I plan on getting my own crew. I hope you understand."

" I do. And I have something for you." Lucas pulled out her two revolvers and handed them to Jen. " Here. They'll work much better with you than they'll work with me."

" Your guns? I can't take these. These mean everything to you, Lucas."

" Don't worry about it." Lucas pulled out two revolvers that looked exactly the same as the one's Jen was holding. " See. It's not the guns that count, but it's the bullets you use. I wish you luck wherever you go, Jen. Now excuse me." Apparently, Lucas was also drunk. She walked up Razi, grabbed his arms, and pulled on them. " Dance with me, Razi. Let us dance the night away!"

" Huh? Wait, I don't think I should—"

Lucas didn't listen to Razi and pulled on his hand. Without thinking she spinned him around like he was her rag doll, whacked him a few times on the floor, then did a contra dance with him. A large bump popped out of Razi's head where Lucas had hit him.

" This girl is crazy," Daniel muttered as he looked at Lucas dance.

" Wahhhhhh!" Lucas's doctor cried beside Daniel. " I'm so happy. Lucas has been so stressed lately, I'm glad she's returned to her usual self."

" That's her usual self?"

" Excuse me," Doctor's voice said. Both Daniel and Momo turned to the left and saw Doctor and Flinch standing before them. " Hello. We're just here to say how sorry we are for how we behaved."

" Yes, I'm sorry for the cuts I gave you, white hair," Flinch said.

" My name is Daniel."

" Really? That's a pretty dumb name for a swordsman."

" Even dumber than Flinch?"

" Anyways, we both wanted to say how sorry we are, and we hope one day you can forgive us. Now I must leave for I must return to my village and settle things with my parents."

" And I must be leaving as well. I have a captain to look after."

" Forget that. Let's party together," Razi said, he sticked his head between Doctor and Flinch. Razi was smiling and rubbing their shoulder pads. "You'll feel better after you eat and drink something."

" But weren't we your enemies just yesterday?" Flinch asked.

" And I can't eat this food. I'm on a diet," Doctor said.

" Come on. Live a little. Everything's a lot more fun when you have friends to share them with. We're friends now, aren't we?"

" F-friends?" Both Doctor and Flinch said in unison.

" Yep. And as a friend, I say you should party."

Jen was the only one who wasn't partying. He was impressed with how Razi was able to get both Flinch and Doctor to join them partying. And while he was looking at them, he looked down at his revolvers and smiled.

" _Thank you, Lucas. I promise the next time I see you on my journey to becoming captain, I'll make you smile."_

X_X_X_X

Razi, Daniel, and Momo were loading crates with supplies Lucas gave them on their ship The Golden Hope. At least Daniel and Momo were loading. Razi was chuckling to himself and hanged upside down on the wolf head.

" Aren't you going to be helping us load, Razi?" Daniel asked as he was slightly irritated.

" Nope. Hahah—"

Razi stopped laughing. He saw both Lucas and Jen standing in front of him. Jen had a large green backpack on his back, the same one Usopp had when he left Syrup Village to join Luffy's crew, and they were both waving to them.

" I guess this is goodbye, Razi," Jen said as he waved goodbye. " I hope we can meet again when I sail the seas in hope of becoming a pirate captain."

" Why would you say something like that, Jen?" Razi asked.

" I-I don't know. It's just a simple farewell, ya know. I didn't think you'd take it so seriously."

" I mean, aren't you coming with us? You're a member of our crew, aren't you?"

" W-what? What are you talking about, Razi? We just met. I don't know if going for you is the best thing."

"Quit the sappy talk," Momo said with his arms crossed. " Come aboard. We need you more than you need us. So why don't you do us all a favor and join us."

" Guys…" Jen leaped with joy. He continued to leap with joy as he ran up to Razi's ship. " Yes! I'm finally a captain of my own crew!"

" Don't be stupid, Jen. I'm the captain."

X_X_X_X

Golden Hope sailed away with Razi, Daniel, Momo, and Jen. While they were sailing away, Lucas watched them on the shore. A tear rolled down her eyes as she remembered a precious moment of her past she had with Jen.

**Flashback:**

" _Lucas, I'd like to introduce you to someone. His name is Jen. I found him scared out of his mind in an abandoned village with Luffy. Promise me you'll keep him company."_

_" Okay. Hi. My name is Lucas. And I will become a pirate captain just like my daddy when I grow up." _

_" It's nice to meet you, Lucas. When I grow up, I hope I can become your firstmate."_

**Flashback End**

" Jen, good luck wherever you go."

X_X_X_X

Razi, Daniel, Momo, and Jen all had bottles of alcohol out. They banged their glasses together as they cheered at the same time.

" Well, cheers to Jen, and our boat and crew, and where we are headed," Razi said banging his glass with everyone else's.

" Cheers!"


	34. His Name is Monkey D Volk

Author's Note- In this chapter I would like to say the characters add are from DaRubberman98. I took his challenge where I add his characters in my story and he adds mine in his story. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

On their first ship Golden Hope, it was a slow and boring day. Razi was doing a handstand and moved, nearly tripping, to the front of the ship and then he turned around and moved to the back of the ship. Daniel and Momo were having a sparring session where Daniel was swinging his swords at Momo while he blocked them with his metal pipe. And Jen was sitting on the railing writing a ledger on the ships' supplies, and had a map present under the ledger. Tied behind the boat was the raft Razi, Daniel, and Momo used to sail on.

" Come on, Momo!" Daniel shouted while he swinged his swords at Momo." Is this really the best you can do?"

" Ha, you haven't even seen me fight, Daniel," Momo laughed.

Daniel and Momo's sparling was relentless. Momo had to raise his metal pipe over his head to stop the swords from slicing through his head. Momo then spinned his pipe whacking into the swords, then he jabbed Daniel in his chest while he was caught off guard. Daniel gave a big " OI!" after he was jabbed. He then fought back by spinned around while swinging his swords, but he was kicked by Momo and fell over.

" Hey, no fair!" Daniel exclaimed. " You used a dirty trick! A real swordsman fights only with his swords."

" Well, I'm not a swordsman. You're the only swordsman on this crew. I'm a martial artist and one hell of a tailor if I might add."

Momo pulled out a bed sheet made by him. It was blue and had pictures of decorative fish all over it. Momo made a happy, joyous face while holding the bed sheet and rubbed his scaly face against it. It was trimmed with gold along the edges.

" I mean, just look at the fringes of this bed sheet. Could you imagine how cozy these would feel when you sleep with them?"

" I simply don't care. Now be ready. I'm about to take you down. Zan Style—"

" Hey Daniel!" Razi said as he poked his head between Razi and Momo. Daniel, who was about to swing his swords, nearly tripped on the floor. " Daniel, I'm hungry. Can you make me something to eat?"

" What? What do you want me to do? I can't cook. I only eat what I kill."

" Really? But I'm so hungry. Can't you make me anything, Momo?"

" Sorry, Razi, but the only food I eat are the ones I steal from other people."

" Bummer." Razi walked up to Jen and tapped his finger on his right shoulder. " What about you, Jen? Can you make me anything to eat?"

" I'm very busy right now, Razi," Jen said while he looked at the ledger. " Can't you just get something in the hull?"

" But the food there is stale and disgusting. I want something cooked. Can't you cook me anything?"

" Pfffffft. No. I never learned how to cook. Why would I need to cook; I'm dead. Unlike the living I don't need to eat or sleep. So no, I won't be making you anything, Razi."

" Your so mean!" Razi got into a fit and flailed his arms while he cried like a baby. " Meanie! Meanie! Meani—"

Razi stopped crying at the sound of cannon fire. Razi quickly grabbed Jen and pulled him off the railing as a cannonball passed him. Both Razi and Jen fell on the ground. After getting off the ground, Jen flamboyantly grabbed Razi and hugged his leg.

" Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Razi. If it weren't for you I'd be dead right now. I'm so grateful."

" Jen, cut it out! Let go of my leg."

Daniel and Momo ran past Razi and Jen and moved to the front where the fire was coming from. Daniel however collapsed because he was dehydrated from fighting against Momo. Momo grabbed Daniel while he was down and helped him to his feet.

" Hey, are you okay, Daniel?"

" So thirsty…"

" Try using your tongue to rub your lips. The saliva will help keep you salivated and will spread on your gums stopping you from feeling dehydrated."

" Really?" Daniel did as Momo said and used his tongue to wipe on his lips. As he did, he stared at Momo with a face saying " You're Right". " How did you know this would work, Momo?"

" Hey, just because I'm a fishman doesn't mean I don't get dehydrated from time to time. And I read about it in a book."

Daniel got back on his feet and ran with Momo to the front of Golden Hope. There they saw what looked like a ferry but had a marine flag on the top of the mast.

" The marines are attacking us? Why would they attack us? We aren't even on a pirate ship, you savvy."

" I want to fight the marines! I want to fight the marines!" Razi shouted, he ran to the front of the ship and jumped off. " Marines, here I com—"

Sadly, and yet to no one's surprise—Daniel, Momo, Jen—Razi fell into the water and couldn't swim because of his Devil Fruit. Daniel, Momo, and Jen sweat dropped watching Razi trying to stay above water by splashing his arms.

" Idiot," Daniel said. " Momo, you're the only one of us who can swim. Jump in and save our idiot captain."

" Why can't you just do it, Daniel? You didn't eat a Devil Fruit like Razi and Jen. Are you saying all you humans can't swim?"

" No, I just don't like the water. Now jump into the water and save him!"

Momo did as he was obliged and jumped into the water. However, instead of jumping into the water to save Razi, he smacked his fist on the water surface and created a giant tidal wave that sent Razi towards the marine vessel. Daniel and Jen's mouths both dropped to the floor at the sight of Razi heading towards the ship and saying " Weeeeeee".

" Momo, are you crazy?" Jen screamed while he watched Razi being sent towards the ferry. " We're suppose to be avoiding the marines! What are you doing sending Razi straight too them?"

" I was just following Razi's wishes. Before he fell in he kept shouting 'I want to fight the marines! I want to fight the marines!', so I gave him the chance to fight against the marines."

" You let him down, you oaf! Razi's going to get himself killed! Once the marines find out he's a pirate, they'll execute him. Marines show no mercy to anyone fighting against the law."

X_X_X_X

Razi grabbed the ledge of the railing after the tidal wave he was riding on crashed into it. Mustering all the strength he could he lifted himself up and stood on the railing. In front of him he could see the back of a man and assumed he was a marine.

" Take this, you marine! Kick!" Razi jumped in the air and kicked the man behind his head with his foot. The man fell down and landed on his face. " Yeah! Take that, you marin—"

" Heat Heat Pistolllll!"

The man hit Razi with his arm that immediately started to heat up. He punched Razi in his stomach and sent him flying back, but Razi changed into his wolf hybrid and wrapped his tail around the ledge and kept him from falling into the ground. He then swayed his body back and forth and hopped back on the ferry.

Razi finally got a good look at the man who turned out to be a teenager like him. He had brown hair, along with light brown eyes (Nami's colour) and slightly tanned skin. He had a scar shaped like a claw mark with an extra, slightly shorter, vertical scar crossing it at the right, across his left eye. He wore a straw hat and a red sleeveless vest. Finally, he wore blue pants, with blue cotton at the rim of the trouser leg, and sandals with them.

" Who the hell are you?" The teenager asked.

Razi blinked his eyes at the teenager, smiled, said, " Hehe. My name is Razi. What's your name?"

The teenager blinked his eyes at the teenager, smiled, said, " Hehe. My name is Volk. Monkey D. Volk. And it's very nice to meet you. Now then—"

Razi and Volk got into a rumble. Razi and Volk both jumped up at the same time and got into a fistfight. Razi punched Volk in his face, Volk punched Razi in his face, and then they both punched each other in their faces. Volk roundhouse kicked at Razi, but Razi caught his foot, spinned him around, and threw him towards the ground. Volk caught Razi's foot at the last second and they both fell down at the same time.

Razi and Volk both crashed on the ship at the same time and made a giant hole in the floor. They both then jumped out of the hole at the same time. Razi was in his wolf hybrid form and heat ignited from Volk's hands.

" Soru!" Volk shouted as he 'disappeared' from where he was standing.

Razi looked both ways trying to find Volk, but he appeared behind him and punched him behind his head. Razi replied by growling and slashed his claw at Volk, but Volk caught his hand before he slashed at him and pushed him back.

" Wolf Fury!"

With lighting speed, Razi in his wolf hybrid form disappeared, reappeared behind Volk, and he scratched at his shoulder where blood trickled out. Volk bite his lower lip, turned around, and his feet caught on fire.

"Rankyaku: Phoenix Kick!"

Razi double kicked the air, making a flaming blade of what he called a 'Phoenix Blade', which flies to hit the opponent. This usually never misses its target. Though it could not miss, Razi caught the blade and stopped it from cutting his head off.

" Wow, this is a pretty cool move," Razi smiled while he held the scorching blade in his hands. " I wish I could to something like this. " Razi raised the Phoenix Blade over his head and threw it into the air. While it was falling down towards him, his claws extended from his fingertips. " But I like my moves more. Wolf Claw!"

Razi sliced the blade in half with his claws and the flames disappeared in the air. After slicing through the blade, Razi's claws grew even bigger as Volk's fits ignited with more flames. Both Razi and Volk smiled broadly while they stared into each other's eyes.

" Let's end this right now," Razi said with a smile.

" Okay, " Volk replied with a smile.

" Reaver Claws!"

" Heat Heat Missile!"

Razi charged at Volk with his claws extended while Volk charged at Razi while his body was imbued with heat and was about to head-butt Razi like his head was a missile. Razi and Volk were both at each other's necks and about to clash when…

" Knock it off, you two!" Another man showed up between Volk and Razi and banged their heads together. Both Volk and Razi fell down at the same time. " You're going to get us kicked off the ship, Volk, you idiot!"

The man had light brown skin with bright blue eyes. He donned skinny jeans with a red and black checkered shirt, and carried two sledgehammers on his back. He walked to Razi and grabbed his collar as he lifted him off the ground.

" Now, do you mind telling me who you are?"


	35. Held on GunFire Part 1

Author's Note- And now we continue Razi's adventure with Monkey D. Volk. I bet some of you thought Razi was Monkey D. Luffy's son and their on a pirate ship. Well, keep reading and I can promise you you'll be very much surprised. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

Five minutes and twelve boxes of bento later, Razi and Volk had became good friends. Both of them found cossack hat's in the hull of what Razi once thought was a marine ship was really just a ferry with a cannon. It turns out Volk was the one who fired the cannon. He got excited seeing it and fired it at what he thought was a pirate ship-Razi's ship.

" This is so much fun!" Razi laughed as he did a Hopak dance with Volk.

" Yeah, it is!" Volk laughed with Razi.

" Weeeeeeeeee!" Both Razi and Volk laughed in unison.

" Sorry to interrupt your peachy moment, but you never answered me who you are," the man carrying two sledgehammers said.

" Huh?" Razi said as he blinked his eyes. " Oh, my name is Razi. Just Razi. I'm a pirate with a crew of four: a swordsman, a tailor, a navigator, and me a captain." Razi gave the man a wide smile. " I'm going to become King of the Pirates."

" What?" Volk snapped and stopped doing his Hopak dance. " No way. I'm going to become King of the Pirates. Right now I may only have Del, but I'm going to get so many crewmates and beat anyone who stands in my way."

" No your not. I'm going to become King of the Pirates."

" I am."

" No, I am."

" You want to fight?"

" Oh, let's bring it on."

Razi and Volk was about to get into a fistfight. However, before they could do anything, Dell grabbed both of them by the back of their collars and lifted them above the ground. He was surprisingly strong as he was able to do it with hardly any effort. Dell banged both Razi and Volk's heads together, and threw them on the floor. He then pointed a finger at them.

" Listen here you little idiots. No one, and I mean no one should know that we're pirates. It will be the end of both of you, and it would be the end of me. But worst of all, it would be the end of me."

" Hold it right where you are," a strict voice said. Dell turned around and saw two marine males standing behind him; one black and one white. " I'm afraid I'm going to have to arrest the three of you," the black one said.

" You'll never catch me alive, marine scum!" Volk shouted. He jumped up and banged his fists together. " Heat Heat-"

Dell stopped Volk from using his Devil Fruit by holding his hand over his mouth. " Er, under what charges, officers?"

The dark-skinned officer raised his hand down and looked strictly into Dell's eyes. " You're arrested for..." both officers then took out two trays with rice balls on them. " Not having a piece of these delicious rice balls."

" Hahahaha." Both marines laughed whole heartedly at the expression on Dell's face.

" Yippee," said Razi who pushed Dell aside to get a piece of the rice ball. " I do love rice balls. Over the lips and through the gums. Lookout, stomach, here it co-"

" You're not getting MY riceballs!" Volk shouted as he pushed Razi away. Volk quickly grabbed every rice ball on the tray and gobbled them all down. " Mmmmmm. Those riceballs sure were good."

" You pig!" Razi shouted. " Those were suppose to be my ricebal..."

Razi noticed something as his mind drifted off into space. He noticed a middle age man carrying a briefcase. The man looked nervous. He sweated through his mustache and wiped the sweat off. Curious, Razi followed the man as he opened the deck door and walked into the hull.

" _Something strange seems to be happening with that man. Time for this wolf to hunt."_

X_X_X_X

A ransom was requested. The ransom requested 100,000 beli to be delivered to a mysterious kidnapper. The person who he kidnapped was the man's son. The man was just hoping this full ordeal would end right now.

" You're here. What a cliché," A dark voice said in the hull. " Where's my money?"

" Where's my son?" the man said to the dark voice. " I want to see my son."

" Patience, patience. All will be given when you give me the money. Unless..." A man walked towards the man with a Luger in his hands. The man was blonde, wore a trench coat, suspenders with knives tucked into them, red pants, and a bowler hat on his head. " You'd rather have a bullet go straight through your hea-"

" Kick!"

Razi jumped out over the worried father and kicked the kidnapper under his jaw. The man was pushed aback by Razi's feet and dropped his Luger on the ground. Razi then ran up to the kidnapper and grabbed him by his trench coat.

" Who do you think you are? How dare you harm this poor old man! Now tell me where his son is!"

" Ha. That's a riot. Sorry, kid, but the son is all the way on my ship. Me and my friends were just going to rob this old fuck of his money, then we were going to set this ferry on fire with a bomb we nestled inside. Look all you want, but there's no way to find I-"

" Shut up! Punch!"

Razi punched the kidnapper in his face as hard as he could. The kidnapper flew back and went right through the wall of the hull. Like a pebble he skipped across the lake until he was nowhere in sight. Razi then ran back up the stairs to tell Volk what he discovered.

X_X_X_X

" Volk. Hey, Volk. There's something I need to tell yo-"

It was to Razi's great surprise that Volk was in great pain. He had a massive stomach ache. He rolled on the ground and groaned as he held his hands on his stomach.

" The pain..."

" Volk, what happened to you?"

" It's the idiots own fault," said Dell as he stood behind Razi. The sight of him made Razi flinch.

" Ah! You scared me! Where were you?"

" Watching this idiot. The food he ate had parasites in them. Of course, the way he was eating he wouldn't have noticed."

" But it tasted so good..." Volk groaned while rubbing his aching stomach. " I-want-more..."

" Idiot. Now, was there anything you wanted to tell me-"

" Everybody, give me all your money!" A man shouted. Razi and Dell turned around and saw another man with a Luger pointing it at every one in the ferry. " Give me all your money!" The man pointed his gun at an old couple. His gun was pointed at the elder woman. " Give me all your money, old woma-"

" How dare you point a gun at my wife, you bastard!" The old man shouted. " I may be old, but I'll kill you with my bare hands-"

The kidnapper smacked the old man across his left cheek. The man fell to the ground. As he did, the vile man did the vulgar thing of kicking the old man while he laughed with glee.

" How do you like this, you little shit? Nobody messes with the Black Widow Pirates. Each of us have a bounty of five thousand beli's."

" Five thousand beli's? That doesn't seem like a lot. The scary pirates at least have a bounty of thirty thousand beli's. Like Monkey D. Luffy's starting bounty."

" Who dare barks tone with me, naïve?"

The kidnapper turned around and saw Razi standing behind him. Razi looked clueless in the person's eyes. He smiled deviously and pointed his Luger it at Razi.

" What did you say about me having a low bounty, punk? Someone as callus as you doesn't stand a chance against me. I'm going to put a bullet through your head to show you just how strong I am."

The man fired bullets from his gun. The bullets went straight towards Razi. What he didn't know was that Razi could see the bullets moving like they were in slow motion. He quickly tilted his body out of the bullets way. Not a single one touched him, then he sneaked up under the bullet and held it.

" This thing is too dangerous for a low bounty pirate to have. So let's fix that, okay." Razi grew his claws out and pierced it through the gun. It broke with all the holes inside of it. " There. Now you won't be doing any harm to anyone."

" Ah! You broke my gun, you idiot! I'm out of here!"

The bandit ran away. Connected to the ship was a thin piece of rope. He ran across the rope and headed to a small ship filled with bandits. But halfway between the rope and the ship, he turned around and looked at Razi.

" Oh yeah. And you have less than two minutes before this boat blows skyhigh. See ya, loser."

" A bomb?" One of the passengers screamed. " There's a bomb on this ship! Everyone on this ship is Doomed! Doomed!"

Every passenger on the ship frantically started running amock. Their screaming throbbed inside Dell's head as a red cruciform of anger appeared on his head. Another cruciform appeared on Dell's right hand as he grunted.

" Am I the only intelligent person on this ship?" Dell grunted under his breath.

" Stomach hurts..." Volk wailed. " Stomach hurts."

" Thought so. Guess I have no other choice. Jet Tor...nado!"

Dell started to spin around rapidly fast and created a vortex of wind, which attracted everyone's attention. As they all looked at Dell, he returned back to his original stature of grunting and standing firm.

" Hey, Delly guy, what is that?" Razi asked as he ticked Dell off by poking his head on Dell's shoulders.

" It's Dell. Just Dell. And that was my Jett Jett Fruit ( Jet Jet Fruit). It allows me to move fast. But only as fast as the wind itself can blow. My powers are sophisticated like the breeze of a tornado blowing away small houses, and yet it always reminds me of a gentle pad boat that rows in a gentle riv-"

" So, you're fast?"

" In laminas terms...yes, that is exactly it. Just seeing me move so fast should make anyone nostalgic. Now, what are we going to do about that bomb, Razi. Perhaps I can look around and find it."

" Let me help," a fellow passenger requested. Razi and Dell looked around and saw a priest. The priest wore spectacles, but took them off to show his piercing gray eyes. " Before I was a priest, I was an assassin. Killing low bounty pirates like them should be easy. But it will be more difficult without a weapon."

" No need to worry. I can help you with that." The old man who was assaulted came at the priest/assassin and gave him a katana in a scabbard. " I was planning on giving that to my grandson as a heirloom, but I feel you need it more than he does."

" Ah, thank you." The priest took the scabbard with the katana in it away from the old man. " This will make things much easier. But what about the bomb?"

" I can help you with that," an English man with a tall hat said. " In my travels I've diffused many bombs. There's always a dummy wire between two wires. Cutting one will shut the bomb down, but if you cut the other wire the bomb will go off immediately. If we all work together, we can do this."

" Hooray!" Every passenger on the ship cheered in unison.

" Nope." Razi said with a smile on his face. As he said it, everyone on the ship were silenced. " It's not like I don't appreciate your help, but I can accomplish these things by myself. Ta-ta."

Razi transformed into his wolf hybrid form. As he did all the marines gasped at the same time.

' H-He's...Wolf Fang Razi!"

Razi fell off the ferry. Everyone all sweat dropped from the sight of Razi, a person who ate a Zoan-type Devil Fruit, jumped into a river of water. However, Razi jumped back on the boat with the bomb in his hands.

" AH!" Dell shouted at the sight of the bomb. " You idiot! What are you doing?"

" Hehe. Lucas. Oh Lucas."

" I'm here, Razi," Lucas said as Golden Hope was sailing by the side of the boat. " Throw the bomb. Throw it high."

" Okay."

Razi spinned around with the bomb in his hands. He then threw the bomb into the sky. As he did, a bullet made out of fire was shot towards it and the bomb exploded in the air. The explosion looked like fireworks in the sky. Everyone " Oooooo'd" and " Awwwwwww'd" at the sight of the fireworks.

" Now, time to get their son back."

Razi ran up to the spot where the rope was. However, the rope had been cut off. Razi used his great strength to leap into the sky and landed towards the boat the bandit pirates were escaping in. The old man gave a giant " Hmph".

" Honestly, young people are such show offs."

X_X_X_X

Razi landed on the ship of the bandits. He was greeted by five bandits in total; four boys and one girl. The men all wore trench coats and bowler hats, but the female was something else. Something more gothic. She was a slender female who bandage-wrapped her form with a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked; daunting appearance. In both her hands she carried a large scythe with a ball and chain at the end.

" Boss, that's the guy I was telling you about!" The man whom assaulted the old man shouted. " What do you want me to do with him, boss?"

" What do you think?" The woman replied with her scary, daunting eyes. " I want you to shot him in his eyes. I would love to do it myself, but I'm trying to conserve my chastity. And when you're done killing him, make sure he spills all his blood on the floor so that I may finally have my feast."

" On it. Boys, lock 'n' load!" All four bandits raised their Luger's up and pointed them at Razi. " Fire!"


	36. Held On Gunfire Part 2

Author's Note- I bet that last chapter surprised you. Or maybe not. Who knew they were on a ferry and it was Volk who shot the cannon? I bet some of you thought they were on a marine ship and a marine fired it. Anyways, I would like to thank JeffreyFai, Fairylust, Crimson Dragon Devil, azab, and every other viewer who's name I haven't said. Please review : ) Also, if you have ideas for characters please show them to me.

X_X_X_X

Razi was running as fast as he could around the bandits ship. The bandits were firing bullets with their Lugar guns at Razi. Razi was in his wolf hybrid form. His tail was rolled up and tucked behind his back. Most people would be scared, but Razi laughed.

" This is so much fun! Weeeee!"

" Somebody kill this idiot!" One of the silver haired boss's bandits shouted. " Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

Razi was shot. He was shot on his right leg. Razi shuddered from the agonizing pain from being shot at. He then tripped with his right leg. He fell off the railing and fell into the ocean. All the bandits laughed at the sight of watching Razi fall.

" Ha. What a weakling," one of the bandits laughed.

" Yeah, he never even stood a chance," another one of the bandits laughed.

" And you know what else," a third bandit laughed. " He was a moron. You can tell by the goofy look on his face that he was a moron."

" Your the moron, morons," the boss of the bandits said behind their backs. " Don't just stand there looking like idiots. Make sure he's dead."

" B-But boss," the bandit that was on the ferry said. " He fell off. A-And he looked like a Devil Fruit user. He won't be able to swim."

" There's still a chance he might be alive. Unless you see a puddle of his blood in the water where you shot him, I will give each of you your _punishments." _

" Eeeek!" The four bandits gasped in unison at the scary face of their leader. " We'll find him. We'll find him."

All four bandits walked slowly to the edge of the railing where Razi fell off. They all gripped their Luger's tight in their hands. All four looked down and saw a puddle of blood. All four sighed in relief when they saw the puddle.

" Looks like he's really dead. Now the boss won't punish u-"

" Peek-a-boo!"

Razi's head came out of the porthole. His face startled the four bandits. The first bandit, the one who was on the ferry, he saw how Razi was able to survive. Before he fell into the water his tail went right into the porthole. He also noticed a bullet shell on the port hole. It was his guesstimate that the pointy eared boy used his claws to rip the bullet out of his flesh, and had some kind of strange recovering ability that sealed up the hole.

" _Who is this kid_?" The bandit thought while he watched Razi giggle at all four of them through the porthole. " _He's tougher than he looks." _

Using his tail, Razi springed up in the air and kicked two of the bandits under their chins with his feet. His paws scratched both their necks. Razi landed on his feet and did a limbo move as both bandits prepared to clobber him. Razi swished his tail under the bandit to the right, tripped him, and did a back flip behind him and punched him in his windpipe. The bandit lost conscious immediately.

" Hehehe," Razi giggled after punching the bandit in his neck. " This is fun."

" Fun?" The last bandit growled. " I'm going to wipe that smirk off your stupid face."

The bandit raised his Luger too Razi's face and pulled the trigger. However, Razi did another limbo move to dodge it, followed by using his tail to form a spring and springed into the air, and did a handstand as he landed where he jumped out of the bullet paths. When the bandit ran out of bullets, Razi kicked the bandit in his face.

" Yeah. I won. Now to find that poor man's boy."

The bandit leader was irritated. She felt like she was invisible to everyone. Razi ignored her, acting like he didn't even see her, and searched everywhere for the kidnapped boy. The bandit leader clenched her fists as she hated being ignored.

" _Stupid men. I hate them all. I hear them. I her their voices in my head..." _

" **_Vampire_**_!" _

_"** She's a devil**!" _

_" **Stay away from her. She'll kill you**!" _

_" Their clueless. Men are the most clueless beings in the world. Nothing would make me happier to devour them all." _From the bandit leaders' kimono two giant pairs of white wings emerged. The bandit flapped her wings and flew off the ground. She did however land back on the ground after realizing something. " _I can't go yet. I want to see just how powerful this boy is." _

" Found him!" Razi said triumphantly as he raised a small boy with small brown hair over his head. " I found him. I found him."

" _The more men I kill the longer I live. At this rate, I'll enjoy a life of longevity. So I have nothing to fear."_

The white haired bandit flapped her large wings and dashed towards Razi. She swinged her scythe barbarically as she tried to cut Razi in half. Razi, who had a special kind of Haki that could allow him to sense moving attacks, threw the boy into the air and dropped down on his belly. He got back up, jumped forward, and then he jumped up to catch the boy.

" I got you." Razi grabbed the boy and landed on the railings. As his feet touched wooden surface, Razi lifted the boy in front of his face and smiled. " Are you okay?"

" Yes," the boy smiled back at Razi. He then raised his right hand up motioning Razi to shake hands. " Shake hands. Shaking hands make us friends."

" Okay."

Razi like the boy wanted and shaked his tiny little hand. Both the boy and Razi laughed whole heartedly together as they shaked each others hands. The bandit leader watched their special moment, and she growled through her teeth.

" _Men. They've all the same. They're all such hypocrites. One moment they give you a smiling face, and the next they try to kill you. How obscene." _

A memory of a once guardian flashed before the bandits eyes._"_**_ Don't worry. I'll take care of you. I may not seem very dependable, but I'll do everything to take care of you."_ **Another memory flashed before her eyes. " _**Here you are. A real winged being. I'll let you have her for twenty thousand beli."**_

There was someone else she remembered. " **_You can live with me. I'll treat you like I'll treat one of my children._**_" _Another memory flashed before her mind. " **_Come on. You had it coming. The way you use body language on me, you can't expect me to just sit here and take_ it."**

" Boss," one of the bandit leaders bandits groveled under the white haired bandits feet. All four of the bandits were groveling under her feet. " Please forgive us. We'll do anything for you." The bandit grabbed the leaders' feet and kissed it trying to suck up to her.

" _How obscene." _The leader kicked the bandit off of her feet. She glared at all four of the bandits, then she smiled. " Before I give you your punishment, let's play a little game."

" What kind of game, boss?" One of the bandits asked.

" Oh, I think you might already know it. It's called Rock-Paper-Scissors. The rules are simple. It is a hand game usually played by two people, where players simultaneously form one of three shapes with an outstretched hand. The Rock beats Scissors, the Scissors beat Paper and the Paper beats Rock; if both players throw the same shape, the game is tied. Get it. I'll start with you."

The bandit leader pointed at the bandit on the far right. She walked up to him and made symbols preparing to throw a shape. The bandit also started making shapes. When the game finished the leader had her hand on Paper and the bandit had his hand on Rock. The leader took out a bottle of alcohol and chugged it down.

" Boss, no. Can't we just play two out of thr-"

The leader didn't give her fellow bandit the time of day. Her scythe floated out of nowhere and landed in her left hand. She slashed her scythe at the man while still chugging a bottle of alcohol down her throat. Her scythe decapitated the man; sliced his head off and his head fell off.

" Ah!" The remaining three of the bandits gasped.

" We got to get out of her-"

The bandit on the ferry tried to get up, jump over the boat and swim away, but the leader appeared behind him with her scythe blade touching the back of his neck.

" Don't think you can escape me," the leader said while her blade touched the back of her subordinates' neck. " Don't even think you can compare yourself to my powers. I'm the last person you ever want to met."

" Hey!" Razi shouted. " You with the white hair! Hey!" The bandit leader finally looked her head up and looked at Razi. " Those men are part of your crew, aren't they? How can you kill your own crew?"

" Oh, I'm sorry, what are you blabbing about? I'm not in a crew with these idiots. I don't even know any of their names. They are all merely just tools I use to get my jobs done more swiftly."

" That's not true. A Nakama is not some tool you can just boss around! A Nakama is part of your soul. Killing them would be like destroying your own soul! Are you really trying to destroy yourself?"

The bandit leader was confused. She didn't know half of what Razi was saying. What she did understand was he didn't like it when she killed people. And seeing someone acting all heroically brought a large, wicked smile on her face.

" Oh, that reminds me. We never got to introduce ourselves. Hello, my name is Jane. And though I may look young, I'm really fifty-five years old. And when I'm done with you..." The blade of her scythe surged with purple electricity. " I'll create a carnage. I'll exterminate every able-body on that little ferry...one by one."


	37. A Simple Game

Author's Note- I wonder if I should make the chapters longer. I also wonder if maybe I should also change the name and make separate stories for their very long journey. Well, now let's continue the battle between Razi and Jane. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

Jane continued the rest of the game of rock-paper-scissors with the rest of her bandits. She walked to the bandit on the side of her dead bandit follower. Finally, Jane took out a bottle of alchohol with her right hand and made signals with her left hand.

" Ah, I don't really want to play, bos-" Jane's scythe surged with electricity that scared the bandit " Ah, okay, okay, I'll play. I'll play."

Jane and her bandit both made signals with their hands simutaneously. Then the game stopped. The bandit had Paper and Jane had Scissors. Jane was victorious.

" Your dead."

The bandit shaked as Jane raised her scythe over her head and prepared to slash it at her weak bandit. The metal of her scythe surged with large amounts of purple electricity. The bandit could only scream as he was about to die.

" Nooooooo!"

The bandit was saved. Razi, who couldn't stand seeing a captain torture her crewmates anymore, dashed in and picked Razi off the ground and carried him away from Jane. Jane's scythe fell into the ground and made a hole in the floorboard.

" _So_,_ he saved him. How interesting. But knowing my bandits, it's the last mistake he's ever going make_."

Razi ran with the bandit in both his arms. Clinging to his back was the boy he rescued. Little did Razi know something bad was about to happen to him as the bandit pulled his Luger out.

" _I can't look needy in front of the boss. If I am to die, it will be of my own accord_."

The bandit raised his gun to Razi's head and nearly shot a bullet through his neck. However, Razi sensed the forthcoming of the bullet being fired and dropped the bandit as he then jumped back while holding the boy with both his hands. He soon came too a stop.

" Are you okay?" Razi asked the boy out of concern.

" Yes," the boy replied with a smile on his face. " You saved me, mister. Thank you. Haha."

" Hahahaha." Razi laughed with the little boy.

Razi stopped laughing as his ears started to twitch. He turned around and saw the bandit standing with his gun in his hands. Razi thought the bandit was going to shot the gun at him, but he instead placed the muzzle in his mouth As he pressed the trigger a bullet went straight through the back of his neck where he died instantly.

" No!" Razi shouted at the bandit. " Why would you do something like that? You didn't have to do that!"

" I'm afraid you're the one who's mistaken, wolf boy," Jane said while she stood above her two grovelling bandits. " There are only two people in this world. One's who're strong that lead and the weak one's who serve the strong. The only thing the weak can do is serve the strong. If they can't live to do that, well, then they shouldn't live at all."

" What? That's not true! No one is weak! No one! Only through hard work can people really become strong. There is nothing that separates us!"

" Oh really? You sound pretty coy with yourself. Tell me, you must know how to do everything, right? You must be pretty smart, right."

" Nope." Razi gave Jane a wide smile. " I'm pretty stupid. Just ask every member of my crew-Daniel, Momo, and Jen. Hehehe"

" Really? Then you must be very strong?"

" Nope. I can't even open a pickle jar. Hehehe."

" Really? Then you must be pretty persuasive. People must follow your every command then."

" Nope. No one in my crew listens to me. It's like I'm invisible to them. Hehehehe."

" Well then. My first impression of you..." Purple electricty surged through every part of Jane's body as her eyes turned violent red. " YOU'RE WEAK AND UNWORTHY TO TALK TO ME! You're nothing but a simpleton who can't reason with anyone!" The anger on Jane's face faded away and a large smile appeared on her face. " I on the other hand are very diplomatic. So I'll have a challenge to determine which one of us is the strong and which one is weak."

" What kind of challenge?"

" A challenge like this."

Jane disappeared in a flash. She reapepared behind Razi, snatched the child from his back that cried when her cold hands touched him, and smacked a strange kind of purple crab shell on his back. The crab shell weighed heavily on Razi's back and he collasped under the pressure. Razi tried his hardest to stand up, only the shell pinned him down.

" What-_ack_-is-_ack_-this?" Razi groaned while trying to get up. As he groaned he noticed the small boy sitting besides Jane's bandits and crying. " Hey, why is he over there?"

" Because he is part of our wager. I still have two of my subordinates I have yet to punish, so I'll save the boy for last. The game will work where I'll continue to play rock-paper-scissors against them, kill whoever loses, only now he is part of the game. If he loses against me, well, he'll receive the same punishment. And when he loses..." Jane rubbed her lips with her tongue and smiled. " You have to kiss my feet and swear your alligance to me. I'll treat you like the dog you really are. Woof. Woof. Woof."

" Let him go, Jane!" Razi shouted. He then collasped on the floor as the crab shell on his back felt like it weighed fifty tons. " He's not old enough for something like this!"

" His life is yours to decide. In case you didn't know I'm a skypiean." The moment Jane mentioned "skypiean" two white antenna's sticked out of her head which apparently were hidden underneath her hair. " I hail from Skypiea." Two giant white wings came out of Jane's back. " I'm also the sister of a certain man named Gan Fall. And that thing on your back, well, it's an Impact Dial."

" Impact Dial? What's an Impact Dial?"

" Of course you humans would never know. An Impact Dial are strange, mysterious devices made from the remains of particular shellfish, which have the ability to store energy and matter. The shellfish remains are gathered from the shallows near the shore of the White-White Sea. That there is my Crab Ton Dial. When it's smacked on your back it can weigh up too four hundred pounds. If you're able to lift it off your back before I cut your friend in half I'll let you both leave with your lives."

" No."

" No? What are you talking about? This is the greatest off I can give you. What can you, a mere commoner, possibly want from me?"

" If I win...I want you to join my crew."

" What?" Both of Jane's bandits shouted together. " Is he serious?"

" Ha. So you want me to join your crew, eh?" Jane smirked. " Tell me, why would you want me to become part of your crew? I'm a murder, some call me a vampire because I always thirst for blood, and I'm unreliable. Why would you want someone like me in your crew?"

" Because deep down I believe not everyone was born to be evil. I feel if you join my crew and I teach you about kindness and caring about others...you might change your evil ways."

" By joining your pirate crew? Please. Don't make me laugh. Pirates are nothing but bandits like me. You steal, you pillage, and you all only care about yourselves. The offer is if you win you can leave with your brat. That is all you're going to get from me."

" I'll make you a member of my crew. Just you wait. I'll show you how you don't have to kill your own crew to look tough."

" Well, good luck trying. Let the games begin."

The game started with the bandit on the left. Just like the previous two games, Jane took out a bottle of alchohol in her kimono and chugged it down while her left hand made symbols. It occurred to everyone that she was an alchoholic. The bandit also made symbol's with his hands depicting where he would stop. The game stopped in exactly...three...two...one..."

" Stop!"

The results were in. Jane had Paper and her bandit had Paper. It was a draw. As a Draw it counted as a do over until one was victorious, only in her game a draw counted as a second chance. The bandit on the ferry shaked through his boots as he knew after him he was going to be playing against Jane, and would most likely lose. Razi at the time was still trying to stand up and even swished his tail trying to knock the shell off.

" Ha, I got Paper," the bandit laughed.

" And I got Scissors!" the bandit on the ferry laughed." That means you're a goner!"

" W-What?"

The bandit took out two knives. He delved his knives for the only solution. He chopped the knives at the other bandits' neck. Blood trickled out of the other bandits neck, his eyes turned ghostly white, and he collasped on the floor, dead. The bandit who killed him got excited. His mouth twitched when he looked into Jane's eyes.

" How did I do, boss? Did I do good? Tell me I did goo-"

Jane slapped her the bandit on the right side of his face. Her eyes now glowed bright red like the color of blood. She grabbed the bandits' neck and pulled him to her face.

" You perpetuous fool! It was not his time to die! I should kill you! Except..."

" Except what, boss?"

" Except I don't think you're worth the argument. Since you are inclined to your own acusations I will skip over you for now and move to the boy. You better hope the boy loses. Because if he doesn't..." The aura around Jane made the fellow bandit's face turn pale. Electricty surged through the metal of her scythe. " I'll make sure my scary face is the last thing you see."

" Noooooo! Agh!" Razi tried getting up and rushing towards the boy, but he still didn't have the strength. He collasped on the ground and continued pushing himself. " Please. I don't want to transform into my fourth form. I promised my brother and Phoenix Fire that I would never use it unless it was absolutely necessary. Please, don't make me use it."

" Ha. It's no use for a weakling like you to try to persuade me. You can only hope that your friend here can win."

The game between Jane and the small, crying boy continued afoot. Jane took out what was the umpteenth bottle of alchohol and chugged it in her mouth while she made the hand signals: Rock, Paper, and Scissors. The boy was hesitant to play her little charade, but finally gave in and made hand signals with Jane. Finally...the game came to an end. Jane: Scissors. The Boy: Rock.

" It looks like you win," Jane smiled. " Congragulations. What do you have to say now?"

" I want my daddy! Daddy, where are you? Dadd-"

Electricity surging from Jane's hands silenced the boy. Her eyes turned red as she looked down and glared into his eyes. " Shut your whining, worm! Take it from a survivor. You don't need parents. You're better off without them. Now enjoy your little victory while you still can."

Jane's last bandit's skin grew goosebumps as he shaked all over. Jane scared him on a cellular level. Jane took another bottle of alchohol out and chugged it down. Jane however was starting to get tipsy from all the other alchohol she ingested and dropped her bottle as it shattered when it hit the floor.

" Are you ready-_hic_-to make a die?" Jane said in her tipsy voice. Her right hand surged with electricty that sobbered her up. " I'm going to give you everything I've go-"

" Screw this game!" The bandit squealed. He stood up on the railing as he prepared to jump into the ocean. " I want to live!"

The bandit jumped off the railing and fell into the ocean. He paddled with all his might trying to get away from his crazed boss. However, little too his knowledge, he was playing right into Jane's hands. She fell off the railing as well, but her giant wings spread out and she floated above the water. Her right hand then surged with purple electricity.

" Fool me once; shame on you. Fool me twice; shame on_ you_. Lighting Palm!"

Jane slammed her palm with lighting on top of the water. The moment she did the water conducted the electricity, and like being in a bathtub where a plugged in toaster is thrown inside, the bandit was shocked with electricity. He started shaking from the electricity, his brain and heart burning as they were turning black inside of him, and finally he stopped twitching as he was now dead. When he died, his body floated downstream away from Jane's boat.

" Good riddance. And now..."

Jane flapped her giant wings as she took into the sky. She floated above the ship, then used the wind current to glide down back on deck. Only one person remained-the boy Razi was trying to protect. Razi at the time was still fighting against the weight, but still wasn't strong enough to push it off. All he could do was watch in horror as the boy and Jane already started playing.

" Stop this! I'll transform into my fourth form! I swear!"

" Go ahead," Jane smirked. " I'm calling your bluff. You don't have this fourth form you keep blabbing about. I think it's all just a lie you're saying so I'll drop my guard. And for you, little boy, I have something you should see."

Jane reached her right hand into her kimono and pulled out another Impact Dial. The Impact Dial resembled a scorpin. She then closed her eyes and smacked the Impact Dial on her bandages around her chest. Jane's body became surrounded in bright white light. When the light faded the middle-aged man with a mustache was standing before him.

" **It's me, your father. You won, my boy. You won**."

" D-Daddy?" The boy stuttered at the sight of his father. " Is it really you, daddy?"

" Of course. You don't have to fight anymore, my boy. Just stop playing."

" I don't think I should, daddy. Something doesn't feel right."

" C'mon. Do it for your dad."

" Okay. I-I'll do it for you, daddy."

The boy stopped shaking his fists and landed on Paper since his hands were all flat. The image of his father faded and Jane's scary, devil-like face. Her hand stopped at Scissors. Even though she cheated to get her way...Jane was the victor.

" Awwww. It looks like I won't be joining your crew after all, weakling. I'll make you lick my feet right after I decapicate this young boy."

" B-But you c-cheated!" The boy stuttered while his face dripped with sweat from his fear. " That's not fair!"

" Welcome to real life, little boy. Like it or not there's no such thing as honestly in this era. Or any other era after this. And now..." Jane raised her scythe over her head. The boy wanted to run like the last bandit, but his feet wouldn't move. " It's time I end this little game once and for all-"

" NO!" Razi shouted with what was his loudest scream yet. Listening to it almost made Jane drop her scythe. Jane stopped with her punishment and looked at Razi as the boy looked with her. Razi's eyes turned red, his whole body was surrounded with fur, and a dark aura surrounded him. " No! No! No! No!"

Razi had newfound strength. He stood up, knocked the crab Impact Dial off, and continued to go through a strange kind of metamorphisis. Razi's entire body became surrounded with brown fur, four sharp fangs sticked out of his teeth, ten claws sticked out his fingertips, ten more serrated claws out his toenails, his face was now a wolf's, but his body looked human as it was also furry, and his eyes burned bright purple. For the first time ever...Razi morphed into his fourth transformation.


	38. Razi's Fourth Transformation

Author's Note- Now, it's time for some fighting. And maybe the end of this arc. The question of this chapter is: will Jane become part of Razi's crew? I mean... out of all the characters that I've written about so far...she seems to be the scarest one of them all. But Nico Robin was also scary at first too, and look how she turned out. From my order of which characters I like the most she would be number three, followed by Sanji, and Brook. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

Razi had just undergone a strange transformation. Red eyes, hair standing on end, claws sharper than blades, all was him going through his fourth transformation. And Jane, scythe raised above her head, she was speechless at the sight of Razi's fourth form, but then she found it to be humourous.

" So, you were finally able to get that Impact Dial off, eh? Good for you." Jane raised the scythe down and walked over to Razi's monstrous form. She held both her hands up to Razi's face and rubbed his furry face. " It's too bad you weren't able to get it off a second sooner. I won. I had the chance to kill your boy friend. Now you're all min-"

Jane was stopped by Razi. He growled through his mouth and raised his right hand up as he prepared to scratch him on the left side of his face. Only before he could scratch her Jane's giant white wings came out, flaps them, and she dashed back away from Razi's giant claws. Jane stopped, glared into Razi's red eyes, and eradicated with purple electricity.

" How dare you try to scratch me, foul beast! What right do you have to lay your hands on a girl? Didn't your mother ever teach you any mannors?"

The color of Jane's skin changed. Her skin became creamy, but then it returned to its pale color. Razi ignored her color change and howled into the sky. Jane's ears twitched at the sound of his voice, but after thirty seconds nothing happened.

" I'm sorry but were you trying to do something? Why do wolves even do those things in the first pla-"

From behind something emerged. Jane quickly reacted by raising her scythe up and stopped its teeth from clapping on her. The animal that attacked her was a shark. A hammerhead shark with a short mouth yet having over one hundred teeth. What Jane didn't know was the shark was being controlled by Razi's howling voice.

" How dare you touch me! I am a skytopian! You subspecies have no right to lay your hands on me!" Jane's hands surged with electricty. She smacked the shark with her electric hands, zapping it, and sending it flying towards the ocean. It fell in and sparked the ocean with purple electricity. " Who's next on my agend-"

Razi in his mighty transformation came charging towards Jane. He attacked her with a frenzy of slashes from his claws. Jane however used the metal from her scythe as a shield and deflected Razi's slashes. She used her wings momentily to help her gain speed. She used her wings to block all Razi's attacks-left, right, left, right- never got a scratch on her, at least until Razi surprised her with his bright, scary red eyes and scratched her right arm.

Jane shuddered from blood gushing out of her open wound, grabbed her arm, exclaimed, " You filthy beast! Now I'm going to have to exfloiate myself from your germs! I'm going to kill you!"

Jane dashed at Razi with her scythe raised over her head. Jane was about to slash Razi's head off, scythe over her head, but Razi ripped his fingernails off and threw them to the ground. The fingernails grew from the ground until they became a wall of steel. The blade of Jane's scythe bounced off the wall as soon as it made contact.

" No!"

Jane went into a rampage. She swinged her scythe fiercely at the wall. As she did it, Razi regrew his fingernails, ripped them off again, and wrapped his tail around them as they grew into long, sharp blades. Razi swished his tail on the right side of the wall, and slashed Jane's knees. Just like her arm, Jane hemorphaged through her knees and shuddered.

" It hurts! It hurts so much!" Jane cried. She fell over and grabbed her bleeding legs. " Am I going to die? I don't want to die."

Razi regrew his nails in her stuper. He slashed his claws through the center of the wall and pushed it aside. The fourth, gigantic form of Razi walked towards Jane and growled through his mouth as he glared at her with his bright, scary red eyes. In a futile attempt to get him away, she slashed her scythe at him while it was surging with electricity.

" Die, wolf boy!"

Purple electricity surged out of the scythe's blade and zapped Razi. The static of the electricity made Razi's fur all fluffy. However, Razi still looked into her eyes with his beastily, braven eyes, unhazed. Razi growled through his teeth and sank his razor sharp teeth into Jane's left shoulder.

" Stop, big brother!" The little boy shouted. " Please, stop!"

When Razi heard the sound of the boy screaming he released Jane from his sharp teeth. He looked up and saw the boy leaning against the railing. He was scared of Razi as his face sweated with fear. What was worse was how he was crying. Razi growled at the boy and walked towards him. The only thing the boy looked like to him was substinents.

" Please...remember me."

Razi stood over the little boy. His sharp teeth daunted and tantalized him. Razi raised his claws up and prepared to slash him. However, he stopped when he saw the poor boys crying face. That face...somewhere in his mind he remembered it was happy and smiling.

" _Shake hand_."

Razi was gaining keen knowledge about the boy. Razi did what felt natural, reached his right hand up, said, " Shake..."

The boy stopped crying from the sound of Razi's voice. Then he felt something shaking his hand. It was Razi; the real Razi. The Razi with the smiling face but still had wolf ears perked up. Razi smiled at the boy. The boy also smiled as Razi shaked his hand. Both Razi and the boy laughed together. They were as happy as they could be.

" Friend," Razi said with a smile on his face.

" Friend," the boy said with a smile on his face.

Both Razi and the boy were attuned and happy friends. The next time they met each other...Razi new great things would become of them. Jane was still conscious and weeping through her eyes as her bleeding arms surged with electricity. She knew that no one was going to take care of her. No one ever cared about her. She was meant to be alone for the rest of her life.

" **_You don't have to hurt people to feel better about yourself, Jane. I'll care for you as long as I live_**."

" _All men are liars just like all humans are scum. If I'm too die at least I'll be able to die with my pri_-"

" Okay, you're coming with me."

Razi grabbed Jane by her stomach and lifted her off the ground. The moment Razi lifted her Jane's cheeks started to blush, then she got angry.

" What? What are you touching me for, you idiot?"

" I got the crab off my back, right? That means you now have to be a part of my crew. And what kind of captain would I be if I let my crewmates down?"

" I'm not a member of your crew! You should be following my bandit crew! Now take your filthy hands off me, you beast!"

" Nope. You're coming with me. And you're going to be my...hey, where's the boat?" The boat sailed away while Razi was gone. It only looked like a speck far off in the distance. " Ah-oh. How are we going to get back to the boat? Can you fly us there, Jane."

" Fly? What's flying?"

" Come on, you know. When you spread your wings out and fly into the sky."

" I don't know what you're talking about? What I do is called gliding. It's where I travel by allowing myself to fly with wind current. But there's not enough wind current to fly. Sorry, but you're hoope-"

Something felt different about the ship. It was sinking. Sinking into the water. Razi couldn't swim, Jane was bleeding through her arms and legs making her immobilized, and the boy was too small to swim. Without the ability to abandon ship, they could only await for them to drown. But before they did drown, Razi grabbed Jane and raised her above his head.

" W-What are you doing, you idiot? You're just going to make us sink faster!"

" Maybe so. But if it means I can save you, I'll hold you as high as I can. What kind of captain would I be if I can't protect my crewmates?"

Jane was surprised. Razi was the second person who ever was so nice to her. Jane was suppose to hate humans, even the one's who've eaten Devil Fruit's, but for some reason...she felt happy being held by him.

" _What is this guy talking about? Even after everything I've done to him...he's thinking about saving me? No, no, this isn't right. All men are scoundrels. Any moment now he's going to let me go_."

But Razi never let go of Jane for even a second. Eventually Jane's ship started thinking to the bottom. The boy grabbed onto Razi and climbed up his arms. Like he said, even though he was underwater and not breathing, Razi never let go of her. Jane started to having second doubts about him.

"_ He sure is stupid. Probably the stupidest human I've ever met. And yet... he's also the nicest human. How I envy him..."_

Jane passed out in Razi's arms. From the way things were going Razi only had just thirty seconds of air left. Twenty-nine...twenty-eight...twenty-seven...his lungs felt as though they were about to explode. Bubbles blew out of his mouth, his eyes turned white, but Razi didn't stop keeping Jane above water. Eleven...Ten...Nine...

" Yo!" Volk shouted in the air. " Look out below!"

Something swooped down and grabbed Jane by her arms. Jane was pulled up with the little boy hugging Razi's arms and Razi pulled up with them. The person pulling them was Volk and Dell. Dell was vibrating his legs and they became a large tornado as Volk's arms were ignited with flames and acted as wings. It occured to Razi how their combination was Volk using his wings to fly and Dell flying above the sea.

" Volk!" Razi shouted happily as he looked up and saw Volk. " Your here! Your here!"

" The idiot just recovered," Dell said in his moody voice. " I gave him some medicine and the big baby recovered."

" Really? What kind of medicine did you give him, Dell Guy?"

" It's just Dell. And I gave him water. He stopped crying like a baby just like that."

" I'm here to rescue you," Volk said with a smile on his face. " I'm the son of Monkey D. Luffy after all. Give me five."

Volk and Razi both smacked each other's hands. But as they did...the fire from Volk's hands dispersed.

" Volk, you idiot!"

Without the fire to help them fly Razi, Jane, Dell, Volk, and the boy all fell towards the sea. Dell and Volk also couldn't swim as they all swallowed a Devil Fruit, too. The moment they fell into the sky it would be the end for them.

" Net!"

From the boat-Razi's boat-Jen fired a great big net. The net trapped Razi, Jane, Dell, Volk, and the boy and pulled them towards. All five fell towards the ground and hit the floorboard. Razi was the first to get up to see Daniel, Momo, and Jen standing side by side. Jen was wearing a pair of black sunglasses on his eyes.

" Razi, where the hell were you?" Daniel shouted. " You were gone for two hours! We were about to rage war against that marine ship, but then we find you falling from the sky. And who's the dame?"

" Hehehe. That's Jane. She's now part of our crew."

" What?" Daniel shouted. " We can't have a girl on this crew!"

" Aww. Why not?"

" Because I hate girls! I want her off right now!"

" Daniel, show a little compassion," Momo said to his white haired friend. " This here is a poor woman. And she's injured. Who in their right mind would hurt a poor woman?"

" I don't know. But the bitch is carrying a scythe for gods sake."

" Forget about that," Jen said flamboyantly. Small pink hearts glowed in his eyes. " She's so beautiful." Jen grabbed Jean's unconscious hand and raised it to his face. " I am the Sun and you're the Moon. My heart shines bright while I stare into You. Does a feather flock from your hair as I stare deeply into your eyes and my lips yearn to place a kiss on your li-"

" Cut the poetry crap up!" Daniel shouted. " It's not like she can actually hear you. And what about the the kid? What are we going to do with him? Are we going to make him travel with us?"

" Nope. I plan on returning him to his father."

" Really? And just how are you planning to do that? In case you haven't noticed this boat isn't really battle compatible."

" Don't worry about a thing," Dell smirked. " My brain is like an egg that is boiling. And I just hatched some great ideas."

X_X_X_X

The poor man waited for the return of his son. So did the priest/assassin, English gentlemen, and old man with his wife waited for Razi's return. The marines waited patiently as they had their guns at their ready and their cutlass swords as well.

" My son...my son..." The man muttered while anxiously waiting for him to show. " Please...be safe."

" I don't think the youngster is really going to show," the old man grunted, arms holded, losing all hope Razi would show.

" We must have hope," the priest/assassin said. " Without hope, what persona can we have on lif-"

" Stop talking," the Englishman said while holding a beef sandwich. " I'm trying to enjoy my meal."

" My boy...please...please come back to m-"

" Look up in the sky!" One of the marines shouted. " There's a tornado heading our way!"

" What?" One of the marines gasped. " Where?"

" Over there!"

There was a tornado thrashing towards them. But in the eye of the tornado there was both Razi and Volk quarreling out with each other. Both got into a fistfight, Razi punching Volk, Volk punching Razi, every second the tornado moved they were punching it out. On the bottom of the tornado was Dell creating the tornado while vibrating his hand. Underneath him was the fishman Momo who helped the tornado Dell was using move and kept Dell afloat.

" I have you trapped, pirate!" Dell shouted while he created the tornado with his hands. " Justice will prevai! Justice always prevail!"

It was Dell's idea that since the marines didn't know that he and Volk were pirates yet they were going to fake fighting to get Razi back on deck. Clinging to Razi's back was the boy. All Volk needed to do was use his move...

" Geppo Stomp!"

Volk was a master of every form of Rokushiki. He used Geppo to jump in the air; Geppo allowed him to jump even when he was in the air. Volk jumped and kicked Razi in his chest. Razi was sent flying towards the ship and was about to crash, but managed to use his tail to hook onto the porthole.

The marines stationed themselves on the railing. Guns were ready to fire. The first thing to climb up the railing was... the little boy.

" Hold your fire!" One of the marines shouted. " It's a kid."

" Danny!" The man shouted seeing his son.

" Dad!" The boy cried.

The boy Danny and his father were reunited. Danny ran straight towards his father and hugged him around his legs. Danny didn't want to let him go. Danny's father hugged his son as he too didn't want to let him go. As they were hugging Volk and Dell showed up.

" Your back!" One of the marines said joyously as he had no idea Volk and Dell were pirates. " And you saved the poor boy! You two are genuine heroes!"

" Shucks. We didn't really do much," Volk said as he rubbed his head sheepishly. " Hahaha."

" _Talk about modest. We didn't even do anything. But now that everyone's happy, the rest of my plan will fall into place. That fishman is going to swim back with that wolf boy Razi right no_-"

" Aw, you guys look so cute together!" Razi said. Dell sweatdropped at the sound of Razi's voice. He turned around and saw Razi standing, smiling before him. " Hi, my names Razi. I'm going to be the next King of the Pirates."

" No, I'm going to be the next-" Volk tried having an argument with Razi, but Dell shushed him by chuffing him with his hands.

" Zip it! We can't let them know we're pirates just yet."

" Raw, rhy rot( Aw, why not)?"

" Because, we're not strong enough for them just yet. Unless you can get more people on our crew I'm afraid we'll have to avoid marines."

" Hi, my names Danny," the little boy said as he waved to Razi. " Thanks for saving me. Maybe one day we can meet again."

" It's that Wolf Fang pirate!" A marine shouted. " He has a bounty of over 20, 000 beli's!"

" Let's get him!"

All marines opened fire at Razi. Razi however used his keen senses and unmatched sight to tilt his body out of the way of every bullet that was fired. Razi then accidentally tripped over the railing and fell into the ocean. Volk and Dell both gasped. However, Razi jumped above the water and waved to Dell and Volk.

" Bye Volk. Bye Delvy."

" IT'S DELL YOU IDIOT!"

" Bye Razi. I hope we can see each other on the other side of the Grand Line. Hahaha."

" Hahaha."

" The pirate is getting away! Keep firing!"

All the marines ran to the side of the railing and looked down at the sea. Below they saw Razi sitting on the back of his fishman Nakama Momo and waving at the marines. Momo was swimming straight towards the Golden Hope.

" Their getting away!"

" Shot them!"

Instead of using guns the marines used cannons. Multiple cannon balls were fired at Razi and Momo. At the rate they were moving they were about to hit Momo square on.

" Hold on, Razi, Momo!" Daniel shouted at the top of his lungs. " I got your back!"

Daniel and Jen jumped off the deck of the Golden Hope and flew towards the cannon balls. Daniel thrusted his right sword out while he sticked the left one behind his head. Jen raised both his revolvers up and they burned with flames.

" Zan Style: Hornet's Barrage!"

" Torch!"

Daniel slashed his swords at the cannon balls with excellent swordsmanship. Five cannon balls came rushing towards him, but with great speed he sliced all of them in half, diced them, and let the crumbled remains fall into the ocean. Flames blew out of Jen's guns. The flames burned the rest of the cannon balls into smitherens. Daniel and Jen then fell from the sky and landed on Momo's back.

" Woah!" Momo shouted at the added weight of both Daniel and Jen. " You two are heavy! One more. All it takes is one more person on my back and I'll sink to the bottom."

Razi, Momo, Daniel, and Jen all reached the deck of Golden Hope. Razi and Jen were the first ones to get on the deck. The moment Daniel touched the deck he helped Momo to his feet.

" Thanks," Momo said as he rubbed the back of his head.

" No sweat. Anything for my bud. Now let's get the hell out of here!"

Jen took out a pair of black sunglasses placed them over his eyes. Jen took out his two revolvers. " Time to go. I'm going to bring the heat." Jens' revolvers burned with flames as he ran to the back. " Torch!"

Jen blew large flames out his guns. The guns gave Golden Hope speed. While Jen was giving speed, Razi ran to the wooden wolf head in the front and sat cross-legged on it, Jane remained unconscious on the ground, and Momo and Daniel stood on the back with their weapons raised. Cannon balls came rushing towards Daniel and Momo. Both Daniel and Momo smiled.

" You ready to play a little game of baseball, buddy?" Daniel smirked while crossing his swords.

" Always ready, Momo. Always ready."

" Good. Because I'm keeping score."

Daniel and Momo both jumped towards the cannon balls. Two cannon balls came rushing at Daniel, he swinged both his swords around in circles, and slashed the cannonballs in half. While he was doing that, Momo spinned his metal pipe around in circles and deflected every cannon ball heading his way.

" So how many do you've got, fishman?"

" Tweleve, snowflake."

" I've got fourteen. But who's keeping count?"

" Everybody, man your stations," said Jen while he blew flames out his gun. " It's going to be a bumpy ride."

The strength of the flames Jen blew out his guns increased. Using the flames to boost the speed of the ship, the Golden Hope sail past the ferry and headed for the nearest island. Razi, Daniel, Momo, Jen, and Jane escaped. They were on their way to LogueTown. While they were sailing, Razi ran to the back and waved to the ferry where Volk waved back at him.

" Bye, Razi," Volk waved. " I hope to see you again."

" Yeah, dido, Volk. Maybe we'll see each other on the other side of the Grand Line."

" Let's make a pack. One of us has to become King of the Pirates." Volk raised his pinky up to Razi. " Let's pinky swear."

" Okay." Razi raised his pinky up to Volk. " I swear. I'll become King of the Pirates."

" No, I'll become King of the-"

" Volk!" Dell ran up behind Volk and held his hands over his mouth. " What did I tell you? No one needs to know that we're pirates? Ssshhhhhhhh."

" Hey, did you two see some pirate with years drop by?" A marine said behind Dell and Volk. " I thought I saw you waving at them."

" What? No. H-He was waving at some fish swimming by. Weren't you, Volk?"

" Yeah...that's it. Hey, are you guys giving up chasing the pirate?"

" Yes."

" Hooray! I mean...that's too bad. So I guess they got away."

" Yes, but not for long. One of my marine buddies is calling the Admiral Five on his Den Den Mushi."

" What?" Dell gasped. " The Admiral Five? You've got to be kidding me. You're really sending those psychopaths after them?"

" The Admiral Five?" Volk asked. " Who are the Admiral Five?"

" What, you don't know? They're only the five strongest Admiral's in the marine core. Any pirate who's ever fought them ended up..." Dell slid his finger on his throat and made a sound through his mouth. " Just like that."

" I don't understand. What are you talking about, Dell? Are they going to pour them drinks?"

" No, you imbecile, their going to execute them. And when The Admiral Five kill someone...it's always a slow, agonizing death. Volk...they don't stand a chance against them."

X_X_X_X

Underneath the ground were marines preparing to execute prisoners. Prisoners were lined out for deathrow. Under the ground, lined up, and were moving towards a hot cauldron. One by one the prisoners were pushed into the cauldron and slowly boiled alive. The marines responsible for this were...the Admiral Five. However, one of the prisoners struggled to break free.

" Let me go! Let me go! I didn't do anything! I was framed!"

" Keep moving, prisoner. Dead man walking. Dead man walking."

" Nooooooo!"

" Stop!" A female marine shouted. The marine that was shouting was one of the five marine admirals Eiza. Eiza has long blue hair. She wears white marine clothes with a marine hat that had a black circle imprinted on it with long sleeves and a blue scarf on her neck. She also has a tattoo showing on her chest that looked like a butterfly. " You can't just throw your prisoners in boiling oil. I won't allow the prisoners lives to end this way."

" Thank you. Thank you for your kindnes-"

The marine Eiza's hands became covered in mist. A giant ice cube then appeared above the boiling oil and fell inside. " I want you to put ice in it. That will make their dying slower and much more painful. Well, get moving."

" Ah, yes, Eiza. You heard her, men. Get some ice in that boiling cauldron, now."

The men did as their marine officier said and ran away to get some ice. When they came back they carried more and more chunks of ice and dropped it inside the cauldron. When the ice dropped the dry ice into the heating oil, that boiled like an active volcano, the dry ice sublimated; turned into a gas of heat. Eiza waited five minutes for the cauldron to be prepared, and then she smiled.

" Now, throw in the prisoner.

" No, please! Noooooooo!"

The marine's carried the prisoner to the cauldron. He was kicking, screaming, but they ignored him and threw him in the boiling oil below. Eiza could hear the sound of the prisoner screaming, yelling, dying, and she found it to be the greatest melody she's ever listened to. Eiza turned around and walked away.

" Glad that's settled. Now, I better get to the council. There's apparently call about a new kind of pirates. This I just have to see. And when I find them..." Eiza's arms turned into ice. " I'm going to freeze them and keep them in my cellar. They'll make the perfect trophies."


	39. Welcome To Logue Town

Author's Note- I bet the Admiral Five surprised you. And I know this seems a little rushed. I originally wanted to make a chapter where they meet the green haired man, but then I thought that didn't really look good. So I decided to skip to the part with the island. Also, in this chapter I'm going to introduce characters from Death General's story Blood Pirates. It's pretty good. Some of you might like it. I for one like the romance between the two characters, but there will be no romance on my story. Anyways, here it is. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

A whole day passed since the battle on the ferry-Razi, Daniel, Momo, and Jen were all one step closer to achiving their was running around frantically for any piece of food he could find. The silver haired skytopian, Jane, lay snuggled up next to the railing. Before running Razi was amused to see her this way-she was once punching, kicking, or otherwise slicing everything. Razi turned his head to see Daniel sitting, his back against the mast of the ship, arms folded. At first glance the son of Captain Smoker looked as though he was awake, but as Razi listened closely, he could hear the man's slow, rhythmic breathing. Momo was sitting by the railing sewing while singing a funny little tune:

"Sew, sew, sew. All will be mended, all will be sewed. Sew, sew, sew. Beautiful clothes will be borned."

Nothing bad Razi wanted to say to Momo, but his singing...stinked. It was probably why he couldn't be the musician of their crew. And Jen was experimenting with his bullets. He had a solution in a glass vial and was swishing it back and forth in the vial. Touching the back of Jen's foot was a map. Jen was raising a black solution over the vial and moved it slowly to make sure not to much drop inside. If it did things could get disastrous.

" Okay...just one more drop. Just one more dro-"

" Jen!"

" Ah!"

Jen dropped too much of the black solution into the glass vial. The solution erupted with a fizzy solution and erupted in Jen's face. Even though Jen was basicallydead, his skin were literally dead, but the solution burned his tongue like molten lava.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Jen ran around the deck screaming at the top of his lungs. Razi just stood dumbfoundly and watched Jen run around the deck. Jen was fast. He already ran around the ship for his eleventh lap. Jen ran up to the railing and jumped into the water, but Razi transformed into his wolf hybrid form and caught him with his tail before he fell into the water.

" Hahaha. Your funny, Jen. Were you really going to jump into the water?"

" YES AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Jen shouted at Razi.

" Hehehe. Sorry. Would you like me to let go of you, Jen?"

" No. Just get me back on deck and get me a glass of water. And please...try not to do anything stupid while I'm working, please."

" Hehehe. Don't worry about me, Jen. When have I done anything stupi-" Jen's leg accidentally slipped in Razi's tail. Jen screamed as he was about to fall into the water, but was caught by Razi's tail. " Hehehe. Sorry about that."

" You idiot!"

" Hey, whoever is shouting, shut up!" Daniel shouted in his sleep. " Some of us are trying to sleep."

" Yes, and others are trying to sew nice clothes for some idiot captain to wear," Momo also shouted. " By the speed that I'm sewing this I won't be able to finish this until after January. And we haven't even had Christmas yet."

" Ooh, Christmas, yay!" Razi laughed and clapped his hands together. " I'm so excited for Christmas! What I want is to be King of the Pirates, a Seven Pound Smoked Salmon, A hula-hupe. Oh, oh, and a strawhat like the one Monkey D. Luffy has. I want a strawhat!"

" Razi, sometimes you can be quite the twit," Jen said behind Razi's back.

" Ugh, my head," Jane exclaimed, indescreatly her eyes were still closed from her being asleep. Jane finally opened her eyes, still dizzy, and looked down way. " W-Where am I?" The first person Jane saw when her dizziness lifted was the smiling face of Razi. " You!" Jane got back up, scythe squeezed in her hands, and she held it over her head as she glared at Razi. It was then that Razi, Jen, Daniel, and Momo looked at Jane. " Stay away from me! Stay away or I'll kill you!"

" Hi," Razi waved to Jane. Jane was confused and blinked her eyes when Razi waved at her. " You sure like to sleep. But welcome to my ship The Golden Hope. And welcome to my crew."

" Crew?" Jane asked, she squeezed her scythe harder when asking. " What are you talking about, wolf boy? Why would I be a member of your crew?"

" Because you lost the wager, didn't you? I got the crab shell of my back, didn't I? That means you're now a member of my crew. And that means your now a part of our family. Hooray."

" Stop talking like that. I'm not a member of your crew. Take one step closer and I'll cut your head off."

" Listen, bitch, I don't like this as much as you do," Daniel exclaimed, he was still sitting by the mast. " But until I'm the captain of this crew I'm afraid you're going to have to do whatever the hell the screwball wants."

" No. No! I'll never become a member of your crew. I mean...I want to join a pirate crew but I don't want to join a crew filled with human men. I despise men from the depths of my heart. Men are callus, vulgar, indespicable imp's whose very touch will damn my soul. The only way to stop those imp's from their heinous crimes is by cutting off their heads."

" Look, bitch, I don't know what type of messed up childhood you went through that screwed you up this much, but nobody talks that way to me." Daniel unsheathed his purple and red katana's, and crossed them as he glared into Jane's eyes. " Or maybe your demeanor is from that wacky hairstyle. Did you dye your hair that way or was it just born like that? Either way, it looks stupid."

" My hair is my prodigee. It is a sign of wisdom that's been thrusted down upon me from my age. Speak all you want, bastard child, for I am your superior in every way. If you wish for us to do battle then I will comply, snowflake."

" Oh, you did not just say that, sugar hair. I will cut you down to siz-"

" Daniel!" Momo shouted as he stopped Daniel from charging at Jane. " That's enough! I will not permit you to harsh that poor woman any more."

" What? What are you talking about, Momo. It's the bitchs fault. She's a vixen. If we don't throw her overboard now she's going to destroy this whole ship."

" It will be you who destroys this crew if you keep picking fights with everybody. I urge you never to speak to miss... I'm sorry, what's your name, miss?"

" Jane. My name is Jane. And in case any of you don't know..." Two large white wings sticked out from the back of Jane's kimono. " I'm a skypien. I hail from Skypiea and I live a life of war."

" Hello there, Jane." Momo held a hand out for Jane and shaked her hand. As he shaked her hand Momo gave her a great big smile. " My name is Momo. And I would like to welcome you to our crew."

" And so would I!" Jen shouted flamboyantly. Jen ran straight up to Momo, pushed him out of the way, and grabbed Jane with his hands. " Hello, fair Jane, my name is Jen. Forgive me for staring but you're very beautiful."

" Ah, thanks," Jane said. A tick of sweat rolled down the back of her head. " Who exactly are you in this crew?"

" Why, I'm the navigator. Do you like poetry?"

" Not really."

" Good. Because I for one just love poetry. I yield to you if we be friends, rememberth me as I am, hence we may depart to the never lands. Take my kiss, take it as a sign of my complexion, and give with me a friend from our reflection."

" That's not poetry." Momo exclaimed. " That just rhymes. Now stop flirting on the poor lady and get back to your-"

Momo tried pulling Jen away from Jane, but when he pulled on Jen he pulled his right arm off. Momo gasped holding his arm. Jane gasped looking at Jen's arms. Daniel sighed. And Jen gasped when he saw his own arm ripped off.

" Ahhhhh! My arm! You pulled off my arm!"

" Ah!"-Jane

" Ah!"-Jen

" Ah!"-Momo

" Ah!"-Jane

" Ah!"-Jen

" Ah!"-Momo.

" You people are giving me migraines"-Daniel.

" Land ho!"

" What?"

" There's an island dead ahead."

The island Razi was pointing too was Loguetown. Everyone just stood where they were and watched Razi laugh at the sight of the island. However, all that laughing stopped when a stork flew on his head. The stork had a rubber band around its body with newspapers stuffed in and a small bag around its neck. The stork then started pecking Razi's head. Razi got angry with the stork and swiped at it.

" YOU STUPID BIRD! I'm going to catch you and have you for my sup-"

Momo sneaked up behind Razi and whacked him on the back of his head with his metal pipe. Razi's eyes spun around in circles when he was hit and the stork landed on Momo's arm.

" Lay off, idiot. This here is a News Coo. I ordered a subscription to their company for them to bring me newspapers. And so..." Momo took out a coin, gave it to the News Coo, then he took one of the newspapers and walked away with it. " If you need me, I'll be in the deck reading. When we reach the shore go on without me. "

Momo opened up a door on the floors of the ship and walked below. Soon Razi, Daniel, Jen, and Jane reached the port of Loguetown. Razi stuck his tongue out like a dog, Daniel got back up, cracked his neck and cracked his knuckles, Jen just finished writing something, and Jane crossed her arms.

" We're here!" Razi shouted happily. " We're really in the place where Gold Rogers was executed. Hooray!"

" Don't get too excited, Razi," Jen said. He pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it. " First we're going to need a strategy. We're going to need to stick together. Razi and I should travel together, so that means Daniel you'll need to-huh?" Jen looked everywhere but Razi, Daniel, and Jane had already left him. " Wait? Where is everyone? Why did they leave me alone?"

X_X_X_X

The council between the Admiral Five had begun. The council was suppose to have the Admiral Five present, but only one member, the ice sadist Eiza, appeared.

" Idiots," Eiza thought as she was starting to get pissed off. " How dare they. How much crummier can this this day b-"

" Peek-a-boo!"

From above came one of the Admiral Five, Hansel. Hansel has long, dark red hair, shark-like teeth, and red-framed glasses which are accessorized with a neck chain containing skulls. His typical attire consists of a suit, gloves, bow tie, and high-heeled ankle boots. Additionally, he has a red coat.

" Your late!" Eiza shouted at Hansel. " You better have a good reason or I'm going to tear your head off!"

" Oh, I was out on the prowl looking for men. They all thought I looked good. Wouldn't you say I look enticing?"

" That's it! I'm going to kill you!"

" Bring it on. I must warn you. I am a lady. At least on the inside I am."

Vapor surrounded Eiza's hands as she prepared to unleash a devastating ice attack. Hansel stuck his tongue out and raised both his fists up. Eiza and Hansel prepared to fight, however, they both quivered as they saw something staring at them.

" He's here," both Eiza and Hansel said in unison.

" Yes I am," one of the Admiral Five's said in unison.

The person of which appeared was ranked second scariest of the Admiral Five. He was a tall, thin, middle-aged man. He was wearing a grey haori with the marine symbol printed on it. He has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. He had bags under his eyes, giving him an exhausted look. His head was wrapped with bandages.

" Ah! Mutsu! Your here!"

" Yes, thanks for noticing. As for the rest of the Admiral Five, they all got lost. Tch. Figures. Since I'm the second ranked I'll be the one leading this investigation." A demonic visage appears behind his head and is frightening enough to scare even Eiza and Hansel into submission. " I trust there are no objections."

" No, no, we don't have any objections!" Both Eiza and Hansel shouted in unison. " We swear!"

" Good. As you know there is this pirate, the foster child of former Whitebeard pirate Marco, who has gotten quite the name for himself. I took the liberty of raising

his bounty. Have a look."

Mutsu took out a bounty poster from under his haori and threw it on the table. All heads leaned forward to see the bounty poster of Razi. The picture showed his hair

to be shorter, and his face half covered in shadows; blood staining his face.

**Wanted **

**Dead or Alive **

**"Wolf Fang" Razi**

**35, 000,000 Beli**

" He doesn't look like much," Eiza said while she looked at the poster. " Why are we gathered for this kid?"

" My, he is quite the looker," Hansel said flamboyantly looking at Razi's wanted poster. " It's too bad he's a pirate. I might enjoy making him my pe-"

" Silence. I wasn't done speaking yet. Believe it or not this here boy has four pirates. One of them was a member of NightClaw. The leader, Gunslinger Lucas, is

daughter of one of the Straw Hat pirates. Her brother, the one that Straw Hat pirate adopted, he is now part of their crew."

" No way!" Both Eiza and Hansel said in unison.

" Is that why we're after him?" Eiza asked.

" It's not just him we're after. As you might know he has a brother."

Mutsu took out another bounty poster from under his haori and threw it on the table. All heads leaned forward to see the bounty poster of Razi's brother. The picture

showed him just smiling. Beside him were two girls, most likely his crewmates, who were both glaring at each other. It almost looked like they were fighting over his

brother. And underneath his feet were dozens of marines defeated by him.

**Wanted**

**Dead or Alive**

**" Iron Club" Himura**

**50,000,000 Beli**

" These two are suppose to be brothers?" Hansel said as he looked at the picture. " It can't be. They don't look anyway alike."

" That's because their not real brothers, you idiot," Eiza remarked. " Marco must've adopted this guy as well. How many pirates are on his crew?"

" Including him? Three."

" Just three?" Eiza asked. " How can he possibly be a threat?"

" It's not him you need to worry about. It's those two crewmates of his. Both of them have a bounty of over 250,000,000 Beli."

" WHAT?!" Both Eiza and Hansel shouted together. " TWO HUNDRED 'N' FIFTY THOUSAND BELI!?"

" That's right. The one on the left is called Black Witch Kaho and the one on the right is called Oceania Yume. We believe his brother ate a Devil Fruit that releases

pheromones that enslave minds. How else could he persuade such powerful woman? My reports tell me they've also been spotted in Logue Town."

" But how are we supposed to capture them if their so powerful?" Eiza asked.

" Like I said, I'm not finished. There's also another pirate crew in Logue Town. Their crews name is...The Blood Pirates. We are going to use them against Iron Club

Himura's crew. By doing so we'll draw out Wolf Fang Razi and wipe them all out once-and-for-all."

X_X_X_X

Jen wandered the streets of Logue Town in search of Razi, Momo, and Jane-even though they basically left him. Logue Town was a large place, there was so many people,

and Jen couldn't help but stare at all the beautiful, buxom, and voluptuous girls that walked by him.

" S-So...gorgeous," Jen muttered when he looked at the faces, bosoms, and the butts that swayed behind him. " At a time like this I'm glad to be alive-"

An elder lady stopped Jen in his path. " Excuse me, would you like a place to stay? My inn is always available to weary travelers such as yourself."

" Umm, no thanks. I really don't need your hospitality. Now if you don't mind I really need to look for my friend."

" What's the hurry? My inn also has indoor hot springs. And we even have mixed baths."

" Uhhhhh." Jen's eyes lit up with small pink heart and his mouth agaped thinking of naked woman in hot springs. However, he remembered Razi and closed his mouth. " I'm

sorry but I really must be going. Besides, I'm not sure I can afford a hot spring."

" Oh, I get it. You're a bum, aren't you?"

" Huh? What are you talking about?"

" Don't try to act safe with me, buster. Your clothes are dirty. And your skins all clammy. You're a poor man, aren't you. Nothing but a dirty, filthy, moneyless bum."

" That really hurts."

" Excuse me, do you need a place to stay?" Another woman who owned a hotel asked. " Come here and you'll feel at home."

" Forget it, Shela. This man doesn't have any money. He's a bum."

" Is that so. Well, we don't need bums like you in my hotel. You're better off sleeping outside."

" You guys really know how to hurt a poor ol' guys' heart."

In his sorrow Jen saw Razi. Razi was laughing like his usual self, clueless, and ran into a tavern. Jen pushed straight through the elder ladies, ran up to the

entrance of the tavern, and he ran right inside. There he saw Razi on a barstool banging his fists against the wooden counter.

" Food! Food! Food!"

" Razi!" Jen shouted.

Razi turned his attention to Jen, smiled. " Hey Jen. Why are you here?"

" I was looking for you, you idiot. Now let's get out of here before-"

" Hello. Would you like anything today?"

" Too late."

A woman walked in behind the counter. Jen couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length

purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt,

wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. Looking at her beautiful hair, Jen said the first word that popped in his head:

" Giggity."

" Hello. What would you like from us? It's always a priveledge to serve our consumers."

" Food! Food! Food!"

" Okay. Most people usually order beer here, but it would be a pleasure to serve for you. Oh, my name is Miya by the way."

" _She's beautiful and kind. She's my kind of woman. What could possibly ruin this moment_?"

" Who's your friend with the black hair? He kind of looks like a bum? Does he even have any money. If he doesn't then he can't eat here."

" _Why are all girls being mean to me?"_

" Help!" A girl screamed. A girl who also worked at the tavern was being heckled by two tall, drunk men. The girl was also fair-skin and had brown eyes. Her hair was

silver with short bangs in a bobcut. Her attire consisted of a maid uniform, a miniskirt, and black shoes. The girl had her cheeks squeezed by one of the drunk men,

but pulled away. " Please! Your harrasing me! I don't like it!"

" Come on, doll face," one of the drunk men laughed. " Just give us a kiss. And don't mind that my breath tastes like beer."

" Yeah, just give us a kiss," the other drunk man laughed. " And maybe we could do all kinds of other stuff if you just let us-"

" Stop! Please! Stop!"

" Do I sense fighting in here?" Miya asked. Miya still had a smill on her face, but closed her eyes as if hiding her Eyes That Will Kill You When They Stare At You. A

demonic visage appeared behind her head. It was frigtening enough to scare Jen into submission, but had an adverse effect on Razi. When Razi looked at it he laughed

and pointed at Miya. " I'm afraid the punishment for fighting in my tavern is death." Miya took out a katana with a black handle, flower-shaped guard, inside a black

sheath that was attached to her waist by a blue ribbon. " Now who wants to die first?"

" She's funny!" Razi laughed. " I want someone like her on my crew."

Miya however never got a chance to show the drunk gents what she was made of. Jen pulled out two small pellets from his pants and flicked them at both the drunk men.

Both of the pellets went right through their mouthes and were swallowed whole. The receptors in their skin responded to heat when the pellets fell into their stomachs.

Those receptors are pain fibers, technically known as polymodal nociceptors. Smoke came out of their throats as they were having an ambiguous neural response.

" You know, I don't like guys like you. When I see you guys harrasing a girl it just makes me mad. I threw some acid pellets inside your stomach. In twelve hours, when

you digest the pellets, you're both going to die."

" Nooooooooo! We're going to die!"

" Heh. Just kidding. those were just hot chili peppers I painted gray to look like pellets. But if you don't leave now..." Jen took out both his revolvers and pointed

them at both the men. " I might just start a fire."

" Nooooooo!"

Both men jolted as fast as they could out of the tavern. The moment they left Jen stuffed both his revolvers in his pants and Razi clapped his hands to him. Jen walked

to the silver haired girl, held her chin up with his fingers, and he stared deep in her brown eyes.

" Are you okay?"

" Eh, yes." The girl smiled at Jen. " Thanks for saving me."

" No prob. I just couldn't stand seeing you getting hurt. Does things like this happen to you a lot?"

" They do. People do wacked out things when they're drunk. I'm surprised they go after me since I'm a boy."

" Well, they can't help it when you look so...wait, did you just say your a...boy?"

" Yes. I took this job to help my family, and they needed someone cute to attract customers, so I took the job. Guess I got more than I bargained for, right?"

" I-I...I..."

" Hey, if you want to do something later with me later, please tell me." The boy reached his face forward and kissed Jen on the lips. Jen grimaced at the sight of his lips. The moment the boy took his lips off Jen he smiled. " I'll be waiting."

" That's enough talking now, Shi. Let's reward the good man properly." Miya grabbed Jen by his left ear, dragged him to a table, and threw him on a chair. She appeared shortly afterwards with a tower of food on a silver platter. " Here you go. I'll put this on your tab."

" You mean I have to pay?"

" Of course. Like my brother always said nothing in this world is free."

" Food!" Razi shouted as he ran to the table. Razi started grabbing food from the silver platter and shoved it in his mouth. Razi ate like a pig, swallowed everything without hesitation, then stopped. His face was covered with cream, pieces of meat, and noodles. Razi smiled when he licked everything off his face with his tongue. " Food! Food! Food! I like food. Especially meat."

" What are you some kind of animal? Eat with silverware. And for gods sake close your mouth when you eat. Looking at that food was disgusting."

"See Faust I told you that they didn't get rid of this bar" A voice with a slight chuckle said from outside the bar.

"I didn't say that they would get rid of it I said that they might change it up a bit since it's been here since we where kids" Another voice said as the bar door swung open "I wonder if Miya still works here"

Jen, Razi, Miya, and Shi looked at the door of the tavern and saw two people walk inside.

One was around twenty-two years of age and was standing at 5,10. He has a peculiar shade of aquamarine mixed with emerald, dark bags under his eyes, medium length white hair that covers most of his head while simultaneously sticking up and slightly to the left giving him a lazy bed head look.

He has thin aristocratic features with high cheekbones and a slender jaw along with pale skin. He is wearing a thick red designer coat with a white dress shirt hiddenunderneath and a black silk scarf wrapped around his neck, black dress pants are loose bordering on baggy, black expensive dress shoes and has a katana with a redhandle, flower-shaped guard, inside a black sheath and attached to his waist by a red ribbon.

The other person is around the same age as the first male and has dark skin, light green eyes , black wild hair that reaches his shoulders is wearing a black dress shirt, a ring on each thumb, a white waist coat, grey jeans which are tucked into black boots and the a strawhat on his head.

" _These guys..." _Jen thought as he stared at the dark skin and pale skin men. " _Something about them doesn't feel right." _

_X_X_X_X_

Meanwhile, a girl was crying on the streets. Her knees were scraped, she didn't know where to go, and as tears dripped from her eyes she looked up at the sky.

" _If I can't find him soon...I'm going to die." _


	40. Lucy Redford, The Petite Chef

Author's Note- There won't be any battles this chapter just like there hardly was any fighting last chapter. The characters introduced are from Death General's story Blood Pirates. This chapter will mostly focus on antics. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

Eiza and Hansel were jumping on the buildings of Logue Town. Mutsu gave them the location of where they'd met their fourth member. As they were leaping from building to building Eiza bit her fingernails with her teeth. Her eyes were furious and she clenched her teeth on her fingernails like a rabid dog. Hansel noticed this and laughed.

" What's the matter, Eiza," Hansel asked in his teasing manner. " Still having boy troubles again?"

" That miserable bastard."

" Aha. So I'm dead on the money. What is it this time? Did he say something about your big bust?"

" He was a swine! He treated me like I was just an accessory. He insisted that he pay for everything and that in return I wear one piece dresses in front of him. He was nothing but a pork-belly pig without a care about anyone but himself."

" Ooh, he really pushed his luck with you, didn't he? Tell me, what did you do to him when he tried to have his way with you? And please don't spar any of the juicy details. I'm very appropriate."

" What do you think? I froze that miserable bastard. He'll thaw out in two hundred fortnights."

" Ha, you're so cold, Eiza."

" What did you suspect. I am the daughter of Kuzan Aokiji, aren't I? He may've resigned from his ranks but I will advance farther than he ever did. Any pirate that tries to get in my way I'll freeze them too their last breath. They all deserve to suffer!"

" Ha. That's the fiery spirit I like to see in you, girl. Now heads up. I see Lota up ahead."

Lota was one of the Admiral Five like Eiza, Hansel, and Mutsu. Her marine uniform was a white kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. She has small breasts that haven't grown by a single millimeter. She also had violet boots on her legs and bright brown eyes. Some say she is cheerful while others say she is violent. Her whole demeanor is delved into what people say to her. Lota watched Eiza and Hansel leap towards her, arms folded, and glared at both of them.

" It's about time you lazy bums got here," Lota said in her cold demeanor. " You two are so irresponsible."

" Like your one to talk, washboard," Eiza retorted. " At least we showed up to the council unlike you, washboard."

" Who are you calling a washboard?"

" You, flat chest. That's who."

" How dare you. At least Mutsu likes girls with small boobs."

" Mutsu? Mutsu only likes boys, didn't you here. Just ask Hansel."

" Well, I could tell you who his first date was, but I'm not the one to kiss and tell."

" I don't care. One of these days I'll make him turn from the way he is now. And when he and I become lovers, I am going to kill both of you two so you don't interfere with our love. Now, I trust you two understand the plan very well."

" Of course. Our spies have took pictures of every pirate on Wolf Fang's crew. Our plan is we find someone on his crew and we kidnap them. Then can the rest of our plan unfold. One question though. Should we take Hansel along with us? Unlike you and me, Lota, Hansel doesn't have a Devil Fruit."

" Oh, you needn't worry about me," Hansel said in a flamboyant tone. " I may not be the same as you two but that doesn't mean I'm anyway weaker. And besides, I always carry dangerous weapons around with me." Hansel took out a metal claw from his clothes and placed it over his left hand. He fiddled his fingers a little in his left hand, and then he laughed at its untamed glistening beauty. " With my intelligence there's no one who can hurt m-"

Before Hansel could finish his sentence he accidentally stabbed his metal claws through his head. Small drops of blood dripped out of Hansel's head at first, and then blood poured out of his head like rushing water.

" Ahhhhhhh!" Hansel screamed in his high-pitch girly voice. " I'm bleeding! Ahhhh!"

" You truly are a hopeless case," both Eiza and Lota said in unison.

" Do you even have a brain, Hansel?" Lota asked.

" Of course." Hansel took out another metal claw and slide it over his left hand. He raised both his metal claws too his head. " How else would I be able to think if I didn't have a brai-"

Hansel accidentally stabbed both his claws on the side of his head. The moment he did blood gushed out like running water on both sides of his head. Hansel screamed with his high-pitch voice just like before, and just like before Eiza and Lota just stared at him making a fool out of himself.

" Idiot."

" It's too risky for us to brag him along in battle," Eiza said.

" Indeed," Lota replied. " The moment we find one of Wolf Fang's crew members we should report them right back to Mutsu. He'll know what to do. He always knows just what to do."

X_X_X_X

Jane felt lonely. She wandered the streets of Logue Town trying to find something to help her forget losing her bandit crew at her own hands and decided to look for the nearest food market. The only problem was Jane was completely and utterly lost. Without any prior knowledge of Logue Town she easy got lost amongst a large crowd of people. Thinking about how she could not spread her wings, how she could not show so many men her true form, Jane was sad.

" Woe as me. Here I am with so much beli and yet I can't even find one measly shop. Maybe if that goofy boy was here he could use his nose to help me locate- no, no, take control of yourself, Jane. For your strength you're strong. Through everything you shall always overcome. Never ask men for help. They are vulgar, ravenous, shameless creatures." Jane felt her throat become dry. She sheepishly rubbed her throat feeling parched and then she sighed from her mouth. " What I would give for some sake right now. Some nice warm sake. I doubt they'll have any sake in a family place like this. Oh, I'd give anything just for that warm, tasty sake."

" Help!" A girl screamed behind Jane. Jane looked back and saw a young girl carrying grocery bags running. She was a woman with a petite figure, brown hair, pigtails, and wore a white shirt and orange jeans. The person she was running from was a man in his early twenties to late teens who was tall, had short cut black hair, a silver ring pierced in his left ear, a white coat, black jeans, black boats, and two steel tonfa's strapped on his back. " Please, sir, stay away from me!"

" Just give me a chance, darling," the man shouted whole heartedly while he was chasing the petite girl. " I can't help myself. You're exactly my type. Please be mine!"

" Ahhhhh! Somebody please save me!"

" Well, this is a strange turn of events. And I was starting to think things were getting boring."

The petite girl ran behind Jane and hide behind her. Jane could feel the goose bumps on her sweaty palms as she squeezed her. " Please, miss, please stop this man from following me."

The man who was chasing the petite girl ran straight up to Jane and grabbed her hands. The man leered into Jane's eyes, holding her hands, and Jane grimaced at the sight of the man's leering eyes.

" I didn't see it at first but you're actually pretty cute, my dear. Hi, I'm the captain of my own pirate crew. How would you like to be part of my crew, sugar pie?"

" Sugar pie?" Jane's head boiled with anger. She pulled her right fist back, looked at the man with red evil eyes, punched him right in his face and he fell right into the ground. " Keep your hands off me, you filthy man!"

The petite woman shuddered when Jane punched the poor man so hard he lost consciousness. She was dripping sweat from her body out of anxiety, but all that anxiety went away as Jane looked at her with a concerned face.

" Hey, are you okay? That man didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

" Eh, no. He never hurt me."

" I see. And may I pray ask why he was after you in the first place?"

" I really don't know. One moment I was buying groceries for my friends and the next this guy was groping me all over. He asked me if I would be his girlfriend, but I told him my heart belonged to someone else. That's when he started chasing me."

" Yes, that I can imagine. Now, can I please see your groceries, please."

" Uh, sure. Here you go."

The petite girl handed her bag of groceries and gave them to Jane. Jane opened the bag and stared at the ingredients inside: stomach medicine, bread, lemongrass, candlenut, cardamom, beef, cumin, turmeric, and chocolate.

" You're a chef, are you not?"

" Yes. How did you know."

" Well, most girls your age don't carry such exquisite ingredients. You're cooking curry for these friends of yours, are you not?"

" Yes. How did you know I was cooking curry?"

" Call it a hunch. But what got me were the stomach medicine, bread, and chocolate. The stomach medicine actually helps improve the flavour of curry, bread is what people dip in curry, and chocolate also gives it that plentiful taste. Seeing someone who actually puts chocolate into curry, you must be very copious when it comes to cooking."

" Well, I wouldn't say I love it that much, but cooking always reminds me of when I worked at a bar with my sister Mary. My name is Lucy by the way. Lucy Redford."

" Yes, very nice to met you too, Lucy. My name is Jane. Jane Fall. There's so many things I'd like to ask yo-"

Jane stopped talking and froze like a statue. She felt someone's hands groping her chest. The person who was groping her was the same pervert who was chasing Lucy. He had a smug smile on his face, rubbed her chest, and as he did Jane felt him heavily breathing on the back of her neck.

" You know maybe I was rushing things a little too much. Why don't you and I go out for dinner some time, cutey pie."

Jane growled through her teeth. She punched the man in his face again, smashed his face on the ground, shouted, " Eat this!"

" Eh, don't you think you're being a little too violent on him?" Lucy said silently as she was frightened by Jane's ferocity. " You may give him permanent brain damage."

" Not like I care. Besides, all I gave him was a concussion. Now, whenever a boy does something to you that you don't like, don't ever feel like you don't need to give them a good punch to the face. It usually always works-"

Jane was groped again. The person who was groping her was the same man as before. Jane was more surprised than angry. It seemed like no matter how many times she punched him he would just keep getting up.

" Did you miss me, my dear?"

" What? You should be knocked out!"

" How can I sleep? Whenever I close my eyes all I think about is you. Please join my crew. Please, please, please-"

" Himura!" Another girl shouted.

The perverted man, Himura, he was daunted by that girl's voice. Jane was the first one to notice her as she was standing above them on someone else's home. She was a woman like Himura who was in her early twenties, has long blond hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings. Because of her short skirt her panties could be easily shown. And around her legs were garter belts stuffed with numerous knives. Just by looking into her eyes...even Jane was scared of her.

" Yume!" Himura screamed when he saw his crewmate Yume glaring at him. Himura quickly let go of Jane and raised his hands defensively. " Yume, wait, I can explain everythin-"

" HIMURA! YOUR DEAD!"

" Ahhhhhhh!"

" Water Serpent's Tail!"

The furious woman Yume shaked both her hands around in circles. Her eyes burned bright red as she shaked her hands around. Before using her attack Yume jumped in the air, then the tail of what looked like a dragon made out of water came out. Yume smacked the tail at Himura and crushed him under its weight.

" _She's really angry," _Lucy thought when she watched Yume hit Himura with the water tail. " _I would hate to face someone like her." _

The tail soon vanished. Himura was shown underneath the tail, most of his bones were broken, and he groaned. Yume then grabbed Himura by his arms and lifted him off the ground.

" Come on. We need to find Kaho. She's worried sick about you."

" Stop!" Jane shouted. Yume stopped walking, Himura in one hand, and she stared Jane right in her eyes. " Hey, don't you have any pride? You must have lots of powers, don't you? So why are you following someone as weak as him? Tell me!"

Yume didn't say anything. She just stared at Jane, saw the anger in her eyes, and then she smirked. Without a word she ran away, Himura in her arms, and ran off into the distance. She soon left Jane and Lucy all alone.

" What kind of coward doesn't ask someone else's questions? If I ever met her again, I'll rip her eyes out with my cla-"

" Eh, excuse me, Jane," Lucy said trying to get her attention. " I was wondering... can you please stay by me. I don't really want to be alone around her. It's only until I catch up with my friends. Please."

" Mm-hmmmmm. I see. I understand. With all these dirty men running amock a fair girl like you needs someway to defend herself. I will temporarily be your lady in arms. But in exchange...can you please buy me some sake. I really need a drink to drown my sorrows."


	41. Luffy's Death

Author's Note- Sorry if I left you waiting for too long. And I'm sorry if I didn't portray Death General's character's very well. I do however hope you enjoy this arc and hope Death Genral makes chapter 17 of his story. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

" So, Miya, how have you been doing?" Nathan asked the bar owner who was also once like a mother to him.

" Fine now that I get to see you again, Nathan," said Miya, she was smiling." How's your swordsmanship been going?"

" Not as good as Faust but also not too shabby. And I owe it all to you, sensei."

" Please, I'm not your master. I just taught you what my brother taught me. For I am-"

" Food!" Razi shouted, waving his hands up and down hoping Miya would give him food. " Food! Food! Food!"

" Just a second. All your food will be on your friend's tab."

" Me?" Jen retorted. " Why do I have to pay?"

Miya ignored Jen's remark and served Razi food and drinks again. Razi didn't hesitate to grab the food and shove it down his mouth like an animal. Miya smiled at Razi, but then she held her hands over her mouth.

" Master, may I ask you something?" the white haired man Faust asked.

" You may."

" May you teach me more sword techniques? I feel I'll need to sharpen my sword skills before me, Nathan and every one of our friends reach the Grand Line."

" I see. I'm sorry to tell you this, Faust, but I can't teach you any more swordsmanship skills?"

" Huh? But why?"

" I have nothing left to teach you. The first time I met you your sword skills were just a little seed, but you managed to ripen into an apple."

" I understand. I'll do my best, sensei."

Miya noticed Jen and Razi, smiled, said, " You and your friend are pirates, aren't you?"

" Huh?" Jen gasped. " How did you know?"

" It was hard at first. My first clue was how you act. You two didn't seem to be brothers so what relationship would you possibly have? And then there were those guns. Those are the guns of a pirate are they not?"

" Wow. Your smart, beautiful, and kind. Just who exactly are you?"

" I'm just a simple bar owner. Now are any one of you the captain?"

" Ri Ram ( I am)," Razi mumbled with food in his mouth. Razi then swallowed the food and gave Miya one of his heart warming smiles. " My name is Razi and I'm the pirate of-"

" My name is Captain Jen," said Jen believing he was the captain. " And I'm the captain of the Jen Pirates."

" Don't be stupid, Jen. I'm the captain of this crew."

" No way. A person with brains should be the captain of this crew, and everyone knows I've got more brainpower than you, flea bag."

" I'm captain!"

" No, I'm captain!"

" Grrrrrrrrr!"

" Haha," Miya laughed. " You two are such a riot. Hey Nathan, do you remember that story you wanted me to tell you over and over again. The one you lived. You know, the one about the last king of the pirates."

" Yes. I remember it quite well. I was just a little boy back then, I barely took my first steps, but I remember the day Monkey D. Lufy was executed like it was yesterday. It was the day he gave me his straw hat."

**Flashback: **

_Logue town. It was an Island everyone Pirate, Marine or simple villager no matter how old or young knew because it was the place first Pirate King Gold Roger or as he was really known as Gol D Roger was born and died._

_And to day it was about to be the place where the second Pirate King Monkey D Luffy would die as well._

_The whole entire town watched in respected silence, utter awe and slight fear as the 28-year-old Pirate King with wild black hair the reaches his upper back, fair skin, black eyes and a noticeable small scar under his right eye walked to the execution platform with two Marine officers walking along side him making sure he didn't try to escape._

_Luffy stopped and glanced down at his sea stone cuffs that enabled him to use his devil fruit powers._

_Man the Marines have gotten really strong in the last couple of years Luffy though as he tested the strength of the sea stone handcuffs with a small grin as they didn't shatter or at least crack._

_"Keep Moving!" The Marine officer with a scruffy beard shouted as he slammed the butt of his rifle into Luffy's back making him stumble forward before he continued walking._

_Brook and Franky the Musician and Shipwright of the Strawhats thought if Luffy was going to die he should die wearing his best outfit so he is wearing the same formal attire he wore when he defeated the golden lion Shiki._

_A gust of wind blew his infamous strawhat of his head and in front of four ten year old children. Two boys and two girls._

_One boy's eyes are a peculiar shade of aquamarine mixed with emerald that are only enhanced by the dark bag under his eyes, short spiky white hair that covers most of his head while simultaneously sticking up and slightly to the left giving him a lazy bed head look, pale skin and is wearing a dark purple shirt, grey shorts, brown boots and carrying a katana with a red handle, flower-shaped guard and inside a black sheath and wrapped around his body with a red ribbon._

_The other boy who picked up the Strawhat has dark skin, light green eyes, black short wild hair that reaches his neck and is wearing a black shirt, dark brown shorts and brown sandals._

_One girl as dark red hair that reaches her upper back, dark red eyes to match, fair skin and is wearing a dark black dress and shoes._

_And the other girl has black hair tied into a long ponytail, light green eyes, dark skin and is wearing a dark blue shirt, black trousers and white shoes._

_The four kids stared in utter awe at the Strawhat before the dark skinned boy picked it up._

_"Uh Mister Pirate King you dropped your hat" The dark skin boy said nervously as he was talking to the Pirate King who walked back over to them bent down took his hat away from the boy before he shocked everyone when he put his strawhat on the young boy's head which was too big for him so it covered the upper half of his head but didn't hide the huge smile of joy on his face._

_"Keep it I don't need it anymore where I'm going" Luffy said with a small chuckle before he walked to the execution platform with a confident grin on his face._

_"Thank you Mister Pirate King!" The Dark skinned boy shouted before the other kids grinned at the fact their friend was wearing the infamous strawhat._

_Luffy and the two Marine guards started to ascend the steps to the execution platform before he reached the top walked to the center and sat down cross legged before the two Marine officer pulled out their straight swords and held them in X formation in front of Luffy's head._

_"Pirate King, Monkey D Luffy you and your crew have done multiply offensives to the world Government over the years and would gladly prosecute you all accordingly but since we cannot locate the rest of your crew we ask you to give up their location and in return you and your crew will be taken to Impel down and put in level five" One of the Marine officer said which made Luffy laugh and turn to face the Marine and stuck his tongue out which made the children laugh while everyone else sweat dropped at the fact the powerful Pirate King was acting like a kid during his own execution._

_"You Marines must be completely Idiots if you think I'll give up my crew just because you ask" Luffy said with a grin which made the Marine officers glare at him before they raised their swords ready to end his life._

_"Don't kill him yet he hasn't told us where he hid the treasure!" A middle age man shouted which made the Marine officers glare at him while everyone else began to murmur._

_"Shut the hell up!" The Marine officers shouted as they were ordered not to let the same thing Gol D Roger did repeat itself._

_"Where did you hide your treasure Pirate King!?" The middle-aged man shouted so his question question could ring through out the town square which made everyone including the four children hush their comments and small talk before they watched Luffy who lost the smile on his face and formed a small grin which the Marines saw._

_"I said shut up or I'll throw you into a jail cell!" A Marine officer threatened as he pointed his sword at the middle-aged man while a large grin formed on Luffy's face._

_"WHERE DID YOU HIDE ONE PIECE!" The middle-aged man shouted out which got a loud roar of agreement from everyone included the four children before everyone was chanting "One Piece!" over and over again which made the Luffy gain a large grin._

_"You want my treasure?" Luffy asked the sea of villagers. His voice caused everyone to stop chanting and the two Marine officers to point their swords at his throat but that didn't faze him at all."Since you guys demand it you can have it. I had my fun finding and hiding it"_

_"Shut up you filthy Pirate!" The other Marine officer snarled as they raised their swords and swung it towards Luffy's neck but what shocked everyone was the Marine officers suddenly went flying back as something exploded against their chest._

_"Thanks Usopp!" Luffy shouted as he glanced at a building a couple of miles away to see his crew who are wearing black cloaks "Where was I?" Luffy asked as he tilted his head to the said and gained a look of utter concentration which you could tell since he face was going red._

_"You was telling us about the One Piece!" All the villagers shouted in annoyance while the kids laugh at Luffy's forgetfulness._

_"Oh Yeah!" Luffy laughed "I left all my treasure in that one place!" Luffy announced with a loud shout and a fierce grin on his face. "Now all of you lot have to do is search the whole world for it!"_

_Both Marine officers grunted in pain and stood up before they glared at Luffy as they thrust their swords towards his chest._

_"I'm sorry you guys!" Luffy shouted with a large smirk on his face as he stared at his Nakama who each had a different emotion on their face. Zoro had a hard look on his face, Sanji had a sad look in his eyes as he exhaled smoke, Usopp, Chopper, Nami, Brook and Franky were all crying their eyes out and Robin and a serious look on her face but a few tears swelling up in the corners of her eyes "But I died!"_

_**STAB! **_

_The two Marine officer's swords pierced through Luffy's chest but more accurately his heart which made his whole body go limp while Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth. But the one thing that shocked everyone **– **even his Nakama was the large grin still on Luffy's dead face._

_The sea of villagers cheered as they had found out the location of the Pirate King's treasure while two Marines officers glared at Luffy's dead corpse as they knew he had just ignited the spark of Piracy to the new Era just like the previous Pirate King did before him._

_The Strawhats stared at their Captain's dead body before they got of the roof and went inside the Gol D Roger tavern to plan how they'll take their Captain's body back and the four children ran off back to their hideout._

**Flashback End: **

" Without their captain to guide them, the Straw Hats couldn't stay together. Eventually they all had to go their own separate ways. One by one they all started to fall. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

" Hey Faust," Nathan said " When we became pirates, did you ever look at me and say my friend Nathan has finally grown up?"

" Sorry, Nathan, I'm still waiting for that day to happen."

" Har har. Who knew the tough swordsman had a sense of humor."

" It's Naken, is it?" Razi asked Nathan.

" What's Naken?"

" Your name. Is it Naken?"

" No, it's Nathan. Now what do you want?"

" Can we fight?"

" What? I'm sorry but your going to have to say that again."

" That hat...it's Monkey D. Luffy's hat, isn't it?"

" It sure is. It's my most precious treasure next to my Nakama's. I hold it dear to my heart. And I'd never give it to anyone, get it."

" I don't want your hat. I just want to fight you; the person with Monkey D. Luffy's hat. If I beat you, I'll be stronger than Monkey D. Luffy himself."

" First of all I'm nowhere near as strong as Monkey D. Luffy. Second, beating me won't be easy. I've eaten a Devil Fruit. The Chi Chi Fruit ( Blood Blood Fruit). Are you sure you want to go against a Devil Fruit User?"

" That's okay. I'm a Devil Fruit User Too."

" Oh really? What can you do?"

" I can transform."

" Okay, let's fight-"

" Now hold on one second," Miya said with a strange face. Both Razi and Nathan looked at Miya and saw an evil visage appear around her that frightened Nathan, but didn't do anything to Razi. " No fighting in the bar. If your going to do something as bullheaded as that, your going to do it outside."


	42. Razi VS Nathan

Author's Note- Sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger, mostly you Death General, but my original file of this was trashed and I was having troubles writing it again. I bet some of you are surprised with the crying girl incident. Will she or will she now be a member of Razi's crew? Well, I'm afraid that's something you're just going to have to find out for yourself. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

Miya directed Razi and Nathan outside. While walking Nathan made cracking sounds with his knuckles, sticking his fingers together, pressing on them, and made a noise that sounded like cracking. Nathan also cracked his fingers just by wiggling them. He was stiff, probably due to long sailing without fighting, and was aching to move again.

" Okay, Razi, you go that way and Nathan you go that way," Miya said pointing Razi to the right and pointing Nathan to the left. " Remember, killing each other is strictly prohibitied. (keeping a straight face) If you kill anyone next to my pub, I'll take out my sword and cut your head off." A blood chilling visage showed itself out of Miya. The sight of it made Nathan, Jen, Shi, and even Faust the swordsman tremble. " You know I can do it, don't you, Nathan?"

" Yeah. Your crazy good. One time there was this riot on the street of fifty bandits, Miya beat all of them in...one minute."

" One minute?" Jen asked. " Oh god. Did she kill them?"

" Not quite," Faust replied, arms crossed, and kicking the heel of his feet against the pub. " She just disarmed them and they ran away like frightened babies. Miya's sword is so sharp it can cut through anything."

" Hey, Naphan," said Razi growing impatient.

" It's Nathan," Nathan growled.

" Are we going to fight now?"

" Sure I guess. Let's figh-"

Razi dashed to Nathan before he could finish his sentence and punched him in his square jaw. Nathan could usualy foresee attacks like these from his opponents, but by talking he left himself completely defenceless. Nathan fell on the ground. He soon got back up. While Razi was punching his fists into the air the same as in a boxing match, Nathan was bleeding through his nose. Nathan let his blood drip on his hands, then he squeezed that hand.

" That wasn't very smart. Do you know why I call my ship the Blood Pirates or why my name is the Blood Pirate."

" I don't know. Why?"

" Because when I fight someone I make them bleed every drop of their blood. Chi Chi No Deadly Art!"

Nathan threw his few drops of his blood on the area surrounding Razi. Nathan sweated excessively as his attention was only on the blood. Razi's instincts told him to jump. Just before the blood rised up and pierced him like a growing tree with branches, Razi did backflips.

Razi finally stopped doing backflips and looked back at Nathan, blinked. " Hey, what was that all about-"

"Chi Chi No Pistol!"

Before Razi could sense it coming a bullet made out blood was fired from Nathan's fingertips. The bullet went straight into Razi's chest-or at least hit his chest since the bullet was made out of blood and just bounced off. The trauma of being shot made Razi grimace, then he got back on his feet and smiled.

" That was so awesome. Do it again. Do it again."

" Your one crazy bastard, aren't you? I thought you said you ate a Devil Fruit. Well, let me see it." Razi ignored Nathan and slipped his gloves on. Razi punched the air testing his gloves out. " Fine. If you aren't going to show me..." Nathan pulled out a small knife. He held his arm out and stabbed the knife into his arm. " Then there's no point carrying this battle on. Chi Chi No Bloody Rapier!"

Nathan's blood gushed out of his arm. For reasons beyond Razi's comprehension the blood twined together. The blood became a double bladed rapier inside Nathan's arm. Nathan reached for the hilt and pried the rapier out of his arm. A large wound was ripped open in Nathan's arms. Blood however spurted out of Nathan's arm, dripped over his wounds, where when the blood dissipatated his arm was completely healed.

Jen watching on the sideline couldn't belive his eyes. He was scared. Scared for Razi. " Are you sure this fight is a good idea? What if they start to get so rambunctious about this fight they get too extreme. One of them might even lose an arm."

" Relax. Nathan may not be the brightest person in the world, mostly because he's lazy and doesn't like to read which is why he needs a navigator to read maps, but he would never go so far fighting someone unless they threaten his Nakama."

" Nakama? How many members are on your crew?"

" Five right now. There's me; swordsman of the crew. Nathan who's the captain. Lucy our Bloody Butcher. Margaret our shipwright. and Kamiko our navigator."

" Well, where are they? Why aren't they with you?"

" Because we all wanted to do different things. Margaret went to the shipyard, Kamiko went to get some books, and Lucy's off getting supplies for dinner. We're suppose to have curry tonight. How many members are on your crew?"

" Er, four. Five if you count Jane, but I'm not sure if she wants to be a member of our crew. There's me, the captain of this crew, with skills in navigation and sniping. There's also Daniel who is our swordsman. Our tailor Momo who is not only the nicest one of us other than Razi but also a fishman."

" Fishman? You actually have a fishman on your crew? But I thought fishman despised humans."

" Momo doesn't. One time or another it seemed like he lived with humans. Do you see that bandana on Razi's head?"

" The black one? I see it perfectly."

" Razi told me Momo made it for him."

" W-What? A fishman made that. I heard fishman could be smarter than humans, but I don't think any of them would make their own clothes. I wonder. Maybe one day I should ask Nathan if he would like a fishman for a crewmate."

" No way. We're the human pirates with a fishman. And not only that, we have a skypien."

" S-Skypien? You are a crazy bunch of pirates."

Nathan dashed straight towards Razi, rapier in his right hand, then he jabbed his rapier straight towards Razi's chest. What he didn't anticipate was Razi's instincts. Razi easily ducked out of the path of the sword-left, right, center, pierre, down-and then he grabbed the rapier with his hands.

" Hey, let go of that!"

" You shouldn't be using weapons to fight. It's cheating." Razi clapped his hands against the rapier. Because of the seastone in his gloves the rapier exploded on contact. " There."

" Ah! What did you just do-"

Nathan was blindfolded by Razi from him wrapping his bandana around his head before he could say another word. Nathan was scared. Everything went black. Without his eyes there was no way he could fight. He could however feel something patting his hands.

" Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man. Bake me cake a cake as fast as you can."

Nathan felt something sharp slashing at him in a furry. His eyes returned to normal, though he was temporarily dazed from something gray glimmering in his eyes. As Nathan was about to counterattack, Razi hit him with something that pushed hiim to the ground.

" Oof!"

Nathan didn't even see what hit him. It wasn't Razi's hands or his feet, and whatever hit him was fuzzy like a tail. Nathan was pushed back by whatever hit him. This time his cheeks were bleeding from something cutting him as well as his nose bleeding.

" Are you okay? Maybe I was aggressive, wasn't I?" Razi smiled broadly at Nathan. " This is a great fight. I'm learning so much. Thank you-"

" Shut up! I don't want to hear another word from your mouth."

" Hmmm. Did I do something wrong?"

" You think your so strong, don't you? You think your better Luffy, don't you? You think by fighting me, the guy he gave his hat too, that you can gloat about it."

" What? That's not true. I don't think I'm better than Luffy. I just wanted to see how strong you were. I thought that maybe if we fought together we could be friends."

" Friends? Why would I want to be friends with you? So far I've been taking it easy because I thought we would have a great battle, but I guess there's no need for me to hold out any longer. Chi Chi No Bloody Scythes!"

Nathan cut his forearms with his knife. His blood glowed bright before he turned it into scythe blades. Nathan spinned around in circles. The scythe blades all flew straight towards Razi. Razi punched them with his fists, exploding them using his boxing gloves, but one blade cut him in his right shoulder.

" Guah!"

Razi howled in pain when he was cut by the blade. Nathan ran up ahead of Razi while his guard was down and punched him in his face. Nathan continued his brawl by punching Razi in his stomach, face, even in the shoulder where he was cut. While Razi was in great pain Nathan made a smooth sheet of his blood covering his hands to give his punches more power.

" Chi Chi No Bloody Fist!"

Nathan prepared to punch Razi with as much force as he was enbodied. But before his fists made contact Razi caught both of them with his hands. Razi wouldn't be able to do it with his cut shoulderpad, however, he recovered from it. Nathan noticed this and flinched.

" _I thought I cut him there. Don't tell me his Devil Fruit allows him to recover faster from injuries. If that's the case...I'll need to finish him off right now."_

Nathan jumped back away from Razi and jumped over Razi's head. While falling to the ground Nathan locked his blood covered hands together. He was about to smash them on top of Razi's head.

" Chi Chi No Falling Hammer!" Razi shielded himself from Nathan's attack just in time. He raised his hands over his head. The way Nathan fell was the same as a meteor hurtling towards Earth. Nathan fell into Razi's hands, pushing him into the ground, but managed to stand up despite how powerful he was.

" I-will-be-strong!" Nathan shouted. Newfound energy boasted the power of his fall. Nathan fell to the ground, hitting the ground creating a crater, he got back up, took out his knife, and stabbed Razi in his forehead. " I won't let someone like you who thinks being a pirate is all fun and games became King of the Pirate. Anyone who mocks Luffy doesn't deserve that title."

" I-will-not-lose!" Razi shouted back at Nathan. Blood trickled out of his head while his eyes never left Nathan's. " Being a pirate doesn't just have to do with hurting others. It's all about meeting people who share the same goals as you, people who will fight for you, find new places and letting the whole world no your not afraid to make a change. That's why Luffy gave you his strawhat. He thought you could make a difference."

Nathan froze. Time stopped around him. He remembered the face Luffy had when he gave him his hat. He looked so...happy. Even when he was going to die he still had the same happy, joyous face. Thinking about his past made his hands start to sweat. Nathan released his grip on his knife. It fell on his feet. The wound he gave Razi was gone as his skin returned to normal.

" I have been so...stupid. "

" Hey Faust, your captain doesn't look alright," Jen said on the sidelines. " Maybe we should help him."

" Let him be. Nathan's mind is like a maze. Once it starts it can't go back, and only goes until it reaches the end. I tell you, if it were me fighting I would have done things diligently and not let anything stand in my way."

" You sure act big and tough, Faust, but I haven't really saw you do any fighting. What is it exactly that you can do?"

" I'll show you. There's two rocks on the ground. Pick them up and throw them at me."

" Are you sure that's a good idea? I could hurt you."

" Just do it." Jen did as Faust asked. He picked up two rocks off the ground and threw them at Faust. Faust took out his sword. " Basilisk Fang!"

Faust held his sword in a reverse grip, then he disappeared. He soon reappeared to the left before disappearing again and reappearing next to the rocks. The rocks stopped moving. They just floated off the ground. Faust held his sword by the flower-guard and dropped it in his belt again. Two parallel horizontal slashes touched the rocks as they shattered into nothing but pebbles.

Jen was scared of Faust, got on his hands and knees, said, " Please don't hurt me!"

" Get off the ground. You look stupid like that. I assure you I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a pirate not a monster. Ooh, and it looks like Nathan's returning to his sanity."

" Excuse me, Navy, can we please continue on with our fight."

Nathan returned his attention back to the battle. Just like the last two times Razi mistaked his name he was angry. " It's Nathan you idiot! Nathan Darius! I'm going to become King of the Pirates!"

" No way. I'm going to become King of the Pirates. My name is Wolf Fang Razi."

" Well, Razi, let's decide this in one last attack. Chi Chi No Tiger Claws!" Nathan made sharp claws out of blood that covered his fingers. Nathan clawed the air testing them, then he raised his hands out, smiled. " I want to see it. That Devil Fruit. I want to see it now."

" Okay!" Razi finally transformed into his wolf hybrid. Pointy ears popped out of his head, claws grew from his fingertips, his bushy tail stuck out of his rear end, and he grew fangs out his mouth. " What do you think? Pretty cool, right?"

" So your a Zoan-type, eh? It's been a long time since I fought anyone like you. So let us...begin!"

Nathan and Razi both charged towards each other. Their claws raised up and their mouthes wide open. Just when it looked like they were going to crash, Razi flinched for a second, his ears twitching as if hearing something small, and he jumped on Nathan's head.

" Oof!"

Nathan fell on the ground. Razi landed back on the ground. He looked everywhere as if hearing something in the distance, then he turned his attention to Jen.

" Hey Jen, did you hear that?"

" Hear what, Razi?"

" Someone's crying."

" Crying? I don't hear anyone crying. Do you, Faust?"

" Nope. I don't hear anything except you two bickering."

" Yeah. If someone's really crying, why didn't you hear it before, Razi?"

" It's probably because I was in my human form most of the time. In my wolf form's I can hear almost one hundred times better. I got to go?"

" Go? Go where?"

" Where the noise is coming from of course. I want to see who is crying." Razi ran away from Faust and Jen. He ran past Nathan, turned around and waved at him. " Thanks for the fight. I think my fighting skills have improved because of it."

" I hate you," Nathan groaned with his head touching the dirt.

" I'll be back soon. Bye."

Razi transformed into his wolf form. He ran on his four legs into the town. With him gone everything became quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the soft laugh of Miya.

" That Razi. He certainly is a strange fellow."

" Do you think he's going to be alright, Jen?" Faust asked.

" Don't worry. He'll come back...one way or the other."

Razi was gone. What Jen, Faust, Miya, Shi, and Nathan didn't realize was they were being watched-of course Nathan couldn't see that because his face was on the ground. In the shadows a man was watching them, his razor sharp and jagged teeth were the only thing visible, and so was his sharp claws. The man breathed while looking at Miya. His breath was loud, earful, and would made any persons blood stop immediately.

" So the little goofball is gone. Good. Now I can move onto the next phase of my plan."


	43. Fishman Pirates Attack, Margret

Author's Note- That was a cool fight. But it's not just about Razi in this story. There's also the other members of his crew. So let's see how their doing. And thanks again for all the reviews. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

Daniel checked every sword shop in town, but there was none there that sparked his interest. Daniel just roamed the streets of LogueTown looking around.

" My father told me he was here to witness the execution of Golden Rogers the King of the Pirates. He told me never pleased him more then to see that pirate cry, but all he did was smile the entire time. Maybe it was seeing people suffer is why my dad was a Marine."

" Excuse me, I have a proposition for ya."

Daniel turned to the face of the person calling to him. He was what seemed to be an old man; old man with black sideburns. He was short, not midget size but just a inches shorter than Daniel, wore a black yutaka with a red crane on it.

" What do you want, old man?"

" Just a little fortune telling."

" Fortune telling? Aw no. You phony male gypsy just want to rip me off. So no with your fortune telling."

" Relax. First time is free."

" That's nice. What, are you going to take out some of those cards and read me my fortune?"

" Cards? You insult me. Nothing can predict anything better than a crystal ball." The man did a handstand where a green ball made out of glass rolled out. The old man caught the ball with his hands. " Shall we begin?"

" Yar yar. Why don't you tell me the fortune where I grow old and die. Oho I forgot that ball there is a dud."

" This ball is certainly not a dud. I'll show you." The old man rubbed his crystal ball. With his fingers rubbing the surface it started to glow. " I sense you live with much misery."

" Uh-huh. Could you by any chance see that by the way I'm dressed or maybe the sound of my voice?"

" I sense you travel in a pair. Family? No, a family of friends."

" Friends? Look here, bud, I don't know if those sideburns of yours are messing with your brain but I don't have any friends."

" I see a man who is forthright about everything. A man-no beast who too some is hard on the outside but soft on the inside. A man whose seen the netherworld and has come back from it. A woman old from a world far above the sky. And I see another girl, one who has never been touched by a man, never even seen her own father before."

" Wait, that's five. I only know four people. This fortune telling mumbo jumbo isn't working."

" There are five more. Two boys; brothers. Not brothers of blood but brothers all the same. Three girls. I see you with a puppet on strings, your strong one with a gentle spirit, and a reaper of a double-blade with a reaper of one blade."

" Haha. You crack me up. Is there a guy with three heads too? Maybe a guy who can walk through walls."

" I don't think you should be laughing at your future. The last thing I can say for you is a friendly hand will save you from the hands of a corrupt man."

" Pffffft! First of all I'm going to die from smokin'. And secondly a swordsman would never let anyone save him."

" Heed my words, swordsman. You cannot run from your destiny. Here."

The old man handed him a something wrapped in Furoshiki cloth. Daniel grabbed the thing and pulled it away. What he found was a katana. It is a white-wood Shirasaya (a katana without a tsuba/guard), and had two little bells with red string on the grip.

" What's this?"

" They call it Yoko Rashien. It was a blade created by a blacksmith in the feudal era. But the moment he made it he passed away from an unknown illness. They say this blade is cursed, and all who've used it have lost their lives at the hands of the blade."

" A cursed blade?"

" Yes. But not one but he created seven blades just like this one. Hundreds who've held these blades have all lost their lives at the hands of their own blades."

" Cursed blades?"

" If you don't want it than all you have to do is give it back to me."

" I'll keep it. Even if this blade is said to be cursed I like it. It sounds like a sword I can tame-" A wagon pulled by horses came out of nowhere and nearly ran Daniel over, but he jumped out of the way. The next thing he did was swing his sword at the driver. " Idiot! Can you believe these-huh?"

The old man was gone. His crystal ball went with him. The only thing that proved he wasn't hallucinating the whole thing was the sword in his hands.

" Well that was...weird."

" Daniel! Hey!" Daniel looked around to see the sawshark fishman Momo waving at him.

" Momo? What are you doing here? I thought you were on the ship reading."

" I was. The paper was great. I learned so much from it. Like how we need to be careful. I hear there's a band of three pirates with a total bounty of five hundred 'n' fifty thousand beli's."

" Well. That certainly is high. What's the name of the captain? Captain Kidney?"

" Didn't you hear? There's a pirate with a bounty of fifty thousand berries with two female pirates who both have a bounty of two hundred 'n' fifty thousand beli's."

" What? I never heard of a captain with a lower bounty than his crewmates."

" Yeah. Sounds a little redundant to me."

" Eww, what's that thing?"A girl said after walking by Momo. " It's so hideous."

" Is that suppose to be human? No way. It's so repulsive."

" And he has a fin on his back and gills. Is he suppose to be some kind of fish."

" Gross. I bet he doesn't even have any parents. Who'd want to raise an ugly thing like him."

Sticks and stones will break your bones but words could never hurt you. But too Momo even words hurt. It hurt so much he felt like he was going to cry, and he just wanted to ram into a house. He was tormentedfrom everyone every day growing up without his mother or his master to comfort him-he was so sad with the way he looked he wanted to hide under a rock. The only person who could comfort him however was Daniel.

" Hey! Stop making fun of my friend! You hurt him and you hurt me, and if you hurt me I'll cut you where you stand!"

" Yipe! He's going to eat us alive!"

Everyone around Daniel scattered. Everyone that is except for Momo. The sawshark fishman remained silent trying not to ruin the moment. Daniel was the first person to stand up for him.

" Daniel...thanks for caring about me." " Don't flatter yourself ya big baby. I only did it because we're on the same crew and all and if one of us falls in the water you're the only one of us who can swim. That's all it is-"

Momo and Daniel both heard the sound of screaming somewhere in the streets. They also heard the sound of gunfire and laughing.

" What the hell is that?" Daniel said listening to the noise.

" I don't know, Daniel. But I want to check it out."

" Momo, wait. It isn't safe."

" Sorry; can't hear you."

" You can hear me. Your answering me! Wait!"

X_X_X_X

Momo was just as fast on land almost as fast as he was in water. Momo reached the scene of the crime way before Daniel could catch up to him. He saw what looked bloodthirsty fishman pirates wearing colorful pirate gear robbing a store. The fishmen pirates were holding people by wrapping them up in rope and taunting them with their sharp teeth and ugly faces.

" Cry all you want," a fishman with human red hair that looked like a shark fishman like Momo said snidely to a little girl crying from her fear. " No one can even touch us."

A man holding a broom ran at the shark fishman holding the little girl. But when the man was about to hit the shark fishman a torpedo fired at him. It wasn't really a torpedo that hit the man but another fishman. This fishman looked human but had green skin, webbed hands and webbed feet and his lips were gigantum. The shark fishman laughed snidely at the man.

" Serves you right. Never mess with a fishman, human. Though we don't eat humans we will kill you if you stand in our way. Oroc."

A fishman walked from the far left to the shark fishman. His head was big, spherical and had spikes sticking out, he had bright orange skin where the bottom of his head was demi-white, and his eyes were red.

" Yes, captain."

" Oroc, I need you to show these humans just how serious we are. Though I choose not to have my hands dirty I trust that shouldn't be a problem for you."

" No. No it's no trouble at all. What do you want me to do, captain."

" See that man mister Turp pushed to the ground? I want you to fire one of your quills right into this vertebrate's head. I want everyone to see him suffer. They must all know never to mess with us, Oroc."

" Yes captain. The most I can make him suffer is for five minutes. All shall fear us."

Oroc the blowfish fishman walked behind the man and raised one hand to his head as he looked into his eyes. The man was petrified of the fishman.

" HEY! LEAVE THAT MAN ALONE!"

Oroc was whacked behind his head by a metal pipe. The person swinging it gave so much force that it pushed him straight back to his captain who moved out of the way and let him fall to the ground, arms crossed.

" What in the name of the All Blue?"

what the shark fishman saw was another fishman like him-a sawshark fishman holding a pipe. The pipe was smeared with blood on the tip where Oroc was hit and the fishman helped the human to his feet.

" Are you okay. Can you walk okay?"

" Ah!" The man screamed frightened of Momo's apperance.

" Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't care what those brothers of mine did. I would never hurt a human being in my life unless they threaten me."

" You there, give the human to me or be condemned to torture!" The shark fishman shouted.

" No. From one fishman to another please stop hurting this poor man. He's done nothing but try to protect his kind from our kinds aggression. If you have any heart left you'll leave this place at once."

" Our kind? What do you mean by our kind? Your not a fishman? No fishman would ever stoop to the level of a human. Your a traitor to your own kind. I suggest you give us the human otherwise I'll be forced to end your life just like I'll do to all these worthless humans."

" No...I won't let you lay a finger on him. I am a fishman; yes. But I'm also a gentleman. My master who was also somewhat of a gentleman despite his quirks told me that if you can walk, talk, or even look someone straight in the eyes and not attack them then you're all one of the same."

" I've had enough of this! I'm going to kill you! But I must warn you. My father was a pirate of the great Captain Arlong the fishman pirate and he taught me how to kill. When I'm done with you, you'll be able to meet him face-to-face."

Momo and the sawshark fishman prepared to brawl. Before they brawled Momo laid the man somewhere safe where he wouldn't get hurt in their battle. Momo then dropped his metal up and raised his dukes' up preparing to brawl.

Momo struck first. He was fast. He ran straight up to the shark fishman and prepared to punch him in his stomach, but the shark fishman blocked by holding his two webbed hands close was the shark fishman's turn to fight. He snapped his razor sharp teeth at his poor fishman brother. Momo was quick on his feet and backed away before the shark fishman could get a bite of him.

" _I need to think of something fast or I'll have a big teeth mark in me for the rest of my life. Wait. I have to fight fire with fire."_

Momo stopped backing up and started chomping at the shark fishman. Momo came on strong, made the big shark fishman back up, but the shark fishman jumped away from him.

" Finally, you show me your true colors, fishman. Doesn't it feel good to bite people? Makes you feel good doesn't it?"

" No, I hate it! I hate being a fishman! I feel so cold, people always treat me like I'm a monster, and I have to steal from others to survive."

" If you hate being treated like a monster so much than why don't you just join my crew. We're looking for fishmen like you."

" Yeah, I hate being a fishman. But you know what, I'm not alone. I'm on my own crew filled with humans. The fraility's of the human mind astound me. And that's why...I'LL NEVER LET YOU HURT THEM! My dream is to open a martial art school of lost causes like me!"

" Heh. Your a fool. Die!"

The shark fishman bombarded Momo with his giant webbed fists. Momo dodged right, then dodged left, and as he Momo found an opening he punched the fishman right in his torso.

" Guah!" The shark fishman spat blood from his mouth.

" _Yes__. I got him now."_ Momo pulled his right fist back preparing to punch him with all his might. Just when Momo was about to hit him a spike flew out going straight through his fist." Ah!"

Momo lost balance on his feet falling to the ground when the spike went through his hand. Momo shuddered from the cold quill in his arm. Momo tried grabbing the quill so that he could pull it out, but his heart stopped when something pressed against his head.

" Don't move a muscle." The shark fishman's blow fish crewmate Oroc was standing over him with his hand over his face. Momo's nostrils flared in disgust looking at him. " Nobody messes with my captain."

" Hahaha. Your completely alone in this world, you silly little fishman," the shark fishman laughed. I have over a dozen fishman here. Did you really thing that none of them would want to help me?"

" A-Ack..."

" Silly little fishman. But don't worry about the humans you seem to enjoy being around. I'll care-good-care-of-them-"

Something happened. The shark fishman could almot make out flames as his crewmate Oroc also heard it. That's when a small fireball came out and went straight into Oroc's chest.

" You leave that poor creature alone!"

When Oroc fell on the ground the shark fishman saw two girls. One was slightly taller than average woman in her mid-to-late twenties with dark red eyes, red lipstick, and straight, fiery red hair which stopped at her upper back. She was wearing a black and white striped jumper that reached her waist, grey shorts that barely reached her knees and dark red sandals. The other looked around 19 and is quite tall as she stands at 5,10. She has red curly hair that reaches her shoulders, light violet eyes that has a look of anger and slight sadness in them, has pale skin pale and is quite attractive. She is wearing a Denim skirt,a black blouse, a dark purple pendant and suede cowboy boots.

" So we have more victims. I'm going to cut the both of you into a million girl cutlets! Starting with you with the dolls. Turp, attack!"

The other fishman torpedoed towards both the curly red haired girl and the fiery red haired girl. The curly haired girl however walked beside the fishman and whacked her staff at the back of his neck.

" It's too bad you made threatened Margret. I usually like animals, but I will not stand for you making fun of my friends."

The fishman fell on the ground with a thud. The shark fishman's head swiveled as he growled at the two girls. The rest of his fishmen crew growled with him.

" Kill them! Kill them all!"

The rest of the fishman ran straight for both girls. The fiery red haired girl raised both her puppets up. Their small mouths opened as flames were breathed out. The words of the fishmen were bedraggled by the flames.

" Ah! Run! RUN!"

All the fishman ran away from the fiery haired girl and ran as fast as they could away from her. Only the shark fishman stayed where he was glaring at his fellow crewmates running.

" Come back here you cowards! Their just two girls!"

" We're not just any girls," the fiery haired girl with the puppets smirked. " We're pirates."

" _Pirates?"_ Momo thought. " _These two. I can't believe it."_

" I hope your ready for us."

" No, he's my fight! I have to beat him!"

" Hmmm. I don't understand," the curly haired girl said. " Aren't you a fishman like him?"

" I'm nothing like him. I have a dream. A dream I live by. It's my dream to become the greatest martial artist in the world just like my master Leopol. So please let me fight him without your help."

" I don't know. What do you think, Margret?"

" It's his choice. Just like when our captain let you to choose if you wanted to join us. Let's give him a chance to fight."

" Maybe your right. But there is something we can help him with."

" Really? What's that?"

" Let's help him up."

" Okay."

The fiery girl and the curly girl grabbed Momo under his armpits and helped the fishman to his feet. One then pulled the quill out of his arm. Momo flinched when his quill was pulled out but stood back up ready to fight.

" _I remember the last time I faced a fishman. I had to go berserk in order to beat him and nearly went against Daniel my only friend. But this time I have a move that just might work."_

Momo and the shark fishman charged at each other at the same time. At first it seemed like they were going to ram right into each other. The shark fishman however opened his mouth preparing to eat him alive.

" This is where you say goodbye!"

" Fishman Karate..." Momo held his hand up to the shark fishman's neck and thrusted his palm at his chest. " Five Palm Thrust!"

Momo hit the shark fishman five times in the chest. The shark fishman was paralyzed from Momo's touch. So paralyzed it felt like his heart was about to explode.

Both girls watched as the shark fishman fell to the ground. Momo caught the shark fishman and held him up. Momo carried the fishman to the wall and leaned him against a wall.

" That's the first time I ever used that move. Thanks for giving me the chance to use it. I just hope when you wake up you'll learn to like humans just like me." Momo walked over to the people tied up. The one he moved to was the little girl. " It's okay now, kid. I'm here to help you-"

" Ah! he's going to eat me!"

" I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help you! Are you injured-"

" Ah!"

" Hey, that monster's trying to touch that poor girl!" Momo felt something sharp like a pitchfork poking his back. Behind him was a mob of angry villagers glaring at him. " Kill it! Kill the monster!"

" I'm not a monster. My name is Momo. Why are you yelling at me?" Tears sniveled from Momo's eyes as his eyes met with the villagers. " Stop it? Just leave me alone."

" Leave him alone!" Someone shouted. At first Momo thought it was Daniel arriving to save him. That's when he saw it was really the two girls. " That's not a fishman. He's human."

" Human?" One man in the mob asked. " Are you blind? This is nothing but a fishman."

" Anyone with eyes can see he's not an ordinary fishman." Human flinched. The curly girl touched his cheeks. " He's heart is a tub filled with benevolence. He has a kind heart and a good soul."

" Y-Your not scared of me?"

" Of course not. We saw what you did. You went against your own kind to protect a poor man. If that's not a nice guy than I don't know what is."

" T-Thank you-"

Something befalled on both the girls. Their bodies started twitching uncontrollably. They were bewitched. Their eyes turned bright red and they were shivering.

" Something's wrong! My arms...I can't control them!"

" Me too! Ah!"

The curly haired girl started charging at people and swinged her staff at them while the fiery haired girl jumped up and kicked them.

" NO! How is this...?"

Something wrong was happening to Momo as well. His body shaked uncontrollably. The last thing he saw before his eyes turned red was people running around and screaming.


	44. Magare, The Crying Kuja

Author's Note- Sorry I'm a day late in updating. Thank you for all the people who've reviewed my story. It really helps me want to continue with my story. Thanks again. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

Razi's ears followed the voices ringing in his head. He no longer needed his sensitive wolf ears to hear the outcry. Sometimes when moving he would transform to his wolf form when people weren't around. When people were around he'd transform back into his human form. He could then hear a girls' voice ahead of him. Razi didn't know why but there was something different about her voice. It sounded pure and clear; not a single sound was in anger, and every note was crisp and beautiful.

" _This voice...it's like the one me and my brother use to hear by the sea. Where is it coming from?"_

Razi turned a corner. On the ground he saw two things: a girl and a snake. The girl was beautiful, at least that was how Razi saw it, but she was also suffering from hyperthermia. She was the same age as Razi. She has short, unruly blond hair, long slender legs, and a slim, curvaceous figure. She was dressed in a revealing bikini top and miniskirt made out of animal skin that greatly showed off her cleavage and longs legs, all of which were pale cold with small cuts everywhere, and a white cape almost identical to a Marine jacket. Her snake of whom was around her neck is blue and red stripped wrapped around her waist.

" Pain..." the girl cried rubbing her elbows against her thighs trying to heat herself up. " Pain..."

" Your hurt!" Razi shouted. " Don't worry. I'll help you-"

The snake hissed at Razi. It's wide gold eyes stared right into Razi's eyes. It sneered at the Zoan pirate captain. It hissed its fangs at Razi showing it was about to attack, but it settled down when the girl touched its head.

" Kaya, no. L-Leave him alone."

The snake became calm. The girl was from the Kuja clan. The Kuja clan were a tribe of all female fighters found on the island of Amazon Lily. Amazon Lily is a jungle island located within the Calm Belt. Due to the island's location, there is no wind or storm ever on Amazon Lily. The focal point of the island is a large mountain situated in the center. Like every snake born and raised in Amazon Lily they couldn't disobey their masters.

" Your hurt. Do you need medical attention. Aw man I wish I had a doctor on my crew. We need a doctor-"

The snake Kaya wrapped around Razi's waist. It then pulled the young pirate captain towards its master. Razi fell in her arms. He stared deep into her eyes. She was crying. Razi could also hear her heart. It was beating so slow, weakly that Razi feared it could shut down at any moment. She was dying. Anyone, even someone as thick headed as Razi could understand that. He had no other choice.

" Please forgive me."

Razi transformed into his half-wolf hybrid form. Razi was a man with many powers. His tongue was a remedy to cold and dead skin. Razi's entire body from his sweat glands produced heat. Razi licked every wound he saw over the door girls' arms. Something miraculous happened. Her skin started to recover, wounds started to heal, and her skin turned smooth, soft again.

" W-What?"

Razi stopped licking the blond girls arms. Something strange happened to her. Her wounds weren't gone, but for some reason she felt...warm. Her blood was circulating well again. She was completely healed.

" It's like what my brother Himura said." Razi smiled. Just a little spit and everything is all better." Razi raised his fingers under his nose and rubbed it still smiling at her.

" I feel so warm. Kaya, do you feel it too Kaya?" Her snake raised its face to the girl's face. It started licking her with its long tongue. The girl appeared very ticklish. Every time Kaya licked her nose she would laugh. " I love you too, Kaya. I love you too. " Kaya stopped licking the girl's face. " Thank you for saving me, mister-"

Razi was gone. He left the poor girl all alone. There was now a small hole in her heart. That hole was from her happiness with the kind, noble man. That happiness, once a beautiful pink, was burning with an angry gray color.

" _Of course he would leave me. Everyone leaves me. It's just like everyone told me. Men are creatures never to be trusted. I never believed that. I always thought men could be kind, but now I don't know what to believe-"_

The girl jumped when something fell to the ground. Her snake Kaya wrapped tighter around her waist, rattling its tail and hissing at whatever fell. When the smoke cleared Razi was standing before her. In his hands was dozens of apples. The girl's heart-turned from pink to gray- it burned pink again.

" Are you hungry?" Razi asked showing the apples. " I thought you might be hungry so I went to look for food. All I found were these apples I found in a barrel. But yum yum, they still taste good. Would you like some?"

The girl couldn't believe it. Never had anyone ever been so nice to her. She was a wimp. All those nice feelings burning inside her she blurted out with tears.

" Wahhhhhhh!"

" Uh, you had a bad childhood with apples?"

" W-Why are you being so nice to me?"

" Huh? What are you talking about?"

The girl rubbed her eyes with her hands still sniveling. " You saved my life. A worthless life like mine. Why would you do that?"

" What are you talking about? You were cold; I heated you up. You were hungry; I brought you food. I'm sure a pretty lady like you gets lots of things from guys like me."

" I'm p-pretty?"

" Don't you think your pretty? What's your name, pretty lady?"

" M-Margare."

" Margare? That's a very nice name. Here's your apples, Margare."

Razi handed Margare all the apples he had. Just like before she was crying, and just like before Razi flinched at her tears. Razi walked away from Margare. Margare just watch Razi walk away, turn around, smile and wave his hand at her. Her heart couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't deal with her virulent feelings anymore-the type that would kill her if they weren't let out.

" Wait!" Margare ran so fast her snake Kaya nearly fell off. Margare jumped on Razi just when he turned around and pushed him to the ground. She was on top and Razi was on the bottom. Her eyes lingered into his, her lips trembled, but Razi who was completely clueless at reading emotions just stared. " I think I understand now. I think you're the one. Please, please, don't leave me. "


	45. The Flip Side of Things

Author's Note- I don't really know what to talk about anymore. Except maybe some of you were wondering what became of Jane and Lucy. Allow me to shed some light on the subject. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

Jane and Lucy were in a bar. Lucy was silent. Jane, who she just met saying her from a pervert and dragged her along with her, was drinking heavily. All that alcohol would kill even the strongest of men, but it seemed to have no effect on her.

" Stupid men!" Jane would rant every time she took a sip. " They can all just die! Stupid men!"

" Uh, don't you think you've had a little too much," Lucy said. Jane glared at her with cold set eyes. Her eyes made Lucy tremble. " I'm just saying, don't you think your a little drunk?"

" Don't worry about me," Jane replied. " I once flew to a land where the entire air was made of alcohol. My metabolism is five times higher than any normal human. I could drink a river of alcohol and I would never get drunk."

" O-Ok."

Jane glared at Lucy a second time. This time she smiled. Jane's, who's face was flushed, raised her finger to Lucy's face and started rubbing her.

" You know your kind of cute. I beat all the men are after you. I mean..." Jane grabbed Lucy's chest as she started fondling with her breasts. Lucy's face flushed red as a tomato while Jane squeezed her. " If only I was born a male, then you and I could be together."

" _She's wasted." _

" Excuse me," said someone in the bar, Jane and Lucy both turned their heads around. Standing over them was a cheerful looking man with short brown hair, a white bandana, and an apron covering his clothes. " Hello. Do you-"

The man couldn't finish his sentence. Jane grabbed his right and as she pulled it too the table. Jane reached a knife out of her kimono, sticked it in the gap between the males' fingers, spreading them out wide.

" I'm curious. How long can a male hold before he says Uncle?"

Jane was playing a game called 5-Finger Fillet. In the game the person with the knife tries stabbing it between someone's fingers without cutting off any fingers. Jane started poking the space between the fingers very slowly.

Jane soon started to go faster. Purple electricity surged through the metal of her knife as she stabbed the knife through the gaps at the speed of lighting. Lucy couldn't stand watching Jane do this, shouted.

" Stop it!"

" As you wish."

Jane pulled the knife away from her victim. Jane laid the knife on her fingers. She wiggled her fingers moving the knife around. She grabbed the knife by the end and stabbed it into the bar table.

" What the hell?" The poor man shouted, he wept while rubbing his fingers in shame. " I was just wondering do you know where the bathroom is!"

The man ran away from Jane and Lucy, in tears, making his way towards the exit of the bar. Jane acted as if nothing had happened, like she just didn't toy with a poor man's masculinity, and just took another sip of her alcohol.

" That wasn't very nice, Jane," Lucy said, Jane acted like she couldn't hear her and just flipped her bottle upside down. " You could've hurt that poor man."

" Do you ever wonder about the flip side of things?" Jane asked trying to change the subject. " What if I wasn't born this way; something like that? What if I had a real family? How would things workout for me? Do you ever wonder about things like that, Lucy?"

" Urk, sometimes. Sometimes I wonder if how my life would be like if my parents hadn't died. I wonder what things would be like if I hadn't met Nathan? Sometimes I wonder if maybe I was just a little bit more honest with myself before would things workout differently?"

" Are you inaugurated with anyone, Lucy?"

" Y-Yes. It feels like I'm at war with the Marines with four other people. There's Faust. He looks scary but he's actually pretty sweet. There's Margret. She and Kamiko are like the sisters I've never had. Speaking of Kamiko, she's smart, maybe smarter than me, and she has much more power than me. Sometimes I feel kinda envious of her. Than there's Nathan. Sure he can be a dope. Sure sometimes he can be lazy, irrational, thick-headed, and sometimes he makes me so angry I just want to pull out all my hair. But out of all us on the crew...he has the biggest heart of any boy I've ever met."

" Ugh! All this mushy stuff is going to make me throw up. Miss, can I get another bottle of beer over here."

The bell ringed. Someone walked into the bar. As Lucy and Jane looked at her she was wearing the Marine attire with a Marine hat over her long beautiful hair. Her eyes were cold like Jane. As Jane and Lucy looked at her a cold chill ran down their spines.

" _Who is she?" _

" Eww. This beer is disgusting!" One of the customers shouted.

" No wonder. It's all hot!"

" Dammit! Why can't it just be cold?"

The Marine grabbed the beer from the man. She breathed on it. The inside of the beer bottle froze. The woman then gave it back to him. His hands shivered from how cold it was.

" She looks dangerous_," _Lucy whispered to Jane hoping the blue haired Marine wouldn't hear her. " We should just sneak out the front entrance as quietly as we can so she doesn't hear us."

" Rrgh!" Jane growled. " I'm through with running. I'm going to fight this Marine bitch!"

" No, you can't! She's too powerful."

" Lucy, I want you to do something for me."

" Huh? What?"

" I want you to get under this stool and stay there until I give you the all clear."

" What? I can't do that-"

Purple sparks surged out of Jane's body. " I'm not asking you. If you don't get down now, your going to die. I don't have control of my powers. Once I release them, I could kill everyone in this whole bar."

" Jane, don't!"

" Hey you, blue haired bitch!" The Marine looked at Jane. Their two cold eyes met. " Yeah you! I'm Jane! Some call me the Crazy Angel!" Two giant white wings spread out behind Jane's back. " I'm a bandit!"

" Hmph. You look more like a mediocre bandit to me. You dare challenge a Marine elite?"

" Bring it on." Both of Jane's hands surged with electricity. " I'm always ready for a fight!"

" _She's lost it," _Lucy thought. " _She's really going to kill everyone." _

Jane and the blue haired Marine's arms both were covered in their elements. Jane was covered in lighting and the Marine's arms were covered in ice. Both Jane and her attacks were unified, they raised their hands up at the same time ready to attack.

" Let this place be your tomb, bitch!"

" Feel the power of my Hie Hie fruit."

" Lightning Bomb!"

"Ice Block: Pheasant Beak!"


	46. A Girl in Razi Clothing

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I recently started another year of school. And I have so much work at school I've hardly had any time to sit down

and write. I hope this chapter is to your liking. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

Miya was sweeping the front door with her broom. It was a beautiful day in Logue Town. The air was fresh, there wasn't many people passing by, and she was in the

prescence of two happy young men-Jen and Faust.

Jen was raising his two revolver's up while Faust showed him his katana. They were having a bit of a disagreement.

" I'm telling you, Faust, guns are way better than swords," Jen said, he turned the barrel around taking out all the bullets, and then pointed his gun at Faust's face

" Bang. Your dead."

" That is an interesting theory," Faust said in his low voice from his cold demeanor. " But there are thing's swords can do that guns cannot do. For one, you can use a

sword as many time's as you wish."

" That's stupid. Swords break easily. All I have to do is hit your sword with a hammer, bang, it's cracked in half."

" Any brittle swords made by feeble black smith's break easily. A real sword never breaks. Two, direction. A bullet escaping from it's shell can only go straight, but

a sword can move in any direction."

" Yeah, but with a gun you can kill someone from far away, whereas with a sword you have to be upclose. Ergo, guns are more lethal than swords."

" Sword."

" Gun."

" Sword."

" Gun!"

" Sword."

" GUN!"

" Now boys, you wouldn't be fighting near my shop, would you," Miya smiled at the boy even though her voice was loud and scary. A demonic visage appeared behind her

back. Both Faust and Jen's blood became cold, even though Jen was dead. " Because if you're fighting, the punishment is-"

" Yeah, I know, Miya," Faust replied in a calm voice trying not to upstart Miya. " You'll cut our heads off."

" Of course. So you two play nice together. Oh, and I'll be heading to the store to get some groceries so watch the store please Faust."

" But Miya-"

The demonic visage appeared behind her back again as both Faust and Jen's blood both froze.

" Are you saying No to me, Faust?"

" Ahhh! It's not like that. I'm saying...can Jen watch the store with me?"

" Of course. He's a useless leech that sucks me of my food; the least he can do is watch my store."

" Why are girls being cold to me?"

" Take care."

Miyu walked away from the store. She walked slowly. The entire time she walked she had the same bright smile on her face. The smile creeped Jen out. After what seemed like an eternity Miyu finally disappeared into the mist.

" You know something Faust."

" What?"

" I think she's using me. I've only known her for one day and already she treats me like I'm her pet."

" I know the feeling. I wouldn't worry about her. As long as your on her good side nothing bad will happen."

" Good side? That's her good side? How do I not get on her bad side?"

" Just don't ask her how much she weigh's, don't pull pranks on her, do everything she asks you, and give her foot massages whenever you can. She likes people pampering her feet."

" So you know her, Faust?"

" Kinda. I wouldn't say I know her very well. I meet her when I was a kid. It was the day she stopped being in the Marine's."

" What?"

" Oh. I shouldn't have told you that."

" Marine's? Miyu was in the Marine's? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

" Because I don't know you. Don't get me wrong. I like you, Jen, but I don't trust you. It's just I don't trust anyone, even Nathan for that matter. Us pirates, it's every one for themselves."

" Hey Faust."

" Yes."

" I know I'm probably barking up the wrong tree, but do you have a father?"

" I don't know. I've never met him. All I do know is he's a swordsman like me. But he fought against Dracule Mihawk. I guess he must have lost because that was twenty-one years ago. They also said he met Roronoa Zoro there. To meet one of the nine Straw Hat's, that's a rare opportunity. What about

you?"

" What about me?"

" Have you ever meet your father?"

" Not quite. I was born in an orphanage run by a sweet caretaker. She had a heart of gold, most of the time, except for when you didn't listen to her. Then after that

I was raised inside a base. They cut open my appendages there, pulled out my organ's, and starved me for two hundred days and two hundred nights."

" Yeah, how did you manage to survive that?"

" Oh. They gave me a Devil Fruit," Jen said nonchalantly. " After that I escaped to my village hoping to return to the orphange, but I found it was burned down. I

could see skeletons of little kids inside. All the kids in the orphange, the one's I thought to be my brothers and sisters, they were all dead."

Jen felt Faust's hand smacked his left shoulder. He turned his head to the left and saw Faust looking at him. Tears dripped from Faust's eyes. It was strange looking

at Faust crying because since he met Daniel he believed a swordsman would never cry.

" That's terrible. How could anyone do something like that to someone? If only I was there...I would kill whoever did this to you."

" It's not so bad. Sure I was alone. Sure I had to move around for two weeks, hungry, starving, thinking I was going to die, but it wasn't all bad. I got to meet a

nice man named Usopp who took me in."

" No way. You met Sogeking?"

" No, his name was Usopp. He told me he was a pirate captain."

" Usopp was no pirate captain. He was the Sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates. You mean to tell me you were living with one of his crew?"

" I didn't think it was a big deal who he was. Anyways, Usopp raised me, took care of me, taught me how to fire a gun, and read to me all kinds of stories. After he

left his daughter became my captain. I was with her since she was a little girl. But I left her. I left her to be with Razi and his crew. Gee, she was so beautiful."

" Yes. If she was such a great captain than why did you leave her to be with Razi?"

" Well I-"

" Hi!" The loud voice of Razi shouted. Both Jen and Faust flinched at the sound of his voice. They both turned their heads around and saw Razi in his wolf hybrid form

walking up to them. " I'm back."

" There you are, Razi. Where were you? What did you find?"

" Nothing."

" Nothing? What do you mean nothing?"

" Nothing? It was just one of those things." Jen took his eyes off Razi for a second. Razi extended his claws out. Razi pulled his hand back and slashed his claws at Jen.

" Lookout!" Faust shouted. Faust grabbed his katana from his flower guard and clashed with Razi's claws. Razi growled through his mouth. " What are you doing? This is your crewmate! Say something!"

Razi smirked. Faust could see it. The person he was looking at wasn't Razi. The person, not Razi, his eyes glowed bright red. When he speaked the sound of a female's voice came out.

" Faust, why are you fighting me? We use to be best friends."

" What?"

" Don't you remember me? I was always a big sister to you. You may not remember me, but I'd never forget you. I have a score I still have to settle with you."


	47. Possession of the Flute

Author's Note: A friend of mine told me not to go to other places while battles are going on. And of course he was right, that was what happened in the One Piece anime. Some of you must have been wondering where Daniel was. Even though he's an unrealiable man who's tried taking Razi's position as captain on multiple occasions, I can't imagine the crew without him. Please review : )

X_X_X_X

" Dammit Momo! Leave me behind will ya? Why do I have to babysit you? Well even

fishmen get tired once and awhile. I should be catching up to him."

It wasn't entirely Momo's fault Daniel couldn't catch up with him. Daniel saw a man

carrying a cigar, so he decided to ask him where he got that cigar. After running for

miles he finally caught up with him. But the man told him there is no cigar shops

here. He got his on another island on the east blue. Daniel returned to the path of

finding Momo. As he walked he heard the sound of a flute. Daniel noticed how a red

frill man was playing a flute on a building.

" Why is he playing? He doesn't have a job? Ignore. Ignore all music."

Daniel ignored the red haired man. What he didn't know was the red haired man was

looking at him. Daniel turned a corner. On the left of the four corners was Momo. He

wasn't moving a muscle. His pipe was on the ground, his eyes were dreary, and his arms

were sweaty.

" Momo, there you are. Where were you? You could have waited for me-"

" Daniel, don't come any closer!" Momo shouted. His voice sounded more like a plea.

" What? Are you okay? I'm coming over-"

" No! Stay back! Don't come near me. I'm not safe."

" Momo, I'm sure whatever your going through it's not so bad." Daniel walked up to

Momo. Momo had the jitters. Daniel held a hand out to touch Momo's hand. " See. I'm

here to help you-"

Momo was possessed. He raised his pipe above his head. Daniel jumped back just as Momo

slammed his pipe on the ground. The ground was cracked open.

" What the hell? That rock could have been me?" What's wrong with you, Momo?"

Momo was being controlled. He ran to Daniel, twirling his pipe above his head, and

tried hitting Daniel with his pipe. Daniel blocked it with his new sword. Sparks

skidded off against the pipe.

" Momo, stop this right now! Whatever joke your trying to pull it's not funny!"

The girl with the puppets appeared behind Daniel. Like Momo she too had no control of

her body. The eyes of her puppets both glowed bright red. The puppets stretched out

and transformed into two giant saw blades.

Daniel could see the saw blades behind him. Daniel was fast. He kicked Momo in his

chest pushing the sawshark fishman down. Daniel slashed his blade into the first saw

blade. Daniel pushed the saw blade away and Daniel's sword glowed green before it

pushed the other saw blade on its own. Daniel felt used. He raised the blade to his

face.

" I appreciate the help, Yoko Rashien, but I'm your master. You don't move until I make you.

Do you understand?" Daniel was silent. He was having a silent conversation with his

sword. Finally they reached an agreement. " Good."

Daniel sticked Yoko Rashien in his belt with his other swords. Daniel pulled his purple and

red katana's out. Daniel twirled both his katana's in circles as he moved towards

the puppett-girl.

What Daniel didn't see was the girl with the staff. She hit Daniel with her staff. She

jabbed her staff on Daniel's right cheek. The force pushed him back. She tried jabbing

him again, but Daniel blocked her staff with his sword.

" _What the hell? Who are these girls? Why is Momo trying to kill me? Nothing_

_about this makes any sense."_

Daniel kicked the girl with the staff away. She raised her staff over her head and

twirled it over her head. Fire blew out of her staff. The lambent flames created a

claw. The claw stretched out of the tip of her staff and swiped at Daniel.

Daniel jumped away from the claw. The puppets stretched out and wrapped around

Daniel's arms. They pulled him back and forth trying to rip his limbs off. Momo jumped

to Daniel's face and smacked him with his pipe.

" Oof!"

Daniel would have been dead if he didn't have prodigious endurance. Daniel was sent

flying into the wall of a building right on the table of family's dinner table. The

family of four gasped.

" Water..." Daniel mumbled. " Some one give me some water." The son gave Daniel his

glass of water. Daniel let the water drip through his mouth and down his throat. When

the water was gone Daniel was back on his feet. " Thanks, kid."

The hole created when Daniel was pushed through the wall grew bigger. From the hole

Momo jumped in twirling his metal pipe above his head. All people in the house but

Daniel screamed.

" Monster!" The father screamed. " Kill it! Kill IT!"

" If you don't shut off I'll cut off your arm," Daniel said. " Sorry I have to do

this, Momo. Tiger Style..." Daniel swinged his sword around. With every single a

brilliant vertical slash appeared. Finally, Daniel swinged his sword towards Momo "

Alabaster Claw!"

Daniel slashed his swords three times in a second. Momo raised his metal pipe to block

the sword. Momo's pipe was able to endure the blows, but Momo felt a push. He was

pushed out of the house. Daniel sticked his swords back in his belt and ran to the

hole.

" Banzaai!" The family cheered. They raised their hands up treating Daniel as if he

was a hero. " Banzaai!"

Daniel ignored them. He jumped through the hole and walked up to Momo. Daniel had his

swords sheathed for a reason. He wanted to reason with Momo. Get him out of his

barbaric side.

" I don't wish to continue with this onslaught with you, Momo. I think I get it. Your

trying to show how powerful you are. I get that, but why are you with these..." Daniel

growled at the mention of that word. " Girls?"

It was too late. When Daniel saw Momo's eyes again they were red. He remembered that

balefire. It was the same one he had when he almost killed a fishman like him. Daniel

was afraid. Afraid the Momo he knew was gone.

The girl with the two puppets and the girl with the staff appeared beside Momo. Like

Momo their eyes were red. Flames brew out of her puppets as a small fireball blew out

of the tip. " Okay, let me be honest. I know girls hotter than you two."

Both girls moved towards Daniel. They used their flames to intemidate him. Daniel

wasn't afraid. Instead of using his swords he was going to fight with his fists.

" Bring it on! I'm going to at least leave a scar on one of your pretty faces! No gag

intended, Momo."

Both girls moved towards Daniel. Their flames scorched the area. The flames were going

to burn through Daniel. But then it started to rain. The flames eroded from the

puppets and staff.

" Look out, pretty girls, here I come!"

Razi's brother Himura, his crewmate Yume, and another beautiful curvaceous woman

appeared. The other woman had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore

an elaborate, high-collared kimono with a menorah symbol on the back of the obi which

was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and

three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a

violet-coloured diamond mark on her forehead. She also wore tags with origamy written

on them in her hair decals.

" Yume, Kaho, you two take care of those two since their girls like you and I'll

handle the fishman."

" Yeah right," Yume said. " You just want to fight the fishman because you know he's

probably the easiest."

" You know I cannot hurt a woman. They are much more copacetic.I mean...just feel

these." Himura grabbed both the girls' chests and twisted them around making a

lecherous face. " Their both different sizes from one another. They give me kosher. I

like to call them Five and Eight."

Yume the yellow haired water master blew water out of her body. A small whirlpool was

spinning around as Himura spinned around with it. His eyes were twirling around. Yume

was clenching her fists as her face was wrinkled, but Kaho just stood quiet.

" Don't you think your being too harsh on captain?" Kaho said.

" No!" Yume shouted.

" Okay."

" _Who are these clowns_?" Daniel thought. " _Their stupid, but their strong._

_Who are they?"_


End file.
